Going Into the Unknown
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: Randy Orton and Amanda Evans are supernatural beings and best friends working for the equally supernatural WWE. But when a new wrestler threatens them and starts to wreck havoc in the WWE, how will they stop him. More importantly, how will they deal with their newfound feelings for each other? Read to find out.
1. The Anaconda

Chapter 1: The Anaconda

As I walk behind the curtain after finishing my match with Alberto Del Rio, I remember all my past matches with the man. He may be a snobbish aristocrat, but the man can fight a good match. As a vampire, I'm not really affected by most of the hits I'm dealt with it when I'm in the ring. But some of those hits he dealt me actually really do a number on me.

I don't know if it is his chupacabra strength or I'm just getting slow. Eh, I'm hoping it is his chupacabra strength.

"Thinking about how Del Rio has been getting stronger huh?" asks an all too familiar feminine voice from right behind me.

"If it wasn't for you speaking up just now, I would never have known that you were there Amanda." I say with a smirk as I turn around to face the Diva.

"Excuse me, but when we are in the arena, I'm Ms. K.O. You got that vampire boy?" she says with a scowl as she looks up at my face.

"Loud and clear" I say as I cross my arms at her. "How tall are you again?"

"I'm 6'2 Randy; only three inches shorter than you. Why do you keep asking me that?" she says in annoyed tone as she lifts the hood connected to her black wrestling outfit over her long and curly raven colored hair.

"Cause it gives me the satisfaction of knowing that you can never stare me straight in the eye thanks to our height difference." I say with a low chuckle.

"That's a peculiar reason." she comments as she lifts an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just being honest my good friend. Besides, if I didn't tell you the truth, you would just look through my brain anyway with your psychic powers." I say with a shrug.

"And that, my fellow snake is why you are a smart man." she says as she lets her hands fall to her sides.

I'm about to comment again when one of the backstage workers walk up to us.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but Ms. K.O, you're match with Beth Phoenix is next." the timid man says as his hands start to shake. He must be a new one.

"Thanks for the reminder." says Amanda with a smirk as she nods her head at the man.

The timid man nods back at her before making his way down the hall.

"You're going to watch my match right?" she asks me as she places her hands at her sides.

"Of course I will. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" I ask her sarcastically.

"A dead one." she says as she makes her way to the corridor that leads to the ring.

"I'm a vampire remember?" I ask her as she walks away.

"I have known you since we were little kids; so I know that you are an undead being that drinks blood. Animal, not human. All I'm saying is that there is more than one way to kill a viper, and unfortunately for you, I know plenty." she says as she points to her head.

"Don't you have a match to get to?" I ask her just as Beth Phoenix's theme music begins to play over the speakers.

"That I do." she tells me before running down the corridor. I only shake my head before walking over to one of the various monitors showing the ring.

Beth Phoenix is already sitting on the apron doing her "Rising from the Ashes" pose before jumping into the ring. I can definitely see the fire in her eyes, and I can't blame her. My best friend and her eternal rival is her opponent for tonight's Diva's match.

I break out of my thoughts to listen to Amanda's theme song, "R.I.P BY Rita Ora ft. Tinie Tempah", as it begins to play throughout the ring. She has only had the song since last year, but it could already command a room. The fans begin to rise from their seats as they cheer on the woman who the WWE Universe voted as the "Dominant Diva of the Decade" in last year's Slammy's.

As Amanda walks into view, Lillian the announcer speaks the usual introductions. "And her opponent, standing at an astounding 6'2, she is the WWE'S tallest Diva, from St. Louis, Missouri, Ms. K.O!"

The crowd cheers as Amanda walks down the entrance ramp to the ring. Her height isn't just the only astounding about her. Ms. K.O. is a four time Women's Champion and a four time Divas Champion, the most ever by a Diva. Not only that, she is the second African American to win the Divas Championship, after her close friend Alicia Fox of course.

I watch as Amanda walks up the steel steps, noticing that she has not taken her eyes off Beth the whole walk down. That was her way of getting into the minds of her opponents. It may be an old tactic, but it works against most of her opponents.

As the bell rings, Beth and Amanda link arms, but Beth soon gets the upper hand as she moves Amanda into one of the corners. She lands a few hits before the referee restrains her. That's when Amanda pounces. As swiftly as she was down, she gets back up and expertly lands a clothesline, bringing the Phoenix right down to her back.

As Beth gets up quickly from the clothesline, Amanda quickly lands a dropkick on the unsuspecting Diva. Amanda lands right on her back, but flip back up into a standing position. Beth, on the other hand, hits the ropes and lands in between the top and middle one.

"This is where Ms. K.O gets dangerous. She is known as The Finisher because of her ability to adapt other superstars' finishing moves and use them as her own and I think we're going to see one right now." predicts Josh as he observes the match with JBL right at his side.

Josh's prediction is right on the money as Amanda lands her version of Rey Mysterio's 619 on Beth, bringing her right back on the mat. Amanda quickly goes for the cover, but Beth jumps out at 2.

"I think Beth was better off just losing right there because now she has to deal with the "other" "Ms. K.O." cries JBL.

"Yep; throughout her time here in the WWE, Ms. K.O has been known to go to that other place in the recesses of her mind. Her personality shifts so much that her eyes actually turn red to signify the change. That shift in personality is her alter ego, the Anaconda, at work." adds Josh.

"And those eyes just did change!" exclaims JBL as the camera zooms in on Amanda's face, showing that her eyes have turned crimson red in anger.

"That's it! The Anaconda is out! Anaconda is out! Beth, you better run like hell out of that ring cause Anaconda has set her sights on you.!" exclaims JBL with a wide grin on his face.

Beth is oblivious to what's going on around her, giving Amanda the perfect opportunity to stalk around her, like a hunter stalking its pray.

"Beth needs to turn around or else she's going to lose." cries Josh in a semi frantic tone.

"I think she just did." says JBL bluntly as Amanda lands her own finisher, the AKO, a helicopter kick right at the skull of her adversaries, right on Beth Phoenix's noggin. Beth instantly crumples to the ground. Amanda instantly goes for the cover again, this time is successful in getting the pin for the victory.

The bell rings and Lillian speaks to the WWE universe once again. "And your winner of this match, Ms. K.O!"

The referee takes Amanda's hand and lifts it up for the whole crowd to see. The crowd roars in happiness for a good match, which in my opinion, is a little one sided.

The show goes into commercial and I start to walk down the hall. Amanda is already there waiting for me.

"I kept my word. I watched your match." I tell her as I cross my arms.

"And I thank you for that." says Amanda as she places her hands into her shorts' pocket.

"Now will you go back to being my valet to the ring?" I ask her as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Eh sure, I'm barely in any matches these days." she answers me as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure." she answers me flatly.

"Why don't you use the Anaconda as your full on gimmick? The Ms. K.O. thing many be getting a little redundant." I tell her in my honest voice.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she answers me as she walks past me to head for the Diva's locker room.

"If only I had your psychic powers." I say in a sarcastic retort as I turn to face her back.

She turns to smirk at me before facing forward once again. "I'll see you at our tour bus." she calls out as she turns right at a corner.

"See ya." I whisper to no one in particular as I make my way down the opposite direction to the men's locker rooms.

I may have known her for many years, but Amanda/Ms. K.O/The Finisher/Anaconda is a mystery I have still not yet solved.

End of chapter 1.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Conversation

Chapter 2: Conversation

I quickly make my way out of the men's locker room after changing into more suitable clothing and swiftly walk out to my tour bus. Once I'm outside of the arena, I see that Amanda is already there, her attention on her I-Pod in her hands.

"You get ready fast." I say to her as I open the door.

"It pays to not speak to the competition in the locker room once in a while." she replies back to me as she walks in first, putting her I-Pod into her jeans' pocket. I walk in after her and close the door with a soft click.

"Hal!" I yell out into the bus.

"Yeah?" calls a gruff voice from the bathroom.

"It's time to go. We need to be on our way to Green Bay like, now." I say in my loudest tone of voice.

"Just give me a second!" yells Hal as me and Amanda soon hear the toilet flush.

"You drank Red Bull again, didn't you?" called Amanda as she takes a seat at the small table.

The bathroom door clicks open and opens up a crack to reveal the head of a dark skinned man with a slightly gray beard and silver glasses.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." says Hal in a defiant tone as he returns his head back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a loud click.

"When is that man going to learn that Red Bull just runs right through him?" asks Amanda as she faces me with one of her eyebrows raised.

"He'll probably never will. He's addicted to the stuff." I say as I open the small mini fridge and look through its shelves for a certain object of my possession.

"Just like how you're addicted to blood?" asks Hal as he emerged from the bathroom and walks over to the driver seat.

"I don't call my blood drinking an addiction. Because I'm a vampire, it's a way of life for me." I say in defiance as I stare the man down.

"Alright, alright, don't get your undies in a twist." says Hal as he gets in his seat and starts the bus.

I continue to stare at his back a little longer before returning my attention to the mini fridge. After a few minutes of scanning the fridge's shelves, I finally find what I was looking for.

"Finally found some blood huh?" asks Amanda as I close the fridge's door and sat at the table opposite of her.

"Yep; my blood supply is running low so we're gonna have to hit up one of the area hospitals once we reach Green Bay." I say with a shrug as I open the small package of human blood.

"Ever since we joined the WWE, you had to adjust your diet to include human blood since hunting in different cities would be "inconvenient" for you." she says with a smirk as she crosses her arms.

"It's quite simple when you remember the fact the fact that I hate inconveniences." I say with a shrug as I drink up the blood, letting a little bit slide down the side of my chin.

"You may strike like a viper, but you drink like a pig." Amanda tells me with a disapproving nod of her head.

"How come you're never disturbed whenever you see me drink blood? You are practically the only girl I know that doesn't visibly squirm when you see me do this." I say to her as I throw the empty blood bag into the trash bin and wipe away the blood on my chin with the back of my hand.

"Years of practice." she tells me with a glum look.

"Speaking of practice, how has your sister been doing with her psychic powers?" I ask her as I cross my arms.

"Monica's been getting better, but I do worry that she won't be careful with them." she tells me as she looks through the window.

"You worry about her like she's a six year old child. She's your identical twin for Pete's sake."

"Same look, different height. She's like, two inches shorter than me." she adds. "She may be my twin, but she has never been known for making good decisions, let alone decent ones."

"Don't worry. Wade is basically at her side 24/7. He's basically her decisions' advisor for crying out loud." I say with a shrug as I let my arms fall onto the table.

"Is it because he either likes her or is it just part of his possessive werewolf nature?" she asks me with a curious look.

"I'm betting on his werewolf nature." I say with a smirk.

"So you don't think he likes her?" she asks me with a confused look on her face.

"I don't think so." I say with a nod of my head.

"If you say so." she says with an unsure look on her face.

We sit in silence as we travel down the highway to Green Bay, Wisconsin. As I look over my friend, who is still looking through the window into the night, I notice the small burn mark on her bare right arm.

"What's with the burn mark?" I ask her as I point to the scar.

"Beth gave it to me during our match a few hours ago. It's her way of putting a point across." she says with a scowl across her face.

"Did it hurt?" I ask with a slight hint of curiosity evident in my voice.

"Not really; but I'm used to these things." says Amanda as she rubs the small burn mark.

"Understandable." I say with another nod of my head. "Why did Beth choose you as her rival?"

"I don't know. I joined the WWE roster around the same time you did and that was at least 10 years ago. Beth didn't join WWE until a few years after we did, so I'm guessing she picked me because she thought I proved to be the best challenge for her."

"In her defense, technically, since you've beaten every single Diva that passed through the doors of the WWE at least once during your time with the company, it only makes sense." I say with a slight smirk on my face.

"Can't argue with that." she says with a shrug. She then gets up from her seat and walks further into the bus.

"Where are you going?" I call after her.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. You may not need to sleep, but I do. Wake me up when we're near a hospital." and with that she grabbed her pajamas off her bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Explain to me again why Amanda is traveling with us instead of traveling with her sister on her bus?" asks Hal from the driver seat.

"Heard that!" yelled Amanda from the bathroom.

"She wanted to give her sister some space since she was dealing with her psychic powers since she is a sort of a late bloomer." I tell him as I start to fiddle with my phone.

"But that was two years ago!" calls Hal from the driver seat.

"I don't mind her company and neither should you. She helps you win all your poker games with the other bus drivers remember?" I ask him in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"So true; I'm glad she's with us."

I just nod my head at his nonsense. I look up to see Amanda exit the bathroom, dressed in a black t shirt and black pajama pants.

"Good night boys!" she says with a wave of her hand as she walks to her bed.

"Night!" yells Hal and I in unison. I soon turn to the bus driver.

"How long before we make it to Green Bay Hal?" I ask him with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"We'll probably reach the city by around five in the morning so just sit tight." calls Hal in a sarcastic tone, but I know he's telling the truth..

"Good enough for me." I say with a shrug as I turn my attention back on my phone, my thoughts starting to drift someplace else.

End of chapter 2

**A/N: Please review**


	3. Hospital Visit

Chapter 3: Hospital Visit

"Hey Randy, we're here!" yells Hal from the driver seat as he cuts the tour bus' engine.

I look up from the book I was reading to see that we stopped at our predetermined destination, Green Bay General Hospital.

"What time is it?" I call to him as I get out of my seat and stretch my legs.

"A little after three in the morning." says Hal as he takes a seat at the table.

"Perfect; time to wake up Sleeping Beauty." I mumble to myself as I walk over to the bedroom.

"Be careful! We both know how she gets when you wake her up in the middle of the night." he calls after me as he picks up the book I was previously reading.

"Heard you loud and clear!" I call to him as I stop in front of the bedroom door.

I silently open the door and walk into the room. Within the room are two large twin beds. One's meant for me, but I hardly sleep in it. The other one is occupied by the sleeping dark skinned woman that I have known since we were little kids.

It's strange how the myths and legends can easily be far from the truth. The legends and myths say that vampires can't bear children, but that is easily not true. Vampires can have kids, but we tend to look younger than most of our supernatural counterparts. No wonder people kept calling me Babyface around the WWE Universe during the early part of my career. It's a good thing I started to grow a beard. I probably would have gone nuts if I heard another "You're so cute!" comment.

Plus, the more human blood we drink, the younger we appear and the more we stay looking the same age. If you drink animal blood, you look more human.

"Amanda, wake up!" I whisper to her as I start to shake her awake.

There is no answer.

"C'mon 'Manda, we're here. The sooner we finish here, the sooner you can go back to sleep." I say I shake her awake even faster. And that's when it hits me.

I back away and sit on my bed, trying to get my bearings together as I place a hand on my burning throat. My hunger for blood has come back in full force. This makes no sense, I've already fed on some blood a few hours ago, but now my thirst is back stronger than ever.

I only need to feed once every week, but having to feed again this soon is very strange, to say the least. My senses heighten when I need to feed, especially my sense of smell. The one thing I smell the most is my best friend's sweet-smelling blood.

I can hear it. I can hear the clear pulses of Amanda's blood as it travels through her veins and my eyes go straight to the jugular on the right side of her neck.

I wonder what would happen if I just take a quick sip from that pretty little neck of hers.

And that's when I slap myself in the face.

_Get yourself together Orton! She's your best friend, not your next meal!" _I yell to myself in my mind as I try to clear my thoughts. I look up to see her staring at me with her red eyes. I knew right then and there that she was pissed.

"Did you really have to yell that loud in your mind? And what was with the slap to the face just now?" she asks me as she sits up in her bed. She wipes the sleep from her eyes and opens them to reveal their original unnaturally blue color.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk about it right now." I say as I get up from the bed and look out the window to the semi-empty parking lot.

"If you say so, just give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll be on our way." she tells me as she picks up her clothes and walks to the bathroom.

I nod my head and go out to the front of the bus. Hal gives me a weird look.

"What's with you? You look a little pale, like you seen a ghost. Santino's not here is he?" Hal asks me as he closes the book and places it on the table.

"No, Marella isn't here. He's visiting relatives in Italy and won't make it back until the roster visits St. Louis." At the mention of my hometown, I let a small smirk appear across my lips.

"Good. The last time he was in this bus, he took all my Red Bull." whines Hal as he crosses his arms like a little child. How the heck did I get him as my bus driver?

"It was probably for the best." says Amanda as she walks out the bathroom and joins us in the front of the bus. She's dressed for the time of day, black shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"All you need is a ski mask and you're ready to rob a bank." says Hal with a grin.

Amanda instantly scowls at the comment. She raises her hand, making the book on the table rise with it. She then moves her hand sideways, which makes the book slap Hal in the face.

"OW! Seriously?" asks an incredulous Hal as he rubs his sore cheek.

"Just be lucky that I didn't hit you any harder or else you would have to get new glasses." snaps Amanda as she grabs a small black duffle bag and heads straight for the door.

"Can you believe that girl?" asks Hal as he stares at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"Sorry Hal, but you did deserve that slap to the face. You know how she gets when she doesn't get enough sleep." I say with a shrug as I walk after her.

I walk out into the cool morning air as I look around the parking lot. There are only two other cars in the parking lot, so the hospital isn't really busy right now.

"So, how are we going to this?" asks Amanda as she hands me the empty duffle bag.

"The usual." I tell her as we make our way to the entrance.

The door slides open and we walk into the waiting room of the emergency unit of the hospital. Currently, the place is empty except for the two nurses clad in white at the receptionist's desk. One woman, whose hair is in a bun, is the first to notice us.

"Hello, may I help you two?" she asks with a curious expression on her face, like she's trying to recognize us from somewhere. "You two seem familiar. Are you two actors?"

"Something like that." answers Amanda as she walks over to the desk. "You two don't recognize us. You are just going to mind your own business and get back to your work."

"We will get back to our work." repeats the nurses as they are placed into Amanda's psychic trance.

Amanda snaps her fingers and the two nurses instantly go back to their work.

"Nicely done." I say as I follow her down the hallway.

"Thanks." she says as she moves her hand, making the security cameras move away from us to film the other direction.

"Where's their blood bank?" I ask her as I feel the burning sensation in my throat start to act up again.

"Second floor, west side." she tells me as she opens the door to the staircase. "Is there something wrong Randy? You seem a little off this morning."

"Like I said before, I don't want to talk about it." I say as we quickly climb the stairs and soon end up in the second floor hallway.

We walk in silence until we reach the door labeled "Blood Storage". I try to open the door, but I soon find out its locked.

"Let me try." volunteers Amanda as she moves me out of the way.

Amanda closes her eyes and moves her hand in front of the doorknob. In seconds, I hear the lock click open.

"Excellent." I whisper to myself as I open the door and walk inside, Amanda right at my heels.

The room is freezing cold, but I don't care as my eyes go straight to the storage unit at the opposite side of the room.

"Grab some blood bags and let's go! I'm freezing in here." complains Amanda as she looks out the door's small window.

"Just keep lookout until I'm done. It will only take a few minutes." I snap at her as I open the storage unit and start to pile blood bags into the duffle bag.

I finish just when Amanda's teeth start to chatter. I close the storage unit and practically drag Amanda out of the room.

"How much did you get?" she asks me as we make our way back down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Enough to last me for a few months on the road, now let's go." I tell her as I dash out the hospital. I barely notice the nurses on my way out, and apparently Amanda's telepathy is so great that they don't notice me either.

"Where's Amanda?" calls Hal as I make my way over to the bus.

"She's right behind me." I tell him as I hand him the duffle bag.

"No she's not!" he says as he points to the empty hospital entrance.

"Now where the hell is that girl?" I ask as I scratch my shaved head.

It only takes a few minutes to pass before I get my answer as I see Amanda run out the hospital and over to the bus.

"What took you so long?" I ask her as I cross my arms.

"I had to undo what I did to those nurses and then I had to erase their memories just a smidge so that they don't remember the fact that we even were here." she tells me with an accusing look sent my way.

"Oh yeah; I forgot you had to do that every time we make a hospital visit. Sorry." I say as I awkwardly scratch the back of my neck.

"Forget about it. I'm going back to bed. Where are we supposed to head next?" she asks me as she lets a yawn pass by her lips.

"We're going to stop by the Green Bay Marriott. You guys will be staying there until Monday after Raw." says Hal as he starts up the bus.

"Oh yeah; good night." says Amanda as she walks to the back of the bus.

I'm about to enter myself until a new, and strange scent, fills my nostrils. I follow the scent until I notice a dark figure staring right at me while standing on top of the hospital's roof.

"Randy! You coming or not?" asks Hal as he gives me an annoyed look.

"I'm coming." I tell him as I look at the dark-skinned man.

I soon look back to the roof to see that the dark figure is gone and nowhere to be seen.

"You see something?' asks Amanda from within the bus.

"Nah, it was just my imagination." I tell her as I walk in to the bus.

Well, I hope it was just my imagination.

End of chapter 3.

**A/N: Who could this dark and mysterious figure be? We'll find out soon enough. Please review.**


	4. The New Addition

Chapter 4: The New Addition

As I lace up my boots in the men's locker room for tonight's episode of Raw, I can't help but listen in to all the chatter going on around me. Apparently, a new guy has joined the roster.

"I heard this guy can bench press 450." whispered Justin Gabriel, one of the resident werewolves on the roster, to Hornswoggle, the resident leprechaun.

"This guy is ranked as one of the best wrestlers in all of Europe." exclaims Brodus, a shape shifter whose specialty is dinosaurs.

"I can't wait to see what this new guy is like in the ring. They say he's really good, but I bet he isn't as awesome as me." boasts the MIz, who's the resident griffin (head of a lion/ wings and feet of a beast).

After a while, my curiosity got the best of me and I ask the guy with the super strength what is going on.

"Hey John, who the heck is everybody talking about?" I say as my old friend sits next to me on the bench.

"Hey Randy" He greets me with a smile before continuing. "They're all talking about some new wrestler from Europe. Over the past few episodes of Raw and Smackdown, there have been vignettes predicting this guy's upcoming arrival and he's supposed to be in his first new match tonight. That's all the info we got."

"You serious? There's nothing else on this guy?" I ask, not believing in what he's telling me.

"All I know is that he's one of those dark and mysterious types who are very good in the ring. Monica is probably your best bet to learn more about this guy." says John with a shrug.

"Does this guy have a name?" I ask, now realizing that that vital piece of information was being left out.

"No one knows his last name, but he goes by the name Sergei." says John as he crosses his arms.

"Thanks man." I tell him as I get up from my seat and walk out the locker room.

As I make my way down the hallway, my thoughts go straight to the mysterious figure that was standing on the hospital's rooftop the other night.

"Who was that guy?" I ask myself.

"What guy?" asks an all too familiar voice from right behind me.

"Oh nothing; I was just thinking about something else." I say as I turn to face Amanda. I was going to speak again, but my tongue became tongue tied.

Amanda is standing in front of me wearing a midnight blue sleeveless dress that is hugging her curves just right. Her hair falls straight down her back and she is staring right into my eyes thanks to the three-inch black heels strapped to her feet.

"And you say I can't look you straight in the eyes." she tells me with a smirk as she crosses her arms.

I just stare at her like a buffoon as I admire her svelte form.

"Earth to Randy! You still breathing?" she asks me as she snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I ask as I get my bearings together. "Sorry; I was a little preoccupied."

"Of course you were." she says sarcastically as she look around the hallway.

"Amanda, where's your sister?" I ask her as I finally remember what I was supposed to be doing before Amanda found me.

"Someone's looking for me?" calls a new voice behind Amanda.

We turn to face around to see Amanda's sister, Monica, walk down the hallway towards us, dressed in her wrestling gear of long pants, crop top, boots, and a fedora perched on her head. Monica is six feet tall, two inches shorter than her twin Amanda, and a psychic/shape shifter hybrid, unlike Amanda, who is a psychic/elemental hybrid.

"Hey! You wanted to ask me something Randy?" she asks me as she places her hands in her pockets.

"How'd you know I wanted to ask you something?" I ask her as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"One: I'm getting better with my psychic powers each day and I'm good enough to be able to look into your mind. And two: I bumped into John earlier and he told me you wanted to ask me something. So what is it?" asks Monica as she looks at me expectantly.

"Great! Now I have two people invading my mind." I say with a sarcastic smirk on my face as I look at the twins.

"Ha ha, very funny. What's your question? I have my match with Eve happening in a few minutes so you better make it snappy." she tells me with a little impatience evident in her tone of voice.

"Alright, I'll make it quick. Who is this Sergei guy?" I ask her as I place my hands to my sides.

"I've been wondering the same thing too." says Amanda as she finally jumped back into the conversation. "This Sergei guy is the biggest topic in the Divas' locker room."

"Oh, you want to know about that. From what I've learned from my valuable source, this Sergei guy is supposed to be the best wrestler to come out of Eastern Europe. He's originally from Romania and he's supposed to be using a vampire theme as his gimmick."

"Oh really. I hate the guy already." I tell her as I look around the empty hallway. "Continue"

"Okay. Let's see. Oh yeah, apparently he's also one of those cocky guys like Mike and Dolph, but they say his strength easily matches Triple H's. He's so cocky that he went up to Vickie and requested his opponent for tonight and she agreed to his demand."

"I have to admit. That dude has balls. Who did he request to be his opponent?" asks Amanda as she looks at her sister curiously.

"If I remember hearing this correctly, he said that he really hates snakes and wanted to crush the biggest snake in this business right now. To put it simply, he requested that Randy be his opponent." says Monica as she crosses her arms.

"Me? Well, I feel honored, but if he wants to take me down, he's got another thing coming." I say as I look at the wall.

"I suggest you be careful. The guy is very quick and will easily go after any weaknesses you may have. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my match." Monica walks past us and down the hallway to the curtain area, leaving me and Amanda alone in the hallway.

"You going to listen to her advice?" asks Amanda as she gives me an unsure look.

"I will, but trust me when I say this. If this Sergei guy thinks he can beat me, the Apex Predator, then he is just wishing to be RKO'ed."

End of Chapter 4

**A/N: I will be going back to writing in the third person point of view for the rest of this story. I may right from Randy's point of view in a later chapter. Enjoy! **


	5. Sergei

Chapter 5: Sergei

_Normal POV_

Randy and Amanda walked through the hallways of the Green Bay arena over to the curtain area in silence, both pondering in thought about the mysterious Sergei.

"This is going to be an interesting match." mumbled Amanda as the two arrived at the curtain area.

"What?" asked Randy as he broke out of his thoughts and looked at his friend.

"Your match with this Sergei guy; I said that it's going to be an interesting match." said Amanda as she looked at the TV screen that always hung in the curtain area.

"Right" mumbled Randy as he turned his focus to the screen to watch the Divas match. The match was between Eve Torres and Amanda's twin sister, Monica "Siren" Evans.

"Do you think your sister is going to win tonight?" asked Randy as he watched as Monica clotheslined Eve down to the mat.

"Who knows? My sister is unpredictable at best, but she's been good so far in this match." said Amanda as she watched as her sister dropkicked Eve.

"Way to be supportive of your sister Amanda." Randy mumbled under his breath.

"Just keeping it real Randy." commented Amanda as she watched the screen to see Monica apply her Spike Slam, a chokeslam in which she lifts her opponent and flings them over her body to their back onto the mat, to Eve. Monica soon pins her for the three-count and the victory.

"Is that a Rihanna song playing for her theme music?" Randy asks Amanda as he listens to the song playing across the arena, looking around the roof in disbelief.

"Rockstar 101" to be exact. It was Alicia's idea." said Amanda as she gazes at the curtain's entrance.

"Well, it kinda suits her." he tells her as Monica walks through the curtain with a smile on her face.

"Indeed it does." says Amanda as she gives her sister a congratulatory hug.

"You are probably the only Diva on the roster that uses a version of the chokeslam as their finisher." commented Randy as he gave Monica a pat on the back.

"I'm that strong. Good luck in your match Randy." said Monica as she made her way back to the Divas locker room.

"Hey Randy, take a good look at your opponent because he's on screen right now." said Amanda as she pointed to the screen.

Randy returned his gaze to the screen to see an image of himself and his opponent Sergei on screen detailing their match for tonight.

"A No-Disqualification Match? This Sergei guy is ballsy." said Randy as he let a smirk appear across his face.

"He kinda looks like Edge don't you think? Just a little bit broader in the face." said Amanda as she cocked her head to the side with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Well, he does have the long hair down pat, but apparently he prefers the clean shaven look." said Randy as he moved his gaze from the screen.

"He's also very pale looking. That must really help for his vampire gimmick." added Amanda as she turned to face Randy's bare back. "I wonder what kind of species the guy is."

"A dead one after I get my hands on him." said Randy coldly as he stared at the curtain.

"What's got you all riled up?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at The Viper.

"Just the fact that he thinks that he could beat me in his first official match in the WWE just really irritates me, that's all." said Randy as he got into position.

"Why do I have the feeling there's more to it and you just don't want to tell me right now?" said Amanda as she raised an eyebrow at the Apex Predator.

"Because I don't want to tell you about it right now." said Randy with a smirk as his theme song, "Voices" began to blare throughout the arena.

"Shall we?" asked Randy as he turned to Amanda.

"Let's; you have to go first anyway, Mr. Apex Predator." said Amanda as she gestured to the curtain.

Randy gave her one more smirk before turning to the curtain and disappearing behind it. Amanda followed suit, feeling a little strange after seeing that smirk.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Ms. K.O.; weighing in at 245 pounds, from St. Louis, Missouri, he is the Apex Predator, Randy Orton!" called Justin from the ring. He was a Siren.

The WWE Universe cheered and screamed in excitement as the two made their way to the ring. When they got to the ring, Randy climbed right inside the ring while Amanda just stood right outside of it. Randy walked over to the turnbuckle opposite the steel steps and did his signature pose for the WWE Universe, earning him more screams, especially from the females. Randy jumped off the turnbuckle and walked back over to Amanda.

"And that my friend is how you command an audience." whispered Randy with a steely gaze.

"Yeah, yeah, Snake Boy, whatever you say." said Amanda with a wave of her hand.

Randy threatened a smirk, but it soon disappeared once his theme music was suddenly cut off. Soon, organ music began to blare throughout the arena's speakers. Randy looked straight at the entry ramp, ready for his opponent.

"_Let the games begin." _he thought.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Hey Amanda!" I whisper to the woman beside the ring.

"Yeah?" calls back Amanda as she continues to gaze at the entry ramp.

"Can you use your powers to check this guy out? I don't like this feeling I'm getting." I tell her as I don't avert my eyes from the ramp, which has begun to fill with smoke while the lights start to dim to a dark grey color.

"One mind probe coming up." I hear her say as she closes her eyes. Only a few seconds pass before she opens them up with a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as a dark figure finally appears at the top of the ramp, bringing back memories of the other night.

"There's nothing. I can't read his mind at all." she whispers to herself, but with my vampire hearing, I can easily hear her.

"_This isn't good. Amanda never has any trouble looking through people's minds."_ I think to myself as I observe the dark figure walking down the ramp at a slow pace.

As the smoke dissipates, I get a better view of the mysterious Sergei. He's dressed in shiny black boots, plain black wrestling pants, and a dark purple cape covering his bare chest. Amanda's right; the guy is broad in the face, but he's also lean, body wise. I look at his eyes to see confidence and cockiness mixed in with his pale blue orbs.

"_What a bastard" _I think to myself as the man climbs the steel steps, but that's when I get a good whiff of him. Recognizing his strange scent, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

He's the guy from the hospital roof from the other night.

As Sergei reaches the top step, he moves his attention from me to Amanda, and an instant grin shows on his face, showcasing his pearly white fangs.

Fangs that looks way too natural to be fake.

"_He's like me. This cocky bastard's a vampire!" _I say in my mind as I continue to look at the guy whose eyes are completely glued to Amanda. He doesn't move his head in the slightest bit, but his eyes instantly travel throughout Amanda's body, taking in her tall, lean frame.

I instantly seethe with anger at the sight of it.

"_This shithead is going down, big time." _I say in my mind as the ref rings the bell, signaling the start of the match.

Sergei throws his cape out of the ring, but not far enough that the WWE Universe could grab it.

We circle around each other before locking arms, but he instantly gets the edge and pushes me right in to one of the corners. It's not long before the ref calls for us to separate.

Sergei shows off a toothy grin and suddenly tries to land a punch to my midsection, but I easily dodge it. I grab him from behind and instantly drop him to the mat with a German suplex. We both get up quickly and we instantly make eye contact. I can see the annoyance in his eyes before it quickly disappears, replaced with new found confidence.

He instantly runs over to the ropes to gain momentum. As he runs at me, I try to land some clotheslines on him, but he easily dodges them. After his third bounce off the ropes, I'm instantly taken by surprise when he tackles me to the ground with a spear, a move made famous thanks to one Rated R Superstar.

"Your time's up Orton!" he exclaims in English. I can easily hear the Romanian accent in his voice.

As I get on my feet, I watch as he easily plays with the audience, who are already booing him. He then turns his gaze to Amanda at the side of the ring and a smirk appears on his face once again.

I instantly use this distraction to my advantage. I instantly grab him and try for a rollup, but he instantly breaks free before the ref can call two.

Sergei doesn't get up immediately, but slides out of the ring to get his bearings together, I assume, but I'm soon proven wrong.

"You're going to have to try better than that to pin me Orton!" he yells as he stretches out his arms. He then turns his attention to Amanda once again and cocks his head to the side.

Amanda's expression is absolutely unreadable as she stares Sergei down.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate; who will get the upper hand in this match between the Viper Randy Orton and the Vampire Sergei? Find out when we return to Monday Night Raw!" exclaimed Michael from the announce table. He'sa gremlin.

"What? I don't get to see the beautiful ruby red eyes of the Anaconda?" says Sergei with a shrug as he continues to be distracted by Amanda, who is absolutely doing nothing but staring at him with an unreadable look.

I take this as my opportunity to pounce. I instantly exit the ring from the opposite side of where Amanda and Sergei are, grab a steel chair from under the ring, and quietly made my way over to where the two were at the side of the ring.

"I would like to see those beautiful eyes of your, my dear." says Sergei in a velvety voice, which takes Amanda completely by surprise.

All it does is make me angry even more as I whack him right in his back with the steel chair. He yells out in pain at the sudden impact of the chair, which leads to me whacking him a few more times in the back. It's a No-Disqualification Match after all, isn't it?

After about seven or eight back shots with the steel chair, Sergei finds a way to push me back and escape to within the ring. I follow after him and stay crouched to the ground, waiting for my time to strike.

Forgetting a scoop slam, I instantly RKO Sergei as soon as he reaches his full height. I get on top and pin him and in a matter of seconds, my song blares out across the stadium once more.

I walk over to the turnbuckle, climb to the second rope, and do my signature pose for the whole WWE Universe to see. But the sounds of an angered Romanian break me out of my reverie.

"This isn't over Orton! You hear me!" he yells at me with his accented voice as he staggers up the ramp.

I get off my turnbuckle and walk over to the side of the ring facing the ramp. Amanda walks over to my side down on the ground floor and looks at me before turning her attention back to Sergei.

"Soon, you are going to fall at my feet. You are going to lose, especially that pretty little friend of yours. She will be mine!" he calls out before walking into the backstage area.

"How come I have the sudden feeling that things are going to get even more problematic concerning that Sergei guy in the coming future?" Amanda asks me as I exit the ring.

"I don't know, but I'm getting that same feeling too." I tell her in disgust as we walk back up the ramp, unsure of our soon coming future.

End of chapter 5

**A/N: I have decided to make this story have different points of views from different characters; mainly from Amanda and Randy's point of views. I hope you readers enjoyed. Look out for updates. Next chapter's coming pretty soon.**


	6. A Slight Confrontation

Chapter 6: A Slight Confrontation

_Normal POV_

Amanda and Randy walked behind the curtain back toward the backstage area. They walked down the hall until they heard loud noises coming from down the hall. They turned the corner to see a few of the Superstars and Divas standing in front of a black door.

"What's going on over here?" asked Amanda as the two walked closer to the group.

"It's Sergei. He's throwing a temper tantrum because he lost to you Randy." said Natalya, one of the resident witches on the roster.

"What a baby." said Ted, who was a seer. "Nice match by the way Randy; congrats on the win!"

"Thanks man." said Randy as he shook Ted's hand.

"What kind of guy is he?" asked Cody as he crossed his arms. He had the ability to create physical and mental illusions.

"He's a vampire like me." said Randy flatly as he looked at the door, where the sounds of Sergei's tantrum continued to resonate from the room.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Kelly Kelly, who was the only mermaid on the roster. Plus, she could easily manipulate water.

"I'm serious. The fangs he showed while in the ring weren't fake. They were 100% real." said Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"First the McMahons, then you Randy, and now Sergei; what's with all the vampires coming to this company?" asked Alicia, who was also a shape shifter who had the ability to control fire.

"I don't know. The show is just that popular to the bloodsucking species." said Randy with a shrug.

"All in all, you may want to watch your back laddie. I don't think it's over between you and Sergei." called Sheamus, who was had the ability to control plant life.

"Not by a long shot." said Randy as he continued to stare down the door.

"And what was with all that "I'm going to take that pretty little friend of yours. She will be mine!" crap he was talking about earlier. You don't think he's serious do you?" asked Kofi, who was also a shape shifter, whose specialty was wildcats.

"He better not be! I don't want to be known as the next Miss Elizabeth!" exclaimed Amanda as she looked at the door before turning to the others.

"Now wouldn't that make a lovely love triangle." piped up Layla, who had the ability to control earth.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Amanda and Randy in unison as they looked at the English born Diva.

"Was it something I said?" asked Layla, who was utterly confused.

"Not right now love, not right now." said Sheamus as he rubbed her shoulders. Those two were dating for the past month and a half.

Randy was about to say something, but the sound of the doorknob clicking brought his attention back to the door.

The door open and Sergei calmly walked out of the room with a plain look on his face. He gave Randy a scowl, Amanda a smirk, and everyone else blank stares before walking down the hallway to craft services.

"Did you see that guy?" asked Ted with a frown on his face.

"I so want to Brogue Kick the bum." said Sheamus as he looked at Sergei's retreating back.

"Remember, he's mine. If anyone is going to deal with him, it's going to be me." said Randy as he started to walk over to the men's locker rooms.

"Whatever you say Randy!" called Cody as he looked at Randy's retreating form.

"What are you going to do Amanda?" asked Natalya as she looked at the tall Diva.

"I have no idea. I'll see you guys later." said Amanda as she gave them a wave and ran after Randy.

"Do you guys think they like each other?" asked Layla as she looked at Amanda catching up to Randy.

"They definitely do. They're just too stubborn to admit." said Kofi with a shrug as he wrapped an arm around Alicia and walked off to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Amanda caught up to Randy and placed a hand on his tattooed shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Amanda as the two stopped walking.

"I'm fine." said Randy as he stared straight down the hallway.

"I can tell you're lying." said Amanda bluntly.

"It's nothing okay, I just got something on my mind, that's all." said Randy as he continued to look down the hallway.

"C'mon Randy, you know you can tell me anything." pleaded Amanda as she placed a hand on Randy's tattooed shoulder.

Randy looked at Amanda's hand on his shoulder before looking at Amanda's sincere face.

"You're right. As my oldest friend, you have a right to know." said Randy as he took Amanda's hand off his shoulder, but didn't let go of it. "Meet me at the bus in half an hour and I'll tell you what's been going on."

"Alright, fine by me." said Amanda as she looked at her hand still being held by Randy's own.

The two stared at their conjoined hands for who knows how long until some of the staff members started to notice and whisper among themselves. When the whispers started to become louder, Randy released Amanda's hand from his grasp.

"I'll see you in a little while." muttered Randy as he briskly made his way back to the men's locker room.

"See ya." whispered Amanda as she stared at Randy's retreating form. She stood in the same place for a few more seconds before walking back towards the Divas' locker room.

Little did the Viper and the Anaconda know, a certain Romanian watched their whole exchange from a nearby corner. And he definitely didn't like what he saw.

"She will be mine." whispered Sergei as he disappeared into the shadows.

_Amanda's POV_

"See ya in Madison sis!" exclaimed Monica as I make my way to the locker room exit.

"See ya!" I call to her as I open the door, leaving her alone in the locker room.

Dressed in a blue t-shirt, jeans, my black leather jacket, and a pair of Chuck Taylors, I make my way through the backstage of the arena to the parking lot. I'm almost home free until I turn the last corner before the parking lot entrance and walk into a brick wall.

Except this brick wall was living, or in his case, nonliving.

"My bad my dear; I should have looked where I was going." says Sergei as he shows off his signature cocky smirk.

"You should have." I mutter under my breath as I try to go around his tall frame, but he grabs my arm and stops me from walking any further.

"What do you want?" I snap in agitation as I look into his pale blue eyes.

"Oh nothing; I just wanted to wish you a good night and sweet dreams Amanda." he says my name with his Romanian drawl as he starts to apply pressure onto my right arm.

"Mind letting me go?" I ask as I let the anger show in my voice.

"Certainly." he speaks to me in that velvet voice of his. Must be something all European vampires have in common.

He let's go of my arm and gives me another one of his cocky smirks before walking down the hallway from where I once came.

I try to forget his sick Romanian self as I walk over to the tour bus I share with Randy. I walk in and stop at the top of the staircase to see Hal reading at the driver's seat while Randy is watching the small TV that is installed above the mini fridge.

"What took you so long?" asks Hal as he closes his book and stares straight at me.

"Traffic." I tell him in my best sarcastic voice as I walk over to the table and sit opposite of Randy. I hear Hal let out a gruff huff as he starts the bus' engine.

"What's wrong with your arm?" asks Randy as he looks away from the Green Bay weather forecast displayed on screen and stares straight at me with a curious look. I look down to see that I have been absentmindedly holding the spot where Sergei grabbed me earlier the entire walk to the bus.

"It's nothing." I tell him as I look at the TV.

"I can tell you're lying 'Manda. Vampires are living lie detectors remember?" he asks me as he raises one of his eyebrows.

I don't even respond as I continue to stare down the TV.

"Amanda, something is bothering you." says Randy in a stoic tone.

"How can you tell?" I ask him as I finally move my gaze from the TV to the third-generation wrestler.

"For starters, your eyes are starting to turn red." says Randy in a blank tone as he points to the window. I turn to see my dull red eyed reflection stare back at me.

"As your oldest friend, don't I have a right to know?" asks Randy as he gives me an unsure look.

I don't say anything as I continue to stare straight at those ice blue eyes of The Viper. Soon enough, his stare breaks me down.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I say to him as I let my anger subside. "But you are definitely not going to like what I'm going to tell you.

"And why do you think that?" he asks as he leans back into his seat.

"It involves Sergei." I tell him blankly, watching his expression.

Randy' expression grows darker as he sits back up and stares at me intently. "Tell me everything." he practically tells me as I hear the dark edge in his tone.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to beg." I say in a sarcastic tone, but it doesn't help to cool down Randy's mood. "I was walking from the Divas' locker room and on my way here when I bumped into Sergei at the last corner."

"I see. Then what?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow again.

"Sergei says with a cocky smirk that he should have looked where he was going. I mutter he should have and that's when he grabbed hold of my arm." I tell him as I stare straight into his orbs, seeing the anger start to rise within him.

"Did he hurt you?" asks Randy in a tone of voice that was part angry, part cold, and part worrisome.

"He applied pressure to my arm yes. He wished me good night and sweet dreams before I asked him to let go of my arm. He did and walked towards the opposite direction I came from." I tell him with a shrug, which unintentionally irritates the spot on my arm Sergei grabbed earlier.

"You winced in pain. Let me see how bad it is." he says in a tone of voice that I don't understand as he moves closer to the window.

I nod and leave my seat to take the one that he has opened up for me. Randy decides to be a gentleman and helps me out of my leather jacket. I'm afraid to look down, but I suck it up and look to see a large purple bruise appear right below my shoulder.

"That's not good." I mutter to myself as I walk over to the mini fridge to look for an icepack.

"Sergei is going to pay for this." says Randy in a threatening tone of voice.

"Well, it's going to have to wait until we reach Madison for this week's episode of Smackdown. Maybe you'll get lucky and Sergei asks Booker for a match against you." I tell him as I take a compress out of the freezer and apply it to my icky looking bruise.

"If Sergei doesn't make it happen, then I will." Randy tells me as he looks out the window as we drive through the highway to Wisconsin's capital.

"You are really pissed at this guy aren't you?" I ask him as I walk over to my old seat opposite of him.

"Absolutely enraged is more like it." he tells me as he stares at me with intent eyes.

"Why? We've only known this guy for five hours and he's practically Viper Enemy Number One." I say as I fiddle with the compress on my arm.

"I've kind of known the guy a little longer than that." he tells me with a blank grin.

"How long ago are we talking?" I ask. Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ever since that night at the hospital." he tells me with a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I hear my voice soften in an attempt to get answers out of him.

"After we came out of the hospital, I smelled a new scent that came from the building's roof. I looked up to see a dark figure staring straight at me. When I turned to look again, the guy was gone. I didn't smell him again till my match tonight."

"You don't mean what I think you mean do you?" I ask him as my eyes widen in realization.

"Yep, Sergei was that figure from that roof. I recognized his scent instantly as soon as he stepped in to the ring." says Randy in agitation as he crosses his arms.

"Why would he be watching us like that?" I ask as I look at the ceiling.

"Scoping out the competition?" suggests Randy as he looks at the TV.

"Who knows?" I ask as I also look at the TV.

"One thing is for sure, we need to keep an eye on him. He could possibly be trouble." says Randy as he looks at me again.

"Like you were when you went after Triple H and the McMahons?" I ask with a smirk.

"For some reason, I get the feeling he could possibly be worse than me during those days." says Randy with a skeptical look on his face.

After hearing those words come out of my best friend's mouth, I really start to worry for the future.


	7. The Nightmare

Chapter 7: The Nightmare

_Randy's POV_

It's currently three in the morning as Hal continues to drive me and 'Manda to Madison, Wisconsin for SmackDown. Amanda went to bed about three hours ago so she's probably fast asleep by now. Me, on the other hand, am still wide awake as I continue to watch some horror movie marathon on the TV.

"You still with me Randy?" asks Hal from the driver seat as he continues to look straight at the road.

"When am I not?" I exclaim tiredly as I move my gaze from the TV to the window.

"Touché. Just checking." he tells me with a slight chuckle to his voice.

I only nod my head as I continue to look out the window.

"How's your kid?" he suddenly asks me, which gives him my undivided attention.

"She's fine, she's fine." I mutter to him for an answer.

I see him nod his head, which I hope leads to no more probing questions on his part. As I look back through the window, I start to reflect on my last marriage.

When I first met Sam, I thought she was the one for me, but then something was off. Sam's a fellow vampire and in vampire tradition, vampires know when they find their true mates when they look at each other in the eyes in an intimate manner, per say. When Sam and I looked each other in the eyes, all I felt was nothing. I loved her, and she loved me, but it didn't reflect in our eyes. We wanted to make it work, and we did end up having Alanna, but we couldn't make it work in the end. Soon enough, Sam ended up finding her real soul mate. I loved her enough to let her go. We divorced on equal terms. Now Alanna stays with her mother when I'm away, but she stays with me whenever I'm in St. Louis, which luckily enough for me will happen in a few short weeks.

I smirk to myself at the thought of being with my daughter again for the first time in months. Amanda and Monica are Alanna's godmothers so I'm guessing that they are pretty excited to see her too, especially Monica, who absolutely spoils her.

I continue to think about my past when I hear a muffled noise coming from the bedroom. It's too low for Hal to hear with his plain human hearing, but I can hear it perfectly with mine.

I get up from my seat and walk over to the bedroom door. I press my ear to the door and listened to Amanda's shallow breathing and murmuring.

"Get away . . . Get away from me." I hear her whisper in her sleep.

"What's going on?" I whisper to myself. "Amanda almost never has nightmares."

My curiosity gets the best of me as I finally decide to open the door to investigate the situation. I walk inside the small darkened room and find Amanda on her bed. Her bed sheet is strewn across the floor, beads of sweat and some of her hair strands stick to her forehead, and she has a half pissed/half frightened look on her face.

"Get away from." she says again in her sleep as she turns away from me.

_Now who could she be dreaming about? _I think to myself as I take a seat on her bed next to her.

"Get away . . . Leave me alone . . . GET AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME BE!" she yells in her sleep as she starts to thrash her limbs wildly in the bed.

"Amanda! Amanda! CALM DOWN!" I yell to her in my attempt to wake her. "It's just a nightmare you're having! Wake up!"

She doesn't wake up, but she does clock me straight in the jaw with her right foot.

"Great, she just hit me with her AKO in her sleep." I mumble to myself as I grab her arms and pin them to her sides.

"WHAT'S GOING ON BACK THERE?" yells Hal from the driver seat.

"AMANDA'S HAVING A NIGHTMARE!" I yell back for an answer.

"A NIGHTMARE? THEN WAKE HER UP!" he yells at me again.

"I'M TRYING!" I yell back as I bring my attention to the sleeping woman in front of me. She just had to be one of those heavy sleepers.

"Amanda! Listen to me! It's only a nightmare!" I whisper to her, hoping that she'll wake up.

"Randy?" she asks me, but that's when she starts to fight and squirm within my grip.

"Amanda can you hear me?" I ask her in genuine concern as I continue to observe her troubled face.

"Something is chasing me." she tells me in a frightened tone.

"What's chasing you?" I ask her as my curiosity starts to increase.

"In the woods . . . some creature . . . kinda human." she mumbles in her sleep.

"Kinda human?" I whisper to myself as Amanda moves her head back and forth wildly.

"Amanda, WAKE UP!" I yell for the final time as I continue to hold her arms to her sides.

Her eyelids instantly open, revealing her eyes, now the color of rubies. She gives me a frightened/tired look and I now realize that our faces are now mere inches apart from each other.

I let go of her arms and move back over to the edge of the bed to let her sit up.

"What happened to you just now?" I ask her as I watch her calm herself down, her eyes shifting from red to their usual blue.

"Nightmare" she answers me bluntly as she retrieves her bed sheet from the ground.

"You mumbled that something kinda human was chasing you in the woods. What was that all about?" I ask her as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know to be honest. I was being chased during the night by something that definitely wasn't human." she tells me as she moves over to my side, the bed sheet wrapped loosely around her.

"Was it a werewolf?" I suggest.

"What's with you vampires when it comes to making werewolves your first suspects when something is wrong?" she asks me as she raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"I don't know. Vampires and werewolves do have a long and complicated history with each other." I tell her with a shrug.

"Okay then. To answer your question, I don't think it was a werewolf. The guy that was chasing me looked human."

"Looked?" I ask in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, but he was paler than a normal human. Plus he was faster and stronger than him."

"How strong?" I ask as this mysterious guy from Amanda's nightmare peaks my interest.

"Strong enough to uproot a few oak trees." she tells me with a glum look. "The only other thing that I can remember of the guy was that he was a blonde."

"So your mysterious pursuer was a blonde pale guy who is very fast and strong enough to uproot oak trees." I say as I start to connect the dots.

"Yep . . . and you think it's Sergei." she tells me as she crosses her arms.

"Have you been probing my mind again?" I ask as I turn to her with an exasperated look.

"Maybe" she tells me with a smug look. "Why do you think it's Sergei?"

"Who else could it be? Sergei did say he would try to take you away from me." I tell her as I cross my arms.

"Why the hell does he want me?" she asks as she looks at the ceiling.

"Face the facts "Manda's. You're a lot more desirable than you think. You're beautiful, smart, and experienced in the ring. Plus, thanks to your amazing wrestling skills and techniques, you're an eight time champ in the WWE." I tell her as I pat her back reassuringly.

"Four time Diva's Champ and four time Women's Champ." she added with a smirk as she continues to look at the wall.

"That's a lot of championships Anaconda." I tell her with a smirk.

"All I need is one more title win and I'll tie with you, Mr. Nine Time WWE Champion." she says with a smirk as a mischievous glint returns to her eye.

"Thanks for reminding me." I tell her as I look at her with a smirk of my own.

For the nest few minutes, our smirks disappear from our faces and all we do is just stare into each other's eyes. I look into those blue eyes of her and all I see is the ocean, blue waves and all. I've always wondered how Amanda's eyes are able to change from blue to red, but for some reason I never asked her, which helps add to that mysterious side that she still retains even after all these years. When I look into those eyes of hers, I just feel all warm inside and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking in that telepathic brain of hers.

"Are you two going to make out or something?"

Both me and Amanda jump at the sound of Hal's voice coming from the door and that's when we both realize that our faces were only about two inches from each other. We quickly move away from each other and face our bus driver, but I soon notice the blood rush to Amanda's cheeks as she tries to hide her embarrassment. Since I'm a vampire, I don't need to worry about something like blushing.

"Are we already here?" I ask as I try to get back to the matter at hand.

"Yep; since the arena's closer than the hotel, I've decided to park in the arena parking lot for the night cause I really want to sleep." he tells us with a tired expression on his face.

"Fine by us." Amanda answers for both of us. "Are there any other buses here?"

"Jericho's, John's, Sheamus', and Del Rio's buses are the only ones here with us. I passed Kofi's and Barrett's buses on the drive here so they'll probably be here soon. And with that, I bid you good night." he tells us with a wave of his hand as he walks out of the room.

"Good night to you too!" exclaims Amanda with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"I might as well leave you to sleep then." I mumble to her as I get up from her bed.

I walk over to the door and turn around, seeing that Amanda has a nervous look etched across her features.

"Don't think about your nightmare. Just think pleasant thoughts and you'll end up having good dreams." I advise her with a knowing look.

"Great advice from the guy who only sleeps around once a week." she mumbles sarcastically, but she gives me a thankful look.

"You're welcome." I tell her as I walk out the room and close the door with a soft click.

_Normal POV_

It was time for Friday Night SmackDown and currently Randy and Amanda were walking over to craft services. Randy was dressed in one of his signature RKO shirts, a pair of his usual wrestling briefs, and his black boots. Amanda was dressed in a black asymmetrical crop top with no sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black booties that made her an inch taller than Randy. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hey guys!"

Amanda and Randy turned around to see Monica run up to them, dressed in a silver mini dress with silver heels.

"Hey sis; I like the disco ball inspired look." commented Amanda in a serious tone, which made Randy let out a small chuckle.

"Very funny sis." replied Monica in a sarcastic voice. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Back in Green Bay, the Usos, Tamina, and the Prime Time Players were all mysteriously attacked before they could leave the arena." Monica told them with a serious expression on her face.

"Any idea on who did it?" asked Randy as moved his hands to his hips.

"No clue, but they were all found at the break area lying on the ground unconscious. They were all yelling "Leave me alone" and "Get away from me" when staff tried to help them. It took them a few hours, but they soon came back to their senses." explained Monica as she crossed her arms.

"That's freaky." commented Amanda as an unsettled look came across her face.

"I know right? Anyway, they're all still able to wrestle, but management told them to take it easy for a few days and sent them ahead to Milwaukee early." added Monica as she shook her head.

"Who would do something like that?" asked Randy as he looked at the twins.

"Who knows, but Titus said that whoever attacked them was deceivingly strong." said Monica with an unsure look on her face. "Anyway, I also have your latest update involving Sergei."

"What have you found out?" asked Amanda as she raised an eyebrow.

"A few hours ago, Sergei went up to Booker and Teddy to not ask, but request, another match against you Randy. After a little hesitation, Booker relented and made the match the official." said Monica with a slight smirk. "But there is a stipulation to the match."

"What is it?" asked Randy with a smile on his face, already happy to know that he was going to go at it with Sergei again.

"It's going to be a chairs match."


	8. Vampire vs Vampire Pt 2

Chapter 8: Vampire vs. Vampire Pt. 2

_Amanda's POV_

"A chairs match? Someone wants revenge." comments Randy with a smirk.

"Yep; Wade overheard Sergei talking to some of the staff earlier this afternoon, saying that he was going to teach you a lesson that you would never forget and that you'll regret ever messing with him." answered Monica as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Technically, he was the one that started this whole beef between Randy and himself when he asked for that No Disqualification match back in Green Bay." I say as I put my hands in my pockets.

"True, but he has this whole idea in his mind that he should be top dog in the business." says Monica as she looked around the hallway.

"Then shouldn't he be attacking John and not me?" asks Randy as he raises one of his eyebrows

"That's also a good point, but since John's busy being a part of another storyline, you were the next best thing. Besides, Sergei was adamant about targeting you." replies Monica as she starts to make her way back to where she came from. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, but I probably don't need it." calls Randy as we continue to make our way to craft services.

I let out a yawn as we turn the corner.

"Still sleepy Sleeping Beauty?" Randy asks me with a smirk evident on his face.

"Shut up." I mumble to him as I try to wipe the sleep from my eyes. "After the nightmare I had, I couldn't sleep well for the rest of night, even with your advice."

"Maybe because you must have been thinking about the nightmare like I told you not to." he tells me in a fatherly tone.

"Okay, maybe I did think about the nightmare a little, but I just can't stop thinking about it. It felt so real." I tell him as I give him an unsure look.

"Maybe you've developed the ability to have visions. I've heard some telepaths are able to do that." suggested Randy as he gives me a quizzical look.

"That's true, but I don't like the idea of having visions. I'll leave that to Ted." I tell him as I start to walk ahead of him.

"Wait a second." he tells me as he grabs my shoulder to stop me from walking any further.

"What?" I ask him with a curious edge to my voice.

"When did you get the back tattoos?" he asks me with a smirk.

"Oh, you FINALLY notice them. I've only had them for the past FIVE years." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"How could I notice them? You always have your hair or your clothes covering the top half of your back." he tells me as he too crosses his arms.

"Touché. Okay then, I'll tell you. I got the butterfly tattoo five years ago when we were in St. Louis. I got the two winged Chinese dragons on either side of it when we were in New York. And I got the anaconda tattoo under all three of them when we were in L.A. for SummerSlam a few years back." I explain as I recall the memories. "Good times, good times."

"I'm guessing you got the butterfly tattoo for a different reason since the Divas Championship didn't exist back then and the anaconda tattoo is to represent that other side of you that you show in the ring. But what's with the two winged Chinese dragons?" Randy asks me curiously as he gives me a look to match.

"It's for my grandmother. She's Chinese." I tell him bluntly.

"You're part Chinese?" he asks me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah" I tell him as we continue to walk down the hallway. "My grandmother's family moved from Beijing to Jamaica when she was little. That was where my grandmother met my grandfather, who has Jamaican, Irish, and French heritage."

"So, you and Monica are part Chinese, Irish, French, and Jamaican." says Randy as he puts the pieces together.

"Yep, and that's just from my mom's side. On my dad's side, I'm part South African, Moroccan, Egyptian, and Brazilian."

"Brazilian?" he asks me in a surprised tone of voice.

"Yep, my dad's mom is fully Brazilian. My dad's dad is where the African ethnicity comes from." I tell him as we turn another corner.

"Wow! That's one worldly family you got there. You could go by the name Miss International if you wanted too." he tells me as he gives me a smirk.

"Me or Monica could have done that, but I think there is already a beauty pageant with the same name and I don't feel like having a lawsuit drawn up against me." I tell him in a tired tone.

"Good point." Randy adds as we finally make it to craft services. It's still early in the show so we have a little time to kill and relax before his match against Sergei.

"So, I heard you come from a mixed background Ms. K.O." says a voice from right behind us.

We turn around to come face to face with Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter, who are both werewolves. Both of them are giving me disapproving nods of their heads.

"Are you two going to lecture me on how I'm a part of the problem because my parents come from a foreign background?" I ask them as I cross my arms.

"Exactly!" exclaims Zeb as he points at me. Jack just stays silent.

"Why don't you just cut the crap about this real American shit? No one cared about it before WrestleMania and nobody cares about it after WrestleMania after Del Rio beat you." Randy tells them off with a cold glare.

Yep, Randy still bitter at Jack after he stole the victory and the Number 1 Contender spot for the World Heavyweight Championship from him at the Elimination Chamber earlier this year. Well, at least he beat the Shield at WrestleMania so he shouldn't be too bitter. Though, the Shield has been mysteriously quiet since then.

"You don't need to butt into our business, Orton. Our business is with K.O, not you." exclaims Jack as he takes a step forward.

I look to my left to see Randy seethe with anger at my side. Everyone knows that Randy has a bad temper and right now Jack is really pushing his buttons. In other words, it's time for me to intervene.

"Don't you have to bother some of the staff members with your lecture on why immigration is bad for the US?" I ask them as I raise an eyebrow.

"We must go lecture some staff members." says Zeb and Jack as they become trapped in my psychic trance.

"Good, now leave." I tell them as I point down the hallway.

"Let's leave." they chorus in unison as they turn around and walk down the hallway.

I turn my attention back to Randy to see that he has a small smile etched across his face.

"I could have taken him, but well done." he tells me with a smirk.

"Yes, well done indeed."

A scowl instantly appears on Randy's face as me and him whip around to come face to face with Sergei, who's showing off his signature cocky grin at me.

"What do you want now Sergei?" Randy asks through clenched teeth.

"I want to humiliate you and take your friend away from you, isn't that obvious?" he answers him with a shrug as he puts his hands in his pockets.

I don't see it at first, but I feel the gush of wind that blows by me as Randy pins Sergei to the wall on the far side of the room. That's vampire speed and strength for you. Fortunately for all three of us, we're the only ones currently in the room so there are no witnesses.

"You seriously got a big mouth, you know that you freaking bastard?" Randy coldly whispers to him as he continues to stare Sergei in the eye. Sergei continues to stare at Randy with equal intensity.

"I know, but I can't help myself. You are very easy to set off." answers Sergei, which leads Randy to take him off the wall, but pin him back there even harder.

"Touchy, touchy, someone's got a temper." Sergei continues to tease Randy, which really starts to get on Randy's nerves.

"Randy, don't let him get to you." I try to reason with him as I run up to the two.

"Yeah Randy; don't let me get into that messed up little brain of yours." Sergei says with a smirk that's borderline sadistic.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"

All three of us turn toward the room entrance to see Booker T and Teddy Long standing there with stunned faces. Booker T is a shadow demon while Teddy is a wise man.

"Randy, let Sergei go!" yells Booker as a serious expression appears on his face.

Randy turns back to Sergei's smiling face before letting him go.

"Thanks for letting me go Randy. I'll see you out in the ring for our match, which conveniently is next!" exclaims Sergei with a cheery smile as he walks away from us, past Booker and Teddy, out to the hallway to the stage area.

"What the hell happened in here?" Booker T asks us as he brings his attention back from the hallway to us.

"Sergei got on my nerves. That's all." Randy tells them as he walks past them to the stage area. I follow after him.

". . , Had a feeling this was going to happen." we overhear Booker tell Teddy as we briskly walk to the stage area. By the time we get to the curtain area, Sergei's already halfway down the ramp as his theme music plays throughout the arena.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as he gets into position.

"I'm fine." he tells me stiffly. "I'm sorry you had to see me act like that back there."

Did Randy just apologize to me?

"No worries. I'm used to it after hanging with you for all these years." I tell him with a shy smile.

Randy doesn't answer, but he nods his head in understanding. I notice his lips barely tug into a small smirk before his theme music starts to play.

"Let's go." he tells me in a serious tone of voice as he walks through the curtain.

"Okay then." I respond as I follow him.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Being accompanied to the ring by Ms. K.O., he is the WWE Apex Predator. From St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!" exclaimed Lillian, who is also a Siren like Justin.

Amanda and Randy made their way down the entrance ramp to cheers from the Madison crowd. Both of them stared down Sergei, who was patiently waiting for Randy in the arena. Amanda stayed at the side of the ring while Randy climbed the steel steps into the square structure. He walked over to the far turnbuckle and climbed up to the second rope to do his signature pose. When he finished, he leapt back down to the ring and turned around to see Sergei eyeing Amanda as she tried not making eye contact with him.

"Hey!" Randy called to Sergei to get his attention. He succeeded in getting both his and Amanda's.

"Leave her alone! You're supposed to be focused on me. Not her!" added Randy as he stared at Sergei with vicious intent in his eyes.

Sergei scowled at him and the two circled each other as the bell rang, signaling for the match to start. The two soon met in the middle of the ring and linked arms and this time, it was Randy who pushed Sergei into the corner. Randy landed a few punches to Sergei's skull before the ref told him to pull away.

Sergei took this as his opportunity to strike and charged at Randy while he was distracted with the ref. He easily landed an elbow to his chest and Randy instantly fell to the ground, but he quickly got up just as fast. Randy quickly got the upper hand as he moved out of a punch from Sergei and clocked him right in the stomach.

Sergei let out a loud yell at the impact of the punch, since Randy used some of his vampire strength in his punch. Sergei pushed Randy to the ropes, but Randy used the momentum to elbow him to the ground. Sergei got back up, but Randy elbowed him again a few more times, thanks to the momentum he was getting from the ropes.

Suddenly, Randy tackled him to the ground and started to land more punches to Sergei's skull.

Sergei squirmed under Randy's weight till he was finally able to break free. Sergei quickly scurried out of the ring and over to the announce table. Randy followed after him, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sergei grab a steel chair from behind the announce table.

"_Oh yeah; I forgot. This is a chairs match." _thought Randy as he stared Sergei down.

Sergei smirked wildly since he had the momentary advantage. He flipped the chair in his hands, toying with him.

"_What do I do now?"_ thought Randy as he continued to stare at Sergei.

"_How about looking under the ring for a steel chair? The announce table isn't the only place you can find one you know?" _

"_Amanda?" _asked Randy as he heard her voice in his mind.

"_Yep, it's me, now LOOK OUT!"_

Randy leapt out of the way just in time before Sergei could hit him in the head with the steel chair he was holding. He leapt into the ring, with Sergei following after him with the steel chair in hand.

While Sergei was getting up, Randy dropkicked him, making Sergei lose his grip on the steel chair in the process. The chair flew out the ring and over to Amanda's side of the square structure.

While Sergei was down, Randy stomped on all four of his limbs, enjoying the yells of pain he was getting from Sergei. After he stomped on his stomach, he watched as Sergei writhed in pain on the ring floor.

Randy felt the energy of the crowd urging him on and started to go into that state of mind that he was known for.

_It's time to finish this._

_Let's end him._

_He deserves what he's going to get._

_He'll never get Amanda. She's yours._

The voices in his head continued to speak to him, encouraging him to finish the match. Randy let a sadistic smirk of his own appear across his face as he dropped to the ground and did his signature "Viper Coil" poses.

Randy leapt up from the ground and stared at Sergei as he stood up from the ground slowly. He went for the RKO, but Sergei was able to counter and did a backbreaker on Randy, sending Randy to the ground instead.

Randy let out a yell of pain as he felt the searing pain from the backbreaker travel up and down his spine. As Randy moved on the ground in pain clutching his back, Sergei went back outside of the ring to grab the steel chair he dropped earlier.

As he bent down to pick it up, he sniffed the air and caught a vanilla scent drifting near him. He looked up to see Amanda staring at Randy with concern in her eyes, which disgusted him. Dropping the shield chair, he cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Sergei's distracted and this could be bad for him." called JBL from the announce table.

"You're right on that one JBL. If Sergei doesn't bring his focus back to the Viper, he could lose this match to the Apex Predator." called Josh.

"I don't think he cares. With the Viper down in the ring right now, Sergei must be thinking that he has enough time to focus on something different, something more feminine." added JBL as he looked at Ms. K.O.

Sergei took a step forward to Amanda, in which she instinctively took a step back from him. Sergei smirked and took another step to her, where she stepped back once again. Amanda took a few more steps away from him, but Sergei easily closed the gap between them and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him.

"Well, things just got interesting!" exclaimed JBL as he looked at the two.

Randy FINALLY turned around to see Sergei and Amanda outside of the ring, and he was definitely seeing red when he saw that Sergei was tightly holding to Amanda's wrist with one hand while holding her chin in the other. Amanda was trying to break free from his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"You deserve someone a lot better than that pathetic Viper in the ring. You should be with me my dear." he told her with a smile.

All he got was a slap in the face from her, which got her plenty of laughs and cheers from the audience.

"Trust me when I say this. I will never be with you and you are just plain hopeless Sergei." she told her in the coldest voice she can muster as her blue eyes shifted to red.

The crowd cheered as loud as they could when they saw that the Anaconda side of her was coming out. All Sergei did was smile wickedly at her.

"Now those were the eyes I wanted to see." he said with a smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Whatever's going on between those two has certainly made the Anaconda angry." commented JBL as he continued to look at the two.

"The thing is though, Sergei doesn't even seem bothered by the Anaconda's eyes." added Josh as he also looked out on the scene.

Randy finally had enough of what was going on between the two and silently left the ring. He quietly snuck around the ring, grabbed the steel chair from the ground, and smacked Sergei with it right in the back.

Sergei released his grip and stumbled to the side of the ring.

"I think the action has again started to heat up!" called JBL from his spot at the table.

Randy held onto the bent up chair while staring at Sergei, who was trying to get his bearings together. He quickly looked over to Amanda and noticed the small bruise growing on Amanda's wrist where Sergei held her.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked her in genuine concern.

"Fine, just finish the match, will ya?" she told him in an agitated tone as her eyes started to return to their original color.

"Gladly!" he told her as he returned his attention back on Sergei. He raised the chair above his head and struck Sergei in the back again and again; enjoying the pained yells he was getting from the Romanian export.

Sergei crawled back into the ring to escape the numerous chair hits he was getting from Randy. Randy quickly ditched the steel chair and slithered into the ring after him. The Romanian quickly tried to land a slap to Randy's jaw, but Randy quickly dodged it. He spun Sergei around and applied his patented RKO to the fellow vampire, this time rendering him unconscious. Randy crawled on top of Sergei for the pin and the win. The ref called the 1-2-3 count and Randy won the match.

"Here's your winner: Randy Orton!" cried Lillian from the sidelines.

Randy let out a small smirk as he got up and walked over to the far turnbuckle. He climbed up to the second rope and did his signature pose and soon returned back down to the mat.

He walked past Sergei's limp form to the steel steps to exit the ring. Amanda met him at the end of the ramp.

"C'mon, someone should take a look at your wrist." advised Randy in a comforting tone.

"Okay then." mumbled Amanda as she looked at him with a blank stare.

Randy shook his head once before looking back at the ring, where he saw Sergei struggling to get up with a pissed off expression on his face. Randy returned his look with a cold one of his own. He placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder and they walked back up the entrance ramp, leaving a very happy crowd on their feet, knowing that the best was yet to come.


	9. Group Discussion

Chapter 9: Group Discussion

_Randy's POV_

I wait outside the medic's office as I try to calm myself down after my recent match with Sergei. That guy totally pisses me off. He hurt Amanda, not once, but twice. And what was he trying to do with her outside of the ring earlier. Seducing her?

It just makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"Hey!"

I look up to see Amanda right in front of me, holding an ice pack to her bruised wrist. She gives me a curious look.

"Are you okay? How's your back?" she asks me in a confused tone of voice.

"It's fine. I should be asking you the same question. How's your wrist?" I ask her in a tired tone.

"Just a bruise; no nerve damage or broken bones here, but there are a few popped blood vessels in here that require a few days' rest." she tells me as she looks at her wrist.

"As long as anything isn't broken" I tell her with a reassuring smirk.

"Yep." she adds with a smile of her own, which makes that warm feeling I always have when I see it return.

We stare at each other for who knows how long before we hear someone clear their throat at the end of the hall. We both turn to see Kofi, Alicia, Monica, Wade, Shaemus, Layla, Cody, Kaitlyn, Ted, and Kelly staring at us with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Can we help you?" I ask them as I raise an eyebrow at the group. They were all close friends of ours, except Wade. I consider him an acquaintance.

"Mind telling us what the heck happened out there in the ring?" asks Cody as he raises an eyebrow of his own.

"Sergei got distracted and I took advantage of the situation. Simple as that." I tell them with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Things are getting pretty intense between you and Sergei. Teddy told me about what happened between you two back in craft services." explained Kofi as he shook his head.

"I always thought Teddy had a big mouth." I mutter to myself low enough that Amanda is the only one who hears me.

"This is definitely getting serious." commented Kaitlyn. "Ted, didn't you say you had a vision of today's match between Randy and Sergei?"

Amanda and me exchange looks of surprise before turning to Ted, who shoots us uneasy glances while scratching the back of his neck.

"You did?" I ask him using a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah; sorry I didn't warn you earlier, but by the time I had it, you two were already down the entrance ramp to the ring." he tells us without making eye contact. Kelly gives him a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You have no control over your visions. You just get them at random." I tell him with a wave of my hand.

"I just wish I didn't get a splitting headache after-." Ted says, but cuts himself off.

"Ted?" I hear Amanda ask in surprise as everyone turns to him.

He gives us all a blank stare.

"Tedman, you okay?" Cody asks him as he waves his hand in front of Ted's face to get his attention, but Ted doesn't even budge.

That's when his eyes roll into the back of his head, just like how the Undertaker does it.

"Crap! He's having a vision." called Sheamus as he and Wade moved Ted over to a nearby chair.

Amanda and I look at each other before making our way over to the others.

"I wonder what he's seeing?" commented Alicia as she took Kofi's hand in her own.

"Who knows except him?" replied Monica as she stood patiently by Wade, who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Maybe he did like her.

After a few tense minutes of waiting, Ted let out a huge gasp of air as he started to blink rapidly, trying to get his bearings back together.

"You okay man?" I ask him as I stand right next to him, Amanda waiting right next to me.

"I'm fine. I'm good." he tells me as he tries to even out his breathing.

"What did you see?" asks a curious Layla as she stays beside Sheamus.

"I saw something suited for a horror movie. I saw Amanda here running through the woods at night, being chased by some pale blonde guy who kept uprooting the trees that blocked his path. Poor oaks." he explains to us as he shakes his head.

I turn to look at Amanda, who's already staring at me. We don't need to say it out loud, but we both know that what Ted saw was Amanda's nightmare.

"Any idea where this even happens?" asks Wade as he gives Ted a curious look, which is strange since he always wears a serious expression on his face.

"I'm not too sure, but I think I saw the St. Louis skyline in the background of my vision." he tells us with an unsure look on his face.

"_Great, this one hits close to home." _I hear Amanda comment in my head. _"Still think its Sergei?"_

"_I'm getting more and more sure of it each day."_ I tell her as I look at the others, who are already talking about who it could be. The suspect winds up being a unanimous decision.

"You all think its Sergei." says Amanda as she crosses her arms.

"Who else could it be? Ted here only gets visions of people he has met in his life. When you think of pale people that are strong enough to uproot trees, you think of vampires." replies Kelly with a sharp look.

"The only vampires I've ever known are you Randy, the McMahons, and now Sergei. Since Randy here and the McMahons are all tanner than normal vampires, Sergei is left as the only suspect." added Ted with a nod of his head.

"Wait a second. Have any of you guys wondered why Sergei wants Amanda so much? He always says that he's going to take her away from Randy, but he never really said why." commented Monica as she placed her right hand on her chin.

"You know what? You're right." commented Alicia as she pointed to Monica. "He never really said his specific reason to why he wanted her. Any ideas?" she looks to Amanda for an answer.

"No clue. I can't even read his mind to find out." she tells them in a tired, but pissed tone.

"WHAT?" exclaim Kaitlyn and Cody at the same time.

"What do you mean you can't read his mind to find out lassie?" asks Sheamus as he crosses his arms.

"During Randy's and Sergei's first official match with each other, Randy here asked me to probe Sergei's mind to see what he is capable of in the ring. I got rebuffed. He has some sort of mental shield blocking me from looking any further in that brain of his." Amanda tells them as she places her hands on her hips.

"You think he's psychic?" Layla asks us all of a sudden.

The rest of go silent as we give her shocked expressions at her suggestion.

"What?" she asks us as she gives off her own puzzled expression. "It's just an honest question."

"One that really sounds possible." says Kofi as his face returns to a neutral expression.

"Randy, let me ask you this. Can vampires possess the ability to be psychic?" Wade asks me with a curious expression as everyone turns to me.

"You know, I think so. My dad told me that some naturally born vampires can be born with different abilities special to them and them alone. He also told me that when some people are turned into vampires, they retain the abilities they possessed in their old lives." I tell them as I think about it.

"Maybe Sergei is one of those "special" vampires." piped up Cody from behind Kaitlyn.

"Aw, you think I'm special?"

We all turn around to see Sergei stand at the end of the hall, his sadistic smirk already present on his face.

"What do you want now?' I say in a cold voice as I take a step forward.

"I was walking down the hall to the locker rooms when I overheard you guys talking about me. So, I came to investigate." he tells us with a shrug.

"So, you heard everything?" Amanda asks him as she narrows her eyes at the creep.

"Yep." he tells us with a nonchalant shrug.

"Are you seriously psychic?" Monica asks him from her position next to Wade.

"I'm not technically a full psychic like your sister and yourself. To answer Cody's suggestion, I am one of those "special" vampires. I have the ability to create mental and physical shields. That's why you are not able to read my mind." he explains to us with a smirk.

"He used a mental shield to keep me out. That definitely explains it." mutters Amanda as she looks to her side.

"Here's a second question for you: We're you in anyway involved with the attacks back in Green Bay?" Alicia suddenly asks him, which for some reason doesn't bother the rest of us.

"Now, why would you ask that?" he asks her for a rebuttal.

"I was one of the last Divas to leave the arena when it happened. By the time I got to the scene, I smelled your scent around the area, along with the Shield." she tells him, which is a shocker for the rest of us.

"The Shield?" asks Layla dumbfounded.

I turn around to see Sergei frowning instead of smirking.

"Are you working with the Shield?" I ask as I take another step forward. At the corner of my eye, I notice Sheamus step over to stand by my side, since both me and him have a very conflicting past with the Shield.

"Don't worry Orton, Sheamus. I'm not working with the Shield in anyway." he tells us for an answer.

"You do know I can tell that you're lying." I tell him with a snarl. I hear footsteps come closer to me and I turn to see Cody, Ted, Kofi, and even Wade stand next to me and Sheamus while the girls stood right behind us.

"A united front? How cute." comments Sergei as he looks at the rest of us. "But shouldn't you be paying attention to much more important things?"

"Like what?" I ask him, but I regret asking as I hear six sickening thuds. I turn around to see all the girls lying on the ground unconscious.

I turn around to see that Sergei has disappeared from the scene. I turn to the guys to see that all of them have gone to the side of their respective girl. Cody is by Kaitlyn, Sheamus is by Layla, Wade is by Monica, Kofi is by Alicia, and Ted is by Kelly, leaving Amanda the only one not being tended to.

I walk over to her unconscious form and kneel down beside her. I pick her up in my arms and shake her gently to wake her up.

"Amanda, wake up. Please wake up." I whisper to her as I rock her back and forth. It doesn't take her long to respond to my call.

Amanda opens her eyes as she places her left hand to her forehead. "That was sudden." she mumbles as I let her sit up on the ground.

"You're telling me. What happened to you guys?" I ask them as they all start to wake up from their sudden fainting spells.

"I don't know. I was feeling fine one minute. Then all of a sudden, I felt this nauseating feeling come over me and the next thing I know I'm on the ground." Kaitlyn answers me from her spot next to Cody.

"Me too." mumbled Monica as she rested her head on Wade's shoulder.

"Same here." cried Alicia as she crossed her legs on the ground.

"Ditto." said Layla as Sheamus helps her to her feet.

"I second that, or fifth that." exclaims Kelly as Ted helps her to her feet.

I turn to Amanda, who is still in my arms. She doesn't speak her answer, but she nods her head in agreement with the others.

"So all of you suffered from the same fainting spell after Sergei kinda warns us about it? That's way to coincidental if you ask me." says Kofi in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"You got that right." adds Cody in a pissed tone.

"What do we do now?" asks Monica as she gets up from her spot on the ground, with an assist from Wade of course.

"I guess we can't do anything right now, but we can all agree that we need to keep an eye on Sergei from now on." advises Kofi as he wraps an around Alicia's waist.

"Don't forget about the Shield. They apparently are a part of this too." adds Amanda as I let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"Good point." concludes Sheamus as he starts to move Layla down the hall.

"See you guys in Milwaukee." calls Alicia as she and Kofi make their way down the opposite end of the hall.

Monica and Wade, Cody and Kaitlyn, and Ted and Kelly say their goodbyes and head off to separate places in the backstage area, leaving me and Amanda alone in the hallway.

"You okay?" I ask her as I continue to let her rest her head on my shoulder, even when we get up from the floor.

"Just tired. That's all." she tells me as she moves her head away from my shoulder to look me in the eyes. "Don't you need to change?"

I look down at myself to see that I'm still wearing my wrestling briefs, kneepads, and my boots, along with the black tape around my wrists.

"So I do." I say to her as I look to see that she is already halfway down the hall. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get my bag and jacket." she tells me as she walks a few steps back to me.

"Not alone you're not; Sergei wants you for some damn reason and I don't want you to be alone if he approaches you, especially since you can't read his mind to know where he is ahead of time." I tell her as I cross my arms.

"Fine, but you are going to wait outside the Divas locker room until I get my things." she tells me as she continues walking down the hallway.

"Fine with me." I tell her as I follow after her, getting a good view of her butt along the way.

"Orton, stop looking at my ass!" she tells me as we turn the corner.

"Sorry; force of habit." I tell her as we finally stop at the Divas locker room.

It only takes her five minutes to grab her bag and jacket. We soon make our way to the men's locker room where I leave her out in the hall to change into my regular clothes.

About twenty minutes later, I emerge wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The weather doesn't affect me that much so I let my jacket hang over my shoulder. I find Amanda waiting for me, sitting on a production crate a few feet from the doorway.

"Ready to go?" she asks me with a patient stare.

"Yep; we can go." I tell her as I walk past her to the exit.

We reach the exit just in time to see that it is pouring cats and dogs outside.

"And Hal had to park on the other side of the parking lot." mumbles Amanda as she stares at the rain and then at me. "What now?"

I show her a smirk that slightly shows my fangs as an idea pops into my brain, which kind a spooks her a little.

"Randy, what's with the smile?" she asks me using a slightly curious and slightly frightened tone. "Are you hearing voices in your head again?"

"Nah; hold my jacket over your head will ya?" I ask her as I hold out my jacket to her.

"Okay, but why?" she asks me as she places my jacket over her raven colored hair.

I let a full blown smile appear across my face as I quickly grab her in my arms bridal style and, with my vampire speed, run us over to our bus at the end of the parking lot.

"Miss Anaconda, you have reached your final destination." I tell her with a smirk as I set her down at the bus door.

"Why thank you, ya Showoff!" she tells me as she slaps my arm.

"That's Dolph's thing, not mine." I tell her as I raise my arms in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah." she tells me as she grabs the door handle to open it. It doesn't budge and we look up to see the bus lights are off.

"Great, he's not even here." she mumbles in agitation as she lets the door handle go.

That's when her phone goes off. She puts her hand in her bag grab her Android phone and checks her messages.

"Is it from Hal?" I ask as I let myself get drenched in the pouring rain.

"Yep; says he'll be here in ten minutes tops." she tells me as she puts her phone away. "And he's bringing your dad with him."

"My dad's here?" I almost yell in surprise.

"Yeah; see for yourself."

She moves over to my side to show me the text from Hal.

_K.O_

_Just ran into Rand's dad. We'll see you two in a few._

_Hal_

"Did you know your dad was coming to visit?" Amanda asks me as she puts her phone in her bag.

"Not at all; this is news to me." I tell her as I stare straight into those blue eyes of hers, which the rain seemingly helps to enhance. That's when that warm feeling comes back again in full force.

"Randy, your eyes seem different." Amanda tells me as she takes a step towards me.

"They are?" I ask her as I give her a curious look.

"Yeah; like they aren't their usual steel blue color. They seem warmer, like a sea blue." she tells me as she continues to narrow the gap between us, which wasn't even large to begin with.

"Are you serious?" I ask her dumbfounded.

"Look for yourself." she tells me as she fishes out a compact mirror from her bag and hands it to me.

I open it and look to see that she is right. My eyes are no longer a steel/ice blue. They're now a warmer blue.

"How is this possible? Why do I suddenly have your eye color?" I ask her as I hand her mirror back to her. That's when I notice her eyes have shifted color, but not to red.

"You're eyes changed too." I tell her ins surprise as I point to her like a fool.

"Really?" she asks me as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah; they're now steel blue. Or ice blue, I'm not picky." I tell her with a shrug.

"This is strange. Why have we suddenly swapped eye colors?" she asks me as she puts her mirror away.

"It's because you two have officially become mates."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	10. Randy's Dad Pays A Visit

Chapter 10: Randy's Dad Pays A Visit

_Randy's POV_

Amanda and I turn to where the new voice comes from. We look to our left to see my dad "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and Hal huddling under a large black umbrella. My dad is wearing a smirk on his face while holding a duffle bag in one hand while Hal stares at us like we have some contagious disease.

"What do you mean Randy and I have become mates?" I hear Amanda ask him as she raises an eyebrow at the two.

"You can't be serious dad?" I add as I stretch out my arms.

"I'm very serious Randal. I'll explain what's been going on once we get inside. Hal if you may?"

"Sure thing Bob." Hal tells him as the two make their way to the door.

Hal puts his key in the lock and opens the door. He allows Amanda to walk in first, followed by my dad, then me, and then finally Hal. Hal makes his way over to the driver seat to start up the bus while Amanda, Dad, and I take our seats around the small table, after we grab a few spare towels of course.

"I don't want to be rude or anything Dad, but why are you here now? The roster would be in St. Louis after we make stops in Milwaukee, Chicago and Springfield." I tell him as I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I know that son, but I needed to tell you two something important and I needed to tell you it face to face." he tells me with a serious expression on his face.

"What's so important that you couldn't wait to tell us when we would reach St. Louis?" Amanda asks him as she dries her hair with her towel.

"It concerns Sergei." he tells us as she looks at her.

That definitely gets our attention as we both sit up ramrod straight at this latest development. Hal just whistles as he drives us down the freeway to Milwaukee.

"What do you know?" I ask him, not meaning for my voice to be so cold.

"Well, he's a very important member of the Romanian coven for starters." he tells us as he wipes his glasses clear of rain water. He doesn't really need it though. He just uses them to blend in better with the humans.

"How important?" Amanda asks him as she raises an eyebrow.

"He's the regent of the Bucharest coven." he tells her bluntly.

"He's the damn leader?!" I ask in an incredulous voice.

"Calm down Randy. The news only gets worse from here." Dad tells me as places a hand on my shoulder.

I look my dad in the eye before I turn to face Amanda, who's wearing a very unsure look on her face.

"Go on ahead Bob. We're listening." she tells him as she crosses her arms.

"Very well then." my dad tells her, but I can't help but cut him off before he can tell more.

"Wait a second dad. Sorry for interrupting you like this dad, but why the heck would the leader of one of the world's largest vampire covens come here to the States?" I ask curiously.

"Actually, that was the next thing I was going to talk about before you interrupted me son." he tells me with a smirk as Amanda let's a small chuckle escape her lips.

I just scowl in frustration.

"Why did Sergei come here?" asks Amanda as she gets over her chuckle fit.

"It's the same as one of his goals when he's in the ring. He wants you Amanda." he tells her as he points to her.

"Oh crap no." she responds bluntly.

"Oh hell no." is more like it." I tell her as I start to feel my anger build up within me.

"That's right. You see, the St. Louis coven just recently got word of Sergei's true intentions. He's a very prominent wrestler in Romania, but coming here to work in the WWE is just his cover up story."

"He's here to scope me out?" suggested Amanda as she gives him a curious look.

"Yep; even though he's already regent of one of Europe's largest covens, he wants more. He wants power. The members of the Romanian coven can't do anything about him because he's too powerful and manipulative." my dad further explains to us.

"He has them wrapped around his spineless little fingers." I add.

"That's right. He believes he can gain more power with you at his side Amanda. He believes with your powers, he'll be able to control anyone, especially if he turns you into one of us." he tells us.

The thought of Sergei planting his fangs into Amanda's neck and changing her into a vampire is something that I can't bear to imagine as I get up from the table.

"Randy!" I hear Amanda call after me as I make my way to the bedroom and lock the door behind me.

I sit on my bed to get my thoughts together, but the sound of the lock unlocking interrupts me.

"Randy?" I hear Amanda call my name like a question as she pops her head into the room, and then her whole body.

"Are you okay?" she asks me as she closes the door behind her, locks it, and walks over to sit next to me.

"I'll be fine, just the thought of you being turned into a vampire by Sergei-"

"Makes you sick to your stomach?" she finishes for me.

"Yeah." I answer her flatly as I stare at the wall.

"Randy, why does the idea of me being turned into a vampire bother you?" she asks me as she places a hand on my damp shoulder. "You always say I would make a great vampire if I ever was turned."

"I know I said that many times before. Just the idea of Sergei placing his fangs into you really irritates me that's all." I tell her as I place my hand over hers.

"You really are that protective of me aren't ya?" she asks me as she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Can't you tell? I've always looked out for you ever since we were little, just like how you always look out for me." I tell her in a sheepish tone.

"I think there's something else though. Have you ever noticed how we always kept staring at each other for long periods of time for no damn reason?" she asks me as she crosses her arms.

"I've actually thought that to myself a few times." I tell her with a chuckle.

"Why is that? You start." she gestures for me to begin.

"Um . . . okay. I'll try. But you of all people should know how much I struggle when I talk about feelings." I tell her with a sheepish smirk.

"Of course I do. You can hit an RKO in an instant, but you're like a snail when it comes to feelings." she tells me with a smirk.

"A snail? Really?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Do you prefer sloth? Or my grandpa after Thanksgiving dinner?" she asks me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll start talking." I tell her as I raise my hands in defeat.

"Good." she tells me as she gestures for me to begin.

"Alright. Actually, I don't know where to begin. Whenever I look into your eyes, I always have this warm feeling come over me and I can't help but stare into them. Your eyes are very mysterious, very puzzling. Some days, I feel like I'm looking into the sea when I look into your eyes, and on other days, I feel like I'm staring into sapphires."

I turn to look at Amanda to see that she's blushing like mad at what I just said.

"You okay?" I ask her with a smirk.

"I'm good." she manages to squeak out as she turns away from me.

"Amanda?" I ask her curiously as I hold her chin in my hand to bring her face to look at me.

"Yes?" she asks me as she looks into my eyes. That's when I see that her eye color has started to switch to mine again.

"Did my eyes just change color to yours?" she asks me suddenly as I hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, did mine change too?" I ask her curiously.

"Yes." she answers me as I still maintain my hold on her chin.

"How is it even possible that we are mates? I'm not even a vampire like yourself." she asks me as she turns away from me again to stare out the window.

"I don't know myself. My dad has a theory that some families could be of a different species, but somehow have vampiric ancestry. Yours may be one of them and that's your ancient vampire blood that is reacting to all this." I suggest as I shrug my shoulders.

"That sounds farfetched if you ask me." she tells me as she turns my way.

"We live in a world where supernatural beings like ourselves live alongside humans that have no idea of our existence. I think it's possible." I tell her with a smile.

"Huh; it's been a while since I've seen you genuinely smile." Amanda tells me as she gives me a smile of her own.

"Yeah, well . . . don't get used to it. I have an image to protect." I tell her with a smirk.

"I got it Snake boy." she tells me with a slap of my arm, but I grab her hand before it could make contact.

"Nice reflexes." she comments as she looks at our conjoined hands.

"Thank you." I tell her as I look at her clear face.

She turns to me and our eyes instantly make eye contact once again. Then, what happens next . . . just happens.

I don't know who moved first and to be honest, I don't really care. One minute we were just staring into each other's eyes and the next minute . . .

We're kissing each other.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

I can't believe what I'm doing right now is possible.

Currently, I'm sitting in my shared bedroom on our moving tour bus on our way to Milwaukee, kissing my best friend.

Yes, I am officially kissing my best friend.

We've known each other since when we were little kids and became best friends over time. We went to the same high school together. We joined the OVW wrestling circuit together. We've both enjoyed great success in the WWE together.

I just never imagined that I would wind up kissing my vampire best friend after all these years of knowing him.

Well, until today.

The kiss is sweet, genuine, soft, and somehow, perfect. Our lips mold together with ease and I don't know how long we kissed, but it's definitely long enough that I need to take a breather.

"You okay?" Randy asks me as I break the kiss and turn away to catch my breath.

"I'm fine. You may not need to breathe for long periods of time, but this girl does." I tell him as I turn back to him.

"Like I said before; being a vampire does have its perks." he tells me with his signature smirk.

His smirk is nothing like Sergei's. Sergei's smirk is full of cockiness and attitude. Randy's smirk is more mischievous and mysterious and when you see it, you just can't help but wonder what the man could be thinking.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. "Are you ready to go back outside to hear what your dad has left to say?"

"Yeah; but can you promise me one thing?" he asks me as I make my way over to the door.

"Sure thing mate!" I tell him, liking the way the word mate rolls off my tongue.

Apparently, he likes it too as he smirks at me while getting up from his seat.

"How about we keep the whole "you and me are mates" thing to ourselves? I want to see how long we can keep this a secret before the others find out." he tells me as he walks over to my side.

"Okay, but just don't think about it when my sister is around alright? If Monica hears you thinking about it in your mind, she'll just spread the news like wildfire." I tell him as I unlock the door.

"Of course," he tells me with one last smirk as we walk back out to the front of the bus. "That would be the biggest romantic news in the WWE since AJ left Daniel Bryan at the altar to become Raw General Manager."

"And then went down that crazy, downward spiral of hers." I add.

"So, I see you've calmed down Randal." Randy's dad says with a smirk evident on his face, giving us the hint that he has been listening to our conversation (and our kiss) back in the bedroom.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't eavesdrop on us?" Randy asks him with a slight whine evident in his tone as we sit back down at the table.

"I didn't," responds Bob as he raises his arms in defense. "You're just naturally loud son."

"Am not!" Randy practically exclaims back at him.

"You're so loud I was able to hear from my spot here at the driver's seat," calls Hal from said seat with a chuckle. "I heard everything, even the part where you said that on some days, Amanda's eyes look like sapphires."

Randy shoots Hal an incredulous look before turning back at us with embarrassment the dominant expression on his face. For reassurance, I give him a pat on the back.

"Not helping 'Manda," he tells me with a frown.

"Just trying" I respond as I look at Bob. "What else were you going to tell us Bob?"

"Let's see. Currently, Sergei has diplomatic immunity so no one from the government or from any of the American vampire covens can touch him."

"Seriously, foreign vampires can't get at least investigated when they're here in the U.S.?" I ask as I raise one eyebrow.

"Only the most important ones, Amanda," he tells me with a glum look. "And they must do something that is really devious or troublesome to the supernatural community in order to get their immunity revoked."

"Like stalking my mate for evil purposes isn't enough," says Randy in a huff.

"Sergei needs to do something physically troublesome, with valid, physical evidence, in order for the covens to do something. For now, the guy's a free man." Bob tells us as he crosses his arms.

"My bruises I suffered at Sergei's hand won't cut it, will it?" I ask him as I show him my recent bruise on my wrist and the yellowing bruise on my arm.

"Nope; the one on your arm will probably be fully healed by the time we reach St. Louis, so that one won't help you. Plus, the one on your wrist was the one you suffered from Sergei when SmackDown was on the air. The coven will think the whole thing was part of the script," he tells us with a shrug.

"So, we have absolutely nothing on this guy?" Randy asks to no one in particular.

"Yep" answers Bob flatly as he stares at his son. "I have one last thing to say before I'm done. You two are invited to a party."

"We are?" I ask as I give Randy a curious look before I turn to Bob.

"Yep; we'll be reaching St. Louis just in time for the St. Louis coven's 100th anniversary gala. You two are expected to attend," says Bob with a smirk.

"Ugh . . . correct me if I'm wrong Dad, but isn't parties thrown by the coven supposed to be vampire only affairs?" Randy asks him with a curious stare.

"They sure are," answers Bob. "Amanda here will be the first ever non-vampire to attend. Don't worry; most of the coven is well behaved so I don't think Amanda would attract too much attention."

"That's good to know." I tell him, but I can easily hear the strain in my voice.

"Like I said; don't worry. Now if you excuse me, I got to use the john," says Bob as he motors his way to the bathroom and slams the door shut.

I look out the window to watch the rain fall on the street without a care in the world. I feel a slight nudge at my elbow and turn to see Randy with a concerned face.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; just the fact that I'll be at an event filled with nothing else but vampires isn't a fun way to enjoy a night." I tell him, not meaning to be snarky.

Randy lets out a small chuckle at my comment, which helps to ease my nervousness. "Don't worry; if any of those other vampires try to lay a finger on you, I'll handle them mate."

"I'll make sure to hold you up on that." I say as I look to see Bob reemerge from the bathroom.

"Hey Hal; didn't you say you had some big news to share with us?" asks Bob as he sits right back in his seat.

"Oh yeah; I'm retiring!" calls Hal from the driver seat.

"WHAT!?" both me and Randy yell in surprise as we turn our attention to the driver's seat.

"Yep; I've been driving wrestlers across the country for shows for over 25 year now and I believe it's time for me to drive off to greener pastures. Once we reach St. Louis, I'm officially hanging up my tour bus keys and I'm taking my bus with me since, well, I bought it with my own money."

"Well, I guess this was coming one of these days, but what do we do about transportation now that you're going to retire?" I ask to no one in particular.

"How about you drive in one of your cars to your shows? That way, you two will have plenty of alone time when you're traveling in between shows," suggests Bob with a grin.

I can't help but blush.

"But, that would mean paying a whole lot of hotel bills," adds Randy as he stares at his dad.

"Sign your names up for that hotel list management has for all the wrestlers that don't travel via tour bus," answers Bob with a shrug. "That way your stays are cheaper."

"Bob has a point," I but in. "Kelly, Layla, and Kaitlyn all travel by car and when they stay in their assigned hotels, they pay less since they're on that list."

"Fine, but we're so taking my Hummer when we reach St. Louis." exclaims Randy as gives me a serious look.

"Okay Snake Boy, if you say so. I was hoping we take my Camaro, but if you're so adamant about taking your Hummer, then I'll let you have it." I tell him as I raise my hands in defeat.

"Thank you, and when the hell did you get a Camaro?" asks Randy as he raises an eyebrow.

"I got it the last time we were in St. Louis. My Jeep sadly decided to die after 10 years in service and it was so old I couldn't get it back to driving condition, so I just bought myself a Camaro."

"But why a Camaro?" he asks me with a quizzical look.

"Because they're cool?" I ask him.

"Fair enough." he concludes as he looks out the window.

"See how well you two get along," comments Bob as he shoots us a happy look. "Just like an old married couple."

"DAD!" exclaims Randy as he gives his dad a sharp look.

I can't help but laugh.

**A/N: Please review.**


	11. Vampire Attack

Chapter 11: Vampire Attack

_Randy's POV_

"Hal!" I yell to the driver in agitation.

"What is it Randy?" calls Hal as he continues to stare ahead at the freeway in front of us.

"Shouldn't we be in Milwaukee right about now? We're practically in the middle of nowhere!" I call to him as I try to keep my frustration under control.

"Uh Hal?" calls Amanda as she looks out the window.

"What is it Miss Anaconda?" asks Hal in a tired tone as I hear him let out a gruff huff.

"Why did that sign that we just drove by say "You have just entered Illinois"?" she asks as she continues to stare at the sign fading in the distance.

"WHAT?" I ask in surprise as I star at the dark skinned man.

"Calm down Randy! Keep yelling like that and you'll wake up your dad!" Hal yells tiredly at me.

"Already did"

Amanda and I turn around to see my dad walk out the bedroom with a tired expression. He sends a sharp look my way.

"Sorry!" I tell him as I make some space for him around the table.

"These two have a point Hal. We should have been in Milwaukee hours ago." calls my dad as he sits right next to me, making me move closer to Amanda.

"I know that, but management thinks otherwise. When we stopped at that gas station outside Madison, I got a text message from one of Guerrero's assistants telling me to skip the stop in Milwaukee and drive straight to Chicago. Sorry guys!"

"Any reason for why we're going to skip Raw in Milwaukee?" Amanda asks him as she gets up from her seat and walk over to the driver's seat.

"Something about cooling down the Randy vs. Sergei situation; thought you two needed a small break." answered Hal as he turned to face Amanda before turning his attention back on the road as he made a turn off the freeway.

"I didn't think Vickie cared so much about me." I say sarcastically as I turn my attention back to the window. It's currently the middle of the night and there is nothing to see outside except for a lot of trees that are growing out their leaves for spring.

"She doesn't Randy. Ever since that Sergei guy arrived to shake up the WWE roster, Vickie has practically fallen for him." explains Hal with a chuckle.

"Here we go again," says Amanda in a tired tone as she leans against the wall. "Sounds like Vickie may have found another client."

"Or another boyfriend" I suggest with a smirk.

"Not really," says Hal. "Every time she asked Sergei if he wanted a representative or a valet, he rebuffed her. She's been giving him everything that he wants, but his answer has still been a solid no."

"She just can't resist cocky blonde dudes can she?" asks Amanda with a chuckle.

"No, no she cannot," says my dad in agreement. "And what's with that "Cougar" necklace she always wears whenever she's on TV?"

"That's her gimmick." answers Amanda.

"That's being desperate!" exclaims my dad in a loud voice for a rebuttal.

I can't help but laugh at the comment as I put my hands on my face. I soon hear Amanda and Hal's laughter join mine as we continue down the road to Chicago. But our laughter soon dies away, as a loud boom emanates throughout the entire bus.

"Woah!" exclaims Amanda as she almost falls flat on her face, but stays up by holding onto the counter.

"What the hell happened?" I yell to Hal as I pry my hands off the table.

"I think we hit something." answers Hal as he drove the bus over to the side of the road. He opened the door and walked out with a flashlight in hand. Dad quietly walks after him.

I quickly get out of my seat and walk over to Amanda, who's dusting herself off.

"You okay?" I ask as I look over her body to make sure she wasn't visibly injured.

"I'm fine; but the sudden mini earthquake was really surprising." she tells me as we walk over to the front of the bus.

"What happened out there?" I yell out into the night.

"We got a flat tire!" Hal calls back.

"That's not good." mumbles Amanda as she follows me outside. We walk over to Hal and my dad, who are standing at the back of the bus.

"I don't think a pot hole popped this tire." comments Amanda as we look at, not a small hole, but a gaping wound in one of the back tires.

"I know and it's strange," comments dad as he bends down next to the tire. "It's like someone ripped a hole in to this poor tire."

"Or something" I suggest as I look at the hole. "We still have that spare tire right?"

"Yeah; I'll be right back." says Hal as he walks over to the other side of the bus to get the spare.

"What could it possibly be? We're the only ones on this road, so I'm guessing it has to be something from within the woods." says Amanda as she looks down the dark and empty road, which conveniently has a few broken street lamps.

"Any ideas?" asks Dad as he stands back up to look at us.

"No clue. How about you scan the area for anything Amanda?" I suggest as I cross my arms.

"One area mind scan coming right up." says Amanda as she closes her eyes to focus.

It only takes the span of five minutes before she opens her eyes again, revealing the troubled look within them.

"What's wrong?" I ask, instantly going alert.

"There is something within these woods. Definitely supernatural and definitely close." she says as she starts to look around the area.

"Can you tell where it is?" asks Dad as he stands at my side.

"I'm trying to, but whoever it is moving too fast for me to put a lock on him or her." she says as she continues to scan the area.

"This definitely sounds like trouble. Hal, get back over here!" I yell out into the night sky.

No answer.

"HAL!" I yell again.

Still no answer.

"Amanda!" I yell to her in mild frustration.

"Whoever popped the tire is on the other side of the bus." she tells us as her eyes start to turn red.

"What about Hal?" asks Dad in slight worry.

"Out cold" says a new voice from the other side of the bus.

We all turn to each other before cautiously moving to the back of the bus. We stop at the corner before stepping over to the other side and Amanda lets out a sharp gasp.

Hal lays on the ground unconscious. A man that looks to be about Wade's height stands over him. Dressed in a black trench coat, black pants, and black boots, the man turns to us with a stoic glare. His green eyes shine brightly in the moonlight as he observes each of us, his eyes finally landing on Amanda.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that looking into people's minds is rude?" he asks her as I can easily hear the Eastern European accent within his voice.

My glare gets even colder as I stare the man down.

"And hasn't your mother ever told you that staring at people is just plain wrong?" he asks me with a slight sneer.

"He's already starting to irritate me." comments my dad as he adjusts his cowboy hat.

The man strokes his dark brown goatee as he sniffs the air and his eyes open in realization.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You are part of the WWE no?" he asks us as he points at all three of us.

"You a fan?" I ask him with a suspicious edge in my voice.

"No, I'm on the hunt!" he tells us as he brushes his wavy brown hair with his hand.

"Did he just say hunt?" asks Amanda as I start to hear the worry in her tone.

"That's right my dear. A friend of mine called me, telling me that I could find my next meal traveling down this dark road on a black bus, traveling with two vampires and an old bus driver," he said this while staring at Hal. "Sorry about your bus driver"

I start to see red when I figure out the meaning of his words.

"Amanda, get back on the bus." I say through clenched teeth.

I can feel her surprised gaze on me when she hears my words.

"Listen to him Amanda," adds my dad. "This guy wants you as his next victim. It's best if you stay out of it and let me and Randal handle him."

Amanda turns from him, to me, then back to him.

"Fine," she says in defeat. I turn to her to see that her eyes have returned to their normal blue color. "Just don't get hurt too much."

"We'll try." I tell her as she makes her way around the bus.

The man suddenly moves to cut her off, but my dad stops him before he can take three steps. He grabs him by his jacket collar and pins him to the side of the bus.

"You're strong old man." comments the mystery man as he struggles beneath my dad's strong grip.

"I used to be a wrestler." says dad with a smirk as he throws the man across the road.

The mystery man lands on his feet and moves to attack my dad, but I cut him off and tackle him to the ground before he can make contact. I deal him a few real punches to his skull, but they don't even phase him as he pushes me off his body. As he jumps up to his feet, my dad throws a few punches to his torso, but the guy dodges each one. He lands a kick to my father's gut and kicks him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"DAD!" I yell in anger as I tackle the man to the ground to continue my assault.

I land punch after punch on the guys face, neck, and torso, finally drawing blood. The mystery man soon gets the upper hand on me and pushes me away. We get up at the same time, but the mystery guy kicks me in my gut, making me crumple to the ground from the sudden.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I say as I struggle to catch my breath.

"I'm one of you, my fellow vampire. I'm just really hungry." he tells me as he kicks me in my gut again, which makes me fall to my back. I cough up blood thanks to the sudden kick, knowing that at least two of my ribs are cracked.

"Who sent you?" I ask him as I struggle to stand up, but settling with staying on my knees for now.

"A friend; he didn't want me to say his actual name to anyone I would encounter when I went on my hunt. He's very secretive." he tells me as he kneels down to look at me face-to-face.

"So you decided to listen to your friend and come after Amanda?" I ask with a pissed stare on my face.

"I trust my friend when it comes to potential meals Randy. It is Randy right?" he asks me as he crosses his arms.

"Yeah; and who the hell may you be?" I ask to be nice.

"The name's Derek." He tells me as he stands up from the ground. He then waves with a smile at the bus. I follow his gaze to see that he's waving at Amanda, who's observing us from the window with a worried expression on her face.

"You travel in good company man. That girl is hot!" he tells me with a smile.

I instantly get up from my spot and chokeslam the damn bastard to the ground for what he just said.

"You seriously don't want to piss me off man!" I tell him as I slam the back of his head down to the payment.

"Damn, aren't you easy to set off! You got something for that girl?" he asks me as I start to choke the life out of him. "Wait a minute! You do have a thing for the girl!"

"Who wants to know?" I tell him as I slam his head to the pavement again a few times.

"This just made things more interesting!" he tells me with a smirk as I notice his eyes turn bright green.

"What the-?" I say in surprise, but I gasp in shock as Derek grabs hold of my neck and lifts me off his body.

"If you can't guess, I'll tell you man. I'm one of those special vampires. I have the ability to copy the traits of others. Not like a shapeshifter though. I can't copy the entire look of a person or animal, but I can copy their traits and/or abilities, but alas I can only copy the physical traits and abilities, not the mental ones," he tells me as he stands to his full height, lifting me clear off the ground by the neck. "So the hot girl you have in the bus is safe from me, but you're not since I just copied yours and your dad's physical strength, making me three times as strong as you."

I look at the man coldly as he lets out a small smirk.

"Let me go!" I tell him coldly as my anger starts to flare up within me.

"That's not going to happen," he says with a knowing smirk as he walks us over slowly to the bus. "I'm really hungry right now and if I let you go right now, you're just going to continue in your futile attempts to stop me from feeding on your friend. I hate to get interrupted when I feed."

"What the hell you're going to do now huh?" I ask as he stops walking right next to the bus.

"Well, I knocked out your bus driver. I knocked out your dad a while ago. And now, I'm going to knock you out." he says with a smile.

I have no time to react as he swiftly knocks me back head first into the side of the bus, dropping his hold on me on impact.

"You should be out in a few seconds tops. Enough time for me to feed." he says as he starts to walk over to the front of the bus.

"Get . . . back here!" I yell as I struggle to get up on my feet while wiping the blood coming from a small gash on my forehead out of my right eye.

"Not listening!" he calls from over his shoulder.

"You . . . bitch!" I yell after him as I crumble to the ground.

"Amanda . . ." I whisper to no one as my line of sight fades to black.

End of Chapter 11

**A/N: Please review**


	12. New Life & New Foe

Chapter 12: New Life & New Foe

_Amanda's POV_

"Randy" I whisper to myself as I watch his unmoving body lie on the ground, blood running from the small gash on the side of his right temple. I look to see that Hal and Bob are still unconscious at their various positions on the road as well.

"That sick bastard wants to feed on my blood. That is definitely not good." I whisper to myself as I back away from the window and quickly run in the bedroom for the emergency exit.

I try to lift the window, but to no avail. The damn thing won't budge.

"Stupid window!" I cry in anger as I raise my hand at it, ready to lift it open with my mind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn around to find myself face to face with the vampire. Smiling while showing his toothy grin, he leans to his side while standing in the doorway, giving me a hungry glare.

"Stay away from me!" I tell him as I start to take a step back.

That was a bad idea on my part as I am quickly pinned to the wall, the vampire holding onto me tightly at my shoulders.

"Or what?" he asks me with a sly smirk as moves his head closer to my neck.

"Or this" I tell him as I feel my eyes turn red behind my lids. I imagine him crashing into the wall and the loud thud I hear tells me that what I imagined became reality as I open my eyes to see the vampire unconscious and lying on the ground. There is a small dent in the wall from where he crashed.

Not even bothering to make sure he's fully unconscious, I walk over his body to the front of the bus and quickly exit it, jumping from the top step to the road. I run over to the first person that pops into my brain: Randy.

I run over to his side and flip him over to his back. I assess the damage and conclude that all he suffered is the gash to the forehead, a few cracked ribs, and probably a concussion.

"Randy, Randy!" I whisper to him as I shake him awake. All he does is mumble incoherently in response.

"Randy!" I say a little louder as I deliver one crisp slap to his face in the hopes it would wake him up.

"Amanda?" he mumbles as his left eye starts to open up.

"It's me. Are you okay?" I ask as I watch him open his right eyelid.

"Got a few cracked ribs and the hit to my skull, but I think I'll be fin- AAAHH!" he yells out in pain as he clutches his right side.

"RANDY!" I exclaim in alarm as he falls back to the ground.

"Looks like I really misjudged that kick that Derek guy gave me earlier. My ribs aren't cracked, they're broken," he tells me as he looks up at my face. "Where is that damn bastard anyway?"

"Unconscious on the bus" I tell him as I look around the area.

"But how?" he asks me as I start to dab at the cut on his head with my shirt sleeve, thankfully remembering to change shirts earlier in the day.

"You can do a lot when you're psychic." I tell him as I apply pressure to the cut.

"He's not going to stay down for long. We need to-GAHHH!" he yells out in pain as he tries to sit up again, but his ribs won't let him.

"Keep doing that and you'll break your whole ribcage. Can't you heal any faster?" I ask him as I lay his head on my lap to continue to stop the head wound from bleeding.

"I'm trying to," he tells me through clenched teeth. "It's been a while since I last fed. If I can get some blood in my system, it will speed up the healing process."

"I would go back into the bus to get you a blood bag, but I seriously don't feel like walking back in there with that vampire on board." I tell him as I finally manage to stop the bleeding.

"Plus, I would stop you anyway I could from going back onto that bus." he tells me with a serious look.

"How would you do that, Mr. Broken Ribs?" I ask him with a serious look on my face.

He answers me by quickly grabbing both my wrists with both his hands at lightning speed. I try to move my arms within his grasp, but his grip is iron tight.

"Okay, you proved your point. Going back onto that bus is out of the question." I tell him as he shows off a weak smirk as he lets me go. Then a new thought pops into my brain.

"You may think I'm going crazy by suggesting this, but I think you should feed from me." I say in a whisper.

"WHAT?" he yells at me in surprise at my suggestion.

"It's the only way if you want to heal fast enough to take on that Derek guy again." I tell him as I roll up my right sleeve.

"No!" he tells me with a cold glare.

"Randy, stop being so stubborn!" I tell him as I place my hands on my hips.

"I don't want to hurt you Amanda. I don't know if I can control myself if I fed from you." he tells me as his stoic façade starts to crumble, revealing the worry within his eyes.

"I know you won't lose control. I've known you long enough and trust you enough to know that you won't hurt me in anyway" I tell him in my most sincere voice. "Besides, it doesn't hurt to try right?"

He looks at me with an impassive face before he moves his stare to my bare wrist. Taking my wrist into his strong hands, he lowers it to his mouth.

"Promise me one thing" he tells me as he gives me a serious look.

"Anything" I say back to him.

"Promise me you will stop me with your psychic powers if I can't control myself. Fry my brain if you have to." he tells me with a serious look in his eyes, but I can hear a slight frantic edge to his tone.

"I promise" I tell him in my strongest tone of voice as we lock eyes.

He nods his head and gives me one of his signature smirks before bringing my wrist to his lips. I feel a slight shiver go down my back as Randy traces his lips along the length of my wrist, his cool breath brushing along my skin. Finally, he stops at a spot right below the base of my hand, right where a large vein is located. He gently sinks his fangs into my skin, probably his attempt of trying to make the process as painless as possible for my sake.

I try to not think about the pain, but it's no use since I can't feel it. All I felt was the small stab of his fangs piercing my flesh, and then, nothing but the feeling of blood flowing out of the wound. There's no burning sensation. There's no absolute pain. Nothing.

I look down to watch Randy's expression and go wide eyed for a split second when I see that his eyes are red. Randy's eyes never changed color in all my years of knowing him. The only time it ever did was those few times that we unconsciously acknowledged each other as mates.

Maybe there is more too this "being mates" thing that meets the eye.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

I can feel new life start to rise within me as I feed from my best friend's wrist and the only thing that's racing through my mind right now is how intoxicating her blood is. It's better than any alcohol or any other person's or animal's blood that I have ever tasted in my lifetime. It's rich, it's filling, and I feel stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"Randy?"

The voice breaks me out of my rambling and I look up straight into Amanda's clear blue eyes. She looks down on me with concern and I start to notice the tiredness that has started to spread over her eyes.

_Damn it! I'm starting to drain her._ I say in my mind as I look at her wrist.

I summon enough willpower to detach myself from her wrist, closing the puncture marks with a kiss.

"I'm done." I say flatly as I let go of her wrist and catch my breath, now realizing that I completely forgot to breathe during the whole process.

"How was it?" she suddenly asks me as she looks at her wrist, probably wondering how in the world the bite marks disappeared from her skin.

"To tell you the truth, it was the best blood I've ever had privileged to taste. Thanks." I tell her with a sheepish smirk.

"You're welcome. Besides, I should be thanking you. You were able to stop on your own." she responds with a smirk.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it, but it's also good for the both of us because you didn't need to fry my brain." I tell her as I place a hand on my chest, glad that I don't feel any pain from where I touch my ribcage.

"Don't worry, I didn't feel like frying your brain anyway, but can you please tell me what happened when your eyes changed color again?" she asks me as she returns her hands to her hips.

"My eyes changed color again?" I ask as I start to sit up.

"Yeah, but not to my usual blue, but to my red ones." she says as she stands up.

"I did the Anaconda eyes?" I ask as I finally stand up to my full height. Amanda shook her head yes. "This is a first. I don't know how to explain it."

"I do"

I instantly move Amanda behind me as I come face to face with Derek, who's shooting us a pissed stare as he walks out the bus while rubbing the back of his head.

"Psychics really piss me off. Using your psychic powers to throw me against your bus' wall was seriously not a good idea." he says with a sneer as he stares straight Amanda.

"Considering the fact you almost placed your fangs into my neck, I really thought it was a good idea at the time." she tells him with a sharp look.

"Touché" he concedes with a shrug as he turns to me. "The girl is your mate isn't she?"

I turn to Amanda as she turns to me, locking eyes with her before I turn back to Derek, who's continuing to close the gap between us.

"Yeah" I answer him flatly as I start to move Amanda back while continuing to stare him down.

"This makes things more difficult doesn't it?" he asks us with a small smirk. "I heard that mates of vampires who are not vampires themselves have some of the tastiest blood around."

"Come any closer to her and I won't hesitate to kill you!" I tell him in my coldest voice as I can feel Amanda start to worry right behind me.

"Kill me? Really? You must be joking!" he tells us as he starts to laugh. "I'm too strong for you. If you come at me again, I'll just throw you around like a rag doll. What can you do to stop me?"

"I can serve as a distraction." I tell him with a smirk.

"Distraction?" he asks us as he continues his chuckle fit.

"Yeah," I answer him as he finally gets silenced thanks to my dad snapping his neck in two.

"You two okay?" he asks us as he stares at the dead body in front of him.

"We're fine. How about you dad?" I ask him as I walk over to him.

"Just give me a blood bag and I'll be fine in the morning. C'mon son, help me hide this body. It'll deteriorate in a few hours." he tells me as he starts to pick up Derek's head.

"Sure thing. Amanda, go check on Hal." I tell her as I pick up the legs.

"Okay" she replies with a nod of her head as she walks over to our bus driver, who's now starting to wake up.

Dad and I walk into the woods until we find an old creek about fifty feet from the bus.

"Let's dump him here. I don't smell any human scents nearby so it's safe to say that no will find him here." says Dad as he leads us over to the water.

I just nod my head and on the count of three, throw Derek's body right into the creek. The broken man lands smack dab in the middle of the water, making a big splash on impact. Dad and I walk back to the bus in silence to find Hal already unscrewing the bolts from the popped tire.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy Hal? You were just knocked out by a vampire half an hour ago." comments dad as he gives Hal a disapproving nod of his head.

"Actually, I wasn't really knocked out for the whole dang time. I woke up, saw you two fighting that vampire,"

"And then you decided to play chicken by acting like you were out cold for the rest of the fight." I finish for him as I cross my arms.

"Actually Randal, the phrase is playing opossum. By the way, what happened to that vampire anyway?" he asks us as he looks around the area.

"I snapped his neck in two and we dumped his body in a nearby creek." answers dad with a serious expression on his face.

"Is Amanda inside the bus?" I ask as I start to walk over to the front of the bus.

"Yeah; she said she was tired." calls Hal as I walk into the bus.

I climb the stairs and look into the bus to see Amanda at the table with her left hand placed on her forehead.

"You okay?" I ask her as I sit right next to her.

"Yeah; it's just been one heck of a night, that's all." she tells me as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You said it." I tell her as I stretch my arm and wrap it around her shoulders, moving her body closer to mine.

"What the heck Randy?" she asks me incredulously as my sudden movement brings her head to my chest.

"Take it easy will ya? You look ready to fall asleep any second and I would rather you rest your head on my chest than slamming it onto the table once you doze off." I tell her as I rub her left side.

"Fine, but shouldn't you be helping your dad and Hal with the spare tire?" she asks me as she moves her head to look up at me.

"Already done, no thanks to you Randy." says Hal with a scowl as he walks in to the bus, my dad right behind him.

"You're welcome." I say with a smirk.

"Now you sound like Sandow." Amanda whines with a sharp look.

"Don't you compare me to that ignoramus. . . Great, I am sounding like him." I say as I stroke my chin.

"How about you just shut up before you start thinking like him?" asks Amanda as she raises an eyebrow.

"Good idea." I say as I look up to see my dad's smirking face.

"Hey Hal, how about you let me drive for the rest of night?" asks Dad as he walks over to the driver's seat.

"Sure, go right on ahead." responds Hal as he hands dad the keys and walks over to the bedroom.

"Good night!" he exclaims as he closes the door after him with a loud slam.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep too? Like you said, this has been one heck of a night." I say to Amanda as she lets out a loud yawn.

"I should, but Hal's in the bedroom and when he sleeps on an actual mattress, his snores can wake up the dead." she tells me with a tired, but terrified look on her face.

"I swear our neighbor's cat woke up from the grave for at least five minutes when Hal slept over at my house two years ago." calls my dad as he starts the bus' engine and drives us down the road to Chicago.

"I HEARD THAT!" yells Hal from the bedroom.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" calls my dad in return.

I can't help but laugh at what's going on around me.

"This is amazing. Are you hearing this 'Manda?" I ask her as I look down to my chest to see that she had already fallen fast asleep.

"Well that was quick," I say as I move a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Hey dad, how far do you think we are from Chicago?"

"I'd say we'll probably reach the city just in time to watch SmackDown at the assigned hotel. Is that good for an answer?" he asks as he stares at the road.

"Good enough." I say with a nod of my head as I look out the window to see the faint lights of a small town pass us by.

* * *

**Back at the creek**

Derek woke up to see that he was laying in the middle of the creek that Randy and Bob threw him into earlier.

"Well that's just nice." he complained with a groan as he stood up from the creek.

As he walked over to solid land, a loud buzz emanated from his pocket.

"That's probably him." said Derek with a sigh as he picked out an old cell phone from his pocket. He flipped its lid and placed it next to his right ear.

"Hello old pal," he said in greeting. "Yeah, I encountered them. The old man can really pack a punch. He cracked my neck for Pete's sake!"

Laughter could be heard from the other line.

"No I didn't harm the girl. You'd kill me if I did." answered Derek with a shrug as he walked out of the creek and onto solid earth.

"Did you complete your mission?" asked the man on the other side of the line.

"Yeah," answered Derek. "I got your info."

"Amanda Evans and Randy Orton are definitely mates."

* * *

**A/N: Derek's alive. ALIVE! I liked him so much I decided to keep him around for a while, though he will come back in a later chapter. I think you can guess who the guy Derek was talking to on the phone was**. **Please review!**


	13. Sergei & the Shield Strike

Chapter 13: Sergei & the Shield Strike

_Normal POV_

It was late Friday evening when Bob drove the bus into the parking lot of the Chicago Marriott, which was easy walking distance to the arena that was going to be home to Monday Night Raw. Bob parked the bus on the far side of the parking lot and he, Amanda, and Randy grabbed their luggage and disembarked the vehicle. Hal decided to stay in the bus since he didn't have a thing for hotels.

'Only a half hour left before SmackDown begins." commented Amanda as the three walked away from the check in desk over to the elevators.

"Can't wait for it. Isn't Cody and Ted in a tag team match for the World Tag Team Championships tonight Randal?" asks Bob as he pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Yeah" responds Randy glumly as he looks down at the ground.

"Disappointed you're not going to be wrestling tonight huh son?" asked Bob as the three watched as the elevator doors slid open, letting off a happy couple who were more into each other than the two wrestlers and former wrestler in front of them.

"Yeah; if it weren't for this whole feud between me and Sergei, I would so be competing tonight." complained Randy as the three let the happy couple exit the elevator before walking in themselves.

"And I would so be walking you to the ring tonight because that's basically what I'm good for these days." added Amanda as she looked at her watch to see that it was 7:45 p.m., 15 minutes before SmackDown was supposed to air.

"Don't say that 'Manda. Yeah you're a valet, but you are also an amazing wrestler." replied Randy as he pressed the button for the hotel's seventh floor.

"Plus, a great model for those photo shoots they have you girls do for the website." added Bob as he watched the door close.

Randy and Amanda gave him surprised looks as the elevator started to go up.

"DAD! You seriously check those out?" asked Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe" answered Bob with a shrug as the elevator let out a ding sound and opened up to their designated floor.

"This is awkward for you isn't it Randy?" asked Amanda as she turned to the younger vampire.

"You have no idea. Does Mom know that you check the Divas out online?" asked Randy as he placed a hand on his chin.

"I never gave you a solid answer. My lips are officially sealed." answered Bob as they walk down the hallway.

Randy and Amanda looked at each other in complete silence as they walked behind Bob until they reached their designated room.

"How about we just forget this whole looking up Divas thing and focus on SmackDown which will be coming on in the next five minutes?" suggested Amanda as Bob unlocked the door with the room key.

"Let's" responded the Orton men in unison as they walked inside, followed by Amanda, who closed the door with a soft click.

The room was fairly large. There were two bedrooms; one held a pair of twin beds while the other was the master bedroom which had one large queen bed. There was also a small kitchen, two bathrooms, and a small living room with a small sofa, a recliner, and a plasma screen hanging on the far side of the wall.

"Master bedroom is mine!" exclaimed Amanda as she swiftly ran to the room and quickly threw her luggage into it before returning to the living room.

"As long as I get the recliner, I'm fine." called Bob as he quickly dropped his duffel bag on his twin bed and walked over to the recliner for a well-deserved rest.

"Don't fall asleep now dad! SmackDown starts right now!" exclaimed Randy as he quickly grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turned on the TV, and flipped to the channel that showed Friday Night SmackDown each week.

"Like I would do that when wrestling's on." answered Bob as he sat up in his chair just as the screen started to show the WWE Universe cheering within the Milwaukee arena.

The screen then showed Lillian within the ring with a microphone in hand.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championships!" exclaimed Lillian as she turned to face the ramp.

A familiar theme song began to blare across the arena as most of the crowd cheered while some booed for Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes as the two made their way to the ring.

"Are they using their old "Priceless" theme song now? I thought they were alternating between each other's theme songs for their matches." commented Amanda as she took a seat next to Randy on the sofa.

"Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 440 pounds; they are the challengers, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" continued Lillian as she walked over to stand beside the referee.

"It's probably for the nostalgia. We had some good times during our time as the Legacy." commented Randy as he looked at the screen with a thoughtful look.

"Like when you verbally and physically abused them whenever you got pissed, claiming it was your IED that made you do it?" suggested Bob as he quickly looked away from his son before Randy could shoot him a cold look.

"He has a point Randy," added Amanda as she tried to stifle her laughter, which earned her a cold look from the Viper. "Don't give me that look Mr. Apex Predator. I was just the innocent bystander who also served as you guys' valet." she added with her most innocent look.

Randy went wide eyed at Amanda's sudden change of expression before turning back to the screen to see Ted and Cody patiently waiting for their opponents.

"_Damn Amanda looks hot when she has an innocent look on her face!" _thought Randy as Kane's theme song began to blare throughout the room.

"_Why thank you."_

"Don't do that!" exclaimed Randy as he turned to her with an exasperated glare.

Amanda didn't answer back, but she looked at the screen with a bemused smirk, trying hard to not make eye contact with Randy. Randy turned back to the screen just in time to see Kane and Daniel Bryan appear from behind the curtain area.

"And at a combined weight of 533 lbs., they are the reigning WWE Tag Team Champions. Daniel Bryan, Kane, Team Hell No!" exclaimed Lillian as she exited the ring just as Team Hell No entered it.

"This is going to be good." commented Bob as he watched as Kane did his signature entrance gimmick, red flames and all.

"All we need is a bowl of popcorn." added Amanda as she brought her legs up to her chest in anticipation.

Randy only nodded his head as he watched as Kane and Ted exited the ring, leaving Cody and Daniel to duke it out.

The two circled each other in the ring before linking arms. Cody quickly got the upper hand and pushed Daniel into the corner before giving him one hard punch to his gut. Daniel managed to scurry away from Cody, but Cody caught Daniel's leg before he could advance any further. Unfortunately for Cody, Daniel was expecting that. He managed to kick Cody away from him and tag Kane into the match.

"Here comes the Big Red Monster!" exclaimed Bob as Kane entered the ring and quickly clotheslined Cody to the mat.

"Let's see what Cody can do against the Devil's Favorite Demon." added Amanda as she started to lean forward into her seat.

Randy stayed silent, but he couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling that started up in the pit of his stomach.

Kane used his strength to his advantage as he applied a sidewalk slam to Cody. As Cody lay on the mat, Kane decided to go up top and climbed the turnbuckle to its very peak. He jumped, hoping for an elbow drop, but Cody moved away just in time. Cody managed to roll over to Ted' side of the ring and slapped Ted's hand, allowing him to enter the match.

Ted started to attack Kane's legs and managed to keep him off balance for a good three minutes before Kane grabbed Ted's neck and slammed him down to the mat with a thunderous chokeslam. Kane went for the pin, but Ted was able to kick out at two.

"That was a close one." commented Amanda as she let out a sigh of relief.

"You said it." added Bob as he scratched his stomach.

Randy, on the other hand, continued to stay silent as he watched the match unfold onscreen.

Kane tried to deliver another chokeslam to Ted, but Ted manage to jump out of the way and push Kane into a corner of the ring, where Cody made the next move with a disaster kick to Kane's skull. Cody tagged Ted to reenter the match and quickly grabbed hold of Kane's arm to inflict some damage on it. With his brute strength, Kane managed to push Cody away and tag Bryan into the match. Cody and Daniel linked arms once again, but one quick counter led to Daniel to apply the No lock on Cody.

"Don't tap out Cody! Don't tap out!" exclaimed Amanda as she gave the screen a serious look.

"I'm sorry to say this Amanda, but the Anaconda glare can't reach through TV screens." said Bob with a shrug as he turned to the girl.

"I know." said Amanda with a whine of her own as she laid back into the couch.

Luckily for all three of them, Cody didn't tap out as he was able to successfully crawl to the ropes to force Daniel to break the submission maneuver. As Daniel was walking around the ring, Cody struggled to get the feeling back into his arm. Then Daniel pounced again, this time applying a few kicks across Cody's chest. Cody managed to duck Daniel's last kick and went for a roll up, but Daniel was able to move his shoulders out at one.

"Neither team is breaking. This match is getting good. Wouldn't you agree Randy?" asked Amanda as she turned to the silent Viper, but he didn't answer.

"Randy?" asked Amanda once again as she waved her hand in front of his face, but he still didn't respond.

"Randy are you okay?" asked Amanda as she nudged him in the arm with her elbow.

"Huh?" asked Randy as he finally stopped gazing at the screen and turned to see Amanda's and Bob's concerned faces. "What's wrong?"

"We should be asking you that son, since you looked like you wanted to murder the TV just now." answered Bob as he gestured at the TV, which was now showing Kane and Ted in the ring with Ted applying a sleeper hold to Kane.

"It's nothing." answered Randy as he turned back to screen.

"Just tell us already Mr. Viper whose voice elevates slightly when he lies." commented Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"My voice does not elevate slightly!" exclaimed Randy, but stopped when he heard his own voice rise by a micro decibel.

"You were saying son?" asked Bob as he sat up in his chair. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Just some nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that's all." said Randy as he watched Ted apply the Million Dollar Dream on Kane. Ted went for the pin but Kane kicked out again at two.

"Are you getting indigestion?" asked Amanda as she gave him a curious look.

"Not that kind of nagging feeling 'Manda. I just have this feeling that something serious is going to happen soon." Randy further explained as he observed Ted tag Cody back into the match.

"That's not good." mumbled Amanda as she watched Cody deliver his patented Cross Rhodes on Kane, sending the Big Red Monster to the mat. Cody went for the pin, but Daniel reentered the ring to break it up. Ted entered the ring and speared Daniel right down to the mat. These actions further distracted Cody, letting Kane take advantage.

"I see trouble coming." cried Bob as he watched Kane grab Ted by the neck, but before he could slam him down to the mat with a chokeslam, Cody countered it with another Disaster Kick. Cody, being the legal man in the match, pinned Kane again for the three count, this time being successful.

"Your winners and the new WWE Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" called Lillian from outside of the ring as the ref handed the two the Tag Team Championship belts.

"Now that was a great match." commented Bob as he walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Congrats to Ted and Cody; they deserve those belts." added Amanda as she watched the two hoist their belts into the air for the whole Universe to see.

"Yep." answered Randy simply as he continued to stare the TV down.

"Can't you be a little more supportive of our friends?" asked Amanda as she gave him a sharp look.

"I am supportive," replied Randy as a comeback as he turned to the psychic. "It's just that this nagging feeling of mine just won't go away. Something's up."

"Like what?" asked Amanda as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How about Sergei walking down the ramp to the ring with a microphone in hand for example?" suggested Bob as he briskly walked into the room with a half drunken water bottle in hand.

Randy and Amanda quickly turned their heads to see Sergei on the TV screen walking to the ring slowly with a microphone in hand.

"What the hell is he doing?" asked Randy coldly as he stared at the screen.

"Let's watch to find out." answered Amanda as she crossed her arms.

"Congratulations Ted, Cody, for winning the Tag Team Championships. You finally were the guys to beat Team Hell No!" exclaimed Sergei with a cocky grin as he stopped walking in front of the ring. The crowd greeted him with boos, but there were some cheers from the female members of the Universe.

Cody signaled for one of the production crew members to hand him a microphone. A bald crew member answered the call and handed him two microphones. Cody handed Ted one microphone while he held on to the other one.

"What do you want Sergei? Randy's not here! Shouldn't you be hibernating in your bat cave somewhere?" asked Cody as he outstretched his arms.

The crowd laughed at Cody's comment while Sergei just scowled at him.

"Ha! Very funny from the guy whose obsessed with his own reflection. Can't you do us all a favor and shave that pathetic excuse of a mustache off your ugly face Mr. Dashing?" asked Sergei with a chuckle.

The crowd erupted in laughter at Sergei's comeback. Cody began to yell at Sergei without the need of the microphone as Ted began to restrain him.

"Calm down Cody. I didn't come here to mock you and make you look ridiculous in front of the whole WWE Universe. That's your mustache's job!" replied Sergei, which got him more laughter. "I came out here to congratulate you two."

"Congratulate us?" asked Ted as he let go of Cody, he seemingly calmed down.

"This is getting more and more suspicious by the second." whispered Amanda as she looked at the screen. Randy couldn't help but nod.

"That's right Mr. DiBiase. I want to congratulate you two for a job well done." said Sergei as he walked up the steel steps and entered the ring, which made Cody and Ted back up a little.

"I'm sorry to say this dude, but you don't seem like the congratulating type." answered Ted as he gave Sergei a sharp look.

Sergei let out a small chuckle before returning his microphone to the front of his lips.

"You're right," replied Sergei coolly as he brushed his hand along the length of his shoulder length pale blonde hair. "I'm not."

Suddenly, the arena lights went out in a blink of an eye.

"Not good." mumbled Bob as he sat up in his chair so much that he looked like he was going to tip over in his seat.

"Randy?" asked Amanda as she turned to the Viper, who was busy trying to control his anger.

"I know Amanda. This isn't good." said Randy through clenched teeth as he observed the screen, which was still dark except for the camera flashes from the audience.

The screen was brought back to life as the arena lights finally turned back on, revealing Ted and Cody being assaulted by the Shield while Sergei watched with a sinister smile plastered across his face.

"What the fucking symphonies is this?" asked an incredulous Amanda as she jumped out of her seat.

Randy stayed silent as he watched the whole thing unfold on the TV screen, while Bob just did a saddened nod of his head.

As the Shield pounded away at Cody and Ted, Sheamus ran down the ramp from backstage to help out the newly crowned Tag Team Champions. Sergei let him enter the ring, but gave him a spear as Sheamus stood up. The Celtic Warrior didn't stay down for long though as he tried to get up soon after, but as he stood to his full height, Sergei applied a backbreaker to Sheamus' spine. Sheamus crumpled to the ground clutching his back just as the Shield were finishing planting Ted and Cody with their three man powerbomb maneuvers. Sergei reclaimed a discarded microphone from the mat and brought it to his lips. He turned to face the camera.

"This is a message for you Randy Orton. Your time has come. Sure you've beaten me in our last two matches, but trust me when I say this: your winning streak will come to an end. I'm going to make sure you lose everything. And I think we both know what, or shall I say, who I'm going to start with first." he spoke straight into the camera as it zoomed into his face.

He dropped the microphone and walked out of the ring to the ramp. The Shield took their usual way out and walked out the ring to the audience, leaving a battered and bruised Ted, Cody, and Sheamus on the ring floor being tended to by medics and some of the refs before the show went to commercial.

"Randy?" asked Amanda softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, but all Randy did was shrug her off as he stood up abruptly and walked for the exit.

"Randy WAIT!" called Amanda, but it was no use as he slammed the door shut after him.

"Go after him."

Amanda turned to Bob, who gave her one of those fatherly looks.

"What? No! He needs his space." said Amanda as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"No," answered Bob with a knowing look. "He needs you."

Amanda shot Bob a stunned look before looking away, contemplating whether to follow the wayward Apex Predator or not.

"Well?" asked Bob as he shook his head.

Amanda let out a reluctant sigh as she stood up from her seat.

"I'll go find him." said Amanda as she walked over to the door.

"That's it." commented Bob as he watched Amanda exit the room.

"_You may not know it yet," _thought Bob as he watched the Divas match play on the screen between Kaitlyn and Tamina. "_But soon enough you two will realize that you guys need each other in more ways than one."_

**A/N: Please review**!


	14. A Busy Night

Chapter 14: A Busy Night

_Amanda's POV_

"Now where could he be?" I mumble to myself as I exit the elevator on the ground floor. I close my eyes to see if I can find him through his thoughts, but to no avail. I can't find him. To top it all off, my powers don't seem to be working as well as they used to, but I refuse to believe that.

"He must be keeping his mind as blank as possible or must be too far away that I can't find his mind." I whisper to myself as I walk through the lobby to the check in desk.

"Excuse me?" I say in my quick attempt to get the guy behind the desk to look at me.

"Yes?" asks the man, who is dressed in a red and gold blazer with a nametag that says 'Carson', a white dress shirt underneath the blazer, and black slacks. "May I help you miss?"

"I'm looking for a guy about six foot five, muscular build, shaven head, stubble growing on his chin, wearing a black jacket with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Did he walk by here by any chance?" I ask him as I give him a sheepish look as I start to look around the lobby with my eyes.

"He wouldn't happen to have looked kind of pissed that he almost wanted to murder somebody right?" he replies with a question of his own as he gives me a look that tells me that he knows who I'm talking about.

"Yeah, that's practically sums it up." I answer him as I place my hands into my pockets.

"He walked out of the hotel and made a right as he walked onto the sidewalk about five minutes before you came down here." he answers me as he begins to type away at his computer keyboard.

"Thank you." I say in gratitude as I begin to make my way over to the front door.

The breezy Chicago night greets me as I exit the hotel and turn right to follow Randy's trail. It's a good thing that I brought my jacket with me because even though it's the middle of spring, it still gets pretty cold during the night here in the Midwest, especially in the Windy City. As I make my way down the busy street, I continue to search the thoughts in the area to see if I can pick out Randy's, but I still can't hear his mind.

"_Damn that vampire speed of his!" _I practically yell in my mind as I cross a busy intersection.

I continue to walk around the downtown area for probably the next hour and a half, searching the area with my mind as I walk, but my powers are still a little off.

"Please don't tell me that you decided to find a way back to Milwaukee to confront Sergei all by yourself." I whisper to myself as I continue to walk down the street, which is practically empty except for a few guys exiting a dingy looking bar down the block.

"The idea is tempting."

I practically jump out of my boots when I hear the random voice speak right behind me. I turn around to see Randy standing in front of me with his hands in his jacket pockets and a neutral expression on his face.

"What have I told you about appearing right behind me from out of nowhere? It's kind of spooky dammit." I tell him as I place a hand on my chest.

"Couldn't help myself; it was too tempting to not scare you shitless." he tells me with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Where have you been all this time?" I ask him as I cross my arms.

"I've been walking around the area to clear my head." he answers me blankly as he looks across the street.

"Good to hear," I tell him with a nod of my head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still angry about what happened to Ted, Cody, and Sheamus. He's only been with the WWE for less than a month and somehow, Sergei has aligned himself with the Shield." rants Randy as he crosses his arms.

"Making him even more dangerous than he was before," I mumble to myself as I look down at the ground. "What do we do now?"

"We need to talk to the others before we decide on anything." answered Randy as he rubbed his hand over his chin stubble.

"When did you become so reasonable?" I ask him incredulously as I place my hands on my hips. "You're usually one of those 'act first, ask questions later' kind of guys?"

"Let's just say that when it comes to lessons learned in the WWE, I've learned that on some occasions it's good to be alone. And sometimes, there are strength in numbers." he tells me coolly as he kneels down to tie his shoe.

"You've learned well." I mumble to myself as I look around the area, now noticing that the guys from the bar are starting to walk towards our side of the street.

"By the way, you were looking for me with your mind right?" asks Randy as he stands to his full height.

"Yeah, the thing is though, I should have been able to hear your thoughts if we were in the same area. Are my powers on the fritz?" I ask myself as I cross my arms.

"I think I can explain your psychic dilemma. Remember when you let me feed on your blood after we encountered that Derek guy?" asked Randy as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I answer him a little uncertainly as I give him a look to match.

"Well, you see, when I fed from your blood, it weakened your powers. It's the same case for all members of the supernatural community who have their blood drunk by vampires." explains Randy as he lets a nervous look come across his face.

"In other words, my powers are still not at its best at the moment." I mumble to him sheepishly.

"Give it a few days and your powers will be back to normal. I guarantee it." says Randy as he stretches his right arm around my shoulders.

"I'll take your word for it." I tell him with an exasperated sigh as I enjoy the feel of his hand rubbing up against my right shoulder.

"Nice girl you got there!"

Randy and I turn around to see a group of about six men stand about eight feet from us. All of them look disheveled and thanks to the hazy glares they're giving us, we both can tell that the guys are absolutely drunk.

"May we help you?" I hear Randy ask them as he gives them a sharp look.

"I was just saying 'Nice girl you got there'." answered a man that was about Randy's height. He had long black hair, a black goatee, and was wearing a plaid long sleeved button down with black jeans. The look he was sending me was borderline disturbing.

"Thanks" answers Randy coolly as he looks at me. "Let's go" he whispers to me as he gestures in the opposite direction.

I nod my head, but when we turn around, we come face to face with a group of four guys standing in our way.

"This is not good." I mumble to myself as we are surrounded by the group, who are now looking more menacing with each step they take towards us.

"You think I can take them on by myself?" Randy whispers in my ear as we back up to a wall.

"Maybe not thanks to the traffic cam pointed right at us." I answer him as I nod my head to the camera across the street pointed straight at us.

"Shit!" grumbles Randy as he looks at the guys, who now have sinister smiles pointed our way, more to me than to Randy. That's when a new thought pops into my brain.

I close my eyes and concentrate on trying to control the minds of all 10 men around us. It's a bit of a stretch, with my now weakened powers, but I manage to get the job done. I insert a certain idea into their fried brains and open my eyes to see that the men are now staring blankly at us.

"You know what guys?" asked the guy in the plaid shirt. "Let's leave these two alone."

"What the hell?" I hear Randy ask right next to me as he gives them all suspicious stares, not believing in what he's hearing.

The other men ignore Randy's question and instead agree with Plaid Shirt Guy. They all give each other friendly looks before making their way down the street, finally leaving Randy and me alone.

"That was weird." commented Randy as he stared at the guys' retreating backs.

I only chuckle in agreement as I feel the effects of my work get the best of me as I almost collapse to the ground, if it weren't for Randy still holding me up.

"Amanda, are you okay?" I hear Randy ask me as he turns me over to face him, the worry definitely showing on his usually flawless features.

"Yeah, I just never realized that using my weakened psychic powers to control 10 drunken dudes at the same time so that they would leave us alone would really take a lot out of me." I tell him tiredly as a lightheaded feeling comes over me.

"We need to get you back to the hotel." he tells me in a serious tone of voice as he looks me in the eye.

"Lead the way." I tell him as I place my left hand on my forehead, trying to keep my bearings together as best as I can, but the sidewalk still looks wobbly to me.

I feel Randy wrap his arm around my shoulder, thankful that I won't have to worry about collapsing onto the pavement if I have to walk by myself. I rest my head against his shoulder as we begin the long walk back to the Marriott, our issue with the durnken guys long behind us.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

It takes us 45 minutes to walk all the way back to the hotel, arriving just before midnight. We quickly walk through the lobby and luckily enter the elevator just as it opens up for us as we walk towards it.

"How are you feeling?" I ask the dark skinned woman next to me as I press the button for the seventh floor.

"A little better, but I still see three of you which means my wooziness hasn't fully gone away yet; I just want this night to be over." she mumbles into my shoulder as the elevator makes its way up to our designated floor.

I only nod my head and rub her shoulder for reassurance in reply. After a few seconds passed, the elevator lets out a sharp ding signaling our arrival. We walk out the machine and back to our room. Once we enter it, I notice that dad is still watching the TV, this time with a beer in hand.

"Where'd you get the beer?" I ask him curiously as I walk Amanda back to the sofa and help her sit down.

"I got thirsty so I called up for room service." answers Dad blankly as he continues to watch some old western movie on TV, SmackDown long finished.

"Is that all you called up for?" I ask him as I make my way over to the fridge to find an icepack.

"Well no; I called up for three beers. Yours' and Amanda's are on the counter." he tells me as he points to the counter, where I look to see that there are two identical beers to the one that Dad has in his hand waiting for me and my mate.

"You can have mine Bob. I'm in no mood for a drink." grumbles Amanda as she lays herself along the couch, managing to fit her 6'2 frame on the sofa cushions.

"The Anaconda refuses a drink? What the heck happened to you two while you were out?" asks Dad as he sits up from his seat and looks at Amanda, who is currently propping her head on the sofa armrest.

"We encountered a group of about 10 drunken dudes while we were out. Amanda used her psychic powers to convince them to leave us alone. Although she did almost collapse to the ground because of the fact I fed from her blood back when we encountered that Derek guy." I tell him as I walk back into the living room with an icepack in hand. I crouch down so that I am at eye level with Amanda and rest the icepack on the right side of her head.

"Thanks" she mumbles in gratitude as she adjusts the icepack on her head.

"Don't mention it." I tell her as I walk back over to the counter and grab the two beers resting on its surface.

"You seriously took control over ten guys' minds at the same time? And they were drunk? With your weakened powers?" asks Bob as he grabbed the remote and pressed the mute button. The TV went silent instantly.

"Yeah, but it puts a lot of stress on the brain." answers Amanda as she looks at the TV screen.

"What you need is a good night's rest. Works every time for me." answers dad as he drinks up the last of his beer. He then snatches the beer from my left hand.

"HEY!" I say in surprise as I watch him open up the bottle.

"What? Amanda said I could have it." answers dad as he takes a big swig from the bottle.

"Whatever" I mumble to myself as I open my beer bottle and take a big gulp of the alcoholic drink. I turn to see Amanda get up from the sofa and walk over to her room, giving me the opportunity to take her seat.

"How are you feeling son?"

I look up to see my dad watching me closely with a concerned look on his face as he puts his beer on the coffee table without breaking eye contact.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to think that's all." I mumble in response as I take another swig from my bottle.

"Sergei is becoming more and more of a problem with each passing day." I hear dad comment as I begin to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"You're telling me," I say sarcastically as I finish my beer in one last chug. "Sergei wants to take Amanda from me to use her powers for his fucking evil purposes, he aligns himself with the Shield, he has Sheamus, Ted, and Cody attacked, and they were most likely responsible for those attacks in Green Bay. He's trying to mess with my mind."

"He's attacking your friends and co-workers in order to get to you. Have you warned your other friends too?" dad asks me as he finishes his beer.

"Ted, Cody, Sheamus, Kofi, Wade, Monica, Kelly, Kaitlyn, Alicia, and Layla all know how bad Sergei can be. I need to warn John about him as well. After what happened on SmackDown earlier tonight, the whole locker room should be on high alert, but some of the guys may not even care." I tell him as I place my empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"If his goal is to get Amanda, Monica would definitely need to be careful since she is Amanda's twin sister. He could easily try something on her to get Amanda's attention." adds Dad as he turns the TV sound back on.

"I wouldn't worry so much on that Dad," I tell him with a sheepish grin. "With Wade and his highly protective werewolf instincts by her side, she should be relatively safe from any real danger."

"It's kind of weird how you guys seemingly made up after he threw you down the stairs last October." comments Dad as a thoughtful look appears across his face.

"Don't bring that up. It took me out of action for a month. If it weren't for the fact we're not supposed to reveal our true selves to the human public, I would have been back the next Raw after that night on SmackDown."

"Hey, it's hard to say you recovered from a herniated disc after three days without revealing that you're a vampire. At least you got to spend a whole month with Alanna." replied dad as he sat back in his chair.

Just the pure mention of her name brings a smile to my face, but it becomes a scowl just as fast as a new thought pops into my brain.

"I can't visit her once we reach St. Louis." I whisper to myself as I place my head in my hands.

"What?" asks my dad as he acts like he doesn't hear me.

"You heard me all too well dad," I exclaim as I get up from my seat. "With all this crap that's been going on between me and Sergei, it will be too dangerous for my daughter to come close to me once we reach St. Louis."

Dad starts to say something, but closes his mouth just as fast when he realizes that what I say is true.

"You are so right." my dad finally mumbles in agreement with me. "In a way, you are starting to lose certain things."

I send my dad a cold glare which practically reads _'Just be quiet!'_

"I'll just shut up now. Good night son." he tells me for a goodbye as he walks to our room, leaving me to my thoughts.

I turn off the TV and sit back down on the couch to calm myself down.

"It's currently too dangerous for Amanda and me to be near my little girl. I'm going to have to tell Sam to not bring her to the arena in St. Louis." I whisper to myself as I put my hand in my jacket pocket, but coming out empty in the search for my cell phone.

I look into my other jacket pocket and my jeans pockets, but I still come up empty. That's when a thought creeps up into my brain.

"Oh right; I gave it to Amanda earlier in the day. She probably has it in her purse." I mumble to myself as I get up from the sofa and walk over to the master bedroom down the hall.

I knock on the door to see if I'll get any response.

"Yeah?" I hear Amanda call from the other side of the door.

"Can I get something from your purse?" I ask her as I lean my head against the door.

"Is the thing you want from my purse your cell phone?" she answers me with a question of her own.

"Yeah" I tell her sheepishly as I tap my fingers against the door.

"Come on in; the door's unlocked."

I turn the doorknob and open the door to walk inside the room. Amanda is standing in front of her bed, rummaging through her purse, dressed in a sleeveless dark purple camisole with matching shorts. It is a sight to see.

"Here" she tells me as she finds my phone and throws it over my way, the tired expression evident in her eyes.

"We're you sleeping just now?" I ask her as I look through my contact list.

"I just walked out of the shower when you knocked on my door," she answers me as uncovers the sheets on her bed, her still damp hair evident of that fact. "Who are you calling?"

"Sam" I tell her blankly as I press the call button. "I'm going to tell her to not bring Alanna over to the arena when the roster stops in St. Louis. It'll be too dangerous for her, especially with our issues with Sergei."

"Good plan" Amanda tells me as she fluffs her pillow, but I can obviously hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah; I don't like this either, but it's for the best." I tell her as I place my phone to my ear. It only takes the second ring to go off before Sam answers.

"Hello?" I hear Sam ask me from across the line.

"Hey Sam; it's me Randy." I tell her in greeting, trying to make my voice as light as possible.

"Let me guess: You're calling to make sure that I don't bring Alanna over to see you or Amanda and Monica when you guys reach St. Louis because of this whole Sergei fiasco right?" she asks me with a little hint of teasing apparent in her tone.

"How'd you guess?" I ask her as I let my confusion show on my face.

"One: I watch wrestling so I know what's been going on in the ring between you and the Romanian regent these past few weeks. Two: My family, just like yours, is part of the vampire council so we already got word of why he's even in the states in the first place. And three: Your dad called me just an hour and a half ago warning me about the same thing you were going to warn me about just now."

"Oh" I answer her blankly as I sit down on the right side of Amanda's bed while Amanda climbs in on the left.

"Don't worry Randy. I'm not going to bring our daughter anywhere with danger nearby. I'm just going to have to tell her that this time around, we'll be watching daddy from home instead of the live audience." she tells me with a sigh.

"Is she still awake?" I ask her hoping that she is.

"Sorry; she's been asleep ever since SmackDown finished airing. She really got spooked when Ted, Cody, and Sheamus got ambushed by Sergei and the Shield. Do you want me to wake her so she can talk to you?"

"Nah; let her sleep." I tell her as I look out the window. "How are you by the way?"

"I'm good, I'm good. I'm just happy that you finally found your real soul mate after all this time." she tells me with a mischievous glint in her tone. I groan in frustration.

"Don't tell me that Dad told you when he called you earlier." I tell her as I look at the ceiling.

"Yep; cat's out of the bag. It took you and Amanda long enough though. I knew you two would end up as mates eventually." she tells me with a whole of enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"Just don't tell anyone about it okay?" I ask her as I look over at Amanda, who's giving me a questioning look.

"Sorry; I kind of told Alanna and Josh about you two already." she tells me apologetically.

"You told Alanna already?" I ask her as I go wide eyed at the news.

"Yes; don't worry, she took the news well!" she exclaims into the receiver to reassurance.

I pinch my nose and cover my mouth before a yawn escapes my lips. "Just don't tell anyone else okay? I'll see you around."

"You and Amanda are coming to the anniversary gala right?" she asks me curiously.

"Yeah; we're expected to." I mumble into the line as a wave of exhaustion suddenly comes over me.

"Great; I'll see you then!" she exclaims into the line before finally hanging up.

I put my phone into my pocket and look over at Amanda, who still has that questioning stare on her face, but this time instead of sitting up, she's lying under her sheets on the bed.

"That call went well." she comments as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, well, dad already called Sam to warn her about the whole not bringing Alanna over to see us thing. Plus, she kinda revealed to her that we're now mates." I tell her sheepishly as I take off my jacket.

"Who else did she tell?" Amanda asks me curiously as she lets out a yawn.

"Alanna and her mate Josh." I tell her as I take off my sneakers.

"As long as Alanna is taking the news well, I'm okay with it," Amanda tells me with a shrug. "Besides, she had to learn about us eventually."

"I guess so." I mumble to myself as I let out another yawn.

"Someone's a tired vampire." Amanda sing-songs in a cheery voice with a matching smile as she moves over closer to my side.

"I'm not tired." I tell her as I try to keep my eyes open.

"Could have fooled me," she mumbles into my ear as I can feel her wrapping her arms around my shoulders, which kinda takes me by surprise. "You need a good night's rest."

"If that's the case, do you mind if I crash in your room? I can hear my dad snoring in ours" I tell her as I listen in on my dad's snores emanating from the room across the hall, stil trying to not let Amanda's close proximity bother me . . . too much.

"Sure, just don't take up most of the bed because if you do, I will so AKO your ass right out of this bed." she tells me with a scowl.

"Not if I RKO you first." I counter with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." she tells me as her eyes narrow.

"I RKO'ed Stacy Kiebler, DDT'd Stephanie McMahon, and delivered punts to the skulls of Vince and Shane McMahon. Do you think I'm kidding?" I ask her as I raise an eyebrow at her.

Amanda showed a look of contemplation before uttering her answer. "Can't argue with that one." she tells me with a slightly spooked look as she unwraps her arms from my body.

I smirk at her before leaving the room. I walk into me and my dad's room to see him already in bed, dressed in blue pajamas with cowboy hats on them, snoring like tomorrow.

"And we say Hal's snores can wake the dead." I mumble to myself as I quickly grab my clothes and my toothbrush from my suitcase and enter the bathroom.

After I brush my teeth and take a quick shower, I exit the room dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue pajama pants and walk back into Amanda's room to see that she's already fast asleep, her body turned outward to the door.

"How does she do that?" I ask myself as I walk over to her side of the bed.

Once I'm right next to the bed, I kneel down so that I could get a closer view of her sleeping face.

"She looks so at peace; like she doesn't have a care in the world." I whisper to myself as I feel a small smile tug at my lips.

I stand back up to my full height and walk around the bed to my side. I quickly get myself settled beneath the sheets and look over at Amanda, who didn't even move an inch throughout my whole disturbance.

"You are one heavy sleeper." I mutter to myself as I stare at the sleeping woman next to me.

All she does is let out a small snort in reply. Whether it's by small coincidence or if she actually heard me, I'll never know, but it does get me to let out a small laugh as I turn to face the opposite direction.

"Good night" I say sleepily to the darkness as I finally let my exhaustion come over me and my line of sight finally fades to black for the night.

* * *

**A/N: In this story, Randy and all the vampires I mention have the ability to sleep, just to clarify things. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	15. Workout

Chapter 15: Workout

_Normal POV_

It was currently the morning after SmackDown in the Windy City, also known as Chicago, Illinois. Bob opened his eyes and was instantly hit with the rays of sunshine that was coming through the window.

"Dammit that's bright!" he hissed as he sat up in his bed. He retrieved his glasses from his glasses' case and put them on. As he brought his sight into focus, he looked over at the other bed on the left side of the room to see that it was empty of a certain Viper.

"Randy didn't come to bed last night?" he muttered to himself as he put on some old slippers and got up from his bed. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. The clock above the small fridge said that the time was currently 6:45 a.m.

"Randy doesn't go to the gym until 7:30. I can't trace his smell to the door so he must still be in the room," whispered Bob to himself in his gravelly voice as he began to work the coffee machine. "Where could that boy be?"

He looked up and his stare instantly went to the master bedroom, Amanda's bedroom.

"He can't be," he whispered in astonishment as he left the machine to brew his morning drink to walk over to the bedroom door. "He couldn't be."

Bob took hold of the doorknob and opened the door just a crack to peer inside the room. He let out a surprised gasp as he saw Amanda and Randy still sleeping on their sides in the middle of the bed underneath the sheets. Amanda was in Randy's arms, her head resting on his chest while Randy was resting his chin on the top of her head, a content look spread across his face. He almost looked like he was smiling in his sleep.

"This is just too good. I got to take a photo." whispered Bob as he walked back to his room. He returned two minutes later with his cell phone in hand.

"Got to be quiet or else I'll get caught." he whispered to himself as he silently walked into the room. He stopped when he was right in front of the bed and held his phone right about a foot away from his face, the camera feature ready to go.

"This would make an excellent postcard." he whispered to himself as he took the photo, but he neglected to turn off the flash. He put his cell phone away in his pocket and looked up to see Randy stare at him with only one eye open.

"Dad?" he asked sleepily as he opened his other eye.

"Don't worry; I'm only going to send this photo to your mother. No big deal." answered Bob with a wave of his hand, trying to play it off.

"Erase the photo dad." Randy said to his father as he let out a yawn.

Bob stared at his son blankly before taking his phone out, but that's when a small smirk appeared across his face.

"What's with the smirk?" Randy asked suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Nothing; SMILE!" he yelled as he took another photo of the two before quickly disappearing from the room.

"DAD!" yelled Randy as he stared at the door, currently swinging back and forth after feeling the effects of Bob's vampire speed going right past it. A small murmuring noise brought Randy's attention back to the woman that he currently had in his arms. He looked down to see Amanda's eyes flutter open as she looked up at him.

"Good morning" he greeted her nervously as he stared at her wide eyed.

"Morning?" she said it like a question as she looked around at their surroundings, her eyes going straight to Randy's tattooed arms wrapped around her waist. "How in the world did I end up in your arms overnight?"

"I have no idea," answered Randy with a chuckle. "But I like it."

"Of course you would." mumbled Amanda as she moved to get out of the bed, but Randy's firm hold on her body prevented that from happening.

"Do you want something?" asked Amanda as she looked up at the Viper's face with a playful smirk that held the slightest hint that she was curious.

"Just one," answered Randy coolly as he smirked right back at her before kissing her forehead, which made Amanda go slightly wide eyed in surprise. "How about we do something today? You know, just the two of us."

"Like what?" Amanda asked him curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"How about after we hit the gym, we go grab some breakfast? There's a Denny's down the block." suggested Randy as he began to move his hand up and down Amanda's waist.

"Really? Denny's?" asked Amanda as she broke free from Randy's now loose grip, sat up, and stared at Randy in mock surprise.

"Alright fine; we'll go to the I-HOP that's right across the street from the Denny's. How about that?" asked Randy as he sat up too.

Amanda had a thoughtful look come across her face before turning back to Randy to answer. "Now you're talking. Let me go get ready."

"Sure; I'll meet you at the front door." answered Randy as he exited the bed, but before he took two steps away from it, he climbed back on top of the bed and kissed Amanda on the cheek, startling the psychic.

"What was that for?" Amanda asked him as she felt her cheeks start to burn red. Randy was already at the bedroom door when she asked this. He turned around to answer her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"No reason" he answered her with a smile before exiting the room, leaving Amanda to contemplate his sudden action by herself.

* * *

_Randy's POV _

After I quickly brush my teeth and change into a green t-shirt and some black sweats, I grab my sneakers from the foot of my bed and walk out of the room to the kitchen to find my dad already drinking a cup of some recently brewed coffee.

"Want a cup?" dad asks me as he sends me a knowing smirk from behind his cup of Joe.

"I'm good." I tell him as I put on my sneakers and lace them up.

"Want some Amanda?"

"I'm good." I hear her say as I listen to her footsteps get closer and closer to my position. I finish tying my laces and look up to see Amanda only two feet away from me, dressed in a dark blue tank top, black shorts, and dark blue sneakers. Her hair is tied up in a low ponytail.

"Ready to go?" she asks me as she crosses her arms like she's serious, but the smirk on her face proves otherwise.

"Yep; we'll see you when we get back from the gym." I tell dad as I follow Amanda to the door.

"Don't worry; I'll be here." I hear dad say back as I close the door with a sharp click.

We walk in silence to the elevator, but it's not an awkward silence. It's more of a comfortable silence and we stay like this until we leave the elevator, walk through the lobby, and down a hallway on the right side of the lobby to the gym, where we soon realize that we're not alone.

"Kofi, Sheamus!" I call to the two who are currently working at the bench press; Sheamus lifting, Kofi spotting.

"Randy! Amanda! How you doing fellas?" asked Sheamus as we walk up to the two. You can always rely on the Celtic Warrior to be in a good mood even after he was the victim of a Shield attack. Or in this case, a Sergei attack.

"We're good," Amanda answers for the both of us. "How's your back?"

"Still a little sore, but I'm good for the most part." answers Sheamus as he finishes his workout.

"How's Ted and Cody?" I ask them, noticing that their faces go somber after I say my question.

"They're fine for the most part, but they won't be competing in any tag team matches for the next few episodes of Raw and SmackDown. Cody suffered a concussion when he went through that powerbomb at the hands of the Shield. His head landed right on his title belt." answers Kofi as he takes a swig from his water bottle.

"But, that isn't the half of it." adds Sheamus as he stretches his arms out.

"What happened after that?" I ask them as I feel the anger within me begin to rise.

"You didn't watch the rest of SmackDown last night?" Kofi asks me as he raises his left eyebrow.

"Kinda skipped the rest of it after the opening match." I answer him bluntly as I rub the back of my neck.

"I can't blame you. I would have done the same thing myself." replies Sheamus as he stands up to his full height.

"So what did happen after Cody and Ted's match?" Amanda asks them as she crosses her arms.

"Well after the Tag Team match, the Shield went on an absolute rampage. They decimated the Prime Time Player AND Tons of Funk during their match, ambushed Jericho and the Miz backstage, and managed to powerbomb Ryback right onto his car. You should have seen the dent on that Chevy!" replies Kofi as he flails his arms for emphasis. "Poor Chevy"

"Where was Sergei when all this happened?" I ask them as I look at the entrance to see Alicia, Layla, Wade, Monica, Kelly, and Ted all walk through the door towards us.

"No one knows; he disappeared after the first assault," answers Sheamus as he greets Layla with a sweaty hug, making her grimace. "It's a shame too. I had a Brogue Kick with his name on it waiting for him, but he never turned up."

"How are you feeling Ted?" Amanda as she looks at Ted with a curious look on her face.

"Better than I felt yesterday. I can't say the same for Cody though." he tells us with a frustrated look on his face.

"Is Kaitlyn with him?" I ask, now realizing that the Hybrid Diva wasn't among us.

"Yeah; she's been with him ever since she visited him at the medical clinic after SmackDown. They should be arriving from Milwaukee in a couple of hours." I nod my head in understanding as I look at the many faces among the group, finally stopping at Monica, who's staring intently at her cell phone's screen.

"Sis, what the hell are you looking at on your screen?" Amanda asks her twin as she stares at her sister's face.

"I got a photo message from Bob just a minute ago." Monica starts to tell us as she continues to stare intently at her phone's screen.

"You're dad's here Randy?" Ted asks me surprised as he goes wide eyed.

"Yeah; he's been traveling with me and 'Manda since we were in Green Bay." I tell them as I start to think of the possible messages that Dad could have sent Monica.

"What's the message?" Alicia asks Monica curiously as she walks over to the younger twin's side. As soon as she sees the screen, a grin instantly breaks out on her face.

"You can't be serious?" Alicia asks no one in particular as she continues to look at the screen.

"It finally happened." mutters Monica as a smirk appears on her face.

"What are you to talking about?" asks Wade as he started to let his irritation show.

"Look for yourself" answers Monica as she shows Wade the phone.

Wade's eyes go wide eyed before returning to a neutral expression. He stares at me and then Amanda before returning his gaze to the screen.

"Knew it." he mutters under his breath as he walks away from the rest of the group to the weight rack.

"Okay let me see that screen." exclaims Kofi as he walks over to the spot Wade previously occupied before he left for the weights. An instant smile appears on his face once he sees the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Amanda asks me as she walks over to my left as I watch Sheamus, Layla, and Ted walk over to Amanda to check out her phone. Their faces instantly break into grins as well.

"What the hell are you guys looking at!?" I ask them, finally letting my frustration boil over.

"Show them Monica!" commanded Alicia as she nudged her in the arm.

"Okay; but I'm giving Amanda my phone. If I gave it to Randy, he'll probably just throw it into the wall." she tells us as she hands her sister the phone.

"You're probably right," answers Amanda as she takes her sister's phone and looks at the screen. A scowl instantly appears on her face." We are so going to need to talk about this with Bob later."

"What did he send?" I ask her as I cross me arms.

"See for yourself." she tells me as she shows me the screen. I instantly go wide eyed as I look at the screen, which shows a picture of me and Amanda in her bed with my arms wrapped around her and my chin resting on her head, both of us still asleep. I look over at the others to see Sheamus, Ted, and Kofi all chuckling at us.

"What the hell are you three laughing at?" I ask them as I feel a scowl appear on my face.

"Your facial reaction when you saw the screen was priceless man. I wish Cody was here to see it." exclaims Ted as he stifles his laughter.

"Monica, send the photo to Kaitlyn!" exclaims Layla with a smile.

Monica quickly snatches her phone from Amanda's grasp and begins to type away at its screen. Amanda grabs it back, but it's too late as we witness a message sent bubble appear on her screen.

"When were you two going to tell us that you two were an item?" Kelly asks us as she crosses her arms suspiciously.

Amanda and I both lock eyes before she answers for the both of us. "It's a little more complicated than being just an "item" Barbie." she tells them as she scratches the back of her neck.

"How complicated are we talking about? Is this one of those "friends with benefits" things?" Sheamus asks us suspiciously.

Amanda eyes instantly widen while I continue to scowl, this time directed at Sheamus.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing the 'friends with benefits' thing isn't it." replies Sheamus with a nervous look on his face.

"If you really want to know guys, I'll say it outright. Amanda and I are mates." I tell them as I put my hands in my pockets.

Everyone gives us shocked/surprised looks before most of their faces return to normal, except for Layla. Her expression is still shocked.

"But I thought vampires true mates were only other vampires." responded Alicia as she scratched her hair.

"Who told you that crap?" I ask her as I gave her an incredulous look.

"The internet" she answers us as she looks at the floor.

"Never trust what the internet says when it comes to the supernatural." advises Amanda as she walks over to the treadmills, Kelly, Monica, and Layla right behind her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alicia calls to her as she runs after the other girls, leaving us guys to ourselves.

"When were you two going to tell us this?" Ted asks me with an accusatory stare directed right at me.

"We decided to withhold the news about us being mates because we wanted to see how long it would take before you guys could figure it out by yourselves." I tell them with a shrug.

"Huh; very sneaky of you two." comments Kofi as he points his finger right at me.

"Nothing but the best when you deal with the Viper and the Anaconda," I add as I walk over to Wade and the weights stations, the others following my lead.

"You do know that if Sergei finds out that you and Amanda are mates, he'll just go after her even more. They say the ones that are already taken by others are the most desirable." responds Wade as he starts to lift a pair of 50lb weight, but I can tell that there is something troubling him just by the faraway look on his face.

"Dude; what's with the look on your face? You've had that look on your face since we met up for breakfast this morning." Ted complains as he picks up a pair of 30lb weights.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. Last night after SmackDown when I was walking Monica back to her bus, I smelled the Shields' scent around her tour bus." he tells us with a scowl on his face.

"The Shield was near Monica's tour bus? Why?" Kofi asks as he begins to do some squats.

"I don't know. We both smelled the Shields' scent when we were about 20ft from her bus. We found no trace of it within her bus, so it's safe to say they were only surveying the bus hoping to find Amanda nearby. Too bad you guys were already here in Chicago when it happened." Wade explains to us as he puts the weights back on the rack, but I soon pick them up for my own use.

"I always wondered how Amanda and Monica can both be psychics, but Amanda has elemental powers while Monica is half shapeshifter." Ted responds with a thoughtful look.

"I bet it on weird family genetics." adds Kofi as he finishes his last squat and moves into a pushup position.

"All in all, we have got to be careful. Amanda is who Sergei is after. He will try everything in his power to get her." I tell them as I do a full curl ups with the weights.

"Including trying something with the girls in the future?" suggests Sheamus as he stretches out his arms once again.

"Especially that" I tell them with a serious look on his face.

"Trust me when I say this: If he ever comes close to Layla, I'm going to make sure he chokes on poison ivy." responds Sheamus as his eyes become bright green, which in turn makes a lily plant on a nearby windowsill begin to wilt.

"I can guarantee you that I will claw his eyes out if he comes near Alicia." exclaims Kofi as his eyes turn into slits.

I turn to Ted to hear what he has to say, but he shakes his head like there is no point.

"What can I say? I'm a seer. I only have visions. No super strength, speed, or agility here, but I will do anything to protect Kelly." he says with a determined look on his face.

"What's the point of your threats? If I get close enough to Sergei, all I need to do is deal him one werewolf bite and he's done like dinner." exclaims Wade in a boastful tone, which as usual rubs me the wrong way.

"So you would go that far for Monica huh?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"What?" he asks me with a confused look on his face.

"You heard him Wade," adds Ted, going along with the plan. "You like Monica enough to protect her from Sergei."

"Well, I like her as a friend. And as a friend, I have a right to protect her." he tells us with an unsure look on his face.

"Face it dude. You have a thing for the Anaconda's sister." Sheamus says with a grin on his face.

"No I don't!" Wade retorts with a scowl, but I notice that his cheeks start to burn red in embarrassment. We lock eyes for a second and I can tell he knows that I know he's lying.

"Face it; you have a thing for Monica." adds Kofi with a smirk.

"Who has a thing for me?"

We all turn to see all the girls walk towards us with Monica leading the way. She looks at us with a curious look evident on her face.

"What were you guys just talking about?" Amanda asks us as she walks up to her sister's side.

"We were just talking about how Wade-" Ted started to say before Wade slapped his palm over Ted's mouth, making him unable to speak any further.

"How I was going to beat the crap out of the next person that mocks my Bull Hammer elbow the next time were on the air." Wade answers for Ted. Ted narrows his eyes in return.

"That reminds me. Randy, you and Amanda are going to be competing in a mixed tag team match on Raw on Monday with you know who." Monica tells us with a plain look on her face.

"Great; I could get him back for what he did to you and Cody, Ted." I tell him with a small scowl on my face.

"Please do." he tells me in return.

"But who in their right mind would team up with the bastard?" Amanda asks her sister with a curious look on her face.

"Aksana" Monica answers her bluntly.

"That explains it. She's probably the one Diva on the roster who would jump at the chance to team up with him." Kelly says to us as she picks up a pair of 15lb weights.

"It's probably because there both from Eastern Europe." comments Layla as she starts to do some sit ups from the ground.

"One things for sure: I'm so going to knock some sense into that Lithuanian skull of hers when were in the ring come Monday." Amanda tells us as she walks away to another part of the room.

"That's going to be some great TV." commented Kofi as he walks over to a second training station at the far side of the room.

_You have no idea._ I think to myself as I inwardly smirk.


	16. Busy Morning

Chapter 16: Busy Morning

_Amanda's POV_

Ninety minutes pass before it's time to call it quits on today's workout. I wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead as I remove myself from the gym's leg press machine and get up to see that mostly everyone has already left for the day. Only Randy and John, who came into the gym just a half hour ago, remain, besides a few other hotel patrons. I take up my half-empty water bottle that I got from the vending machine down the hall and finish its contents before throwing it away in the recycling bin on my way to the door.

"I see you're ready to go."

I turn around to see Randy right behind me with a slight smirk on his face as I stop walking right in front of the gym entrance.

"Yep; we have breakfast to get to remember?" I ask him as I walk out the room, Randy right on my heels.

"I would never forget that. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all." he answers me with a teasing smirk as we make our way to the elevators.

"True; so did you warn John about Sergei?" I ask him as I press the button for the elevator.

"Yep; I told him everything. He's officially fully aware of the situation." he tells me with a satisfied look to match as we walk into the elevator just as a woman dressed in a pantsuit walks out.

Randy presses the button for our designated floor and I look at his face to see a smile smirk stretch right across his features.

"What's with the smirk?" I finally ask him as we land on our designated floor. He has been wearing that smirk on his face for the entire ride up from the lobby.

"No reason." he tells me as we walk back to our room. Randy takes out his room key from his pocket and slides the card through the lock. He lets me enter first and we walk in to see Bob watching the news on TV.

"Hey Bob!" I greet him with a smile, but he instantly shushes me with a hiss.

"Dad?" Randy asks in surprise as he looks at his Dad's serious expression, his fingers woven together in front of his face.

"Come and watch this news report you two." he commands us as he beckons us over to the sofa.

Randy and I shoot each other curious looks as we do what Bob says and walk over to sit next to him on the couch, his gaze already directed to the flat screen.

"Police are looking for the murderer responsible for the deaths of a man and woman whose bodies were found dumped in a creek in a wooded area just east of the city. The bodies were found by a pair of park rangers who were on their way to work at the nearby Chicago Zoo. So far, we have learned that the man died of blunt force trauma to his head and neck, his neck was snapped completely in two. As for the female victim, she was found with two puncture wounds to her neck and her body almost completely empty of her blood. Police believe that her blood may have drained into the creek, but they are exploring other options. When we get more info on this case, we'll bring it to you viewers. For now, it's on to Jan with the weather." explains the male news broadcaster as he gives the camera a solemn look.

Bob picks up the remote and uses it to turn off the TV. He turns to us with a grave look in his eyes.

"You think a vampire did this?" I ask him slightly aghast.

"I believe so. Most vampires only take a small amount of blood from their victims and then compel them to forget that they just had their blood sucked by a vampire. If a vampire goes too far when they're feeding, they have to follow a protocol." Bob tells us with a grim look on his face.

"Protocol?" I ask him utterly confused.

"In other words, getting rid of the body at any means necessary; whether it's by cremating it, burying it, dumping it into a river, it doesn't matter as long as you make sure it's gone for a very long time." Randy tells me as he lets a blank expression show on his face.

"Is there something else troubling you?" I ask him as I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"Didn't you recognize the crime scene they showed on TV just now? We dumped Derek's body a few miles away from where they found those bodies." he tells me as I start to see the anger in his eyes.

"You don't think he somehow came back from the dead do you son? I snapped his neck myself." Bob calls as he lets a look of surprise appear across his features.

"Who knows? It's rare for a vampire to survive their neck being snapped." Randy replies unsurely as he looks at the window.

"If that's the case, that Derek guy is one of the luckiest bastards that I've ever met.' I tell them as I make my way to my room.

I walk over to my suitcase, grab some clean clothes to wear for the day, and make my way to the bathroom to freshen up. After 30 minutes pass by, I reemerge dressed in a dark purple shirt and blue jeans. I leave my hair to air dry as I make my way over to my suitcase to pick out a pair of shoes. I ponder over a pair of black flats or a pair of black boots when I hear the knock at my door.

"Come on in." I say without looking away from the suitcase.

I don't even pay attention to the door as I continue to decide which pair of footwear I should wear today. As soon as I feel a pair of hands appear on my shoulders, I practically jump two feet in the air in surprise.

"Someone's jumpy," Randy says with a chuckle as I check my pulse.

"What have I told you about sneaking up behind me like that? I hate it when you do that!" I say as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. When I feel my nerves have finally settled down, I promptly punch him in the chest.

"OW! That actually hurt!" he tells me with a slight whine as he places a hand over the spot where I punched him.

"Good; you deserved it." I tell him as I grab the boots and put them on my feet while standing up.

"Sorry; I promise I'll never sneak up on you so quietly ever again. Cross my heart." he tells me as he draws a heart across his chest. I give him a blank stare as I finish putting on my left boot. I grab my jacket and my black purse and turn to face him.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask him as I comb through my still damp hair with my fingers.

"I look ready don't I?" he asks me as he stretches out his arms. I look over his body, now dressed in a black V-neck, dark blue jeans, and an old pair of sneakers.

"Yes you do" I say in defeat as I walk over to the door, him following at my heels.

"Hey Bob, do you want anything while we're out?" I ask him as we walk by the kitchen, where Randy and I find him looking through the small fridge.

"Any breakfast sandwich will do me just fine. Please make sure Randy doesn't eat it." he tells us as he closes the fridge door and looks at us.

"Dad, I only did that once, and it happened four damn years ago." I hear Randy say to him as I continue to comb out my hair with my fingers.

"That may be true son, but remember, I get real pissed when people take my food." he tells us as he narrows his eyes straight at Randy. Randy returns the glare with a stare of his own and I realize which side of the family Randy gets his signature intense glare from.

"Alright then; sorry for interrupting your little stare off, but I want to go eat before I starve." I tell them as I step in between them, afraid that they'll really go at it like they have done in the past.

"Sure thing; let's go Amanda." Randy tells me without breaking eye contact from his father. He then turns to me, but I instantly notice the softness in his eyes as soon as he looks at me.

"Alright then." I tell him as I walk over to the front door, Randy right behind me like always.

"Don't forget my breakfast sandwich!" calls Bob as we walk through the door.

"We know, we know!" calls Randy in his usual loud voice as he closes the door with a sharp thud. He then takes the lead as walk to the elevators.

"For a second there, I thought I would be witnessing a father vs. son vampire battle. Bob really loves his breakfast sandwiches." I say to break the ice as we stop in front of the elevators and Randy presses the button for the lobby.

"Dad just gets real finicky when it comes to his food." Randy tells us as we walk into the empty elevator cart.

"So what did happen four years ago when you ate his breakfast?" I ask utterly curious as I watch the elevator door close and start to feel the elevator going downward.

"Well, when we were in St. Louis, I decided to jog over to my parents' house to drop of Dad's birthday gift before we went back on the road. It was early in the morning and I hadn't have any breakfast and I was running late so I had to make this quick. By the time I got there, I entered the back door that was connected to the kitchen and all I saw was a plate of all this delicious food on the kitchen table. So I did what any hungry vampire would do in that situation: I pigged out." Randy tells me as we hear the ding of the elevator emanate within the small compartment. The doors open and we exit into the lobby, which is still practically empty at this time of day.

"You ate the whole entire plate of food?" I ask him as we walk along the tiled floors of the lobby to the hotel's entrance.

"From the bacon to the eggs to the toast to pancakes, I was at my hungriest and I just couldn't help myself. Mom's cooking is just that good! At first, I thought Mom left the spread of food for me because I called her earlier that morning, telling her that I was going to come over, but then I spotted a small note at the side of the plate." Randy continues to tell me his story with an uneasy look on his face.

"What did it say?" I ask him in a curious and teasing tone.

"For Bob, Happy Birthday my love" Randy tells me in a tone that just told me how ashamed he was when he did his bad birthday deed.

"You must have felt real guilty when you read that note." I tell him with a smirk as we walk out of the hotel and into the bright Chicago sunshine.

"I was even guiltier after I read the note when I looked up to see my parents' horrified faces as they stood in the kitchen doorway." He tells me as he looks up at the sky.

"What did you do then?" I ask him as we cross the street.

"I told Dad 'Happy Birthday' and hightailed my ass right out the house and never stopped running till I reached the bus." he tells me with a shrug as we see the familiar I-HOP sign up the street.

"I always wondered why Bob doesn't trust you around his food anymore; he thinks you're going to steal it and eat it again like you did with his birthday breakfast. Did you apologize to him after the incident?" I ask him as we cross over to the side of the street that the I-HOP was on.

"I did the next time he visited us on the road, but he told me he will never trust me with his food ever again." answers Randy as he crosses his arms for emphasis.

"I see. AW MAN!" I practically yell in disappointment as we stop in front of the entrance of the I-HOP. The sign on the door says 'Closed for Renovation'.

"Looks like I'm taking you to Denny's after all." says Randy with a smirk as he points to the Denny's right across the street.

"Fine," I say in slight agitation. "Lead the way."

Randy lets one of his signature smirks appear across his face as he practically drags me across the street by the arm over to the fairly busy Denny's.

"Don't worry about it. You need to eat anyway." Randy consoles me as he opens the door, but there is a second door just five feet away from the first.

"True, and so do you." I tell him as I grab hold of the door handle for to second door and start to yank it open, but Randy slams the door shut before I can even open it a crack. I turn to him to see the anger start to rise in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him, completely surprised at Randy's sudden change of attitude.

"Sergei's here"

* * *

_Randy's POV_

I feel my long seething anger start to boil within me as I breathe in the familiar scent of that bastard Sergei. Out of all the places in Chicago he could have breakfast at, he had to choose this Denny's!

"Where is he?" Amanda asks me as she starts to look around at the restaurant patrons.

"He's in the back booth in the left side of the restaurant." I tell her as I point to Sergei's exact location. She followed my finger's direction and instantly looked over to the back of the room to see Sergei at the booth I was talking about with Aksana of all people sitting right across from him.

"Of course; she just had to have breakfast with him." Amanda shakes her head disappointedly as she looks at the ground.

"Well, they are our opponents on Raw on Monday so I'm guessing this is their attempt to getting to know each other before the match." I suggest as I look at her.

"You may be right. Want to go somewhere else to eat?" Amanda asks me as she starts to walk over to the front door.

"Gladly" I tell her in agreement as I follow her out the door, but not before I take one more look at the back booth, which I instantly regret once I see Sergei stare at me. Well, more specifically, he's watching Amanda's back.

I let out a sharp huff as I follow her out the door. Using my heightened sense of smell, I smell out a small café two blocks down the intersecting road. We settle on having breakfast there and after a little over an hour pass us by, we exit the place with stuffed bellies and a paper bag filled with one bacon, egg, and cheese for Dad.

"Well that wasn't so bad." comments Amanda as we start to walk back to the hotel.

"You said it; that café can serve some really nice grub." I tell her as I start to eye the bag in her right hand

"No way," Amanda tells me as she shifts the bag over to her other side. "Bob told me to make sure that you don't eat his food."

"Fine, but I was actually eyeing something else." I tell her as I grab Amanda's right hand in my left.

Amanda gives our hands a sheepish look before locking eyes with me. "You don't mind do you?" I ask her as I start to sound as sheepish as she looks.

"Not at all," she breathes out as we turn to see a few people dressed in Sheamus and CM Punk t-shirts start to take photos of us. "Unless you don't like the attention were getting from the WWE Universe."

"Ha, I welcome it. If they post those photos on Facebook, I won't care at all." I tell her with a small chuckle as I lead her over to the hotel, now in view across the street.

"Randy! Amanda!" someone calls out to us with an all too familiar Romanian edge to his voice.

"This can't be happening." I hear Amanda mutter in absolute annoyance as I feel a scowl replace the small smirk I had on my face just a while ago.

We turn around to see Sergei walking toward us. Dressed in a dark blue button down shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes, he walks over to us with a cocky smirk plastered across his face. Amanda's hold on my hand is the only thing that keeps me from hitting a right hook right across his cheek.

"Sergei! What a lovely surprise!" calls Amanda with the cheesiest smile imaginable on her face, hiding the absolute distaste she has for the Romanian vampire.

"I saw you two over at the Denny's earlier this morning, but you guys left as soon as you walked in." Sergei tells us as s confused look appeared across his face. His stare instantly went to our conjoined hands and a scowl instantly replaced his confusion.

"Well we decided to eat someplace else; somewhere a little less crowded." I tell him as I try to keep a smirk off my face.

"Where's Aksana? Weren't you having breakfast with her?" Amanda asks him as she raises her left eyebrow.

"I did have breakfast with her, but she left afterward to go to a studio for one of those photo shoots you Divas do for the company website. Thought I should get to know my tag team partner before we have to face you two on Raw." he tells us as he checks his watch.

"Need to be somewhere?" I ask him as I narrow my eyes slightly at the Romanian.

"I have to meet up with a friend within the hour. He just flew into Chicago this morning and I promised I'd visit him before we have to move on to the next city." he tells us as he starts to walk down the block.

"Tch, doesn't even say a proper goodbye." I say as we watch him turn the corner.

"Who cares? The sooner he left, the better," Amanda tells me as she tugs on my hand. "Now come on. We have a breakfast sandwich to deliver before it gets cold."

I nod my head as she leads me over to the front of the hotel, but as we enter the hotel and reach the elevators. Dad comes out of one of them.

"Dad?" I ask him as we walk up to the second generation wrestler.

"Hey son; you guys got my sandwich!" Bob says in complete joy as Amanda hands him his food. He takes a sniff of the bag before his faces changes into an expression of curiosity as he starts to sniff the air around us. "You were near Sergei weren't you?"

"He confronted us when we were across the street from the hotel a few minutes ago." I tell him as I hold the elevator door for Amanda and me.

"I see; did he mention anything on taking Amanda again?" he asks us as he unwraps the aluminum foil his sandwich was wrapped in.

"Nope; he had to meet with a friend who flew into Chicago this morning and disappeared around the corner." says Amanda as she presses the button for the seventh floor as I continue to hold the elevator door back.

"Okay then; I'll see you two later. I'm going to see how Hal's doing back at the bus." he tells us as he begins to walk away.

"See you later Hal!" Amanda calls after him as I finally let the doors close.

"You know what I don't get?" I turn to Amanda to see that she has an inquisitive look on her face.

"What?" I ask her slightly confused.

"Sergei knows that me and Monica are both psychics and over the past few months, her powers have been getting better, yet I'm the only one he's coming after. Why is that?' she asks me as the doors open up on our floor.

"Simple, unlike you who are half elemental, your sister is half shape shifter. Besides werewolves, shape shifters have caused vampires problems in the past. He must think you're the easier target." I tell her as I begin to think about it myself as we walk down the hallway.

I turn to see Amanda scowling as she ponders my words.

"I hate being known as an easy target." I hear Amanda mumble under her breathe as we reach our door.

"I know you don't like being known as the easy target or the damsel in distress, but this is just how thing are." I tell her as I open the door and let her walk inside first.

"And you end up being my knight in shining armor." she says sarcastically as I watch her back.

"Well…yeah," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her shoulders. I feel her body tense up in surprise, but they soon relax and she leans into my chest, back first. "But can my armor be black? I'm not into the shiny stuff."

She chuckles at my comment as I let her turn around to face me. I move my arms around her waist to adjust to the sudden movement and let her rest her hands on my chest.

"So you want to be a dark knight?" she asks me as she looks up at my face.

"Hey, I can give Batman a run for his money." I tell her with a shrug as I smirk at her.

"That's true. You can already rock a pair of underwear in public." she tells me with a smile.

"I'm going to let that last comment slide." I tell her as I lean in closer to her face.

"Okay then." she tells me as I finally close the gap and claim her lips with my own for our second kiss.

* * *

_Amanda POV_

It's only been our second kiss and it's nothing like the first. It's even better than the first.

It started off slow, both of us just getting used to the feel of each other's lips on our own. But then, Randy started to get bold as he placed a hand at the back of my neck, pushing my head even closer to his. He deepened the kiss as time went on; rubbing the small of my back as we kissed for who knows how long, but it feels like ages to me. This time I remember to breathe as I feel the tip of Randy's tongue start to touch my lower lip. I'm about to let it have entry into my mouth when I start to hear Randy's phone ringing in his back pocket. I let out a small sigh as I break our kiss. Randy, on the other hand, let's out a groan of annoyance.

"Are you going to answer it?" I ask him as I look up at his annoyed face.

"Might as well, but next time we kiss, I'm putting it on vibrate." he tells as he keeps one hand on the small of my back while he uses the other one to dig inside his pocket to retrieve his cell.

"Hello?" he asks into the receiver.

"Daddy!" I can easily hear the high pitched squeal that could only come from Randy's daughter, my goddaughter, as she greets her father from the other side of the line.

"Alanna! How've you been?" he asks her as he instantly goes into father mode. I take this as my cue to leave as I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk over to my room, leaving the vampire father to bond with his vampire daughter on the phone line.


	17. Round 3

Chapter 17: Round 3

_Normal POV:_

It was time for Monday Night Raw in the Windy City of Chicago and currently, the Anaconda, the Viper, the Cowboy, and their bus driver were currently driving into the parking lot of the arena hosting the weekly event. Hal browsed through the parking spots till he found a spot next to Sheamus' bus near the arena entrance.

"Time to disembark!" called Hal from the driver's seat as he pulled the bus key out of the ignition and turned around in her chair.

"So it is," Bob mumbled from his spot at the table. He turned to Randy and Amanda, who were sitting right across from him. Amanda had her head resting on Randy's shoulder as Randy absentmindedly rubbed her side. "It's time for you two to go to work now."

"Let's go kick some ass shall we?" asked Amanda as she looked up at the Viper, who soon returned her gaze with one of his own.

"My thoughts exactly." answered Randy as he kissed Amanda's forehead, making Bob smirk at the sight of it.

Amanda got up from her seat first since she was sitting at the edge of the booth. She was followed by Randy, who stretched out his limbs as he stood up. The two grabbed their jackets from the bedroom and walked back to the front, said their goodbyes to Bob and Hal, and walked out of the bus to the arena's employees' entrance.

As they walked through the halls of the backstage area, they were met with hushed whispers by some of their fellow wrestlers and some of the backstage workers that were watching them as they passed them by. When either Randy or Amanda tried to make eye contact with them, they looked away in embarrassment.

"What are they whispering about?" asked Amanda as she narrowed her eyes at a few of the stage hands.

"Remember those fans who wore those Sheamus and CM Punk t-shirts that took photos of us holding hands two days ago. I said that if they posted it on Facebook, I wouldn't care." replied Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah" answered Amanda as she placed her hands in her jacket's pockets.

"Apparently, those fans did post those photos of on Facebook. And Twitter. And Instagram. And a few other social media sites, which led to the others viewing them." answered Randy as the two turned a corner.

"We're probably the most talked about couple in sports entertainment right now on the Internet." added Amanda as she stretched out her fingers in her pockets.

"Couple you say?" asked Randy as he raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned psychic.

"We're mates, Randy, so I don't think the word 'couple' is that far off in most peoples' mind when they see us now that those photos of us are online," answered Amanda as she stopped in front of the Divas' locker room. "Here's my stop."

"I'll meet you back here when I finish changing okay?" asked Randy as he looked down at both sides of the hallway to see that they were the only two there.

"Sure thing." said Amanda as she grabbed the locker room door handle, but Randy grabbed hold of her other hand and pulled her back over to his body, where he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's all this about?" asked Amanda in surprise as she turned around in Randy's grip to look at his face.

"Just wanted to leave you with something before I go." answered Randy as he kissed her on her lips. The kiss lasted for a minute before the two separated.

"You better get going. Besides, I can easily here my sister's thoughts going mad as she and Alicia eavesdrop from behind the door." said Amanda as she looked at the Viper.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" called Monica and Alicia from behind the door, proving that what Amanda said was true.

Amanda shook her head disapprovingly as Randy let out a small chuckle. "Might as well let you handle things here." he said as he gave Amanda a quick peck on the lips before letting her go.

"See you in a few!" called Randy as he made his way down the hall.

"See ya!" Amanda called back as she opened the door for the Divas' locker room to find that not only was Alicia and Monica was eavesdropping, but so were Kaitlyn, Layla, and Kelly Kelly.

"So . . . how's it going?" asked Monica as she looked at her twin.

_Oh boy, _thought Amanda as she walked into the Divas' domain.

* * *

_Randy's POV, twenty five minutes later_

"So you and Amanda are mates now? And you didn't even mention this to me?" asks John as we lace up our shoes. "I'm one of your oldest friends for goodness sake!"

I shake my head at John's slight overreaction as I finish the last knot on my left boot and stand up to my full height.

"When were you going to tell me this?" asks John as he finishes lacing up his sneakers as he stands up to his full height, but I still end up being taller than him, like always.

"'Manda and I were planning to keep this a secret till you guys could figure it out on your own, but then my dad sent Monica a photo of us with my arms wrapped around her waist as we slept in her bed the other night and the secret was officially out after that. The photos on the Internet just followed after that to help cement it." I tell him with a shrug as we walk to the exit.

"We're you two . . .?" asks John, but he cuts himself off as I watch as an unsure look appears across his face. I look at him with a startled look on my face, already guessing that he's thinking about something inappropriate.

"No we didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering?" I whisper to him as we walk into the hallway.

"Oh," he tells me with a relieved sigh. "Besides, I wouldn't believe you two got it on so quickly. Plus, there must be some challenge there with you being a vampire and her being a psychic-elemental hybrid."

"Can we please stop talking about this? I have to meet up with Amanda before our match." I tell him with an annoyed glare sent his way.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop talking, Mr. Sensitive." says John in a sappy tone, which makes me pin him to the wall in frustration.

"Never call me that okay?" I whisper to him in anger as I stare at him straight in the eye.

"Alright, I'll stop!" he tells me as I start to see a little fear in his eyes.

"Good and sorry man, I don't need people distracting me and calling me sensitive and stuff okay? With this feud I have with Sergei, I need to stay focus if I'm going to maintain the upperhand." I tell him as I release my hold on him.

"I hear you loud and clear. Just remember, you may act like a loner on TV, but you have friends backstage that will help you if need be." he reminds me as we reach an intersection.

"I know. Thanks for the reminder." I tell him with a wave of my hand.

"Anytime Randy! Good luck in your match." he tells me as he turns left for craft services.

"Thanks!" I call after him as I continue to walk straight ahead. I turn at a second corner and walk about ten feet before I see Amanda waiting next to the door of the Divas' locker room. She's dressed in her usual wrestling outfit of black shorts, a matching dark purple sports bra with a detachable hood, long fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows with two small purple anacondas wrapping around the gloves until the heads were at the base of the bottom of her wrist just below her palm, and black boots that went up to her knees. I'll admit, she looks so damn hot in it, and I'm not just saying that because she's my mate.

"What took you so long?" she asks me as she places her hands on her hips as she raises her left eyebrow at my tardiness.

"I was talking with John and I lost track of time," I tell her as I walk up to her. "We still have some time to kill. Let's head over to craft services."

"Alright" she says in agreement as I let her take the lead. We turn at the corner and walk over down the hallway that John walked through to craft services, where we find Ted, Cody, and Sheamus sitting at a table watching Kofi defend his United States Championship against Swiss import Antonio Cesaro.

"How's the match been going?" I ask them as we watch Kofi apply his Boom Drop on Cesaro.

"It's been pretty much an even match so far lads." answers Sheamus as he watches Kofi deliver the Trouble in Paradise right on Antonio's noggin. He goes for the pin and comes out the victor.

"The Swiss abominable snowman was beaten by a shape shifter and he'll never live it down." comments Ted with a nod of his head as he adjust his title belt over his shoulder.

"How are you doing Cody?" asks Amanda as she crosses her arms.

"Doing better. I should be able to compete in the ring by this Friday if the doctors will let me." answers Cody as he strokes his moustache.

"Good because the first match were going to competing in is against Team Hell No and they seriously want these back," adds Ted as he gestures toward their Tag Team Title belts. "And can you please stop stroking your mustache? You've been at it for the past five minutes."

"I will not! You have facial hair envy or something?" asks Cody as he raises an eyebrow at Ted.

"Facial hair envy?" asks Ted as he gives us an utterly confused face.

"I've heard of that before. It's real common in Ireland. It's when men get jealous of other men because they are unable to grow facial hair of their own," says Sheamus knowingly as he begins to stroke his beard just like Cody. "If you can't grow your own facial hair, all you feel is shame."

"Not you two Sheamus! I don't have facial hair envy! Randy, help me out here man!" says Ted as he looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, I don't help guys that don't grow their own facial hair." I tell him as I begin to stroke my beard as Amanda starts to go through a chuckle fit.

"Hey guys! Why are the three of you stroking your facial hairs while Ted looks on miserably and Amanda is stifling her laughter?" asks Kofi as he walks over to us with the United States Championship belt right on his shoulder.

"We're making fun of Ted's inability to grow facial hair by stroking our own in front of him." answers Cody as he brings out a mini comb from out of his jeans pocket and begins to comb his moustache.

"You've got to be kidding me!" whines Ted as he slams his head into his hands.

"Don't worry Ted. I bet they mean well." assures Kofi, but as soon as he said it, he began to stroke his goatee.

"Kofi, you are not helping at all." says Ted as he looks up from his hands.

"Just be lucky that Wade's not here to join in." says Amanda as she finally gets a hold of her laughter.

"Not here to join what?"

We all turn around to see Wade, Monica, Kelly, and Kaitlyn walk towards us. Wade is involuntarily stroking his beard as he walks over, much to Ted's dismay as he instantly slams his head into the table.

"Why me?" I hear him mumble into the table.

'Ted?" asks Kelly as she walks over to Ted's side and places a hand on his shoulder.

'Don't worry Kelly. Ted is just suffering from facial hair envy." I tell her with a shrug.

"Is that the weird condition that men go through when they are unable to grow facial hair of their own while the guys around them can?" she asks us, which makes Ted bang his head on the table three times in misery.

"I had no idea you knew about that Kelly!" exclaims Sheamus as he stops stroking his beard to look at the blond Diva.

"My dad had it once. It wasn't pretty." she answers him with a shrug.

"I think it's time for your match guys." says Monica as she points to the screen to see that Sergei's entrance music has begun to play throughout the arena.

"We better get going then." I tell them as I walk over to the exit, Amanda right behind me.

"Kick his ass for me will ya?!" I hear Sheamus yell as we stop at the doorway.

"That's a guarantee!" I call back to him as we go down the hallway. We sprint all the way to the curtain area, but thanks to my speed, I get there way before Amanda does.

"And that's why your parents didn't let you join the track team back in high school. Now that I think about it, they never let you join any sports team in high school." she tells me as she runs up to me as I watch the TV screen to see Aksana and Sergei enter the ring.

"I would have creamed the competition," I tell her in with a smirk as we see one of the directors give us the cue to go out. "Are you ready to kick some European asses?"

"Definitely" she tells me as I start to see a tint of red glow in her eyes.

I shoot her a smirk and walk through the curtains to see the WWE Universe erupt into thunderous applause. It only gets louder when Amanda walks out from backstage to stand next to me, although, I do keep my eyes glued to the ring.

"And their opponents: From St. Louis, Missouri, the Anaconda, Ms. K.O., and the Apex Predator, the Viper, Randy Orton!" yells Justin as he speaks into the microphone while we walk down the ramp to the ring. Aksana shoots a pompous glance at Amanda while Sergei looks at me with malice in his eyes.

"Let me go in first." I whisper to Amanda as we reach the top of the steel steps.

"Go right on ahead. I believe Sergei had the same idea anyway." she tells me as she gestures to the ring. I turn to the ring to see Sergei already in the ring staring me down while Aksana stands outside on the ropes patiently.

I go between the ropes and enter the ring just as the bell rings for the match to start. It's time for us to start round three.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

As soon as the bell rings, I watch as Randy and Sergei link arms in the middle of the ring. It doesn't take long for Sergei to wrap an arm around Randy's neck in order to get the upper hand. He manages to bring Randy down to one knee before he breaks free. He pushes Sergei to the ropes, but Sergei uses it to gain momentum and launches himself onto to Randy elbow first. They both drop to the mat, Randy back first and Sergei knee first. Sergei looks over at me and shots me a cocky smirk, which I notice Aksana practically scoffs at. By the time he turns around, his forehead connects to Randy's fist.

"_This guy really fucking irritates me."_ I hear Randy think in his mind as he shoots me a quick pissed glance.

"_He annoys everyone. That's why he needs to get his fucking ass kicked!" _I tell him in return as I notice Aksana leave her corner and walk over to some staff members sitting right next to the announce table. She walks over to one worker with jet black hair like hers and whispers something into his ear, which makes him start to blush. Well that's what you're going to get when you speak with a succubus. Practically everything that they say is going to sound provocative or sexual.

I turn my attention back to the ring to see Randy's right arm being twisted behind his back by Sergei as he pins him to the ground.

"Come on Randy!" I yell to him in encouragement as I lean on the ropes. I know I can't really lean in for a tag since the two are nearer to Sergei's corner than the one I'm at, but I have to make it look good for the viewers who were watching us from the comforts of their own homes.

"So you and Randy are mates huh?"

I turn around to see Aksana sitting at the bottom of the steel steps with her back turned to me, checking her nails.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I ask her as I shoot her a sharp look.

"A little while; you can be so focused on one thing that you don't even notice anything else around you." she tells me with a smile as she stands up from her seat.

"Shouldn't you be waiting at your corner? Sergei may want to tag you into the match." I tell her as I point to her corner.

"True, but he's handling his opponent pretty darn well if you ask me." she tells me with her usual accent. I turn back to the ring just in time to see Randy apply a scoop slam on Sergei.

"Or maybe not." Aksana whispers as she runs over back to her corner.

I shake my head at Aksana's weird behavior as I watch as Sergei quickly tags her in just as she reaches the steel steps Randy narrows his eyes at the retreating vampire, paying no mind to Aksana entering the ring. When he does realize that the Lithuanian succubus has entered the match, he turns to me and slaps my hand for the tag.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Show no mercy." I say to Amanda as I let her enter the ring before I exit it.

"Don't I always?" she asks me for a comeback as I exit the ring to stand back on the steel steps.

I maintain a neutral expression as I watch as my mate and Aksana link arms in the ring. Knowing that Aksana was talking with her just a little while ago, I start to get even more suspicious as I watch Sergei finally stand up on the steel steps across the ring.

"_Did they meet up at that Denny's a few days ago to plan their strategy for this match? Or was it for some other reason?" _I ask myself as I watch as Aksana clotheslines Amanda to the mat.

As I watch Amanda get up, I notice Sergei look over to the staff members with a keen eye. The guy that Aksana whispered to looks back at the Romanian with a knowing look before returning to speak with his pals.

Something is definitely amiss.

"_Amanda, Aksana and Sergei got something planned." _I tell her through my mind as I watch her plant a backbreaker right to Aksana's spine.

"_Any idea on what it could be?" _she responds to me as she lands an uppercut right on Aksana's chin just as she got up from the mat.

"_I haven't figured it out yet." _ I tell her as I watch as Sergei patiently taps his fingers on the ropes as he watches the Divas wrestle.

"_Well then keep an eye out. Who knows what could happen?" _she tells me as she ducks before Aksana's arm can connect with her neck. Aksana scrambles out the ring before Amanda could land her signature AKO right to Aksana's skull. We look on in suspicion as she walks over to Sergei to speak with him.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Amanda asks me as she walks over to me. "Sergei's using his ability to tune me out of his' and Aksana's heads."

"I can't hear anything either. Sergei did say he could create mental and physical shields. He must be using a physical one to block me from hearing them." I tell her in agitation.

"What now?" she asks me as we suddenly hear the Shield's theme music blear throughout the arena. We turn our heads to the WWE Universe to see Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins descending down the staircases to the ring. We turn our heads over to Sergei and Aksana. Aksana has a worried look on her face herself while Sergei's look is downright sinister.

"Amanda, get out of the ring!" I practically yell at her as I watch the Shield get closer to the ground floor.

Amanda tries to protest, but I grab her arm and bring her close to whisper in her ear to explain my reasoning.

"This must all be a part of Sergei's plan. I had a feeling he was going to bring out the Shield one of these nights to attack me and now that night has finally come. I want you to go backstage to the others. You'll be safer there." I whisper to her as quick as I can as I see the Shield already waiting patiently at the barricade, as if they are waiting for Amanda to leave before coming after me.

"And whose going to watch your back?" she asks me just as Sheamus' theme music begins to blare throughout the arena. The crowd cheers as we turn to the ramp to see Sheamus, John, and Ted run down the ramp to the ring. They quickly enter and lock eyes with Sergei before turning to us, then the Shield.

"Thought you may need some backup laddie." says Sheamus with a grin as he eyes the Shield one by one.

"Like I said before, we're here to help." says John as he eyes Dean.

"Good," I tell them with a smirk as I look over at Amanda, who still has an unsure look on her face. "Go backstage. We'll be fine here."

"If you insist." she tells me with a sigh of defeat as she exits the ring and climb down the steel steps. I watch as Amanda walks up the ramp into the backstage area. When she finally disappears from view, I turn to my cohorts.

"Gentlemen, shall we teach these dipshits a lesson?" I ask them as I reenter the ring, my gaze trained right on Sergei, whose currently shooing Aksana away and yelling at her to go backstage.

"I think I'll say this for all of us: Let's kick these guys' arses!" cries Sheamus as he gives Rollins a punch to his skull as he climbs into the ring. I instantly go for Sergei as John goes for Reigns and Ted goes for Ambrose. It's a huge brawl going on inside this small ring as we land punch after punch on each other, but some space is soon made as Sheamus Brogue Kicks Rollins right out the ring. John follows him up with an Attitude Adjustment as he lifts Reigns and throws him right out the ring. Ted simply clotheslines Ambrose out the ring, leaving the Romanian the only enemy in the square structure.

"It's time we finished this Sergei." I tell him as Sheamus, John, and Ted stand beside me as we corner Sergei to the side of the ring closest to the announce table, but something's not right. I don't see any worry or fear in his eyes, but something far worse.

Normalcy.

He's calm and serene. I still see his old cocky demeanor still going strong, but there is a knowing edge to it, like he knows something's going to happen.

And it's not going to happen to him, it's going to happen **for** him.

"Something's not right."

"What you say Randy?" Ted asks me as he walks over to my side.

"He knows something's up. He's just a distraction." I tell them, just as the arena's lights go out.

"Very perceptive of you Orton." I hear Sergei whisper in my ear as he suddenly appears behind me.

I let out a feral yell as I feel the effects of backbreaker go up and down my spine as I crumble to the ground. I let out a low grunt as Sergei places his foot on the side of my skull, keeping me in place. I don't even bother to yell for help as I hear the others restart their fights with the Shield, who have just climbed back into the ring.

"Listen up Orton," he whispers to me with a sneer as he stares at me right in the eye. "I know all about your little romance with the Anaconda. She may be your mate, but that's not going to stop me from reaching my goal. Not by a long shot."

"You greedy bastard! Why the hell do you want her anyway huh? Are you going to use her powers to gain more for yourself?" I spit at him as I struggle to move under his weight.

"No Orton; that story about me taking her for her powers in order to use them to gain more power is only a part of my plans. You see, Amanda plays an even bigger role than you can't even dream of. All I need to do is remain patient and let the chips fall where they may." he explains to me as he stands back to his full height.

He stomps my head only once before I feel the wind rush past me as I see him exit the ring in the darkness. As I struggle to get up from my spot on the mat, the lights come on and I watch as Ted, Sheamus, and John throw the Shield out of the ring. The Shield yell a few profanities at us before making their exit into the WWE Universe.

"Where the hell is that Romanian bum?" Sheamus asks me as we regroup in the middle of the ring.

"Gone!" I tell them in disgust as I start to pace around the ring, clutching the spot on my back where I got the effect from Sergei's backbreaker.

"Well, at least we won this fight." suggests John with an unsure look on his face.

We may have won the fight, but the war has just begun.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	18. Aftermath!

Chapter 18: Aftermath!

_Randy's POV_

Ted, Sheamus, John, and I walk up the ramp to the backstage area after our encounter with Sergei and the Shield. After the dust cleared, it was decided by the ref that Amanda and I got the victory after the Shield interrupted on Sergei's and Aksana's behalf. We walk back to craft services to see Layla, Cody, and Kofi sitting at the table that was closest to the only TV screen in the room.

"Where's everybody else?" asks Sheamus as he takes a seat at the table next to Layla.

"Well, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Alicia, and Monica all went to go have a word with Aksana after she passed by here to go to the bathroom. Wade's currently preparing for his match against the Miz." answers Layla as she watches as Fandango appears on screen, making his way to the ring with his dance partner at his side.

"And Amanda?" I ask her as I start to feel a little worry begin to build within me.

"She walked with the others over to the Divas locker room before the rest went after Aksana. You'll probably find her there." answers Cody as he begins to stroke his moustache once again.

"Dude quit with that!" Ted exclaims tiredly as he slams his hands on the table in front of Cody, startling the mustached Superstar.

"Alright, I'll stop." Cody tells him in defeat as he removes his fingers from his facial hair.

"Good" answers Ted as he takes a seat at the table next to him.

As everyone else sits down, I quietly leave the room and make my way through the sometimes confusing backstage hallways to the Divas locker room. I turn the corner just in time to see Amanda walk out the door of the Divas' locker room, dressed in her regular streetwear. She turns to me and instantly lets out a sigh of relief.

"Someone was holding their breath." I tiredly say to her as I walk over to her. She manages to meet me halfway.

"Okay; so I _was _a little worried for you guys, but looks like my worry wasn't needed since you all came out of it just fine." she tells me with a slap to my back, making me yell out in complete pain which startles a few of the staff members down the hall.

"Or not." she mumbles as she takes a step back from me as I clutch the small of my back in sheer pain.

"Don't worry about it. It'll heal in time." I tell her through clenched teeth as I continue to rub my back, hoping to rub the pain away.

"What happened out there when the lights went out?" asks Amanda as she retakes her step forward.

"Sergei told me that the original reason for why he's trying to get you is only part of something else. Something bigger." I tell her as I stop rubbing my back, now realizing that it makes the pain even worse.

"Maybe you should have your back checked out." suggests Amanda as she walks over to stand behind me.

"How bad is it actually?" I ask her; already prepared to not like the answer I would be given.

"You have a bruise about the size of Big Show's fist on your back. And I think it's still growing." she tells me as she steps into my view.

"You sure?" I ask her as I cross my arms.

"Give me a second." she tells me as she takes out her cell phone. She walks back behind me and all I hear is the click of her cell's camera going off. Once she walks back into view, she shows me her phone's screen, which is currently displaying a picture of my back with a purplish black bruise right in the middle of my spine.

"That . . . is ugly, but I still think an ice compress and a few days of rest will do me just fine." I tell her with a shrug, wincing in pain as I did.

"Try twisting your torso." she tells me as she puts her phone back in her pockets.

I do what she tells me and I instantly feel the absolute pain coming from my spine as I twist to the left and the right.

"Okay; maybe an ice compress, a few days of rest, AND a blood bag will do." I tell her in defeat as I grimace in pain. I start to walk to the Men's locker room. I only make it to the end of the hallway to realize that Amanda's not behind me. I turn around to see that she is still standing right in front of the Divas locker room; an unsure look sent my way.

"Aren't you coming? I still need to keep an eye on you." I call to her as I gesture for her to come along.

"Alright, but I'm only going as far as staying outside the locker room door." she tells me as she quickly catches up to me.

I nod my head in understanding as we walk in silence all the way over to the Men's locker room, which was a little bit further away from the Divas locker room, but closer to a few of the managerial offices.

"Give me a few minutes alright?" I ask Amanda as she sits on a production crate.

"Sure thing; I won't move a muscle while you're gone." she tells me as she fishes out her I-Pod from her pocket.

I give her a sharp look before I open the door and enter the locker room. The only other people in the locker room are Cesaro and Jericho, who are currently arguing about something involving Swiss chocolate. Leaving them alone, I walk over to the locker all the way at the far left side of the room to change. Putting back on my shirt was my biggest problem because the pain in my back was absolutely excruciating as I had to slowly put it on. I grab my jacket and walk back to the door, passing by the still arguing Jericho and Cesaro as I went. I opened the door and turned to my right to see Amanda crouching down next to the production crate she was previously sitting on.

"What are you doing?" I ask her in a tired tone as I rub my chin.

"Spying on the Shield." she tells me as her eyes start to turn red as she looks straight down the hallway.

I instantly go on high alert and looked down the hallway to see the Shield coming out a dark office on the right. I quickly move down to crouch behind a taller production crate that was right in front of the one Amanda was hiding behind.

"What can you hear so far?" I hear Amanda whisper to me as I peer behind the tall crate.

"I'm just getting to that!" I snap at her as I turn to face her, still being mindful to keep my voice down to avoid detection. I turn my attention back to the Shield, who all still look disoriented from the earlier fight.

"Dude what the hell happened to us?" I hear Seth say as I watch him pull his two toned hair back into a ponytail.

"I don't know," replies Dean, the mastermind of the group. "I don't remember a thing."

"Me neither," adds Roman as he dumps a bottle of water on his head. "Everything's a complete blur."

_What the? _I think to myself as I observe their conversation.

"Didn't we plan to interrupt Big Show's and Mark Henry's match tonight?" asks Seth as he leans against the wall.

"But somehow we ended up interrupting the mix tag team match." answers Roman as he shakes his head.

"All I remember before everything went all blurry was hearing a weird voice inside my head and the next thing I know we were making our exit after fighting with Orton and his crew." replies Dean as he walks into another room.

"Same here." answers Roman as he follows him.

"Now you two sound like Orton, but I'll admit I heard a weird voice too before everything went dark." replies Seth as he walks in after them; closing the door behind him with a sharp thud.

I stand back up to my full height once the coast is clear, grimacing thanks to the sharp pain in my back. I listen to Amanda's footsteps walk closer to me as I start to touch the bruise on my back absentmindedly.

"What did they say? When I looked into their minds, all I saw was them planning to attack tonight's main event between Show and Henry before everything became dark, like somebody erased their memories," Amanda tells me as she removes my hand from my back. "The more you do that, the more your bruise will get bigger, whether if you're a vampire or not."

"Thanks for the tip; they talked about how they were planning to attack the main match like you said, but all of sudden they heard a voice inside their heads and then everything went black. They couldn't remember anything after that." I tell her as I place my hands in my pockets.

"So someone with psychic powers, most likely, used their powers to control the Shields' minds during their most recent attacks," replies Amanda as she begins to put the pieces together. "Whoever did this is using them like puppets."

"You're right and I don't like it," I mumble to her as I take her hand in my own. "We should tell this to the others."

Amanda nods in agreement and we briskly walk back over to craft services, where we find everyone sitting around the table watching Wade's match against The Miz.

"How'd it go with Aksana?" asks Amanda as we near the group.

"Bad; she dissappeared into the parking lot before we got a chance to talk to her." complains Alicia as she leans her head onto Kofi's shoulder.

"Where have you two been?" asks Cody as he sends us a suspicious glare.

"Spying on the Shield," I tell him with a look meant to shut him up, which he instantly does.

"You found the Shield?" asks Sheamus with a grin on his face, probably hoping to face at least one of them again before the night is over.

"We found them over near the offices, but the thing is though, they never remembered a thing." Amanda tells them as she takes the last available seat at the table, leaving me to grab a spare chair from against the wall.

"What do you mean by 'they never remembered a thing'?" asks John as I move my seat over to Amanda's side.

"I mean they never meant to attack the mixed tag team match tonight. I looked through their memories and I saw that they were supposed to attack during Big Show's and Mark Henry's match. Then all of a sudden, everything went black, like their memories were erased." answers Amanda as she begins to twiddle her fingers.

"What did you hear Randy?' I turn to Ted to give him my answer.

"All I heard from them was that they were planning to attack the main event match like Amanda said, but before their memories went all fuzzy, they mentioned that they heard a weird voice inside their heads." I tell them as I cross my arms.

"Ten bucks say they kept on listening to your theme song too much." replies Sheamus with a small yawn.

"Who knows and not funny," I tell him with a sharp look, "My guess is that someone with psychic powers has been tampering with the Shield's heads and using them to do their errands."

"But who could it be? It's obviously not me or Amanda. The only other psychic wrestlers in this company are Paul and Punk, but now that I think about it, you do have a conflicted past with both of them Randy." replies Monica with a shrug as she turns her head to the screen just in time to see Wade apply his Bull Hammer straight to the Miz's forehead. I swear I saw her slightly smirk as the ref lifted Wade's arm in the air after he pinned Miz.

"Monica has a point. Triple H still has that grudge against you when you went after the McMahons' and there is still some bad blood between you and Punk ever since the days of New Nexus." As soon as he said Nexus, a scowl appeared on John's face and who can blame him. He had problems with Nexus from the beginning when Wade was their leader.

"But Paul's been in Connecticut for the past month and a half, so cross him off the list." I tell them as I scratch my chin.

"Then that leaves Punk. He's never been the same since he lost to the Undertaker back during Wrestlemania." replies Kaitlyn as she adjusts her Divas Championship belt on her shoulder.

"He's in a fragile state of mind. A state of mind that could easily be manipulated." adds Amanda as she we shoot each other a knowing look.

"Something tells me you two know something we don't. What is it?" asks a suspicious Alicia as she starts to narrow her eyes just as Wade walked into the room.

Soon enough, Amanda and I told the group everything my Dad told us; from Sergei being the Romanian regent to what Sergei told me back in the ring minutes ago. After we finished speaking, everyone looked at us in complete silence

"That greedy son of a bitch!" exclaims Kofi, finally breaking the long awkward silence.

"Biggest understatement in the book," Amanda tells him with a nod of her head.

"The covens can't do anything about him?" asks Wade as he crosses his arm.

"Not unless he does something that is physically harmful to the supernatural world. So far he hasn't done anything of that kind." Amanda tells him with a sharp look.

"Except stick to the sidelines while pulling the strings as others do his dirty work." I add with a scowl.

"CM Punk could be a victim in this himself." replies Layla as she places her head on Sheamus' shoulder.

"I never thought I could feel bad for the Shield. Good thing I don't cause they're still assholes none the less." replies Cody as with a shake of his head, but he winces afterward.

"No shaking your head or else you'll prolong your injury." replies Kaitlyn with a knowing look.

"Yes Dr. Kaitlyn." replies Cody as he looks down at the ground.

"You are so whipped dude." adds Ted with a small chuckle.

"Uh oh; Ogre Bitch at 10:00." whispers Layla as she looks over at the entry way. We turn to see Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox walk over to us. Brad has a cheerful look on his face while Vickie's is all business as she stares all of us down, but her most menacing look is directed at Amanda. Must be pissed that Sergei always turns her down for my mate.

"Orton, K.O., just the people we wanted to see." the ogress tells us with a sickening smile.

"What do you want Vickie?" I ask her tiredly.

"It's Ms. Guerrero to you got that? And I'm here to tell you about what's going to happen on Friday Night SmackDown in Springfield."

"Isn't that Booker T's territory?" asks Kelly as she raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Not this week; Booker and Teddy were called up to Connecticut for a meeting over at H.Q., so we're going to be in charge of SmackDown for the week." replies Brad as he smirks with that mouse like face of his.

"You and Amanda will be on commentary duty this Friday, commentating on Sergei's match." replies Vickie as she looks over at the clipboard she walked in with in her hands.

"And who the hell is going to be his opponent?" asks Sheamus as he takes a swig from Layla's water bottle.

"You Sheamus" replies Vickie with a blunt look as she sweeps her bangs to the side.

Sheamus looked over at Vickie as he took the bottle from his lips. "It'll be my pleasure. I owe him a Brogue Kick anyway."

"Whatever," replies Vickie as she flips a page on her clipboard. "John, Ted, and Kofi will be in a six man tag team match against the Shield and Kaitlyn, Alicia, and Kelly Kelly will be in a six Diva tag team match against AJ and the Bella Twins. That's all."

Vickie and Brad promptly left the room after the announcements was made, leaving us to ponder on about the matchups.

"Are you ready for another match with your ex best friend?" Cody asks Kaitlyn as he got up from his seat.

"Trust me when I say this: I will pay her back for that Black Widow submission hold she put me in three weeks ago." says Kaitlyn as she got up from her chair.

"The Bella twins . . ." says Kelly as she looks over at Alicia.

" . . . are going down." Alicia finishes for her as she gave her a high five.

"Well I gotta go. I have a charity event to get to. Kofi you coming?" asks John as he adjusts his cap and gets out his seat.

"Sure thing man, just let me get dressed." replies Kofi as he and Alicia get out of their chairs and follow after the Cenation leader.

Soon enough, everyone left the table to go into their respective events and locations, leaving me and Amanda the only ones still in craft services.

"We better get going. It's getting late." I whispered to her as I got up from my seat. Amanda nods but doesn't bother to move.

"Hey," I whisper in her ear as I place my hands on her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go. You need your rest don't you?"

"Yeah . . . I do." she tells me as she finally gets up from her seat. I take her hand in my own and we walk out of craft services, through the backstage area, and out into the Chicago night.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

Randy leads me away from the arena and back to our tour bus. He opens the door and allows me to enter first. As he closes the door behind us, I walk up the small amount of steps to see Hal and Bob's stoic faces staring at me, well us and Randy finally joins me on the top step.

"You guys watched right?" I ask them as I walk over to the table where they are seated.

"Of course we watched it. Randy, what happened when the lights went out?" asks Bob as he stares at his son.

"Well, Sergei hit me with another backbreaker for starters. He placed his foot on my head to hold me in place and then he told me that having Amanda is only part of something bigger. Then he stomped me in the head once for good measure and left the ring just like that before the lights came back on." answers Randy, but he lets out a yelp of pain as he tries to lean against the cabinet.

"Seems that backbreaker did a lot more damage than once perceived." replies Hal knowingly as he sipped his coffee while watching the nightly Chicago news on the TV.

"You should rest that back son." says Bob as he takes a swig of his own coffee.

"You're right." Randy concedes to them as he fishes out an ice compress from the fridge, but he then glowers in dissatisfaction at the fridge's insides.

"What's wrong?' I ask him as I walk over to him and the fridge.

"What happened to all the blood bags that we got from that hospital in Green Bay?" he asks me as she sends a scowl my way.

"I have no clue." I tell him as I turn to Hal and Bob, who start to show some guilty expressions on their faces.

"What did you two do?" asks Randy as he crosses his arms at the two.

"Well, when Bob here came to check on me back on Saturday, we made a bet with each other." replies Hal as he adjusts his shirt collar.

"What was the bet?" I ask them as I put my hand in my pockets.

"We had a good old fashioned drinking contest. Hal with his Red Bull and me with the blood bags. We ended up tying." answers Bob with a chuckle.

"You managed to clear out all those blood bags?" I ask them as I walked away from the two.

"YEP!" they called after me as I walked into the bedroom.

"I swear. You guys can be idiots sometimes." I mutter to myself as I take off my jacket and throw it on my bed.

"I can't agree with you more."

I turn around to see Randy walk into the room with his ice compress in hand, grimacing as he closes the door behind him.

"Should we stop by one of the area hospitals to get more blood bags?" I ask him as I sit on my bed.

"Nah; we can go to one on our way to Springfield," He tells me as he takes his shirt off, revealing his rock hard abs. "Mind helping me with something?"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him as I raise an eyebrow.

"Can you please place the compress on my back where the bruise is? I don't think I'll be able to reach it." He tells me as he lies down on his bed stomach first.

"Sure," I tell him with a shrug as I get up from my seat. I take the compress from his hands and place it right on the middle of his bruise, which has now worsened enough to grow into his lower back.

"Sergei really did a number on your back and you just had to make it worse by rubbing it all the way back to the bus." I tell him as I sit right next to his body.

"I couldn't help myself. It's mad annoying as hell." he tells me with a slight hiss as I begin to rub the compress all around his bruise.

"How long do you think it will take before your back is fully healed?" I ask him as I look out the window.

"Who knows? I'm hoping it'll heal before I have to get back into the ring." he tells me with a thoughtful look.

"Didn't you say you heal faster when you have blood in your system?" I ask him curiously as we start to feel the bus come to life.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to feed from you right this minute if that's what you're thinking." he tells me with a sharp look.

"I wasn't going to suggest that. The thought didn't even come to my mind until you said it."

"Oh," was all he said as he turned to face the window. "Never mind."

"Hold up Mr. Viper. Were you thinking about my blood just now?" I ask him as I cross my arms. "Don't even try to lie."

He looks back at me with a contemplative look before answering my question. "Maybe I was thinking about it just a little. Your blood is just so . . . what's the word? Absolutely fucking amazing!" he tells me with a serious look on his face, and I can't help but blush.

"My blood is that good?" I manage to squeak out as I look at the floor.

I hear the bed creak under Randy's weight as I feel him move closer to my position, his hisses of pain only adding to the noise. His arms come into my vision as he wraps them around my waist and brings me closer to his chest.

"Like I said before: Your blood is absolutely fucking amazing." he whispers in my ear as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE MATES! WHEN ONE PERSON IN THE RELATIONSHIP IS NOT A VAMPIRE, THEIR BLOOD BECOMES HIGHLY DESIRABLE TO THEIR VAMPIRE MATE AND UNFORTUNATELY, OTHER VAMPIRES AS WELL!" Bob yells to us from the kitchen.

"THANKS FOR THE FREAKING HEADS UP DAD!" Randy yells to him in return as he turns to the door.

"Calm your voice. It's late and I don't need you to yell out in my ear!" I snap at him as I shoot him a cold look.

"Sorry!" he tells me sincerely as he tries to look all innocent.

"You do know with your past, you can never look innocent in my eyes right?" I tell him with a roll of my eyes.

"Way to kill a mood Amanda." he mutters to me with a scowl, but it soon turns into a smirk as he kisses my forehead.

"Blame the voices in my head." I tell him as I lean into his chest.

He chuckles as he lets go of my waist.

"I'm starting to rub off on you aren't I?" he asks me as he lies back down on the bed.

"No; I'm a psychic. That's practically my job description." I tell him as I grab the discarded ice compress and bring it back to his back.

"Oh yeah," was all Randy said as he let out another hiss as his sensitive skin came into contact with the ice compress.

"Don't worry," I tell him as I lean down to his ear. "It will all be over soon."

Our situation with Sergei was just the complete opposite.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. A Little Retribution

Chapter 19: A Little Retribution

_Randy's POV – Four nights later_

"Time really flies by fast doesn't it?" I mumble to myself as I made my way through the backstage hallways of the Springfield arena. I walk down one of the narrower hallways until I reach a group of doors that were the Divas locker rooms. I walk past the doors till I spot the one that had a nametag labeled "Ms. K.O., Siren, and Alicia Fox" on the door.

"Here it is." I say in satisfaction as I knocked on the door three times.

No one answers at first, but then I start to hear the faint sound of footsteps from the other side of the door. The footsteps get louder as they walk closer and closer and after a slight turn of the doorknob, the door opens to reveal Monica dressed in a dark blue blazer, a white shirt underneath, and black jeans with matching black heels that makes her reach my height.

"Hey Siren; nice heels." I tell her in greeting as I lean on the doorframe.

"You only noticed the heels because now they make me the same height as you. Don't tell me you have a height inferiority complex." she tells me as she narrows her eyes.

"Hello to you too and no I don't have a height inferiority complex." I tell her as I cross my arms.

"Okay then, good to know. You're here for Amanda right?" she asks me, but the look on her face already tells me that she knows my answer.

"What's the point of asking me that if you're going to look in my mind for the answer anyway?" I answer her with a question of my own.

"I was just trying to be nice," she tells me with a polite smirk. "Amanda's inside helping Alicia decide which fur hood to wear to the ring by the way."

"Good, cause we're on in five minutes."

I turn around to see that locker room across the hallway held Kelly, Layla, and Kaitlyn. Layla's head was poking out of the room while Kaitlyn and Kelly were right outside of the door already dressed in their wrestling gear.

"Alicia, are you done in there?" calls Kelly Kelly as she walks over to our side of the hallway.

"Just give me two minutes and I'll be right out." we hear the shape shifting, fire using Diva scream out from within the locker room.

"You better come out here in two minutes or else I will come in there and shock you out myself." replies Kaitlyn as we start to see little flickers of electricity erupt from her fingertips.

"You may want to save that for the ring Kaitlyn." replies Layla as she moves into full view of the rest of us.

"And please make sure your electric fingers don't make an appearance anywhere near me during the match. I don't want to be a fried mermaid." adds Kelly as she starts to back away from Kaitlyn.

"Oh, sorry." replies Kaitlyn as she finally settles down enough to calm down her powers.

"Randy, have you seen Sheamus?"

"You'll probably find him in his locker room Layla." I tell her as I turn to the English born Diva.

"Thank you" she says with a smile as she starts to walk down the hallway dressed in a dark green mini dress and black heels.

"Is that for good luck?" I ask the Divas as I point to Layla's form now turning the corner to go down to the men's locker rooms.

"Yep; she's a little worried for Sheamus since he is going to be facing off against Sergei tonight. So she thought dressing in good old lucky green would help." replies Kaitlyn as she starts to walk over, but Alicia manages to beats her to the doorway, finally fully dressed in her wrestling gear.

"I'm ready to wrestle!" she tells us with outstretched arms.

"Good! Now let's go!" cries Kaitlyn as she grabs Alicia by her left arm and starts to drag her down the hall.

"This is going to be a long night." mumbles Kelly as she follows after the two, leaving me and Monica the only ones still in the hallway.

"I better get going too. I promised Wade I would meet up with him before his match with Henry." replies the younger twin as she too makes her way down the hall.

"Hey Monica!"

"Yeah Randy?" she asks me as she stops walking mid stride.

"I don't know if you have heard, but Wade kinda has a thing for you." I blurt out, hoping to see what Monica's reaction to the news would be.

"I know that. I'm a psychic remember? I read his mind. Plus, I overheard you guys talking back in that hotel gym in Chicago. I'm just going to keep it a secret from him till he realizes I know." she tells me.

"But do you have a thing for him?" I ask her for my second question.

Monica doesn't even answer me as a flushed expression appears on her face. She then waves me off as she disappears around the corner.

I smirk as I knock on the now open door of the locker room. "Amanda, are you decent in there?"

"Yeah I am. Come on in if you want." I hear her call to me from within the room. I take her invitation and step into the room, but I have to walk through a small hallway to get to the room's interior. I look to see her applying the last of her makeup at the mirrors and I take the time to admire her sexy svelte form of a body. She's wearing a black sleeveless mini dress that hugs her curves just right and shows off a lot of leg, black ankle boots, and her hair is swept to one side, giving me a good view of the tattoos on her back.

"You ready to go?" I ask her as I place my hands into my pockets.

"Yep; now I am," she tells me as she put her lipstick into her old makeup bag. She turns to me and quickly raises an eyebrow. "Did you raid Sheamus' closet?"

I look down at myself to see what she's talking about. I'm dressed in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a gray vest on top, black jeans, and s good pair of comfortable shoes.

"All I borrowed from him was the vest. The rest are all me." I tell her as I begin to walk closer to her.

"I see that. Now that I think about it. It's been a long time since I've seen you with a suit on while Raw or SmackDown was on. The last time you wore won on camera was a little after we left Evolution." Amanda tells me as she narrows the gap between us.

"True, but when we left, I decided that I was done with suits. They're not my cup of tea." I tell her as I grab her hand and bring her into my arms.

"Why do you slightly smell like beer though?" she asks me as she wrinkles her nose.

"I think it's the vest." I tell her as I begin to rub the small of her back.

"Knowing Sheamus, he probably wore this vest to a few bars." She tells me as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I think that's a guarantee." I tell her as I lean my head down to her lips, but before we can make contact, a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Showtime in fifteen minutes K.O.! You wouldn't happen to know where Randy is would ya?" we hear John call from the doorway.

"He's actually right here!" she calls to him as I let out a groan in annoyance.

John quickly walks into the room and his eyes widen in surprise as he see us in each other's arms.

"I was interrupting something wasn't I?" he asks us guiltily as he scratches the back of his neck.

"What do you think?" I ask him as I watch him put his hand in his pocket like he was searching for something. "Don't you dare take a photo of us."

"Aw come on dude. It's a safe bet that the fact that you two are a couple now have circulated throughout the internet. Let me just put one photo of you together online on Facebook. The WWE Universe has been dying for you two to be a couple for ages." he whines to us as he takes out his phone.

"You can't be serious John." says Amanda with a disapproving nod of her head.

"Have you not checked the forums online? You two being a couple have been one of the most discussed topics online on those sites and now with you two actually being a couple, we can finally put the debate to rest." he tells us as he takes a photo of us anyway.

"John, you have been hanging with the tech support department way too much." I tell him as I adjust my hold on Amanda so that one arm hung at my side while the other was wrapped around Amanda's waist.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't care because it's now officially on Facebook thanks to me. I even put it on your page Randy." he tells us with a smile as he waves his phone high in the air.

"How do you even know my password?" I ask him flabbergasted as I let go of Amanda and quickly grab John's phone to see the photo of me and Amanda in each other's arms on my Facebook page.

"I will never tell!" he tells me in defiance.

"You asked Santino to spy on Randy didn't you?" I hear Amanda ask him as she walks forward.

"It was close to my birthday and I was wondering what Randy would get me for a gift, so I asked Santino to shadow him to see what he would get. He didn't find out what the gift was, but he did find out your Facebook password." explains John as he adjusts his cap on his head.

"Note to self: Kick your ass for knowing my password, kick Santino's ass for shadowing me, and change my password because I seriously don't need you to put fake posts on my page." I tell him as I sign out of Facebook and hand John back his phone.

"You're not even going to delete the photo from your page?" asks John as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I did when I was saying the note to myself." I tell him as I walk over to the door.

"You are such a bastard!" I hear John call to me as I walk into the hallway.

"You're the bastard for getting Ghost Santino to spy on me just cause you wanted to know what gift I was getting you for your birthday!" I tell him as I stop at the corner to wait for the others to catch up.

"Okay you got me there. By the way, thanks for the Patriots season passes." says John as he and Amanda finally catch up with me.

"You're welcome dude." I tell him with a smirk as we made our way to craft services. When we got there, we saw all the Divas except for Layla and Aksana crowding around one of the TV monitors to watch the Divas match going on onscreen.

"You're just in time. AJ looks like she's about to put Kaitlyn in the Black Widow." exclaims Natalya as the witch grabs Amanda's arm and drags her over to the rest of the Divas.

"You want to watch what's going on in the ring at one of the less crowded TV screens?" asks John as he points to a screen at the far side of the room.

"Let's" I tell him as I see Cody enter the room with his tag team title belt in hand, although he's still dressed in regular clothes.

"Hey guys!" exclaims Cody in greeting as he runs up to us as we walk across the room. "What's been happening so far in the ring?"

"Last time we checked, AJ was going to put Kaitlyn in the Black Widow submission hold." answers John as we reach the TV screen just in time to see Kaitlyn apply the Spear on her ex best friend.

"That's my girl!" cries Cody as we watch as Kaitlyn applies the pin for the victory and her team.

"You must be so proud." I tell him as I pat him on the back.

"Dude, don't do that and why do you smell a little bit like beer?" the mustached superstar asks me as he wrinkles his nose.

"I'm borrowing Sheamus' vest." I tell them as I cross my arms.

"I knew that vest looked familiar." replies John as he takes a seat at a nearby chair.

"Hey Randy! We're on in five minutes!" calls Amanda as she waits over at the doorway.

"I got to go. Time for commentary." I mumble to the two as I walk over to Amanda.

"You ready?" asks Amanda as we start to walk over to the entryway into the ring.

"Yeah; I'm just a little pissed that Sergei will get to compete in the ring while I'm stuck on the sidelines commentating on the match." I tell her as I rub my scruffy chin.

"Don't worry. Maybe when Sheamus has delivered his Brogue Kick on Sergei and scores the win, you can sneak in afterward and hit him with an RKO as he gets up." she suggests to me as we reach the curtain.

"Not a bad idea my fellow snake," I tell her as I wrap an arm around her body as we wait for the cue to go out. "So who's going out first?"

"We are. Then Sheamus and Layla and then Sergei and Aksana." she tells me as a crew member gives us the signal to go out.

"Let's go meet the masses." I mutter to myself as I unwind my arm from her shoulders and walk through the curtain, Amanda right at my heels.

The Springfield crowd is absolutely boisterous as we appear at the top of the ramp. We slap a few fans hands in greeting as we make our way down the ramp and past the ring to the announce table.

"We are currently being joined by two of the most prolific superstars on the roster. Ms. K.O, Randy, thank you for joining us today on commentary!" exclaims Michael with a smile as we put on our headsets and take our seats.

"Thanks for having us!" replies Amanda for the both of us as we turn to face the ring just as Sheamus' theme song began to play throughout the arena. Sheamus and Layla appeared at the top of the ramp hand-in-hand.

"Randy and Ms. K.O. are joining us to do some commentary on the match between the Celtic Warrior Sheamus and the Romanian import Sergei!" explains Josh as he talks into one of the cameras.

"I'm going to start off with a question for you Randy. Why has Sergei targeted you of all people during his time here in the WWE?" asks JBL as he shows off a serious expression.

"I heard from a very reliable source that the reason Sergei has targeted me because he wanted to crush the biggest snake in the business." I tell them as Sergei's theme song begins to play and he and Aksana appear at the top of the ramp.

"To put it simply, he really hates snakes?" asks Michael as we watch as Sergei and Aksana walk right down the ramp.

"Exactly!" I tell them as I cross my arms as I watch as Sergei climbs into the ring, leaving Aksana right outside the square structure. He sends a cold stare right my way, but it lessons as he stares at Amanda, who's not even paying attention to him, much to his displeasure.

"Here's a question for you Randy: Do you feel that Sergei has started to get into your head ever since he's targeted you, especially now that he's been targeting Ms. K.O. here?" asks Josh as he begins to tap away at the table just as the bell rings for the match to begin.

"Get into my head?" I ask slightly dumbfounded as I watch as Sheamus and Sergei link arms. "Thanks to him, I've never been more focused. He thinks just because he can waltz in here and target the person closest to me he'll be able to beat me? That's not going to happen. Not by a long shot."

"Well, he has picked a good target to go after first. Like you said Randy, K.O. here is probably the closest person to you here in this company. You two first appeared together here in the WWE Universe ten years back. Both of you have enjoyed great success here in this company. She probably knows all your strong points and all your weak points and vice versa." adds Michael as we watch as Sheamus clotheslines Sergei to the mat.

I start to think of a rebuttal, but that's when I realize that Michael has made a very good point. Amanda is my closest-friend-now-mate. We've trained together and learned from each other. She knows all my moves and I know all of hers.

"This is my favorite part!" yells JBL a little too loudly as I look up to see Sheamus pound Sergei's chest while he's tied up in the ropes. "I just love me a good clubberin'! Why couldn't it be you Josh?"

"I feel so loved." answers Josh as he shakes his head as we watch as Sergei drops to the ground.

"Don't worry Josh. I know how you feel. You should see us on Raw." adds Michael as Sergei drops to the ground to retrieve the Romanian, but Sergei counters by hitting a spear, sending Sheamus right down to the mat.

"Looks like Sergei's gaining a second wind." replies JBL as we watch as Sergei picks up Sheamus by his hair and starts to drag him over to the announce table.

"I suggest we move back." suggests Josh as he pushes back in his seat, just as Sergei slams Sheamus' head right into the table; his stare is directed straight at me.

Sergei lifts Sheamus' head once again and slams it back down to the table, but his glare is sent straight at Amanda, who looks right past him at Layla, who is practically beside herself with worry. I notice Sergei grits his teeth in irritation as he can't seem to get her attention, and when he tries to slam Sheamus' head down to the table for a third time, Sheamus counters and elbows him right in the chest. Sheamus grabs Sergei by his blonde hair and throws him right into the steel steps.

"That had to hurt!" replies Michael as Sheamus brings Sergei right back onto the mat.

_Hardly_, I mutter in my mind as Sheamus starts to bounce off the ropes to gain momentum, dropping Sergei down to the mat each time he makes contact.

'Let me ask you this Ms. K.O.: What do you make of Sergei? He's had his eye on you ever since his very first match here in the WWE, which, conveniently enough was against Randy Orton," asks Josh as we watch as Shamus executes White Noise on Sergei.

"I think he's a crazy, diluted psychopath who seriously needs a life." replies Amanda as she doesn't even break eye contact with the ring.

"Well aren't you nice?" asks Michael in disapproval. I turn to see Amanda's red eyes stare blazingly right at Michael's very scared ones.

"Never mind" he mutters to her meekly as he turns back his attention back to the ring.

"I just love it when Michael gets scared. You should just join us for more commentary K.O." replies JBL with a smile.

Amanda doesn't answer, but raises an eyebrow at the ring. I turn to see what she's looking at and I see that Aksana has started to play distraction for Sergei. She climbs on to the ropes to distract the referee, but Layla pulls on her leg, bringing her crashing down to the ground. Sergei starts to scream at Layla for her interference, but it was a distraction in itself because as soon as Sergei turns around, he instantly gets his in the face with Sergei's Brogue Kick.

"Now that's a Brogue Kick!" exclaims Michael as he looks at the ring. Sheamus goes for the pin and comes out the victor. I turn to Amanda to see that she has a mischievous smirk on her face and I return it with a smirk of my own, knowing that me and her were thinking of the exact same thing.

"I believe there is something brewing between the Anaconda and the Viper judging from those smirks on their faces." comments Josh as Amanda and I take off our headsets and walk over to the ring.

Amanda stays next to Layla outside of the ring as I enter it. Sheamus walks over to greet me and pats me on the back with a smile on his face.

"The floor is yours laddie." he tells me as he points at Sergei, who's starting to get up from the ground.

"Thanks" I tell him as I start to hear the voices in my head start to speak to me again.

_He's ripe for the picking._

_He's so vulnerable. It'll be too easy._

_We owe him for the backbreaker._

_Finish him._

I flip down to the ground and pound the mat with my fists, signaling the WWE Universe what I was planning for next. I get up slowly from the ground and soon strike, hitting Sergei with a thunderous RKO. I get up from the mat to admire my work; watching Sergei's prone body wither on the mat.

"Hey laddie! Looks like the girls are having some fun outside of the ring!" calls Sheamus as he points to the action outside of the ring.

I follow his gaze to see that Aksana and Layla were arguing over how the match ended while Amanda looked poised to strike from behind.

"It's all your fault you British hag!" yelled Aksana as she flailed her arms.

"It was Sergei's fault for getting distracted in the first place!" replies Layla in defense as she raises her arms for protection.

"I'm so going to beat you up for this!" calls the seething Lithuanian as she takes a step forward to Layla.

"Here's some advice before you attack: Don't get a snake bite!" replies Layla as she scurries into the ring.

"A snake bite?" calls Aksana in confusion. She makes fatal mistake of turning around to receive an AKO from Amanda, sending her straight to the ground after the helicopter kick to the head.

"Well, she did say she was going to kick some sense into that Lithuanian skull of hers." replies Layla with a shrug of her shoulders as she turns to us.

"And that she did!" calls Sheamus as he does his pose for the fans.

After everything is done in the ring, we exit the squared structure and meet up with Amanda at the top of the ramp.

"You satisfied?" I ask the dark skinned woman as we walk into the backstage area.

"I owed Aksana after our match got cut short on Raw. That had to be the 4th RKO you gave Sergei in a matter of days." she tells me as she wraps her arms around my right arm.

"All of them were rightly deserved." I tell her as I put my left hand in my pocket.

"Don't forget my Brogue Kick!" calls Sheamus as he walks up to stand in between us and wraps his arms around our shoulders. "I had been dying to return him the favor after he dealt me that backbreaker after the Tag Team Championship match back in Milwaukee. I'll admit, it was fucking painful!"

"Tell me about it; I got it twice!" I tell him twice as I turn to him. We walk all the way over to the locker room Sheamus and I share with Ted.

"Looks like Ted left for his match." replies Sheamus as we walk into the room. We reach all the way to our lockers before realizing that the girls aren't behind us. We turn around to see them standing right at the door, both looking unsure on whether to enter it or not.

"Aren't you two coming in to join us?" I ask them as I take off the vest and hand it back to Sheamus.

"It's a men's locker room for Pete's sake. I have my standards!" complains Layla as she waves the question off.

"Fuck the standards," exclaims Sheamus as he walks over to her and pulls her into the room. "Welcome to the men's domain!"

"The next time we're near a mountain, I'm so sending a rockslide at you." says Layla as she sits down on the nearby sofa and picks up a nearby remote to turn on the TV.

"I'll be waiting for it." Sheamus tells her with a smile as he grabs his clothes and walks through a doorway leading to a spare bathroom. Hearing the door close leads me to look over to see Amanda walking over to me after closing the door behind her.

"Not even going to put up a fight huh?" I ask her as I cross my arms.

"Why bother?" she answers me with a question of her own.

"Hey guys! Kofi's, John's, and Ted's match against the Shield is on right now!" buts in Layla as we start to hear Lillian announce the wrestlers in the match.

Amanda and I briskly walk over and sit on either side of Layla on the couch as Sheamus is left as the odd man out as he sits on the ground, already dressed in his normal clothes.

John and Seth start out the match and just as they link arms, I notice that something is definitely off with the Shield.

"Is it just me or does the Shield look possessed?" asks Layla as John elbows Seth to the mat.

"Their eyes all contain the same blank look. They look like zombies competing in the match. They're just wrestling like they're puppets." adds Sheamus.

"This was so unlike them back on Raw," I also add as I watch as Seth tags Roman into the match. "Who could be controlling them?"

"It's Punk"

All three of us turn to Amanda to see that her arms were crossed and her eyes were closed in concentration, not even bothering to look at the match.

"Are you sure?" asks Layla as she splits her focus between the psychic and the screen.

"Positive; I can hear his thoughts give bark orders at the Shield as they fight in the match. He's definitely close." she tells us as she cocks her head to the side.

"How close?" I ask her.

"Hidden within the WWE Universe, but somewhere in the upper levels of the stands, but there's something off. His thoughts seem robotic, like someone is controlling him." she tells us as her face scrunches up in displeasure.

"Do you think you can break the connection lassie?" asks Sheamus as he returns his gaze to the screen.

"The link between Punk and whoever is controlling him is too strong, but I should be able to break the link between him and the Shield." she tells us as she stretches out her fingers.

That's all we can hope for as the rest of us turn back to the screen to see Kofi deliver a Trouble to Paradise to Ambrose' skull. He quickly pins him and get the victory for his team. That's when the Shield's eyes starts to rapidly blink like they just woke up from a dream.

"Is it just me or do the Shield look like they have no idea what's been going on for the past 15 minutes?" asks Michael as he watches the Shield look around the area like the place was filled with aliens.

"You think they walked into an old folks' home!" answers JBL as the Shield begins to make a hasty retreat back through the WWE Universe once they realized they had just lost the match.

"Way to go lassie! You did it!" exclaims Sheamus as he pumps a fist in the air.

Amanda opens both her eyes and places a hand on her forehead. "Almost didn't break it, but I managed to do it."

I shoot her a smirk and turn to the screen, noticing that Sergei was standing at the top of the ramp before hastily retreating to the backstage area before Kofi, John, and Ted could notice him.

"What do you think he was planning?" asks Layla as she turns to the rest of us.

"An ambush? But I think it's unlikely considering he was going to be outnumbered anyway." suggest Sheamus with a shrug.

"One thing's for sure, he didn't look too happy at the end results." I tell them as I look back at the screen just as the next match between Jericho and Fandango starts.

"So true." mutters Amanda as she leans into the couch.

Another round's been won, but how long will it before finally strikes.

**A/N: Please review!**


	20. Welcome Home

Chapter 20: Welcome Home

_Amanda's POV_

The lights of the St. Louis skyline twinkle in the night sky as I run through the woods on the outskirts of town; away from a pursuer who's on the hunt.

And I'm his next victim.

I breathe in and out heavily as I force my legs to runs as best they can away from the predator, who's not even trying to match my pace. As I make my way farther and farther away from him, I hear the faint sound of the trees crashing to the earth marking his position.

But soon they become nearer and nearer as my pace slows down. The monster knows I won't be able to outrun him for long, so he must have decided to take his time and wait it out.

I decide to take a small break to catch my breath and take it slow for only a second, but I know I need to move in order to evade him. I don't even take two steps before I'm pinned against an oak tree near a small pond.

I stare at my captor straight in his pale blue eyes as he holds onto my arms tightly; his pale skin glistening in the moonlight.

"You can run my dear, but you can never hide. Especially from me." he whispers to me with his deep Romanian accent that sends a cold shiver down my spine.

He starts to incline his head to the jugular in my neck. Kissing my skin with his cold lips, I start to squirm under his grip, but his grip is just too iron tight. I try to scream, but the sounds can't escape my lips.

"It will all be over soon. Just relax." he whispers in my ear as I start to hear his fangs extend to their full length.

I continue to scream, but my voice fails me as the vampire starts to trace out the jugular vein in my neck with his fangs. My voice returns once his teeth pierces my skin and into my vein.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I sit up ramrod straight as I stare frantically at my surroundings. I sigh in relief as I realize that I'm in the bedroom or the tour bus and not in the woods outside of St. Louis having my blood sucked out by that Romanian bastard.

"'Manda?"

I turn to look at Randy, who's staring at me from his bed with one eye opened. He shoots me a puzzled expression as he starts to sit up in his bed.

"Go back to bed Randy. It's nothing. I'm fine." I tell him as I lie back down and turn to the face the wall.

I close my eyes and hope that he does what I say, but I know it won't happen once I hear Randy's feet touch the ground and make the small trip over to my bed.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you? The one in the woods." I hear him say to me in a concerned tone of voice as I feel his hand land on my shoulder.

"Maybe" I mumble for an answer as I drag my bed sheet over my head in an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

Randy doesn't answer me. Instead, he decides to pick me up in his arms and bring me over to his bed like I'm a big old sack of potatoes.

"What the hell are you doing Randy?" I ask him as I take the sheet off my head as Randy sits us down on his bed.

"Being a good mate; why don't you tell me about your nightmare?" he asks me as he moves back in the bed so that his back leaned against the wall.

"I don't want to." I tell him in disgust as I look away from him.

I hear Randy let out a tired sigh and feel the touch of his fingers on my chin as he moves my face so that it faced his.

"Please tell me; you don't have to deal with this alone. You can trust me." he whispers to me as I see the sincerity in his eyes.

"You'll just get angry if I tell you because this time there was something more to it. He almost fed from me." I tell him as I try to bury my face in his shirt.

"What?" Randy whispers to me in utter disbelief.

"He almost fed from me. Sergei had finally caught me in the woods outside St. Louis and was about to feed from me. I woke up as soon as his teeth sunk into my neck." I tell him as I look up to see his reaction.

His face turns into a frozen, unreadable mask as he stares out to nowhere in particular. His body goes stiff like he's shut himself off from the world to process the info I just gave him.

"Randy?" I call to him as I snap my fingers in front of his face.

He doesn't even budge as I snap my finger repeatedly in his face, probably waking Bob up at the front of the bus in the process.

"Randy?" I ask again, this time gently touching his right cheek with my hand. Turns out it does the trick as Randy quickly blinks his eyes to bring his vision into focus.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had me scared there for a minute." I tell him as I move off his lap so that I could sit next to him.

"Sorry; I just needed a moment." he tells me with a shake of his head.

"Need a moment? Chew it up with Twix." I tell him as I pick up a Twix bar from a nearby shelf and brought it over to his face.

"That was probably one of the corniest things you've ever said 'Manda." he tells me with a small, but sad smirk as he takes the Twix bar from my hand.

"Thought it would cheer you up," I tell him as I rest my head on his shoulder. "We'll be in St. Louis in a matter of hours."

"Yeah; too bad it won't be a normal visit." Randy responds as I feel his cheek rest itself on top of my head.

"I'm so pissed that we won't be able to visit Alanna thanks to all this crap with Sergei." I tell him as I turn my gaze to the wall.

"Hey; staying away from my daughter is the best way we can protect her. If Sergei ever learns about her, he'll definitely try to use her in order to get to us." he tells me as I feel his arm wrap around my waist as I continue to keep the bed sheet wrapped around my body.

"Not if Sam has anything to say about it. She would go absolutely ballistic on anyone who would want to harm Alanna." I tell him with a small chuckle.

"That's true. Remember when she was pregnant, she was absolutely unbearable. Human women are crazy when their hormones go out of whack when they're pregnant, but vampire women are on an entirely different level during that time." he tells me with a scarred expression on his face as he starts to reminisce old memories.

"How about we use Skype? It's not the same as actually seeing your little girl, but video chatting with her could be a close second." I suggest as I look up at his face.

"Do you have your laptop with you because I need to buy a new one? My last one broke like two months ago." he tells me with a sheepish expression on his face.

"We would have to go over to my place to get it because I forgot to bring it with me the last time we were in St. Louis. Does Sam have Skype?" I ask him as I raise an eyebrow.

"Nope; and now that I think about it, I believe Alanna spilled juice all over her computer and accidently threw Josh's I-Pad into the bathtub just a few days ago, so we're stuck with just phoning them for now." he tells me with a smirk.

"I see." I say with a small yawn. "Well, no matter what, we have to visit our parents. Our moms would get so pissed at us if we don't pay them a visit before we have to leave out again."

"You got that right." he whispers into my ear, which makes me smirk a little. "Go back to sleep. You need to be well rested before we reach St. Louis Saturday morning."

"Technically, it already it morning," I tell him as I point to the clock on the shelf, now saying that the time was 3:05 A.M. "We're in for a busy few days aren't we with that coven anniversary, visiting our parents, and Monday Night Raw and all."

"Yeah, which is why you need to be well rested and need to go back to sleep." he tells me as he starts to lie back into his bed.

"If you say so," I mutter to him as I get off his bed, but he grabs hold of my bed sheet to stop me from moving.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed? It would probably help keep your nightmare away." Randy suggests to me as he fixes his bed sheet over his body.

"Our beds are twin beds Randy. One: I probably won't be able to fit and two: I don't feel like fighting with you for space or the bed sheet. You can be such a hog sometimes." I tell him as I yank my bed sheet over to my side.

"Suit yourself." he tells me with a hint of disappointment as he turns to his side to face the wall.

_You just have to try to pull the guilt card don't ya? _I think to myself as I fix up my bed, but before I jump in, I quickly walk over to Randy's bed and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night" I hear him call to me happily as he gets himself comfortable in his bed.

"Night" I tell him happily as I jump into my bed to try to claim as much sleep as I can before the morning comes.

* * *

~X~

"Wake up my Psychic Beauty!"

I let one eye slowly open up to see Randy already dressed for the day with a big smile on his face and a McDonald's bag in hand, waving it in front of my face.

"Are you hungry?" he asks me curiously with a smirk as he brings the food bag closer to my face. I try to grab it with my left hand, but Randy quickly moves the bag away before my fingers could touch it.

"When did we stop for breakfast?" I mumble the question as I plop my chin onto my pillow.

"Twenty minutes ago; I tried to wake you up so I could know your order, but you were still in dreamland so I went ahead and ordered for you." he tells me as he leans the bag closer to my face. I try to grab it again, but he pulls it back before I could grab it.

"Aren't you going to give me my breakfast?" I ask him as I slam my face into the pillow.

"That depends. Are you really awake yet?" he asks me as he crosses his arms.

I let out an incoherent grunt as I slowly get up and sit up in the bed. I raise my hand over to him. "Give me the food now dammit!"

He lets out a small chuckle as he hands me the bag.

"We'll be in St. Louis in less than an hour, so eat up and get ready." he tells me as he walks out the room and closes the door behind him.

I finished eating and cleaning myself up for the day in forty five minutes. I walked out the bathroom and back into the bedroom to see Randy already packing all his stuff up into this suitcase and duffle bag.

"You're packing all your stuff up?" I ask him as I walk over to my bed.

"This is the last time Hal's going to de driving us remember? After he drops us off in St. Louis, he's officially retiring." he tells me in a slightly condescending tone.

"Oh yeah. After everything that's been happening these past few weeks, I completely forgot about that. I would get Hal a retirement gift, the best thing I could think of is a large pack of Red Bull." I tell him as I grab my purple suitcase and carry on and plop them onto my bed.

"I DON'T MIND IT!" we hear him yell from the driver's seat.

"I swear that guy can never hear anything at all one minute, but has the hearing of a bat when it comes to any mention of Red Bull." Randy mumbles to himself as he zips up his duffle bag and walks out the room with his bags in hand.

I just nod my head as I pick up all the stuff left in the room that's mine and put it in my bags. After about ten minutes pass by, I'm ready to go as I take my bags in hand and walk out into the front of the bus, where I find Randy and Bob sitting at the table with their bags at their sides. Both of them are staring out the window at the St. Louis skyline as we near the city.

"Welcome home boys!" I tell them with a smile as I place my bags next to Bob's and sit next to Randy.

"It's good to be home!" replies Bob as he turns to us with a smile.

"Where are you going to drop us off at Hal?" asks Randy as he turns to the driver.

"Your parents place. It's the closest one to where we are now. Give me another ten minutes and we'll be right at your doorstep." answers Hal as he makes a turn off of the freeway and onto a road leading into a suburban neighborhood.

"A few more minutes and I'll be back in my good old recliner again." mumbles Bob as he leans back into his seat.

"Dad, is that all you can think of?' asks Randy as he taps his fingers on the table.

"Nope, I'm thinking about your mother's cooking too. I've missed it for weeks." he answers his son as he adjusts his cowboy hat.

"That's a better answer." Randy tells him as he stares out the window. A big smile appears across his face as we feel the bus finally stop moving.

"It's time to disembark for the final time!" replies Hal as he opens the door for us and turns to us with tears in his eyes.

"Aw Hal, you're crying!" I say in amazement as I walk over to him.

"I'm not crying! It's just my allergies!" he snaps at me as he quickly wipes away his tears with a handkerchief.

"Could have fooled me," I say to him as I wrap my arms around him for a hug. "Don't get me wet with your tears."

"I'll try." he mumbles in my ear as I pat him on the back.

"Can we say our goodbyes too?"

I turn around to see Randy and Bob looking at us with smug smirks on their faces as they wait patiently for me and to Hal to finish our moment.

"We're done," I tell them as I let go of Hal. "Go ahead and have your man hug!"

"Don't call it that!" Randy tells me as I walk past him to retrieve my things.

"Someone does not like man hugs!" I say aloud in a sing song voice as I grab my stuff and walk off the bus before Randy could yell at me. As I wait patiently on the sidewalk for the vampire father and son to finish saying their goodbyes to Hal, I look directly in front of me at the two story house 20 feet away.

It's a blue and white colonial style house that was built way back in the early 1900s. Many generations of the Orton clan have lived within its walls. When they came of age, the clan members branched out and moved on to different cities, some even to different countries. But the root of the clan will always be in St. Louis and would always remain within that house.

"Are you ready to go in?" I hear Randy whisper into my ear as his arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Yeah; are you?" I ask him as I turn my head to the left to see Hal start to drive the bus down the street. The bus turns a corner and disappears from view. "I'm going to miss him."

"Me too." replies Randy as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Me three; now come on kids! It's time we get inside." adds Bob as he starts to walk up the pathway to the house.

"Don't call us kids dad!" whines Randy as he lets me go and picks up his stuff.

"Randal, you may be a 6'5, 245 pound professional wrestler, but you will always remain my little boy in my eyes." replies Bob as he walks up the stairs.

I let out a loud chuckle as Randy lets out an absolute groan in embarrassment as we follow after his dad.

"And Amanda, you may be a 6'2, whatever pound professional wrestler, but you will always remain that karate practicing, track running little girl in my eyes." adds Bob as he takes his house keys out his pocket.

"You did not just call me a little girl?" I ask him as I stop walking as soon as I reached the top step.

"I did." he tells me simply as he opens the door and walks inside the house. I turn to Randy, who just shrugs.

"Just ignore what he says. I do it most of the time." he tells me as he picks up his stuff and walks inside. I just let out a defeated sigh as I follow after him.

"Elaine, you in here?" I hear Bob asks out loud as I leave my stuff next to Randy's in the foyer and follow the two vampires into the kitchen.

"Out here!" calls a voice from the backyard.

Randy, Bob, and I walk through the back door and into the backyard, where we see Randy's mom Elaine tending to her garden at the far right side of the wall.

"You need some help dear?" asks Bob as a smile instantly appears on his face as he walks over to his wife.

"I'm just about finished actually," she tells him as she turns to him with a smile that shows her fangs. "Randal, Amanda, you're finally back!"

"Why do you act so surprised Mom? You already knew we were coming back to St. Louis this weekend." mumbles Randy as he gives his Mom a hug.

"I was just keeping things interesting." she answers him as she lets him go and turns to me. "How has my son's mate been doing?"

"MOM!" Randy exclaims in a whine as he takes a seat in a nearby lawn chair.

"I've been doing fine Elaine and by the way, was it Bob or Sam who told you that Randy and I were mates?" I ask her as I give her a hug.

"Sam did. As soon as Bob called her and told her about you two, she called me to let me know," she tells me with a smile as she lets me go. "And Randal, please stop glaring at your father!"

I turn to look at Randy to see his stunned face staring at the back of his mother's head while Bob was trying not to laugh.

"C'mon, I have to give you two something before you guys leave out." she tells us as she runs into the house at vampire speed.

"Sorry son, but your mom has eyes in the back of her head." replies Bob as he runs into the house at the same speed.

"You should have seen your face." I say with a chuckle as I walk to the house at a normal pace. I hear the sound of metal groan in relief as I hear footsteps jogging up to me. I turn to my left to see Randy catch up to me with a flushed look on his face.

"Not one word about this to anyone okay?" he asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"My lips are sealed." I tell him as we walk up the step leading back into the kitchen. We discover that neither of Randy's parents is there, so we walk into the living room to find them with Randy's mom holding a white envelope in her hand.

"Before you say anything Elaine, I need to know something. Did you tell my mom that Randy and I were mates or did Sam or Bob do it?" I asked her as I narrowed my eyes at Bob, who conveniently decided to look out the window to avoid my gaze.

"I did Amanda. I told your mother that you and Randy were now soul mates right before she and your father left for Brazil to visit your father's mother. They won't be back for another three weeks, but she did say that she would like a word with you about it. Well, both of you, the next time you saw her in person." explained Elaine as she pointed at the both me and Randy. I turned to Randy to see he was staring at me with the same expression that I had on my face. When it came to my mom, I'll admit, she can be a quite skeptic.

"Anyway, this envelope contains yours and Randy's invitations to the coven's anniversary gala tomorrow night." replied Elaine as she gave me the envelope. I opened it and took out the contents, which were two large tickets that were the sizes of VIP passes. The tickets were fully black except for the writing, which was in a scarlet red. The cards were each labeled with our full names and these words:

_You are cordially invited to attend the St. Louis coven's 100__th__ anniversary gala._

_Time: Sunday, June 2__nd__, 7:30 P.M. _

_Dress Code Formal Attire_

"Your middle name is Genevieve?"

I turn to Randy to see him wear a curious look on his face as he looks at the invitation labeled with my name.

"Comes from the French heritage," I tell him as I put the tickets back into the envelope and put them in my purse. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I have anything suitable for the anniversary gala tomorrow night."

"Don't worry! Sam got you covered. Your outfit is as at your place while Randy's outfit is at his apartment." explains Elaine as she walks toward the foyer.

"You can always count on Sam to be prepared in a fashion emergency." I hear Randy mutter to himself as we follow his parents to the front of the house.

"Thanks to this whole situation with that Sergei fellow, I'm guessing Randy won't be letting you out of his sight correct?" Elaine asks me as we stop in front of the front door.

I turn to Randy and he shoots me a knowing look in answer. I turn to Elaine and nod my head yes for an answer, knowing for a fact that Randy would never let me out of his sight with Sergei on the prowl.

"Someone's having a sleepover!" mumbles Bob as he grabs his car keys, opens the door, and makes his way out of the house before Randy and I could shoot him cold looks.

"Bob may be messing with you two, but he does have a point. If you are going to stay close to each other, you guys will have to stay in the same place. Who's it going to be?" asks Elaine as we grab our bags and make our way out the door.

"How about my place? You always said that things can get pretty crazy at your place when it's just your sister and yourself." Randy asks me as we walk over to the garage.

"Uh sure, but we have to stop at my place in order to pick up my stuff for the gala before we do." I tell him as we watch as Bob pulls out in his black pickup truck and stops in front of us.

"Okay then" Randy tells me as he puts his stuff in the back of the truck. He motions for me to come over with my stuff. I walk over to him and him my stuff. As he puts my luggage in the back of the truck, I walk over to open the door into the backseat of the truck. I finish buckling up just as Randy takes his spot in the truck's front passenger seat.

"Take care of yourselves and I'll see you tomorrow night!" call Elaine as she waves at us from the front porch of the house.

"Bye Elaine!" I call as I lower the backseat window.

"Randy, don't you dare try anything you hear me?" Elaine further calls, this time directed at her son.

"Yes mother!" Randy calls to her without looking at her, but from looking at the rearview mirror, I can see the embarrassed face.

"You gotta love moms" says Bob with a chuckle as he pulls out of the driveway and onto the street, turning left on the road back to the freeway.


	21. The Apartment

Chapter 21: The Apartment

_Randy's POV_

It only takes us a half hour to travel down the freeway and into eastern St. Louis to the city's warehouse district. Amanda and Monica lived in the more livable section of the district where the warehouses were converted into lofts for potential homebuyers. Dad turned onto a street filled with a mixture of residential homes and warehouses-turned-lofts till he reached a small warehouse at the end of the second block that took up at least a third of the block. It had a small awning above the front door, a garage door next to it, and a few potted plants on either side of the doors.

"Here's your place Amanda." replies Dad as he parks the car right in front of her garage gate.

"I'll be just a minute." she tells us as she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door to free herself from the car. Dad and I watch her take out her house keys from her purse and unlock her front door. She quickly enters her place, leaving me and Dad alone outside.

"Son, can I ask you a question?"

I turn to look at my dad, who has a very curious (and very worried) look on his face as he continues to stare at the garage door.

"Sure thing Dad; you can ask me anything." I tell him with a wave of my hand.

"Do you have this bad feeling in your stomach like something bad may happen soon?" he asks me with a stoic look in his eyes as he turns to me.

I turn to him with the exact same look. "Yeah Dad; I have had that same gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's been around since after my first match with Sergei and it's still with me now. I don't think I'll be able to get rid of it as long as Sergei is after Amanda."

"That's good to know," he tells me with a small smile. "Have you told Amanda yet?"

"How's is that good and why are you smiling?" I ask him as I begin to tap my fingers on the dashboard. "And no I haven't told Amanda about my bad feeling. I don't want her to worry."

"I'm just relieved to know that you're acting like any good mate should in these types of situations." he tells me with a slight chuckle, which slightly rubs me the wrong way.

"What do you mean by that statement Dad?' I ask him a little too angrily as I narrow my eyes at him.

"It means that your relationship with Amanda is starting to grow. You know? It's starting to go from being best friends to something more between the two of you." he tells me with a wink.

"Dad, don't start this again!" I tell him tiredly as I look down the street.

"Okay, okay. I'll get off your case," he tells me as he raises his hands in defeat. "This is just me being a father and all."

"Thank you." I tell him as I turn around to see Amanda locking her house door while juggling a garment bag and a shoe box in the other hand. Her laptop bag was slung across her shoulders and hanging idly at her side.

"That was quick. Usually women are slow to come out the house." mumbles Dad as he starts back up the engine.

"That's a very stereotypical thing to say," cries Amanda as she opens up the back door and climbs inside. "Not all women are slow Bob."

"Uh huh, whatever you say." says Dad as he pulls out the garage and starts us back on our way to my place.

It's a 20 minute drive to my place from Amanda's. I live in an apartment complex less than 10 blocks away from Sam and Josh's house so that I would stay close to my daughter. Unlike the typical high rise apartment building, the apartment complex was spread out among eight smaller and similar buildings. The buildings were each four stories tall and there was a large parking lot right in the middle of them. Dad drove around the parking lot until he reached Building 7. He stopped his car right next to my Hummer, which was in the last parking spot in the row.

"Time to disembark you two." says Dad as he turns to us.

"Hal always says that when we reach a stop," says Amanda as a thoughtful look spread across her face. "It's not the same when you say it Bob." she tells him bluntly as she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the backdoor.

"That was cold Amanda, yet so true." I say as I unbuckle my seatbelt and follow her outside, shooting dad an apologetic grimace before landing me feet on the concrete.

"Kids" is all I hear Dad mutter to himself as I slam the passenger door closed.

We walk over to the truck bed to retrieve our luggage. We quickly say our goodbyes to Dad and make our way into the building, up the elevator, and down the fourth floor hallway to my apartment, the last one on the right side of the hall.

"Give me a second" I mumble to the psychic as I fish out my keys from my pocket. I quickly undo the locks and open the door, letting Amanda enter first before I do.

"I love what you did with the place." she tells me as she walks into the small living room."

"It's the same as when I first moved in here. I haven't had the time to do any redecorating though." I tell her as I drop my things near the kitchen entrance.

"Well at least the place is clean." she tells me as she takes a seat on the black leather couch.

"I've hired a cleaning lady. She comes every Friday to clean this place up." I tell her as I walk over to her.

"Did she steal anything of yours during your times away from here?" she asks me as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nope, humans wouldn't dare to steal anything from me." I tell her as I take a seat on my Laz-y-Boy.

"That's true. I'll be right back. I'm going to put all this stuff in the guest bedroom." I watch as Amanda stands right back up to her full height and grabs her stuff.

"Last door on your right!" I call to her as she walks down the hallway to the bedrooms.

"I know! I've been here before!" I hear her call back to me as I hear the door slam.

I decide to follow her lead. I get up, grab my suitcases, and make my way down the hall to my room, which is right across from the guest bedroom. My room looks like the rest of the apartment, clean and orderly. My bed looks like it hasn't been used in months (which is actually true) as I walk up to it and drop my duffle bag on top. I walk over to my closet and open it to see a black garment bag hanging idly in the left far corner with a blue Post-It note next to the zipper.

_Hope you like it,_

_Sam_

I let out a small sigh as I put the note into my pocket.

"Hopefully this fits" I mumble to myself as I take the garment bag off the rack and walk over to the bathroom.

* * *

_Amanda's POV_

"This dress is absolutely beautiful." I whisper to myself as I look at myself in the mirror.

As soon as I walked into the guest bedroom, I decided to try on the dress that Sam bought me for tomorrow night's anniversary gala. She even took the liberty of buying me a pair of heels that matched with the dress. The dress is made of this dark blue fabric that helps to make my own blue eyes pop. It fits my body perfectly and is completely covered in the front, but I can't say the same for the back. It's entirely backless, which helps to showcase my tattoos if I keep my hair up. Good thing this dress has a built-in bra. I quickly go back to the bathroom and change out of my regular clothes just as I hear a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Amanda, I need your opinion on something!" yells Randy as he continues to pound away at the door.

"Coming!" I tell him as I yank on my jeans and walk out the bathroom. I cross over to the front door and open it, going wide-eyed at the sight in front of me.

"What do you think? How do I look?" asks Randy with a small smirk as he turns around once so that I can get the full effect of his outfit. He looks like he just stepped off of a magazine cover basically. The tuxedo couldn't be any more perfect for him; it's perfectly tailored to his body.

"All I can say it two things. One: Sam seriously knows how to dress people and two: you may not like suits, but you make them look goooood." I tell him as I draw out the _o_ in good.

"I do don't I?" he asks me as his smirk turns into a full blown smile as he leans against the doorframe. I don't answer him verbally, but I shake my head instead for a response.

"So? Don't I get to see you in your dress for the gala tomorrow?" he asks me with an expectant smirk.

"Nope; I've already tried it on and you won't see me wear it until tomorrow." I tell him as I peck his lips with my own.

"Don't I at least get a hint?" he asks me as I can feel his hands gently touch my waist.

"All I am saying is that one certain body party will be the star of the show. That is all." I tell him as I peck his lips again. I walk out of his hold and down the hall back to the living room, leaving Randy to think about what my dress could probably look like.

I settle myself back down on the couch and grab the remote to the plasma screen TV mounted on the wall from the coffee table in front of me. I turn the TV on and flip through the channels till I wind up on a Cardinals game.

"Cardinals are playing an afternoon game huh?" I hear Randy ask me from his room.

"Yep; it just the bottom of the first inning though." I tell him as I cross my legs.

"Which team?" he asks me as I notice that his voice is nearer than it was before. I turn my head around to see him walking down the hall over to me already dressed in his regular clothes.

"You vampires and your speed," I grumble in slight annoyance as Randy takes a seat opposite of me at the right side of the couch. I don't even answer his earlier question.

"Our speed, our strength, our reflexes, that's just how we vampires roll." he tells me with a small smirk.

"That just sounded really typical," I mumble as I cross my arms.

"And what about you and your fellow psychics? All you have going for you are your mental powers." responds Randy as he turns to face me.

"And what's wrong with that?" I ask him as I turn to face him, inclining my head in a curious manner.

"Nothing, it's just that when it comes to a fight between a psychic and a vampire, the psychic would be at a disadvantage." he tells me as he turns his attention back to the TV screen.

"I don't think so," I tell him as I scoot over on the couch so that I was right next to him. "You're not giving psychics enough credit Snake Boy."

"I'm not?" he asks me innocently as I let him wrap an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his body.

"No you're not. We psychics have a variety of mental abilities that can help us in a fight. Some of us have quick visions that allow us to see what happens next. Some psychics can use telepathy to read their opponents' minds. Some can even use telekinesis to push away their opponents." I tell him as I rest my head on his chest.

"What can you do? What kind of psychic powers do you possess because I've heard that their many types of powers that psychics can use." he asks me as he begins to stroke my side.

"I don't know really. I've mainly used telekinesis, telepathy, and unfortunately, precognition in all my life." I tell him as I listed them with my fingers.

"Precognition?" he asks me completely baffled as he looks down at my face.

"Precognition is the ability of perceiving events before they happen. Specifically, this psychic ability usually pertains to seers like Ted." I explain to him as I look him in the eyes.

"So that nightmare of you being in the woods outside of St. Louis was a kind of precognition?" he asks me as he scratches the top of his shaven head.

"Exactly, the thing is though I have no idea whether it will happen sometime in the near future or in the next couple of months. It can even happen years away for all I care." I tell him as I turn my gaze to the screen.

"I see. Hopefully, that vision doesn't come true soon. What other kind of psychic powers are there?"

"I thought you knew about them already." I say to him as I move my head to his shoulder.

"Refresh my memory please?" he asks me with a small mischievous glint in his eyes, which makes me slightly nervous.

"First of all, there's pyrokinesis, which is the ability to control fire." I tell him as I feel Randy's left hand weave together with my right hand.

"Like Alicia?" he asks me a little unsurely.

"Indeed; there is also transvection, the ability to move your body by making it fly, dowsing, the ability to locate an object with your mind, and apportation, the ability to make an object disappear, teleport, and/or materialize." I tell him, but before I could say anything else, Randy's lips were already on top of mine.

_Randy?_ I ask with my mind as I close my eyes while Randy tightened his hold on my waist.

_Thought I make things a little interesting. You can explain the rest later._ He tells me with his thoughts as I feel the tip of his tongue touch my bottom lip.

I inwardly smirk as I let his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues instantly fight for dominance as I feel Randy's body start to lean against mine, pushing me back first into the leather sofa cushions. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to mine as I feel his hand rub up and down the outside of my leg while the other arm was still securely wrapped around my waist.

_May I?_ He asks me with a slight urgent edge to his thoughts as he starts to rescind his tongue from my mouth after we've been making out for who knows how long.

"Do what?" I whisper to him as I open my eyes to see him staring straight at me, but that's when I started to see it. The slight feverish look in his eyes that only came when he was feeling something.

The feeling of hunger.

After a few seconds of careful consideration and weighing the pros and cons, I nod my head once for a yes. A small smile instantly appears on his face as he leans down to kiss me once again, but this time the kiss felt gratifying and a little anxious, which he probably feels after every feeding he has to go through in his life. His kisses move from my lips, to my jaw line, to finally the top of the right side of my neck. I let out a small moan of anticipation as I feel his lips move around the side of my neck, slowly and deliberately, trying to find the right spot to sink his fangs into my flesh. He stops right at the middle of my neck, right where my right jugular vein is, not even bothering to check the left side before settling for the spot on the right. I can hear his fangs lengthen to their full form as I fell them touch my skin. I can sense the slight nervousness coming from his body as he hesitates to sink in his teeth, probably wondering if he can feed from me without draining me by accident.

_I trust you Randy. I know you can control yourself._ I tell him with my thoughts as I start to idly rub my hands along his chiseled back.

I let out a sharp gasp as I can feel his fangs finally breach the vein in my neck, his nervousness completely gone. I let out another small lingering moan as he starts to feed, moving his hand from my waist to the other side of my neck to keep me steady.

A strange sensation starts to come over me as the seconds pass by. I can feel my life force flowing from me to Randy, strengthening him with each passing second. It was like we were becoming one; like my soul was mixing with his. It's definitely something that I will remember for the rest of my life.

As a drowsy feeling starts to come over me, I finally feel Randy's fangs dislodge from my neck. His cool lips kiss the puncture marks in my skin, closing them instantly.

"Amanda?"

I open my half lidded eyes wider to see Randy's concerned face look down at mine.

"Are you alright? . . . How are you feeling?"" he asks me worriedly as he places a hand on my right cheek.

"Don't worry; I only feel a little sleepy, that's all." I tell him as I lean my face into his hand, never realizing that his hands were so soft despite all those years in the ring. Randy looks like he's about to say something, but his doorbell rings before he gets a chance to speak.

"Now who the hell could that be?" I ask sleepily as I take a peek at the door.

"I don't know, but I'm going to found out," replies Randy as he lets go of me and moves off of me. "Stay here and take it easy okay?"

"Sure" I mumble in response as I manage to rise up into a sitting position. I watch as Randy gets up off the couch and walks over to the front door. He checks the key hole and lets out a small grunt as he opens the door, revealing an elderly woman that was half his height with a hawkish face and a pixie haircut dressed in a dark gray pantsuit.

"Constance, long time, no see." replies Randy as he beckons for the visitor to enter the apartment.

"It's been a while Randal," replies Constance, using Randy's full first name in the process. She then turns her attention to me. "Amanda Genevieve Evans, I presume?"

"Yes, that's me," I mumble in response as I try to wipe the drowsiness from my eyes. "May I help you?"

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important, but I was just passing through the neighborhood when I smelled Orton's and your scent. So I decided to pay him a visit. You are officially Randal's mate are you not?" she asks me with the scrutinizing stare of a British school teacher. I can pretty much guess that she knew what me and Randy were doing before she arrived.

"Um . . . yeah," I tell her as I straighten up in my seat. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to look into the eyes of the girl that has helped to break the tradition of vampire only events that we've had ever since St. Louis was founded." she tells me as she narrows her eyes.

"Constance, if you only came here to be rude to my mate, then why don't you just leave?" snaps Randy as he holds the door out for her to leave.

"My apologies Randal, but I just wanted to see what your little mate is made of that's all." the old woman tells him instantly as she whips her head around to face him, but that's when I start to feel it.

The slight intrusion in my mind. The feeling of my memories beings looked through. I could feel the presence of another being within my mind searching through it like they had a search warrant and could search freely without needing my permission.

Like hell I was going to let that happened.

As Constance and Randy started to bicker near the door, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the foreign presence in my mind. I sent, not a small push, but a big old shove right at the presence in my thoughts.

I hear a sharp gasp just as the presence instantly disappears from my mind after the shove and open my eyes to see Constance staggering. She quickly grabs the doorframe to help balance herself and looks at me with a sharp look.

"Looks like I misjudged you Amanda. I heard about you being a psychic-elemental hybrid and originally, I thought your psychic powers would be much weaker than I originally expected, but you proved me wrong my dear. You are much stronger than I originally anticipated. Tomorrow's gala should be interesting event with you around. I bid you two farewell." she tells me as her sharp look begins to soften. She nods her head in goodbye to me and then to Randy, who has a puzzled expression on his face, before walking out the door. Randy closes the door and quickly walks over to me, still with that puzzled expression on his face.

"What the hell just happened between you two?" the Viper asks me as he retakes his seat next to me on the couch.

"Let me ask you this first: Constance is a psychic vampire?!" I ask him as I hear my voice go up an octave.

"Yeah . . . she is." he mumbles to me for an answer as he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Constance Masterson is one of the eldest vampires in the St. Louis coven. Even though she's been living in New York City for the past 50 year of her long, and I mean very long, life, she still represents her family on the Coven council. She's been around since the very first day of St. Louis' founding and has seen a lot."

"Of course she has. From what you just said, Constance is a vampire who's over 200 years old." I tell him a little snarky as I lay back in my seat.

"That's true, but that's not what I meant." says Randy as he pulls me over to his side. "What I meant to say is that Constance has seen a lot visually and mentally."

"She can look through minds?" I ask him as I continued to look up at the ceiling.

"That's her psychic power. She's a very powerful telepath who can go as far as looking through all of a person's memory, from now all the way back to the day they were born. In some cases, she was even able to go through memories when the people were just fetuses." he tells me as he begins to tap his fingers on my leg.

"That powerful huh? What about her other powers huh?" I ask curiously as I turn to him.

"That's it. Her only power is telepathy." he tells me as he puts a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I see," I mumble to myself as I bite my bottom lip. "What do you think she meant by tomorrow's gala should be interesting with me around?"

"She probably must have been thinking about what the other vampires' reactions would be when they see you there," he tells me with a stoic glare. "Some may welcome the fact that an outsider like you is there, but others may think it's a travesty for a non-vampire to be present at the event." he tells me with a shrug.

"That's amazing." I tell him as I lean my head on his shoulder

"That the vampires may have varying views on your appearance at the gala?" he asks me curiously as he wraps his arms around me once again.

"No, that you know what the word travesty actually meant." I tell him with a small chuckle.

"Ha, very funny," he tells me condescendingly as he kisses my forehead. "Now shut up and enjoy the game."

"Yes sir." I say in mock defeat as I turn my attention to the flat screen, where lucky for us, the Cardinals are winning.


	22. Gala Day

Chapter 22: Gala Day

_Amanda's POV_

I open my eyes to wake up to a new morning, and unfortunately, my eyes come into direct contact with the sun's rays of light.

"Damn you sunlight! You're burning my eyes!" I moan out as I sit up in bed. I rub the remaining sleep from my tired lids and look around at my surroundings, remembering that I was in Randy's guest bedroom.

"This has been one cozy sleepover." I mumble to myself for no reason as I get up from bed and over to the door. I step out into the hallway to the smell of eggs and coffee. I let my nose guide me the rest of the way and I walk into the kitchen to see Randy scrambling some eggs over at the stove; his back turned to me as he continues to focus on his work.

"The Apex Predator can cook? This is unbelievable!" I ask in mock surprise as I lean against the counter.

"Sam made me go to a few cooking classes when we were together. It comes in handy when you have to feed a little girl when she visits you know?" he tells me as he turns off the stove.

"I bet a few of your classmates were in for a complete surprise when they saw you walk in for class for the first time." I say with a small chuckle as I walk over to a cabinet to retrieve a coffee mug.

"To make things clear, it was a men's only cooking class, but I still got plenty of stares from the guys, especially this one guy who accidently burned himself while making a soufflé when he saw me walk in," he tells me as he puts the eggs on two waiting plates that also had a few pieces of toast on them. "He was wearing an RKO t-shirt you know?"

"Oh really?" I ask him as I walk over to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup.

"Yep; he was actually wearing the same one you're wearing right now." he tells me as he points to my shirt. I look down to see what he was talking about: a gray T-shirt with the letters RKO in a graphic design with a second graphic design around it with a pair of black shorts.

"Well that's good to know." I say as I pour the steaming caffeinated drink into my mug. I follow Randy as he carries our breakfast to a small circular table right outside the kitchen with four chairs surrounding it.

"I ended up autographing his burned hand and his T-Shirt." replies Randy with a smirk as he puts our plates on the table.

"Didn't autographing the guy's hand hurt him even more?" I ask as we take our seats.

"It did, but he didn't complain. He said he has a high tolerance for pain." he tells me as he hands me my fork and we begin to dig in.

"Reminds me of John," I say as I take a sip of my coffee. "That guy will never quit even when he's in absolute pain."

"You said it. He's been thrown into a spotlight by Show, gone through a whole bunch of tables, been thrown through the set by Ryback . . ." he trails off as he eats up a forkful of egg.

"Don't forget yourself Randy. You're probably the worst offender. Remember when management put you guys in that storyline a few years ago. You guys were the rivalry of 09!" I tell him as I bite into my toast.

"That is so true. John and I have been in some pretty big matches." he tells me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"There was that "I Quit" match where you handcuffed John to one of the ring posts and pounded his stomach with a Kendo stick in an attempt to make him quit." I tell him as I finish up my toast and move back to my eggs.

"And somehow he managed to fight back, handcuff himself to me and made me quit by using the handcuff to his advantage. That actually hurt." he tells me with a small scowl on his face.

"There was also the Iron Man match where you threw him right through the set and tried to fry him with some of the fireworks along the ramp." I say to him as I take a huge sip of my now lukewarm coffee.

"Yeah; I really got carried away there. Good thing John's a forgiving person." says Randy with an apologetic look on his face.

"Plus it did help that John actually won that night, thus winning the WWE championship." I say as I finish off the last of my eggs.

"Don't remind me." responds Randy as he finishes up the last of his food rather quickly. He takes up his plate and walks into the kitchen to dispose of it, leaving me to finish my food on my own.

"Losing to John wasn't that bad was it?" I ask him as I finish up my coffee. I take up my mug and plate and walk over to the kitchen to find Randy doing the dishes.

"Losing to John in a good old fashioned singles match is what I'm fine with. Losing to John when a title is on the line is a whole different story." he tells me with a small scowl as he takes my plate and mug and dumps it into the sink.

"I see. Now that I think about it, ever since all three of us and Monica were in the OVW, you two always wanted to one up each other ever since your first match with each other." I tell him as I lean against the fridge.

"Yep, that's basically it." he tells me as he rinses off the last plate and puts it on the dish rack.

"But doesn't John have more World title belts than you. He leads you by at least two." I tell him as I do the math on my fingers.

"Like I said before: Don't remind me." he grumbles under his breath as he dries his hands with some paper towels.

"Sorry if I struck a nerve," I say to him with an apologetic smirk to match. "By the way, do you have any idea where the anniversary gala is supposed to be? It never said on the invitations."

"Don't worry, I know. It's actually printed on the invitation, but it's printed in an ink that is only visible to vampires. A very ancient ink. They do if for security purposes." he tells me with a smug smirk.

"Well that explains it," I mumble in response as I walk back into the hallway. "I'll be in my room then."

"For the rest of the day?" asks Randy as he pokes his head into the hall to look at me.

"Not the whole day, just until it's time to go to the gala and when it's time for lunch. I'll see you in about four hours." I tell him with a wave of my hand as I walk over to my bedroom door.

"And what the heck are you going to do in your room for all this time?" he asks me as he now fully steps into the hallway.

"Sleep for the rest of the morning and then watch old WWE matches on YouTube on my laptop for the rest of the afternoon." I tell him as I walk inside my room.

"You are seriously not a morning person." is the last thing I hear from Randy before I close my door with a small thud, a small smirk appearing on my lips.

* * *

~X~

My plans for the day were completely on schedule. (How I managed to be on the road for so long without my laptop is completely beyond me.) The only reprieve I give myself from my room was during lunch. When I walked out my room to make myself a sandwich, I found Randy in his sweats napping on the couch as an old 80s cop show played on the TV screen, a half-eaten sandwich lying on a plate right next to him. I made sure I didn't disturb him as I fixed up my meal; quickly making my way back to my room before the sleeping Viper could wake up. After that, my day went along unhitched.

Currently, it was 6:45 in the afternoon, less than a full hour before the gala was supposed to start and I was all dressed for the evening. The dress still hung nicely on my tall form as I checked my heels; a shiny pair of black open toed sandals. In order to show off the back of the dress, I put my hair up in a bun at the nape of my neck. Grabbing the silver purse, which held the invitations inside along with other bare necessities, and black coat waiting for me on the bed, I walk over to the door ready to exit. I turn off the lights and open the door to find Randy waiting patiently for me already dressed for the evening.

"You look . . ." Randy starts to say, but trails off as his eyes scan my body up and down.

"Yes?" I ask him as I cross my arms, trying not to smirk at the surprise evident on his face.

"Absolutely beautiful." he whispers to me as I walk past him. Looking at the corner of my eye, I notice Randy go absolutely wide eyed as he looks at my back.

"Now I know what you meant by one body part being the star of the show," he tells me in surprise as I hear his footsteps behind my own.

"What did you think I was talking about? My boobs?" I ask him as we walk into the living room.

"No . . . Maybe . . . Yes. Okay I admit it. . . I thought you were talking about your boobs." he tells me guiltily as we walk over to the door.

"You are such a guy." I tell him slightly exasperated. I point my hand over to the counter, where I telepathically lift Randy's keys off the surface and fly them over to his waiting palm.

"I can't help it," he tells me as he opens the door. "After you Madame."

"Why thank you kind sir." I reply with a smile as I walk out the door. After Randy locks the apartment door, we travel out the building and to his awaiting Hummer parked in its usual parking spot; last in the row right in front of the building.

"It's been so long since I drove this bad boy. Remind me to take it to the car wash before we leave out again because it looks like it needs a wash," says Randy as he wipes one of his fingers along the hood of the car. "Scratch that, this Hummer definitely needs a wash."

"I'll keep that in mind." I tell him as I telepathically unlock the front passenger side door, not even bothering to wait for Randy to unlock it manually. I enter the cozy interior of the large vehicle to find the seat absolutely cold from months of no use.

"Wow this seat's cold!" I say as I try to adjust to the chill I feel on my ass.

"Sorry if I didn't bring any seat warmers," says Randy with a chuckle as he enters the vehicle; slamming the door behind him shut. "But don't worry about it. It'll warm up in no time."

"If you say so," I mumble to him as I watch as he starts up the engine. He backs the Hummer up and drives us out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"So I'm guessing that the place hosting the gala is outside of town?" I ask as I notice that we're driving toward the freeway, not downtown.

"You know us vampires. We like our secluded locations." he tells me with a smile that shows just the tiny hint of his fangs as we drive up the ramp to the freeway.

"That smile and what you just said doesn't help to make me feel any better." I tell him as I look out the window to see houses and trees go past us.

"You're nervous aren't you?" he asks me as I see him turn to me in the window's reflection.

"Like I said before: Going to an event filled with vampires isn't a way I would spend my night." I tell him as I tap my fingers on my lap.

"Don't worry about it 'Manda. I said that I would deal with any vampires that tried something on you and I promise I will," he says to me as I feel his hand grab mine; his right thumb gently rubbing the back of my palm in reassurance. "I'm not going to break that promise."

I let a small smile grace my lips, getting a smile from Randy in return.

"Good, cause I would totally fry your brain if you didn't." I say to him as I return my attention to the stretch of freeway in front of us.

"Knowing you, that's easily a guarantee." says Randy for a comeback as he shows off another toothy grin.

"Eyes on the road Orton!" I say to him as I grab his chin and force his head to face the road.

"Yes ma'am, but do you have to be so rough about it?" he asks me as he rubs his chin.

"You're a vampire. You'll live through it." I tell him as I cross my arms.

Randy lets out a small chuckle as he continues to drive us down the freeway, free of heavy traffic might I add. (Then again, it is a Sunday.) A comfortable silence settles over us as we continue to drive down the large stretch of road. About forty five minutes pass by before we exit the freeway and drive onto a stretch of road outlined by rather large mansions.

"So, where exactly is the gala being held?" I ask him as I continue to watch the mansions pass us by.

"It's being held at the St. Louis Country Club." he tells me blankly as he turns onto a new street, which I soon see is just surrounded by fields of grass.

"There's a St. Louis Country Club?" I ask as I look at the power lines coming into view.

"Yep, but it's only known to the vampire community. It's the place where all the vampire only events usually take place. It's also one of the few places left that cater to vampires only." says Randy as he turns onto a dirt road.

"I'm guessing the vampires that built the place wanted it far away from the rest of modern civilization because they like their seclusion?" I ask as I notice that the dirt road led to a small group of trees up ahead; oak trees to be exact.

"What can I say? Most of us like to be alone." says Randy as we drive into the forest. It takes us another fifteen minutes before were out of the forest and onto a paved road that has white ornate fences lining the sides.

"Finally, the country club is just up ahead!" Randy says with a relieved look on his face as we start to see two small line of cars in front of us. Randy decides to join the line on the right as I see two checkpoints with two guards, clad in all black, each on either side of the road just in front of the gate. One guard at each station held a clipboard which probably held the guest list while the other guards were watching computer screens within the small office, most likely watching security camera footage throughout the area.

"Pass me the invitations." says Randy as he holds out his free hand.

I open my purse and fish out the invitations and hand them to Randy, who takes the invitations just as we reach the head of the line.

"Invitations please?" asks the dark skinned guard with the clipboard as he stares at us with a serious expression. The other guard eyes me with a curious look on his face, most likely smelling the fact that I wasn't a vampire.

"Here you go." says Randy as he hands him the pieces of paper. The guard takes them and looks over his list to check our names. He's done in about a minute.

"Names checked out. Go on ahead." says the guard as he hands the invitations back to Randy, who in turn hands them to me.

"Thanks" says Randy as we watch the security bar rise up. Randy drives us through the gate and starts to follow the trail of cars going up a small hill. Once we reach the hill's peak, I let out a small whistle as soon as my eyes lock on at the main building.

"Impressive isn't it?" asked Randy as we drive downhill, a smirk seriously threatening on his face. "This building has been around ever since the year St. Louis was founded and has been renovated over the years."

"Renovated over the years?" I ask slightly dumbfounded. "This place doesn't even look like it was founded in the 1700s."

"It doesn't look like it on the outside, but I heard there are a few rooms within the club that have been preserved to stay the same way as they looked when the place was first built." explains Randy as he stops the Hummer under a red canopy which led to the stairs of the club. The large parking lot was on the other side of us.

"C'mon, it's time to introduce you to my kind." says the Viper as he turns off the engine and unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Alright" I say with a sigh of defeat as I unbuckle my seat just as Randy slams his door close. I hear my door open and turn around to see Randy patiently holding the door out for me.

"Why thank you." I say in slight gratitude as he helps me out of the vehicle.

"No problem." says Randy as he closes the door behind me. He throws his keys over to a waiting parking attendant, who throws back a tag with a number on it in return. As Randy pockets the tag, we walk up the tall staircase, hand-in-hand. Once we reach the top of the staircase, we walk to the main entrance, where we find another security checkpoint waiting for us.

"Well I'll be. I didn't think you would be in town for this shindig Randy." replies the black clad guard, who had a black name tag with the name Dominic in silver writing right on the left side of his chest.

"Believe it. Raw is live in St. Louis tomorrow, so I was bound to come anyway." says Randy with a grin as he shook Dominic's hand.

"And I see you brought yourself a date. This is the non-vampire girl right?" he asks as he points to me.

"One: Yep, this is her. And two: Don't point at her. She feels nervous enough as it is." replies Randy. That last sentence earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Keep talking like that and I will not hesitate to hit an AKO across your skull." I say with a small scowl as I cross my arms.

"Sorry," mumbles Randy for an apology as he takes the invitations from my hand and hands them to Dominic. "Didn't mean to incite the wrath of the Anaconda."

"Ah, so you're the twin who's known to have those weird red eyes. The Elders have definitely been expecting you guys." says Dominic as he puts our invitations with a small stack of them on his table. "You guys can go on inside."

"Thanks man." replied Randy as he shook Dominic's hand one more time before leading me inside the club.

"Friend of yours?" I ask as we make our way into the lobby, which retains a French quality to it. From the paintings of the French landscapes to some of the furniture being decorated with the emblem of the French monarchy, you would have thought we stepped into a room in the Versailles palace.

"We first met when we had to go to the Coven meetings for teens. Those meetings were always boring and we sometimes played hooky." Randy whispers in my ear as we walk by a few vampire couples, all unearthly beautiful, all of whom look at me with curious stares.

"I so had a feeling I was going to be stared at tonight." I whisper to Randy sarcastically as we make our way down the hall to the ballroom.

"We get stared at all the time when we wrestle in the ring." replies Randy for a comeback as we walk through the hall, decorated with various paintings ranging from modern to monochromatic.

"Yeah, but the majority of the people are human, not vampire." I whisper back to him.

"Don't worry about it. Stick close to me and everything will be alright okay?" as he stops us just in front of the ballroom entrance.

"Fine" I say in defeat as I look at the ground.

"Cheer up will ya? Maybe the others will like you after all." he suggests as he gives me a nudge.

"Maybe" I tell him as he pulls me forward into the room.

As we enter the ballroom, I go wide eyed at probably the most beautiful room I have ever seen. The lighting gives the space a golden hue as many couples waltz on the dance floor in the center of the room. Tables filled with other vampires surround the dance floor, the seated vampires watching their dancing compatriots or conversing with each other. A large chandelier also in the shape of the emblem of the old French monarchy hangs from the middle of the ceiling as a band of about 20 musicians playing a modern alternative rock song on classical instruments stood in their own designated area near the back of the room. The whole place reminds me of the French countryside as the ballroom was decorated in a very rustic theme.

"I see you like the grand ballroom. I think this is actually the oldest room in the whole place." replies Randy with a smug smirk as he guides me into the interior of the room.

"I see," I say as I see a few familiar faces over at a table at the far left side of the room.

"What are you looking at?" I try to keep a straight face as Randy whispers a little too closely in my ear. I point to the table I was eyeing and he follows my finger till he finally sees what I was looking at; the table where his parents and his ex-wife and her mate were sitting at.

"Took you two long enough to get here." replies Sam with a beaming smile as we walk over to the table.

"Yeah, traffic was really bad on the freeway." Randy tells her sarcastically as he shakes hands with Josh and gives his parents a hug each.

"I knew this dress was right for you the first time I saw it on the rack," Sam mumbles in my ear as she gives me a hug. "You need to show those tattoos off."

"I definitely owe you big time for this." I tell her as I hug Josh and then Randy's parents.

"Where's Alanna?" Randy asks as we take our seats after he hugged Sam.

"My friend's babysitting her for the night, but did you know a few of the McMahons were here tonight?" asks Sam as she looks out onto the dance floor.

"Wait a sec. Did you just say a few of the McMahons are here?" I ask as I look around the room.

"Yep; we arrived just as Stephanie and Vince did. I think they're here representing the Greenwich Coven. They're right over there near the Blood Bar." answers Josh as he points to a wooden bar near the band. Stephanie and Vince were talking to a few men, all in black tuxedos.

"Well, that is unexpected. How many covens are represented here exactly?" asks Randy as I see that he and Vince locked eyes for a split second before Vince looked away.

"Most of the Covens around the U.S. have sent at least one representative. There are actually a few from the international covens as well." answers Elaine as she takes a sip of her Bloody Mary.

Well, I'm guessing it's a Bloody Mary.

"Which covens?" asks Sam as she takes a sip of her water. At least I know there are actually a few normal drinks here.

"London, Shanghai, Sydney, Cape Town, Buenos Aires, Bucharest. . ." replies Josh as he trailed off.

"Josh, did you just say Bucharest?" asks Randy as a scowl instantly appears on his face.

"Yeah," Josh replies guiltily in return as he strokes his barely there beard.

"Josh, the Elders never invited the Bucharest Coven to the event." says Bob in a serious tone.

"They didn't?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, not until yesterday when they supposedly had a change of heart. My dad is the Head Elder's most trusted advisor and he told me that the Elder decided to send out the invitation just last night. You're not going to like the representative." Josh explains warily as he points to the entrance. We all turn around to see a familiar guy with pale blond hair and pale blue eyes with a lean build and a cocky smile staring straight at us.

Well, me to be exact.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"_ I hear Randy yell in his mind, but his face displays an emotionless mask as we watch as the vampire waves at our table.

Sergei was here.


	23. Country Club Confrontation

Chapter 23: Country Club Confrontation

_Amanda's POV_

Sergei is actually here.

I stare at the pale vampire in disbelief as he starts to speak with a few elder gentlemen at the ballroom entrance. I continue to stare until I hear a loud_ thump _coming from our table. I turn around to see Sam with a scowl on her face as Josh holds the back of his head in pain.

"Samantha, why did you hit Josh in the back of the head?' Elaine asks in slight shock as Bob tries to stifle a laugh.

"I did it because since he knew who the Romanian representative was, he should have at least warned the rest of us." Sam replies with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Sorry; it never came up in the conversation till now. I thought at least Bob knew since he is an Elder himself." Josh tells us apologetically as he moves his hand away from his head.

"No, I was never told that Sergei was coming to the event and I doubt the other Elders knew about this too. The Head Elder always did keep some things that were meant to be told to others to himself or to his advisors." Bob tells us flatly as he adjusts the black cowboy hat on his head.

"One thing is for sure. Sergei's appearance here is surprising to say the least. If you take a look around the room, you can see a whole bunch of surprised faces among the elder vampires." replies Elaine as she finishes the last of her Bloody Mary. I take a quick look around the room and see a few of the elder guests looking at Sergei with wary eyes.

"So let me get this straight: The Head Elder decided to send Sergei an invitation to the event probably not conferring with the other Elders before he did?" Randy asks Josh as I see the look in his eye that tells me he's trying to keep his anger under control.

"That's the most likely possibility. Let me ask him myself." replies Bob with a thoughtful look. He gets up from his chair and quickly makes a beeline to two men standing at the west side of the edge of the dance floor. The man with his white hair in a ponytail quickly leaves, leaving Bob to speak with the other man whose hair is just starting to recede. Just by looking at him you can tell he has been around for many years and has seen a lot of things that has spanned lifetimes. Bob and the man talk for a few minutes before Bob pats him on the back and leaves him to come back to our table.

"Well, what did Jacques say?" Elaine asks her husband once he returns to the seat next to her.

"Turns out Jack did send out the invitation without confiding with the rest of us. He believes that inviting the Romanian Regent to the gala will lead to good ties between the St. Louis and Bucharest Coven." answers Bob in a huff as he takes a sip of his beer.

"As if" replies Randy as he taps his fingers angrily on the table.

"He also told me that he wanted to speak with Amanda in private." adds Bob as he stared at his son to assess his reaction. Randy's reaction is a mix of curiosity and uncertainty.

"He wants to speak with her alone." Bob further adds. This additional piece of info makes Randy narrow his eyes at his dad.

"Me? Why me?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"He wouldn't tell me." Bob says with a shrug.

"I don't like this one bit." Randy mutters coldly as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you just have to bear with it Randal. Jacques isn't one to be ignored. He's staring right as I speak." replies Sam as she nods her head at the man who is actually staring right at us.

"You better go. Jacques isn't a man usually known for his patience." adds Bob as he takes another swig of his beer.

"Might as well," I mumble in defeat as I start to get up from my seat.

"Amanda?" Randy asks me with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't worry about me Randy. I'll be fine and besides, I don't want to start any trouble here, especially with the head of the Coven." I tell him as I put my purse on my seat.

"Huh . . . Fine, go on ahead." Randy says in defeat as he waves his hand, acting like a child as he continues to tap away on the table with his other hand.

"Did Randy act like this when you two were together?" Josh asks Sam as he raises an eyebrow.

"Sometime; I call this one of his childlike tendencies." replies Sam with a small smirk as Randy started to scowl at her. Elaine and Bob try to hide their laughs from their scowling son.

_Be nice to you ex._ I tell Randy with my mind as I walk away from the table. As I walk across the dance floor, I begin to attract the glares and stares at some of the gala patrons. I decide to take a quick peek in their minds and I see that they are all thinking alike. They're all curious to why I was here at such a closed event to their community. I'm actually lucky to find that a few of the attendees actually are welcoming to thought of me being here, which helps to put a small smirk on my face. It quickly disappears when I stop walking a good three feet from the head of the St. Louis coven.

"Amanda Genevieve Evans, it's a pleasure to finally meet you my dear." replies the man, whose voice still retains a hint of a French accent.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jacques." I tell him as he takes my hand in his own for a handshake, feeling slightly awkward as he did it.

"My full name is Jacques Rousseau, but I let everyone call me Jack. Would you please follow me?" he asks me as he gestures to the ballroom entrance.

"Sure," I tell him as we begin to walk away from the dance floor. "Bob did day you wanted to talk to me in private."

"That I do," replied the old vampire as we exited the ballroom. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

He led me up a large staircase and through a series of hallways. As we walked I couldn't help but notice the way he walked. He walked with a regal air, not a single step making the slightest noise. Comparing it to the way Randy walked, the two were almost similar. Randy just made the conscious effort to make sounds as he stepped to appear more human, but back in the apartment, his steps were silent like a ninja's,

We continued to walk through the hallways till we reached a pair of ornate brass doors. One door had a plaque in the middle of it that had the words _Head Elder Jacques Rousseau _in black writing on it surrounded by a gold background. The doors seemingly open on their own and Jacques ushers me inside.

"Please take a seat. I only want to talk with you for a few minutes." says Jacques in a calm manner as he walks toward his desk on the far side of the room, right in front of the floor to ceiling windows.

"Okay," I say as I walk over to one of the two leather chairs in front of the large mahogany desk.

"I already suspect that Bob has told you about Sergei's true intentions here in the States." starts Bob as he looks at me with a grave expression on his face as he takes his seat.

"Yes; Sergei wants to use my power to gain more for himself. He wants to use my power to control more people." I tell him as I weave my fingers together.

"He is one greedy bastard to say the least." he tells me with a sigh, which makes me smirk a little.

"If you don't mind me asking Jack, but why did you invite Sergei to the gala in the first place? Josh told me that you invited him because you wanted to build stronger relations between St. Louis and Bucharest, but you sent the invitation without talking with your fellow Elders." I ask as I look at his desk, filled with photos of himself with other members of the Coven I'm guessing.

"To be honest, I don't know why. I'm one of those guys that like to do things at random. Spur of the moment you know? I'm a tad impatient." he tells me in an apologetic tone of voice.

"That's . . . understandable." I mutter after giving his words some thought.

"I'm glad someone understands me," he tells me with a relieved sigh as he turns his chair around so that he faced the window. "How are you and Randy?"

"What?" I ask, not really hearing the question.

"Constance told me that you and Randy are mates. How has your relationship been so far if you don't mind me asking?" he asks me as he turns back around.

"We're doing fine, but I didn't appreciate the fact that she tried to look through my memories." I tell him with a small scowl on my face.

"Sorry about that madam, but Constance has a bad habit of looking through peoples' mind without gaining their permission. She just can't help herself I suppose, but she was impressed that you were able to push her out in your uh, weakened condition at the time." he tells me with an apologetic smile.

"She told you about what happened . . ." I say, but I decide not to finish my question.

"Yep, sorry; Constance has such a prying mind. I promise it will never happen again." he tells me as he taps his fingers on the table.

"Thank you." I tell him as I look around the room, now feeling awkward.

"My dear, I promise you that as Head Elder of the St. Louis coven, I promise that we will keep you safe from harm by any means. You're practically family." he tells me with a warm smile.

"Family?" I ask, now slightly confused.

"Indeed; I have heard a lot about you from the Orton Clan. Elaine and Bob have told me wonderful things about you and I'm a big fan of your work on TV. Plus, you are Randal's mate. That makes you a part of the family in my book." he tells me as his smile becomes larger.

"Thanks for the welcome. I can't say the same for the other vampires downstairs." I tell him with a sarcastic edge to my tone.

"They are just surprised that's all. Just give it some time. They'll warm up to you." He tells me in reassurance as we suddenly hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jacques asks as we turn to the door. The door opens to reveal a blonde woman dressed in a simple black dress with a shy look on her face.

"Amanda, this is my secretary Avery. Avery, is there something wrong?" Jacques asks as he notices the troubled look in her eyes.

"The Romanian Regent would like a word with you Elder Jacques." she tells him as she moves a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Tell him to give me a minute. I'm just about finished here."

"Yes sir." responds Avery in submission as she walks back out the door.

"Duty calls Amanda. I do hope you understand." he tells me in apology as he gets up from his seat.

"No, it's fine. I should get back downstairs anyway." I tell him as he helps me up.

"Understandable; I bet Randy is at least a little worried about you being away from him for so long." he tells me with a playful smirk, which makes me blush a little. He walks me over to the door and opens it to reveal Sergei standing patiently right across the hall, a coy smirk playing on his face, and Avery nowhere to be found.

"Jacques, Amanda" says Sergei in greeting as he looks me up and down.

"Sergei" I say while looking at the wall behind him.

"Amanda, you can find your way back to the ballroom on your own right?" asks Jacques as I hear the small hint of distaste in his voice, most likely directed at Sergei.

"Certainly; thanks for the chat.' I tell him as I start to walk down the hall.

"You're most welcome. Sergei, if you will." says Jacques as I see him gesture to his office from the corner of my eye.

"Of course." he tells the Elder as I feel his stare bore itself into the back of my skull. I manage to make my way through three different hallways before I'm suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of strong hands, instantly going into panic mode.

"Hey, it's me!" the voice whispers in my ear rather huskily as I finally notice the familiar tattoos peeking out from my assailant's tuxedo's sleeves.

"Randy?" I turn around in the man's arms to see that I was indeed being held by the Viper himself. I promptly started to smack him in the arm after I got over my surprise.

"Quit it will ya!" he tells me as he manages to grab my hand to stop me from hitting him any further.

"I will when you stop sneaking up on me. And you promised too." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself. I guess you got to live with it." he tells me with a small smirk.

"Fine, just don't do it in a place that's crawling with vampires, okay?" I ask as I walk down the hall.

"Fine by me." Randy takes me by the hand and leads me all the way back to the ballroom, where we find our table completely empty of people, except for Sam.

"Where did everybody else go?" Randy asks her as we walk up to the table.

"Bob and Elaine are at the Blood Bar talking with Vince and Stephanie and Josh left to find his Dad." answers Sam as she checks her nails.

"The Blood Bar just serves blood doesn't it?" I ask tiredly as I shake my head.

"It serves other drinks, but it's mostly blood they deal with. You're out of luck if you want to eat something though. The Coven Anniversary is the only event on the vampire social calendar that is a drinks only shindig." she tells me as she tips her glass to us.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Randy asks her with a smug smirk.

"Absolutely starving for human food is more like it. Man I so want a cheeseburger right now." she complains to us as she slams her glass onto the table, making the glass crack on impact.

"Bug Josh to stop by a drive thru on your way home." I suggest as I look out onto the dance floor.

"Duly noted; Alanna is already expecting me and Josh to bring something home for her." replies Sam as she stretches out her fingers.

"You are so spoiling her." replies Randy as he shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I'm her mother. I have a right to spoil her." says Sam as she places her hands on her hips.

"And I'm her father. I have a right to limit how much you spoil her." responds Randy coolly as he crosses his arms.

"Too bad your power is severely limited thanks to your job as a traveling WWE wrestler." responds Sam as she narrows her eyes at the Apex Predator.

Randy tries to say something, but shuts his mouth once he realizes he's been beat.

"Oh, the Viper has been left speechless by his ex-wife; point to the vampire mom," I say with a small chuckle. Sam raises her arms up in victory as Randy sends a warning look at me. "You got to admit it Randy. Sam makes a good point."

". . . That she does." Randy finally says in defeat after a few minutes pass by.

"Hey guys!" calls Josh as he quickly walks over to us. "You will not believe who I ran into just a minute ago."

"Who?" I ask, but I see him in my mind before Josh could say his name, CM Punk.

"Phil's here?" Randy asks in disbelief, somehow managing to keep his voice at a normal level.

"Yep, and he wants to see you both of you. He's waiting at the Club entrance." replies Josh as he takes a seat.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask as I look at Randy's contemplative face.

"We might as well hear him out before I at least punch his lights out. Let's go." says Randy as he starts to walk toward the exit.

"Right behind ya." I mutter to myself as I follow him out. We walk until we reach the Country Club's entrance, where we find Phil and Dominic in the middle of an intense stare off.

"PHIL!" Randy yelled to get the Chicago native's attention.

"Orton! 'Manda! Finally! I knew you two were here! I have to tell you something, but this bozo won't let me in!" explains Phil as he points at Dominic.

"I was just doing my job. It's a vampire only event." explains Dominic as he keeps a cool head.

"Really?" Phil asks bluntly as he points to me.

"She's the exception okay?" responds Dominic as he sits back in his chair.

"How are you even here? How did you find this place?" I ask as I cross my arms. Randy looks like he's on the verge of punching Punk square in the face if he doesn't speak quickly.

"Simple, I hid myself in the trunk of Sergei's Mercedes." Punk tells us with a sneaky look on his face.

"Sneaky" mutters Dominic as he organizes the invitations.

"Thanks, but enough about me. I came here to warn you two. Sergei is planning something big tomorrow night on Raw." Phil tells us with an impatient look on his face.

"Is this a trap? Aren't you working for Sergei? You know, putting the Shield under your psychic trance for that Romanian psycho?" Randy asks with a cold edge to his voice.

"If this was a trap, would I even bother to warn you about this shit? I'm telling the truth. I was being controlled, but not anymore. Amanda can scan my mind if you want to verify." answers Phil as he gestures wildly with his hand. Randy doesn't answer him, but turns to me, nodding his head over at Phil. I nod in return, close my eyes, and quickly scan his mind, not finding an invasive presence in his thoughts.

"He's clear. He's just a victim in this." I say as I drop my arms to my sides.

"Yeah Orton! I'm just a victim in this, so lay off!" cries Phil with an exasperated look on his face.

"You better say what you got to say or else I will not hesitate to punch you in the face!" yells Randy as his eyes start to have that sinister look in them. Phil doesn't even flinch, but he apparently gets the message as he raises his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your undies in a twist, Randal," replies Punk, drawing out Randal's real name. "Like I said before: Sergei is planning something big tomorrow night on Raw. I don't know what he's planning specifically, but it's supposed to happen during a steel cage match between the two of you."

"Vickie planned a steel cage match for tomorrow?" I ask in slight disbelief.

"Per Sergei's request; the guy has her eating out of the palm of his hand. It's sad really." says Punk with a sigh.

"What else do you know?" Randy asks as I can feel him growing impatient next to me.

"That's all I could find out. I was under his control for the most part. I wasn't able to break free from it until Amanda broke the connection during the Shield's match back on SmackDown." replies Phil as he looks around the area.

"Who's control?" I ask as I narrow my eyes.

"One of Sergei's lackeys; the bastard has the ability to control people's minds. Way powerful gift." answers Punk, but his tired expression turns into one of anger as he looks at something behind us.

"Phil, long time, no see." says a familiar Romanian accented voice.

Randy's head whips around and instantly bares his fangs at the direction of the voice. I turn around at a slower pace to see Sergei standing just ten feet away from us.

"Hello Amanda, Randy." replied Sergei in his most neutral look to date, but he was suddenly pushed back another ten feet by an invisible force.

"Amanda?" Randy instantly asks me with a look of surprise.

"That wasn't me." I tell him with a surprised look of my own.

"It was me!" exclaimed Phil as he walked up to us. He raised his arm out, therefore lifting Sergei off the ground with his mind and throwing him into the wall.

"You are going to pay for messing with me and mind!" yelled CM Punk as he repeated throwing Sergei into another wall.

"This isn't good."

Randy and I turn to Dominic to see him getting up from his seat and readying his baton.

"What you talking about Dominic? This is perfect! This is what Sergei deserves!" says Randy with an absolute grin on his face.

"This may be so, but your pal there is no vampire and if he's not careful, Sergei can easily snap his neck in two if Punk here hesitates for just a second. We need to stop this now before it gets too much attention!" Dominic says as he points to a small group, mostly of women, standing a few feet from the fight.

"Huh . . . Fine! Looks like I'm going to be punching Punk's lights out after all." says Randy in defeat, but I notice the small hint of eagerness in his tone.

"Let me handle this, so you won't get carried away." I say as I take a step forward. I don't even bother to listen to Randy's protests as I close my eyes and start to concentrate on Phil's mind.

_Stop this nonsense Phil. Be the better man._

"_HELL NO! This jerk wad is getting what he deserves!" _ Phil's loud tone makes me flinch, but I retain my composure as I continue to plead with him.

_Stop it Phil!_

"_NEVER!"_

I open my eyes to see Phil walking over to the staggering Sergei at a slow pace. I kiss my teeth in annoyance at Phil's stubbornness.

"You asked for it." I mutter to myself as I feel my eyes shift color from blue to red. Phil's movement instantly stops as he struggles to get out of my psychic hold. I twirl a finger around, making Phil turn around as well. I gesture with my finger for him to walk over to us, which he does at a forced pace.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Phil asks me as he I make him stop his walk three feet from us.

"Saving your life," I tell him with a hard edge to my voice. "Sergei's not one to be taken lightly Phil. If he saw you make one mistake, he would pounced instantly."

"I wasn't going to make a mistake. I'm the best in the world." says Phil, his tone matching mine.

"If you're the best in the world, then prove it. Think rationally Phil. You were going to vampire. This isn't the ring. Get it through that thick skull of yours." I say to him, my voice getting colder and colder by the word.

"I see why they call her the Anaconda." I hear Dominic whisper to Randy.

"Yep; this is why I don't try to get on her bad side." says Randy in a sheepish tone.

After a few tense seconds pass us by, Phil lets out a terse sigh and a defeated look appears across his face.

"You're right. It's definitely a bad idea, though he deserves it still." he tells me tiredly as I release my psychic hold on him.

"We don't blame you." replies Randy as he watches Sergei walk back to the ballroom as if nothing happened.

"Now that this scuffle hasn't escalated any further, you need to leave." Dominic says as he points his baton at Punk.

"I was just going to. See you guys tomorrow." says Punk with a wave of his hand as he walked over to the stairs.

"Do you even have a ride back to St. Louis?" asks Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll call a cab!" called CM Punk from over his shoulder as he descended down the stairs.

"We're you going to offer him a ride?" I ask the Viper as Phil disappears from view.

"No, I was just curious. Now let's go back inside before my parents wonder where we are." says Randy as he starts to walk into the building.

I just nod my head and follow after him, listening as Dominic lets out a small chuckle as I follow the WWE's Apex Predator to the ballroom.

**Please review.**


	24. Sergei Makes His Move

Chapter 24: Sergei Makes his Move

_Amanda's POV_

"St. Louis is getting some dismal weather today." I mutter to myself as Randy drives down the freeway to the arena.

"It's supposed to be one of those all day thunderstorms. Perfect day to stay in and watch wrestling." says Randy as he turns off onto an exit.

"How can you even see in this weather? With this thick fog and rain, I wouldn't be surprised if we accidently ended up in Kansas City!" I tell him just as a bolt of lightning hits one of the skyscrapers that are still visible to us.

"I'm a vampire; I have my ways." Randy tells me with a small smirk as he stops at a traffic light.

I shoot him a skeptical look as I start to think back to last night. After Phil left the Club, everything was normal at the gala. We told Randy's parents, Sam, Josh, and even Stephanie and Vince about what happened between Punk and Sergei, although it was bit of a tense situation between Vince and Randy. The two kept on having an intense stare down as me and Stephanie talked. I'm on good terms with the McMahons, but it's a whole different story between them and Randy since '09.

"There's the arena! See, we made it in one piece." Randy tells me with a smile as he drives into the arena's 'Employees Only' parking lot.

"I can see that." I tell him as I grab the umbrella from the backseat, sneaking a quick glance at our luggage in the trunk. Today is officially the first day we were going to travel without Hal and his tour bus.

"Please tell me there is still parking close to the entrance." I say as I look at the long rows of cars, SUVs, and tour buses parked in between us.

"Unfortunately, the closest empty parking spot was the one next to Kelly's Camry eight spots back." he tells me with a sigh as he begins to reverse the Hummer. I let out an annoyed groan as Randy parks in the spot between Kelly's blue Camry and Jericho's tour bus. Looking down at my leg to see the umbrella gone, I look up to see Randy's seat empty, the Hummer's engine already off.

"Coming?"

I turn to see Randy with a smug smirk on his face as he patiently waits outside my door with the black umbrella raised over his head.

"You vampires and your vampire speed." I mutter in slight annoyance as I open my door, the rain instantly hitting my leg.

"Don't you just love us." he says sarcastically as I get out of the car. I slam the door shut, Randy turns off his car alarm, and we start to walk all the way down the row to the employee entrance. By the time we're halfway there, a pair of arms suddenly wrap themselves around mine and Randy's shoulders.

"You have space for one more?" asks a half drenched John Cena as his head pops into view between me and Randy.

"Yeah we do, but dude what happened to your umbrella?" asks Randy as we continue walking.

"Nikki took it." mutters John as we finally reach the entrance. We show the guard our passes and quickly walk inside to the cozy backstage area.

"Figures you gave it to your girlfriend John. You are so whipped." Randy says with a chuckle as he closes the umbrella.

"I'm not whipped. I'm a gentleman." John tells us as he adjusts his Red Sox cap, satisfied that he managed to think up a quick reason.

"Well, that's a nice way to put it." I say as I comb out my slightly damp hair with my fingers.

"So how was the gala thing you guys went to last night?" John asks with his signature smile as we begin to make our way through the hallways to our usual backstage hangout, craft services.

"Fine, though there were a few unexpected guests." mutters Randy as he slings the umbrella across his shoulders, not even caring if he got himself wet.

"I'm guessing one of them was Sergei?" asks John as we turn a corner, seeing a sign that said that craft services were straight ahead.

"Yeah, but can you guess the other one?" I ask as I summon a flame to appear over my fingers to quickly warm them up, the beauty of being a hybrid.

" . . . Yeah, I got nothing." mutters John in defeat as we finally reach the small area.

"Here's a hint: He annoys everyone by saying that he's the best in the world." suggests Randy as we take a seat at one of the tables.

"Chris Jericho?" asks John as he shoots the Viper an unsure look, making me slap my forehead in disbelief.

"No dumbass! The other annoying one." replies Randy as he shoots John an annoyed look.

"Punk was there?" asks John as he begins to tap his fingers on the table.

"You should have seen him tee off on Sergei. He kept on using his powers to throw him against the walls and everything." says a smirking Randy.

"Did it get caught on video?" asks John hopefully.

"Sorry, video cameras weren't allowed at the event." replies Randy.

"Dammit! That would so make for good TV." replies John with a snap of his fingers.

"You said it, but that wasn't the actual reason for Punk being there. He came to warn us about the Steel Cage match between Randy and Sergei tonight. He said that something big was supposed to happen then." I tell him as I make my little flame disappear into thin air.

"Steel cage match? Guys, it's no longer a steel cage match tonight. Vickie changed it to a Falls Count Anywhere match." replies John with a disbelieving look on his face.

"When the hell did this happen?" asks Randy as he sits up in his seat.

"Just now." replies John as he points to the left side of the room, where the match card was posted. Vickie was walking away from the card with a satisfied look on her face and sent Randy a knowing look. She pointed to the match card where it said 'Randy Orton vs. Sergei: Falls Count Anywhere', thus cementing the change. She then let out a horrible squeal of a laugh and walked out the room.

"Damn that Ogre Bitch is evil! And that laugh is just disgusting." commented John as a disgusted look graced his face.

"Sergei probably told her to change the match stipulation after Punk told us about it last night." I say as I place a hand under my chin.

"This isn't good," says Randy as looked at a nearby clock. "It's less than thirty minutes till show time."

"Snap! I gotta go change." cries John as he jumps out of his chair.

"But aren't you already dressed?" I ask as I look over John's outfit. He's dressed in one of his 'Rise against Hate' shirts, a pair of camouflage shorts, and his usual sneakers.

"These are camo shorts. Not jean shorts! I got to wear my jeans in the ring." John exclaims over his shoulder as he makes his way down the hall.

"We better get a move on too." I say as I get up from my chair.

"Amanda, can I ask you something before we go?" I turn to the Viper to see him with a contemplative look on his face.

"Sure" I say as I walk up to him.

"Do you think it would be best if you didn't escort me out to the ring tonight? You know, for your safety?" he asks me as his face looks like its bracing for impact.

"Do you think maybe Sergei may expect this and this only plays into his plan?" I counter with a question of my own. "This may sound cheesy, but we have to stick together on this. You're not going to talk me out of it."

I expect him to scowl at me, but he surprises me with a smirk and quickly pulls me into his chest, really catching me off guard.

"You're right. We have to stick together and besides. I couldn't stand to see you not at my corner supporting me."

"Now you're thinking." I say with a smile as I peck his cheek. It's my turn to lead him to the locker rooms, taking his hand in my mine and leading him out into the hall.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Randy and Amanda quickly got dressed in their respective locker rooms and met up with each other right at the curtain area since Randy's match with Sergei was the second one of the night.

"You ready?" asked Amanda as she looked as Randy did a few pull ups, using one of the pipe lines that were running along the ceiling.

"Hell yeah! Sergei's planned something that's supposed to happen during our match, so I need you to keep an eye out." he told the dark skinned woman with narrowed eyes.

"You can definitely trust me on that." she told him with a serious expression on her face.

"Two minutes guys!" called the Raw Director as he gestured with his fingers, as the nearby TV screen showed the referee holding up Wade's hand in victory after he beat the Miz in their match.

"Thanks Barry!" called Amanda as she watched the director go into a room on the side. When she turned around, she was instantly met with a passionate kiss at the hands of the Viper. Randy wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist as her arms hung limply at her sides. Their lips fought each other, both becoming more insistent by the second as the kiss continued. They never broke apart till they heard Randy's theme song begin to play over the arena speakers.

"Shall we?" asked Randy as he moved his lips a few centimeters away from Amanda's own, smirking as he spoke.

"Let's" answered Amanda as she pecked Randy's lips one last time before the two broke apart and walked through the curtain.

"This is a Falls Count Anywhere match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, being escorted to the ring by Ms. K.O. Weighing in at 245 lbs., he is the Apex Predator, Randy Orton!"

The hometown crowd went absolutely mad as two of their hometown favorites appeared at the top of the ramp. Amanda slapped a few of the fans' hands while Randy walked down the ramp, his icy glare already in place. When they reached the ring, Amanda stayed at the side of the ring while Randy climbed the steel steps into the ring and walked over to the far corner. He climbed onto the second turnbuckle and did his signature pose for the WWE Universe to see. Sergei's theme music began to play and the arena light began to emit a light gray color as fog started to cover up the ramp, just as Randy was getting off the turnbuckle. Randy turned to see Sergei at the top of the ramp alone, his cape draped across his lean shoulders and his face as neutral as Switzerland.

"And his opponent; from Bucharest, Romania, weighing in at 220 lbs., Sergei!" called Justin as he walked out the ring.

As he slowly made his way down the ramp, Sergei engaged Randy in an intense stare down, never moving his eyes off the Viper until he reached the ring. Not even bothering with the steel steps, Sergei quickly slid between the rope and the mat to enter the ring and threw his cape into the audience. The ref called for the bell, it rang, and the match was quickly underway.

Randy and Sergei quickly linked arms and Randy soon gained the upper hand, pushing Sergei into one of the corners that were closer to the announce table. Randy laid punch after punch on the Romanian's skull. Sergei managed to push Randy away and move out the way before Randy could land another punch. He quickly moved out of the ring, but that only made Randy smile. He quickly got out the ring himself and landed a boot to Sergei's midsection, bringing the vampire down on his back. Randy stomped on Sergei's stomach again, his smile gaining a sinister edge to it as he heard Sergei let out a yell of pain. Sergei quickly grabbed Randy's foot as the Viper went for another stomp, and threw it into the steel steps, which they were conveniently right next to. Randy let out a yell as he felt the pain go up his up and down his ankle, holding it gingerly as he crouched right next to the apron while Sergei slowly stood up.

The WWE Universe instantly booed the Romanian as he got up to his feet and walked over to Randy. He grabbed Randy by the neck and threw him right into the barricade back first. He quickly went for a pin, but Randy was able to move his shoulder at two.

"We are in for a match aren't we guys?" asked Jerry 'The King' Lawler as he looked on at the two, who were right in front of the announce table.

"You said it!" called Michael and JBL in unison; they stared at each other in shock when they realized they spoke at the same time.

Amanda looked on with scrutinizing eyes as she observed the match, watching as Sergei brought Randy's head down onto the announce table. He did it at least six more times before leaving Randy's limp body right on the table. He went to the ring apron and ran right to Randy, hitting Randy with a running dropkick. Randy let out a howl of pain as he crumpled to the ground; making Amanda squirm in worry.

Sergei managed to quickly get to his feet. He walked back to the ring apron, grabbed a kendo stick from under the ring, and walked right back to Randy's volatile form. He turned to Amanda and pointed to Amanda with the stick, a cocky smile across his face, but by doing this he gave Randy enough time to try for a rollup, but Sergei broke free.

"Randy look out!" yelled Amanda as Sergei tried to strike Randy with the kendo stick, but the Viper managed to slither out the way before the stick could hit his chest. Randy grabbed the kendo stick as Sergei tried for another strike and got the Romanian in prime position for an out of nowhere RKO onto the ground. Randy went in for his first pin attempt, but Sergei broke free at two and a half.

To give himself some time, Randy climbed back into the ring for a breather, surveying Sergei as he slowly got up on his feet. The two locked eyes once again as Sergei climbed into the ring, but as he got up, Randy laid him out with a dropkick of his own. Randy grabbed Sergei by the hair, but the Romanian countered by hitting the Apex Predator with an uppercut-spear combo.

Sergei cackled with laughter as he watched Randy's surprised face as he went for a pin, but Randy still managed to kick out at two. Sergei got up in complete frustration and started to pace around the ring stopping when he saw Amanda looking into the ring from the ring apron. He turned to Randy to see Randy facing the other way, shaking his head like he was trying to shake away the cobwebs. He turned back to Amanda to see her moving around the ring to get closer to Randy, but Sergei wasn't going to let that happened.

He let out a low growl as he quickly ran over to the side of the ring Amanda was standing at and grabbed her by her hair. Amanda let out a yell of surprise and pain as she felt her hair getting tugged roughly at the hands of the Romanian regent. The St. Louis crowd booed at their absolute loudest, gaining Randy's attention. He looked at the audience before turning around to see Amanda's face full of distress as Sergei continued to yank her hair. Randy's face went from surprise to horror to absolute anger as he got up from the mat and ran over to Sergei, hitting him in the back. The impact made Sergei drop his hold on Amanda's hair as he fell out of the ring himself. Randy quickly slid out the ring and hit Sergei with another RKO as he got up from the ground. He went for the pin as the ref slid out the ring, gaining the victory once again.

"Your winner: Randy Orton!" cried Justin to the absolute cheers from the St. Louis crowd as they yelled from their seats. Randy didn't even let the ref lift his hand up or acknowledged the crowd. His main priority was Amanda.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked her worriedly as he crouched down next to her on the ground and placed an arm around her shoulders, much to the excitement of the WWE Universe.

"I'm fine for the most part. Me and my hair thank you and owe you one," replied Amanda as she gingerly touched her scalp "But there is one thing I don't get though."

"What?" asked Randy as he breathed heavily while a trainer came down the ramp and handed Amanda an icepack.

"Punk said that Sergei planned something big during your match and now here we are after the match and nothing has happened. So what gives?" asked Amanda as she winced as she put the icepack on her head.

"Simple, I decided to wait till after the match."

Amanda and Randy instantly turned to Sergei just as the arena lights went out. Suddenly, Amanda was forcefully yanked from Randy's grip.

"AMANDA!" yelled Randy as he was soon hit in the back of the head by a mysterious object. He fell to his knees, but managed to stay awake after the hit. Using his acute vision, Randy looked to see Sergei dragging Amanda up the ramp by her arms while she tried to fight out of it the entire way. The Shield was patiently waiting at the top of the ramp, all with dazed looks on their faces.

"RANDY!" yelled Amanda in return as she was brought to the top of the ramp. Sergei pushed her into Roman, who karate chopped her in the back of the neck, rendering her unconscious. Before she could hit the ground, Roman grabbed her and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, following his Shield counterparts and Sergei to the backstage, with Randy right on their tail.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"DAMN YOU SERGEI!" I yell in complete anger as I make my way up the ramp and into the backstage area. Once I get into the hallway, I stop and notice that something is definitely off as everyone is on the ground unconscious, like they all decided to have an impromptu naptime.

"STOP HIM! ROMAN YOU'RE WITH ME!"

I look up to see Sergei and Roman run down the hall, Amanda still in the hold of the Shield member, as Seth and Dean stand in the hall, still looking like zombies as they shoot me sinister stares.

"Dean, Seth, you're being controlled! Fight it dammit!" I yell as I watch as Roman and Sergei turn a corner.

"Certainly!" replies Dean as he shoots a web from his wrist like how Spiderman does it. I narrowly miss it as the web zooms past my head and hits the wall behind me. I run at Dean full speed and throw him into a production crate, taking the arachnid out of the equation for the mean time.

I turn around to see Seth already transformed into a feral dog. He was a cousin to Wade's werewolf kind, a skinwalker.

I had no time to move as he suddenly lunged at me, sending me to the ground. His mug is all up in my face as he tries to land a bite on me. I manage to push him back, but this only makes him even angrier as he starts to foam at the mouth.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell as I throw him off of me and right into a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. I manage to get up to my feet, but that's when I'm suddenly pinned to the wall by another one of Dean's webs.

"You're not going anywhere Orton!" says Dean with a sneer as I feel Seth's teeth biting into my shin and drawing blood.

"Let me go Dean!" I say coldly as I try to shake off Seth, but the web limits my movements.

"No; we're supposed to stop you and that's final." says Dean as his face transforms; his eyes multiplying into eight soulless black eyes and his teeth getting larger by the second.

"Yeah? But we're going to stop you!" we turn our heads just in time to see Wade push Dean a good 10 feet down the hallway. Seth lets go of my shin and lunges at Wade, but the British werewolf bats him away like a fly.

"Wade?" I ask in complete surprise as I look at the Brit.

"I see you're handling yourself quite well Orton." Wade tells me with a smirk as he turns to me, his face only in half transformation.

"Randy!"

I turn my head to see Monica running down the hall, her eyes glowing a golden yellow.

"Monica, what's going on here? Why's everyone asleep?" I ask totally confused.

"Roman used his power over air to spread a sleeping gas that went throughout the whole backstage area, making everyone fall asleep. Me, Wade, John, Sheamus, and Layla were right near the exit when they ran right past us," she hastily explains to me as she cuts me out of the web with her claws. "I would explain everything else, but right now you need to get to the parking lot and help the others stop Sergei and Roman. Wade and I will handle Seth and Dean."

I nod my head and leave them, running as best as my still healing shin would let me, all the way to the parking lot, where I find an all-out brawl happening before my eyes. Layla was somehow managing to hold off Roman with her rock attacks as John and Sheamus were fighting with Sergei. While John was holding out against Sergei at close range, Sheamus attacked from long range, summoning vines from the earth to grab the Romanian vampire.

"LAYLA LOOK OUT!" I yell just as Layla dodged a very powerful blast of air that managed to push a few of the tour buses back a few feet. I run behind Roman and put him in a sleeper hold, holding him until he was fully unconscious.

"Nice timing Randy." I turn to see Layla run up to me, already breathing heavily.

"Where's Amanda?" I ask as I watch as John landed a few punches to Sergei's skull, listening to pleasing sound of bones cracking and knowing for a fact that with his super strength, it wasn't John that was getting the most damage.

"Sergei managed to put her in his car's trunk. It's right there." she tells me as she points to the black Mercedes SUV a little bit down the row.

"Get her out of there. I'm going to help the others." I say as I run at full speed and rip a punch right across Sergei's left cheek, sending him flying a good 20 feet down the row.

"Nice shot laddie!" cries Sheamus as he runs up to me.

"Took you long enough to get here Randy." says John as he shakes his fist out.

"I was a little sidetracked by Seth and Dean. How's your hand?" I ask, not even taking my eyes off of Sergei for a second.

"Pretty good actually, although I couldn't really tell if I was breaking anything in his face or not." he tells me with an unsure look on his face.

"Trust me; you definitely broke something in his face." I say as a small smirk plays on my face once Sergei turns to us, a big old bruise growing on his cheek from where I hit him; blood already dripping off his chin.

"Looks like he wants more laddies." I hear Sheamus say to us as he pounds his chest.

"We'll gladly give it to him." replies John as we start to walk forward.

"Do you really think you have me beat so easily?" Sergei asks us as he spits out some more blood. He starts to say another word, but lets out a yell of pain as his body starts to convulse at weird angles.

"What the shamrocks is going on here?" asks Sheamus as he looks on disbelief.

"Guys, look whose awake." replies John as a grin appears on his face. I take my eyes off of Sergei to see Amanda and Layla standing a few feet behind us; Amanda's red eyes are fully ablaze as she holds her hand out. Her fingers twitch, making Sergei convulse in response.

"Someone made the Anaconda really mad." Sheamus says with a cheeky grin as the girls walk over to us.

My smirk turns into a full blown smile as Amanda continues to control Sergei's body; his yells echoing throughout the night.

"So this is the power of the Anaconda. Impressive, very impressive, to say the least." Sergei manages to say through gritted teeth as his neck twists in an awkward angle.

"If you don't want to go through the pain anymore, all you need to do is leave us alone and give up on your plans to take Amanda. If you don't, well . . ." I say as I turn to Amanda. She cocks her head to the side, making Sergei cry out in pain as he grabs his shoulder in pain.

"Wow that's freaky!" I hear John mumble under his breath as we watch the psychic show unfold.

We continue to listen to Sergei's howls of pain till they turn into little snickers of laughter. We all turn to each other to see that we all had the same expression on our faces, faces of suspicion.

"What are you laughing at?"

It was Amanda who asked the question, but her voice was different. It was more serpent like than anything else, signifying that her mind was now in the Anaconda mindset.

"I'm just amazed that you people think you have me beat just like that. But I'm a villain and villains always have backup plans." replies Sergei just as we hear the sound of screeching tires and a pair of headlights come into view. The black SUV drives past Sergei and I managed to move Amanda out the way before it could hit us. The SUV backs up until it was right next to Sergei. He quickly gets into the backseat and it only takes me a second to recognize the driver.

"Derek?" I ask in disbelief as I look at the dark haired vampire at the wheel.

"Hey mate! Long time, no see!" calls Derek with a wave of his hand as he hits the gas and quickly reverses the car; pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street, escaping from the scene.

I let out a sigh of exasperation as I look down at the woman, my arms completely wrapped around her body. "Are you alright Amanda?"

"Fine, she tells me as I let her sit up on the ground. "Pissed that Sergei got away, but I'm fine."

"How about you guys?" I ask as I turn to the others, who were only a few feet away from us.

"We're good!" called Layla as she sat up in Sheamus' arms.

I turn to John to see him with a thumbs up as he gets up from the ground.

"What now laddies? You think he'll be back?" Sheamus asks us as we get up.

"Knowing him, definitely." I say to him bluntly as I dust myself off, noticing that my shin has fully healed. And that I was standing in the parking lot in just my wrestling briefs and boots.

"There's something bugging me though. Sergei has the ability to create mental and physical shields, yet he didn't use it to protect himself when I put him in my psychic hold. Why didn't he protect himself?" asks Amanda as she dusts off her light blue dress.

"Maybe he didn't expect you to wake up so quickly." suggests Layla as we begin to walk back to the arena.

"Amanda has a point though. Sergei could have at least used a physical shield to protect himself, yet he didn't." replies John as we walk into the arena.

"What kind of game is he playing?" asks Sheamus as he puts his hand on his hips.

"Who knows?" I reply, wondering if we will ever be rid of the mess that is Sergei.

**Please review**


	25. A Rated R Arrival

Chapter 25: A Rated R Arrival

_Amanda's POV; one month later_

"Yes mom, I'm fine. Stop with your worrying." I say into the receiver as I look around the hotel lobby, the sun shining it bright light through the windows.

"My daughter was almost kidnapped by a crazy Romanian vampire and you're telling me to stop worrying? Girl, you have got to be kidding me." my mom says in her strong, Jamaican accented voice as I see Randy walk out of the elevator.

"But it was a month ago." I say as I watch as Randy walk up to me with his luggage in hand, a smirk playing on his lips.

"That may be true, but we are so going to talk about it once you two come back to St. Louis, you hear me?" she asks me as Randy greets me with a peck on the cheek.

"Yes mother." I tell her as Randy and I walk through the hotel doors of the Houston Hilton to the parking lot across the street.

"Now, let me speak to your best friend turned boyfriend/mate."

"MOMMA!" I yell into the receiver as we cross the street to the abnormally huge parking lot. (Everything's bigger in Texas I suppose.)

"What? I just want to talk to him for a little bit that's all." she tells me in her all too innocent voice.

"What's going on?" Randy asks me as he tries to stifle his laughter.

"Mom wants to speak with you." I tell him as I hand him my phone.

"Oh," is all he says as he takes my phone and puts it to his ear. "Hi Calypso!" he says rather loudly into the receiver.

I decided to let the two communicate in private as I walk ahead to the Hummer parked way down in the row. It's been a full month since our confrontation with Sergei and so far things have been relatively normal. Sergei hasn't shown his face around the WWE since that night. Vince has already promised us that if Sergei ever did show up, he would be promptly fired from the organization for his actions (plus he did have a pretty bad losing streak ever since he entered the WWE). The St. Louis Coven had been monitoring Sergei's movements since he left St. Louis and last tracked him to New York, but then he promptly disappeared. The Shield doesn't even remember what happened to them when Sergei was around, so they just spent their time terrorizing the other wrestlers, Randy included. Punk went back to official in ring action two weeks and everything has been fairly usual for a while now.

"See you soon Calypso. Bye."

I turn around to see Randy with a smile on his face, holding out my phone for me to take back.

"How'd it go?" I ask as I take my phone from the palm of his hand and put it in my purse.

"Pretty good. Your mom is still slightly wary of our relationship, but she'll get used to it in time." he tells me with a wave of his hand.

"My mom is wary of everything." I tell him as we finally reach his Hummer.

"True, but can you blame her? She doesn't believe in most things unless she's sees visible proof." he tells me as he opens up the trunk door.

"I remember when my mom told me and Monica about how your dad first told her that he was a vampire when they first met in the WWE during a house show in Nashville. She seriously didn't believe him till he actually drained a pig in front of her." I say as I lift my suitcase into the trunk before I could let Randy help me.

"He seriously did that?" Randy asks me in disbelief as he puts his duffle bag in the car.

"Yep; she was a bit freaked at first since your dad was the first ever vampire she had ever met, but she got used to it." I say as I look around the parking lot.

"What happened to the pig?" Randy asks me curiously as he shuts the door.

"Mom hates it when things go to waste . . ." I say as I walk to the passenger door.

"So she took it home with her?" asks Randy.

"Nope; like I said, they were in Nashville, not St. Louis. She burned the pig in a nearby parking lot." I tell him as I get into the Hummer.

"That's such a good waste of bacon!" Randy whines loudly as he gets into his seat.

"Yeah, back then Mom wasn't taken any chances with anything bitten by a vampire, even if the vampire is your dad." I say as I watch Randy start the engine.

"Well, that's understandable." Randy concedes as he turns on the engine and quickly drives us out of the parking lot and onto the street. "Which city are we supposed to drive to next?"

"Austin, then San Antonio after that." I tell him as we turn down Main St. We continue to drive around the downtown area for the next hour, looking for the highway that would take us straight into Austin, but we can't find it.

"Dammit! We have been driving in circles for the past hour!" Randy complains to me as he turns onto Main St once again.

"How about turning left on Jefferson Ave. instead of turning right?" I suggest as I point to the left. Jefferson Ave. is the next street and at the left corner there was a green sign that pointed left to the freeway with the words 'This Way to Austin and San Antonio'.

"You could have told me that sooner?" Randy asks me with an irritated scowl on his face.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you before you realized that the highway was only one turn away." I tell him nonchalantly as he finally turns onto the correct road.

"That was not nice of you Amanda." he tells me as we drive onto the stretch of road that led to the ramp.

"Randy, you really are going to say something like that when you've known me for all these years?" I ask as I continue to stare straight ahead. I sneak a quick look at Randy to see him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You make a very good point." he says with a sigh as we finally drive onto the highway.

It's a three hour drive from Houston to San Antonio and halfway into the trip, my cell phone decides to break up the comfortable silence that has been covering us for the past half hour, ringing like mad.

"You have Edge's theme song as your ringtone?" Randy asks me as I go phone fishing in my bag.

"Not really, I assigned all my contacts their own ringtone. For example, if you call me, I would hear 'Voices' instead of 'Metalingus'.

"Metalingus?" Randy asks me so confused it's like he thinks I spoke to him in Chinese, which I happen to know thanks to grandma.

"That's the name of Edge's theme song," I say to him bluntly as I grab hold of my phone and take it out my bag. "You want me to put him on speaker?"

"Please do; it's been a while since I spoke to that werewolf." he tells me thoughtfully as we pass by a field filled with cattle. I tap the talk button and the next voice we hear is the voice of the Rated R Superstar.

"You got me on speaker don't you Amanda?" his gruff voice asks bluntly.

"How'd you guess?" I ask in slight disbelief.

"I can hear Orton's breathing." he tells me bluntly as I scratch my hair.

"No you can't!" Randy counters with a scowl, taking his eyes off the road for just a second.

"HA! You're right, I can't. I just said it to see if Randy could hear me or not and thus react, thus proving if you had put me on speaker or not." he tells us; I can just hear the grin in his voice.

"You and I both know that with our hearing we can easily hear each other with or without speaker on." Randy counters as he drives into a service station.

"Touché, young Padawan, touché." he replies with a knowing edge to his voice.

"Don't start with the Star Wars crap." Randy says bluntly as he parks the car in a spot close to the service plaza.

"Okay, okay, I won't. Well, until I speak to you guys face to face again." he tells us nonchalantly.

"When are you going to see us again anyway?" I ask curiously as I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"How about now?" he asks, and then the line went dead.

Randy and I look at each other curiously, wondering what Adam meant by that. That's when we hear a car door slam shut and then a tapping noise. We turn to the driver's side window to see Adam standing there waving at us with a big smile on his face and his cell phone in hand.

"Surprise!" he yells out as he outstretches his arms into the sunlight.

"Hey man!" Randy says in complete surprise as he shuts off the Hummer's engine and climbs out the car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice way to great your old teammate." Adam says sarcastically, earning him a playful punch to the chest.

"It's seriously good to see you again man, but the thing is, I never expected that the next time I would see you again would be at a service station in the middle of Texas." Randy says to him as I make my way out the car and over to the two.

"Go figure right? I was actually on my way to Austin when I saw your big old Hummer driving about a mile ahead of me." he tells us with a grin.

"Did you just diss my Hummer?" Randy asks him with a slightly irritated edge in his voice.

"Fords all day Randy, Fords all day. By the way, before I forget, I picked something up for Amanda back when I was in Atlanta." says Adam as he walks to the back of his car.

"For me? What?" I ask, just as a pair of hands cover my eyes from out of nowhere.

"Someone with bright red hair and can execute a killer moonsault!" says the owner of the hands as her voice sounds all too familiar.

"Lita, get your freaking cold hands off my eyes." I say rather bluntly as I shake my head to get her hands off my face.

"My hands aren't that cold! Blame Adam for blasting his A/C the whole dang ride here!" she tells me in defense as she lets me go.

"These good looks of mine got to stay cool babe!" he yells back to her as he walks back over to us, gesturing to his face.

"Don't tell me you two got back together!" says Randy as he placed a hand to his forehead.

"HELL YEAH WE DID!" they reply in unison as they exchanged a kiss.

"What happened to your relationship with Beth?" I ask curiously as I raise an eyebrow.

"I found out the hard way that phoenixes and werewolves do not mix." replies Adam as Lita pat him on the back.

"She burned your sorry ass and kicked you to the curb didn't she?" Randy asked with a smirk as Adam started to scowl.

"Yes she did, and if you mention this to anyone else, I will not hesitate to spear you dammit!" spat Adam as he crossed his arms.

"Watch your back Adam." says Lita as she combed out a few strands of her bright hair.

"I'm not an old man," whines Adam with a scowl as he uncrossed his arms. "Besides, it's getting better."

"I thought you were seeing Punk Lita." says Randy with an inquisitive eye as he looked around at the semi empty parking lot.

"I was, but then I ditched him. He was getting way to serious for my liking." she tells us with a shrug.

"Plus, she couldn't resist the Rated R Superstar for long." replies Adam with a smirk, getting an elbow in the chest in the process.

"I see." replies Randy as he starts to walk over to the service plaza, the rest of us following behind him.

"So, what's up with you two? Why aren't you traveling by tour bus anymore?" asks Lita as she wrapped an arm around mine.

"Hal decided to retire. He dropped us off in St. Louis and drove off into the sunset." I said in my most dramatic voice.

"Aw man; he was a fun guy, but the dude drank way to much Red Bull for my liking." replies Adam as he ran up to Randy and shoved him in the back, making him almost hit his head on a light post.

"You're dead Edge!" called Randy as he began to chase the retired wrestler around the parking lot, Adam laughing like a fool as he was being chased.

"That was for all the RKOs you dealt me over the years!" calls Adam as he yelled over his shoulder, narrowly ducking as Randy almost tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you just miss the good old days?" asks Lita as we walked over to the plaza door.

"Yep, those were fun times. Should we wait for them?" I ask as I place a hand on the door handle.

We looked at each other and then at the guys, still running around the parking lot like two boys playing tag on a playground, except one is really pissed at the other. We turned back to each other with blank stares.

"NAH!" we say in unison as I open the door and we walk inside, leaving the boys to their fun and games. We walk over to a nearby I-HOP, considering the fact it was 9:30 in the morning and neither of us have had breakfast.

"So, what's been going on with you two? Anything happened between you two 'friends' over the last few months?" Lita asks me while making air quotes around the word friends as we are seated at a booth in the far side of the restaurant.

"Actually Amy, if you want to know the truth, me and Randy are actually mates." I tell her as I look through the menu.

"Mates? You mean soul mates? Like two people bound together for life?" she asks me in disbelief as she wildly gestured with her hands.

"When you put it that way, yeah." I tell her bluntly as I look up from the menu. She looks at me blankly before suddenly leaping on me to give me a big old bear hug, her arms instantly starting to crush me.

"Lita, stop it. You're. . . crushing me. Damn . . . werewolf strength." I manage to choke out before she lets me go.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited for you two. It took you two long enough though even after all these years. Do you know how much of the WWE Universe believed you two were an item back then, even though Randy was dating Sam at the time?" By the way, how is Sam?" she asks me curiously as we notice a few of the waiters look over at us.

"She's fine. And so is Alanna if you were wondering." I tell her as we see Randy and Adam both walk through the doors.

"There you guys are! Thanks for waiting by the way!" calls Adam, getting a few glares from some of the other restaurant patrons.

"I see Randy didn't kill you for almost making him hit a light post." I say as they join us in the booth.

"Like he could catch me." says Adam with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Amy.

"I let you win." Randy says with a smirk as he takes a look at the menu.

"Now I fell like an idiot knowing that I didn't win the way I thought I did. So, what have you two sexy ladies been talking about while we men were running around the parking lot like fools?" asks Adam as a waiter walks over to us. We quickly place our orders before Amy and I could speak.

"Don't worry. I got this." replies Amy as she leans into Adam's ear, quickly whispering a few words that make Adam's eyes widen in surprise.

"Way to be a best friend dude!" exclaims Adam as he raised an eyebrow at Randy.

"What?" Randy asks innocently as he tries to hide the smirk on his face, obviously knowing what Lita whispered to Adam.

"Amanda and you are mates for who knows how long and I learn that just now?" he asks us again as he almost pushed the menu off the table, Lita trying not to laugh at his side.

"We've only been mates for a good, what, two, three months now?" asks Randy as he nudges my elbow.

"I think so." I say as I try to recall how long since that night when we finally became mates for the first time.

"Anyway, congrats on that, even though it has taken you two a long, and I mean long, time for this to happen, but we have some news of our own." says Lita with a small smirk as she looked around the booth.

"Does it have something to do with why you two are traveling to Austin?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep; things are going to be a little different on Raw starting on Monday." says Edge with a smirk as we saw the waiter walk over with our orders on a platter. (Well, that was quick)

"How so?" asks Randy as he looks at the werewolf couple suspiciously.

"You know how Vickie is technically the Managing Supervisor of Raw and not the official GM?" asked Lita as our orders were set before us.

"Yeah." we respond in unison as we grab our forks.

"Well, for the past few weeks, Vince has been getting tired of Vickie and Brad's antics on the show. So he has decided to hire a real GM." says Adam as he points to himself. Randy almost chokes on his bacon as I look on in surprise when we realize what Adam was getting at.

"You're going to be the new Raw General Manager?" I ask in disbelief as I put my fork down.

"And I'm his beautiful assistant." adds Lita as she gives him a peck on the cheek.

"But I'm going to be fair and impartial, which means no favors for friends." Adam adds as he looks at us with narrowed eyes.

"Well, that sucks." says Randy sarcastically as he coughs up his bacon after narrowly choking on it.

"Sorry!" the two chorus in unison as they shrug at the same time.

"Well, with you two running Raw, it's definitely going to be an, unexpected show." I say as I cut into my pancake.

"Indeed it will be my dear Anaconda," says Adam as he takes a sip of his coffee. "And the first thing I will do when Vickie is fired and I become the new Raw General Manager is to fire that stupid Romanian Sergei. That dude has been on a losing streak ever since his first match against you Randy and after a few weeks, the man has disappeared after the show in St. Louis and hasn't reappeared since."

"I guess you haven't heard then huh?" I ask tiredly as I cross my arms.

"I heard." says Lita as she raised up her hand.

"Heard what?" asks Adam, utterly confused, making Randy shake his head in disbelief.

"You haven't paid that much attention to the company emails huh? You know that storyline with Sergei and these two friends of ours wasn't just part of the script. It was happening in real life too!" replies Lita as she crossed her arms.

"Really?" asks Adam as he turned to us.

"What Lita says is true." says Randy as he went back to eating.

"For our soon to be Raw General Manager, you have been very un attentive to what's been going on for the past few months." I say as I finish up the last of my eggs.

"Damn, I've missed a lot. I need to keep my eyes open more." replies Adam as he goes back to eating his food.

"Also, you won't even have a chance to fire Sergei. Vince says as soon as Sergei even steps foot near the arena, he is going to be instantly fired by him personally. The thing is though we haven't seen him for the past month now. He was last sighted in NYC, but no one has seen him since then. It's like he disappeared from the world, which I definitely don't mind by the way." Randy says as he finishes his plate of food.

"You have got to tell us all about what happened between you three outside of the ring." says Lita a little too animatedly.

"Sure thing." says Randy as he launched into another conversation with the two werewolves. I was about to join in myself, but that's when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and checked my messages, going wide eyed at what I read.

"What's wrong Amanda?" asks Adam as I hear the three stop their conversation, but I don't answer.

"Amanda?" asks Lita as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Hey!" It only takes a touch on my shoulder from Randy to get me out of my semi shocked state. I look up to see the three with concerned looks on their faces, all wondering what got me spooked all of a sudden.

"See for yourselves." I say with a shaky breath as I hand the phone to Lita. She takes it and begins to read the message out loud.

"Do you really think that I would go away that easily? I'm not done yet. This is just the beginning. You'll see me again soon enough. Sergei" says Lita in utter disbelief as she hands my phone to Adam.

"This is crazy! How does he even know your number?" asks Adam as he hands the phone to Randy.

"I have no idea." I say as I push away my plate, not in the mood to eat anything anymore.

"I don't care about how he got Amanda's number or not, if he ever comes near her, I am so going to kill him." Randy says to us as he hands me back my phone.

"Everybody finished?" asks the waiter as he suddenly walks over to our table a little unsurely.

"I guess so; don't worry, I'll pay this time guys." says Adam as he takes the check from the waiter's hand. He pays for the meals and we all get up from the booth, walking to the door in a really awkward silence. We walk all the way back to Randy's Hummer and Adam's Ford Explorer, but once Adam puts his key into the ignition, his car doesn't start up.

"What's wrong with your Ford dude?" asks Randy as we get settled into our respective seats in his Hummer.

"I think my Ford needs a kick start. Do you have any jumper cables?" asks Adam as he gets out of his car and walks over to the hood.

"There in the back. Let me get them." he says with a sigh as he gets out of the car.

I look out the window at the highway, sighing as I watched the cars pass us by as the boys and Lita worked on restarting Adam's poor Ford. Only one question comes to mind as I contemplate the recent message I got at breakfast.

_Where in the world_ _could Sergei be?_

**Please review!**


	26. Turn of Events

Chapter 26: Turn of Events

_Amanda's POV:_

Looking out the window of the Austin Marriott, all I can see is the hard pouring rain as another thunderstorm hits the area, marking another rainy Sunday.

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day." I mutter to myself as I look out the window, but I think it just makes the rain come down harder as a lightning bolt hits a skyscraper just a few blocks from where we are now.

"Damn I should have taken a photo of that." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket.

"A photo of what?"

I turn around to see Randy drying off his shaved head as he walks out the bathroom only dressed in a pair of sweatpants, some of his bath water falling down his slick abs.

"A photo of a lightning bolt that just struck a skyscraper at least three blocks away from us," I tell him as I ready my phone's camera. "I'm waiting for another one."

"Do you know how unlikely it is for lightning to strike near where another lightning bolt has hit? That's like a billion to one c-." he's cut off by another lightning bolt, even louder than the first one, that hits a skyscraper only a block away from us.

"You were saying?" I ask with a smile as I wave my phone in the air, the photo of the lightning displayed right on the screen.

"I stand corrected." he says to me apologetically as he walks over to the bedroom. The suite only has one bedroom and we decided that we would take one bedroom suites because they were cheaper and besides, Randy didn't sleep most of the time, so he didn't really need a bed, but he did store his bags there.

I put my phone away and turn back to the window to watch the rain fall some more, my thoughts a little too preoccupied with what's been going on with the whole message from Sergei I got back at the service station. When we finally got to San Antonio, we instantly drove to the hotel where Vince and Stephanie were staying at and told them about it. They promised they would look into it and planned to have extra security around during the next few WWE shows, just in case Sergei showed up again. Randy and I called all of the wrestlers we were friends with and told them about the message. They all had the same reaction to the news and promised to look out for anything suspicious in the near future.

"Hey" I hear Randy whisper to me as he rests his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just this whole message from Sergei got me a little frazzled that's all." I tell him as I lean my head against his.

"Tell me about it. Sergei isn't one for giving up. I believe he disappeared to regroup, to re-plan. Him being in the WWE was his way of scoping you out, to see what you are like in person. This time around, he's definitely going to try a different approach to get to you." he tells me as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so knowledgeable on the subject of how a vampire scopes out his pray," I say sarcastically I sneak a quick look at him, looking away when I see that he had the same idea and was looking at me. "By the way, don't you have to hunt soon? You haven't fed in two weeks."

"You know what? You're right. I really should feed. I've started to become a little lackluster in the ring this past week." he says in agreement as he lets me go.

"Are you going to the Hummer to grab a blood bag?" I ask as I watch him put on a t-shirt and then his jacket.

"Not this time. It's been a while since I've done this, but I think it's time for me to go on a good old fashioned hunt," he tells me as he walks back over to me. "I should be back around midnight. You should get some sleep in the meantime."

"If you say so." I tell him as I let out a yawn, making him chuckle at the sight of it. "Be careful out there."

"I'm always careful." he tells me as he picks my head up and brings my lips to mine for a kiss, sending my heart on a slight frenzy as I feel the tingling sensation of his lips on my own. The kiss is too short for my liking as he breaks the kiss and pecks me on my forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." I tell him as he walks over to the door. I turn back to the window to see that the rain has slightly lessened over the past few minutes, just as I hear the door slam shut.

"Be warned Austin. One hungry Viper is on the loose."

* * *

_Randy's POV_

I quickly make my way down the elevator, through the lobby, and out into the rainy Austin night, not caring that I was getting myself wet. Making my way onto the sidewalk, I look around the area to see that it was empty of people and that there were no security cameras in sight.

"Perfect." I say with a smirk as I run out into the night, going at speeds that humans could only dream of. I was practically flying; my feet were barely touching the ground as I was making my way through the various streets of Austin, Texas. I am on the hunt, smelling the air for an appeasing target. After I've ran for like the past half hour or so, I look around to see that I was somewhere uptown, near the arena that was hosting Raw this week. I walked down a couple of blocks till I found a bar that was currently going through happy hour. Soon enough, a few girls with umbrellas over their heads walk out the bar, already in the midst of conversation. I blend in with the shadows, making sure I wasn't seen by any of them.

"C'mon Lilly, come to the club with us!" calls one girl as she begins to go into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"It'll be fun! There will be plenty of hot guys there!" says a brunette as she drinks out of her bottle of Heineken, draining it dry.

"Nah, I'm good. I've had my fill of drinks and I'm good for the night. I'll see you tomorrow girls." says one girl in glasses as she starts to cross the street.

Sensible and not too drunk; my kind of meal.

"If you say so Lilly. See you later." says the girls as they continue to walk down the block, passing my hiding spot in between two buildings as they crossed the street. I get out of my hiding spot and silently walk across the street, following the girl as she walked to her car in a nearby parking lot. Making sure there were no security cameras around, I run up to the girl and tap her on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Ah yes? Oh my god! You're Randy Orton!" she tells me as she puts her hands over her mouth. I look down to see that her shirt was one of my 'RKO' tees. Great, a fan.

"Yeah . . . that's me. Can I ask you just a quick question because I have to get back to the arena?" I ask her as I point to the building not too far away.

"Sure! Anything?" asks the fan as she puts her purse in her car.

"What is the color of my eyes?" I ask as I put my hands in my pockets. It was a simple question, one that would lure her into what I would do next.

"That's easy. They're kind of an ice blu-." she tells me as she cuts herself off, becoming trapped in my compulsion. It wasn't as powerful as Amanda's psychic powers, but it got the job done.

"Can you follow me for just one second?" I ask her as I turn to walk. Our footsteps were the only things I could hear as I led her to a corner of the parking lot that couldn't be seen from the street, a perfect place to feed.

I turn around to see Lilly standing right behind me, still under the spell of my compulsion. I walk up to her and place a hand to her neck, cocking it to the side so that the right side of her neck was exposed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. All you will feel is a slight prick and nothing else." I whisper in her ear as I sink my fangs into her neck, taking what I needed for a long while. Her blood only has a small trace of alcohol within it, which is enough for me. After a full minute pass us by, I dislodge and kiss the wound to heal it, feeling full and revitalized. The blood didn't come close to Amanda's own, which was on an entirely different level, but it was good enough to sustain me for another few weeks.

"You will never remember this encounter. All you will remember is feeling a bit nauseous and just going home to get some rest. You will wake up the next morning feeling like yourself again. Understand?" I ask, the girl still under the compulsion.

"Yes" she answers me hollowly, fully within the trance.

"Good, now go." I say as I point back to her car. She follows my orders and I watch as she walks back to her vehicle. Once she did as she was told, I watched as her eyes blinked rapidly, bringing her vision into focus. She just shrugs and starts up her car, driving out of the parking lot and out of my life.

"Better get back to the hotel," I mumble to myself as I checked my watch, smirking as I looked at the time. "11:05; I can get back in plenty of time."

I start to walk through the middle of the parking lot, but something is suddenly off. I feel like I'm being watched. I turn to my left and right, looking around the area to see that I'm the only one in the parking lot; my only company is a few cars that were scattered around the lot.

"Hello?" I call out as I look around the area. "Anyone there?"

No one answers, but I'm still wary of my surroundings as I continue to feel like I'm being watched by someone lurking in the shadows.

"Who's there? Come out now and I won't hurt you!" I yell out into the night, continuing to walk down to the street.

_Like you could really hurt me._

I stop dead in my tracks as I instantly recognize the voice that's speaking to me.

In my head.

"Sergei?" I whisper in disbelief as I start to look around the area once again, but there's not a single trace of him.

_You won't find me in the parking lot, so do not worry, but I will turn up soon. Very soon._

"Why don't you just show your face so I can beat your ass right here, right now?" I call out as I ball my fists at my side.

_Tempting, but I will wait for now. Trust me Orton, I want to kill you just as much as you want to kill me, but unlike you, I'm a very patient person. I like to wait. It helps to make my opponents much more nervous, much more unfocused. And then they are just ripe for the picking._

"Where are you?" I say as I continue to walk.

_Somewhere close. That's all I will say for now._

"Should have guessed you would say something like that, considering you are just a weasel that is obsessed with my girlfriend." I mumble as I walk onto the road.

_You humor me Orton. I'll give you that. By the way, before I forget, how is Amanda doing?_

"Come any closer to her and I will rip your head off!" I say coldly, looking around to make sure no one was on the street with me hearing the conversation I was having with the invasive voice in my head.

_Calm down Orton. I was only asking an honest question. I just haven't seen her beautiful face in so long._

"You can see her all the time if you watch Raw or SmackDown, considering the fact that you're good as fired if you even come close to the arena." I tell him as I cross the street.

_Uh, I don't mind it. That is so true, what you said about seeing her on TV on Raw and SmackDown, but it is not the same as seeing her in person, face-to-face. She's especially beautiful when she's asleep you know?_

"What did you say?" I ask as a cold chill envelops my body, making me freeze in place at his words.

_I said that she looks especially beautiful when she's asleep. She's looks so at peace. I can stay here all night and listen to her heartbeat and even breathing._

"Stay?" I ask in utter shock as I look down at the street, still paralyzed in place, my legs unwilling to move.

_That's right Orton. I'm looking at her right now, dressed in this beautiful dark blue nightgown, lying in bed asleep, her hair perfectly crowning her face. You two really have an excellent view of downtown Austin from your suite by the way._

I run, instantly getting out of my state of shock as I make my way through the city streets, the only thing racing through my mind was the fact that Sergei was in the suite.

He was in Amanda's room.

I run all the way back to the hotel, bypassing the elevator for the stairs since that was the faster route. I make my way all the way to our room on the ninth floor and quickly unlock the door, running all the way to Amanda's door, finding it locked.

"AMANDA? AMANDA!" I yell as I bang my fist against the door, hoping that she's still in there. I hear the movement of sheets and the shuffling of a pair of feet from within. I back away from the door just as the feet come closer to the door. It opens to reveal Amanda dressed in the dark blue nightgown Sergei told me about with a pissed off stare directed straight at me, her eyes still there usual blue color instead of red.

"Do you know what time it is man?" she tells me really annoyed as she tries to wipe the sleep from her eyes, but I don't answer her as I walk into her room. I instantly notice that Sergei is nowhere in the room, but one of the windows is slightly open.

"Did you leave the window open before you went to bed?" I ask her as I close the window, looking down at the street before turning to her.

"No; all of the windows were closed when I went to bed. Why? Randy, what's wrong?" she asks me as she walks over to the bed, shooting me a concerned look along the way.

"Sergei talked to me." I tell her bluntly as I take off my jacket and throw it to a corner of the room.

"He did?" she asks me in surprise, her eyes wide as saucers. "Where?"

"In a parking lot near the arena hosting Raw, but he didn't speak to me face-to-face. He spoke to me . . . telepathically." I tell her as I sit next to her on the bed.

"How is that even possible? Sergei's not a telepath!" she says bluntly as she falls back into the sheets.

"I have no idea, but believe me. I heard his stupid Romanian voice as clear as day in my head." I tell her as I lie next to her on the bed.

"What did he say to you?" she asks me as she props herself on her elbow, looking keenly at my face.

"He described you as you were sleeping in bed; like he was watching you sleep." I tell her as I prop myself on my own elbow, both of us lying on our sides. I look on guiltily as I watch her face change to that of absolute shock, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He was watching me sleep?" her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at the now closed window. "He got into the room."

"Amanda, I'm so sorry!" I instantly blurt out, bringing her body to mine and holding her tightly in my arms, not wanting to let go. "I should have never left to hunt. If I had just gone down to the Hummer to grab a blood bag, Sergei wouldn't have gotten in here."

"It's not your fault Randy. We both couldn't have known what would happen tonight. I guess we just need to be careful in the future." she says to me as she pats me on the back.

"You're right. We need to be careful. And we have to tell the others as soon as possible." I tell her, enjoying the feel of her hand rubbing small circles across my back as her head rests upon my chest.

"But Randy how is it even possible for Sergei to telepathically speak with you? Sergei can only create mental and physical shields." she asks me as she looks up at my concerned face.

"I have no idea Amanda." I say in defeat as I look up at the ceiling.

"I just don't know."

* * *

_Normal POV, the next afternoon_

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS LADDIE?"

Sheamus looked at Amanda and Randy in absolute disbelief as everyone else continued to digest the news they were given. Randy and Amanda called everyone that morning, telling them all to meet up at the arena early in the afternoon. They were all currently in craft services, the only group of wrestlers that were in the whole arena at the moment.

"He's serious Sheamus. Randy heard Sergei speak in his head, describing what I looked like as I slept in bed last night." answered Amanda as she rested her head on the Viper's shoulder.

"I ran like hell all the way back to the hotel room to find Amanda alright, Sergei nowhere to be found, and the bedroom window slightly open." added Randy as he crossed his arms.

"But how is the telepathic speaking thing even possible? The only power that Sergei has is physical and mental shields." says Kelly as she throws her water bottle up in the air.

"We have no clue." answered Amanda as she looked around at the group.

"First, you get that text message back at I-HOP, and now the guy watches you in your sleep. It's official, that Sergei dude is absolutely obsessed." replies John as he takes off his hat.

"Gee John, what gave you that idea?" asked Cody sarcastically as he rolls his eyes, making John shoot him a scowl in return.

"Don't play around guys. This is really getting serious. We got to stop that crazy Romanian and fast before anyone else gets hurt." replies Monica as she looked around the group.

"But first we got to find him. He can be anywhere here in Austin." replies Wade as he balls his hands into fists.

"You wouldn't happen to know any possible vampire hangouts Sergei may go to do you Randy?" asked Adam as he leaned against the wall, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Wouldn't have a clue." Randy responds bluntly as he wrapped an arm around Amanda.

"Going back to the whole Sergei telepathically speaking to Randy thing, do you think it would be possible for Sergei to have both abilities?" asked Kofi as held Alicia on his lap.

"What are you getting at Kofi?" asked Kaitlyn as she turned to the African superstar.

"I mean is it possible for a vampire to possess more than one psychic ability?" asked Kofi as he looked around the group, his eyes finally stopping on Randy. "He could just be using his shield ability to hide the fact that he's a telepath."

"It's extremely rare for a vampire to have more than one psychic ability; it's rare to just have one." replied Randy as a contemplative look came across his face.

"Well it's hard to know if he has more than one psychic gift or not. With his shields, his mind is virtually untouchable to psychics." replies Ted as he took Kelly's hand.

"Sheesh, I don't even want to think about what could possibly be in that psycho's mind. I want to stay clear from that." replies Monica as she moved her hands back and forth just like how Daniel Bryan does it when he does his 'No!' chants.

"I second that!" replies Amanda as she raised her hand up.

"Have you told Vince about this?" asked Lita as she crossed her arms.

"We have. He's currently stumped on the whole Sergei situation, but like the good businessman he is, he's going to continue on with Raw tonight." replied Amanda sarcastically as she let out a small yawn.

"After what you two just told us, I seriously am not in the mood for wrestling tonight." replies Alicia as she leaned her head on Kofi's shoulder.

"GUYS! GUYS!" called Layla as she ran into the room with her phone in hand.

"What's wrong babe? You look you've seen a ghost!" called Sheamus as he looked at his girlfriend curiously.

"As I was walking to the bathroom, I got a phone call from Santino. Everyone else on the roster back at the hotel are unconscious!" she tells them as she puts her phone back into her pocket.

"WHAT?" Edge and John ask at the same time, both completely dumbfounded at the news.

"Everyone except Santino, Triple H, and the McMahons are all out cold for some mysterious reason. Hotel staff is trying to wake them up, but they're all out of it. Like they're all under some sleeping spell. Santino wasn't affected because he's a ghost; they don't need to breathe. And Triple H and the McMahons were all on their way here when it happened." explained Layla as Sheamus walked her over to a seat.

"Things have just gotten weirder. Who could have put the entire WWE roster to sleep just like that?" asked Adam, just as the lights went out, but returned just seconds later.

"I think we're going to find out." replied Randy as he clutched Amanda's hand tightly.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

"What was that?" squealed Kaitlyn as she frantically looked around the room, looking around for the person who owned the masculine sounding voice.

"It came from the ring!" answered Monica as she got up from her seat, she sniffed the air and her eyes shifted to golden yellow. "You guys smell that right?" she asked as she specifically turned to Alicia, Kofi, Wade, Randy, Edge, and Lita.

"Yeah, blood was just spilled." answered Kofi as Alicia jumped off his lap.

"Let's go!" called Wade as he ran straight for the ring, everyone running after him. The group ran all the way to the curtain area and straight to the top of the ramp, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw the scene in the ring.

"OH . . . MY GOD!" called Layla as she took in the scene before them. Randy was the only one who did not look horrified. His face radiated absolute rage as he looked at the ring. Sergei was standing in the middle of the ring, a line of blood coming down his chin, as the limp body of CM Punk lay at his feet, his eyes staring blankly at the group as a small pool of blood started to pool around his head, two puncture marks displayed at the side of his neck.

"Oh my god . . . Phil!" called Lita as she took in the scene, Edge standing right behind her looking coldly at Sergei.

"Hello everyone; long time, no see," greeted Sergei as he walked over Punk and over to the ropes. "Like my handiwork? I consider this a repayment for what Punk did to me during my night out at the Country Club. You remember that night do you Randy? Amanda?"

Amanda stayed silent while Randy let out a feral growl from the pit of his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes, but don't worry. I didn't kill him. I just took enough of his blood to render him immobile." replies Sergei as he exited the ring.

"Why have you decided to come out of hiding now? Why can't you just leave Amanda alone?" asked John as he boldly took a step forward from the group.

"I've decided to come out of hiding now because I need to get my plans underway. Amanda is very instrumental to those plans and I intend to take her here and now. I don't want to kill any of you, well, except Randy, so I suggest you step down or else I'll kill you here and now." explained Sergei as he walked over to the ramp, stopping right at its base, his cold stare directed straight at them.

"Punk's going to die anyway if we just leave him like that. I have to get to him so I can heal his wound." said Kelly Kelly as she looked at the others.

"I'll gladly move out of the way and let you heal him . . . if Amanda just surrenders herself right now. All she needs to do is walk over to me and we can be on our way." answered Sergei as he pointed to the tall Diva, who was standing right behind Randy with a neutral look on her face.

"GO TO HELL!" Randy answered as he let his fangs show, his mind already raging with the voices in his head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this by force after all. But who will be first?" asked Sergei as he began to look around the group. He turned his head and looked at each of their faces, finally stopping at Ted. "Bingo."

"TED MOVE!" called Cody as he managed to push his buddy out of the way, just as Sergei leapt for him. Wade and Adam went after him at full werewolf transformation, but Sergei managed to bat them away, launching them into the stands, both suffering some pretty bad landings.

"ADAM!" yelled Lita as she went after Sergei. She tried to land a hit on him with her claws, but Sergei grabbed her by the wrists and head butted her, rendering her unconscious. He turned to see Kofi as a feral tiger. Kofi leapt for him, but Sergei dodged him and elbowed him into the barricade, breaking at least one of his ribs. Alicia and Monica were the next to try their hand at the Romanian, but they were blindsided and knocked out cold by Sergei.

Sergei admired his work, but moved his head just as a ball of lightning zipped passed him. He turned to see Kaitlyn readying another lightning attack as Layla was using her power to levitate a few pieces of the ground off the floor. They launched their attacks at Sergei at the same time, but Sergei created a shield to stop the attacks.

"DAMN THAT SHIELD!" cried Layla as she launched another attack, but Sergei dodged. He reappeared behind Layla, but a vine grabbed him by the wrist, preventing him from smacking her across the face. He looked around the room for Sheamus, but he was met by Randy's fist as it punched him square in the face, launching him into one of the steel ring posts. John went into hold Sergei down, but Sergei grabbed his arm and flipped him into the stands. The distraction was enough for Kaitlyn as she launched another lightning ball at Sergei, hitting him square in the chest.

"NICE SHOT BABE!" called Cody as he and Ted got to their feet.

Sheamus and Layla combined their attacks, rock and vine rushing to attack the Romanian vampire, but again, the Romanian was too fast as he dodged the attack, grabbing a steel chair before he moved. He reappeared behind Sheamus and hit him across the head with the chair, knocking him unconscious on impact. Layla launched another rock attack at Sergei, but he managed to duck, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her into the side of the ring.

"Who's next?" asked Sergei as the surroundings suddenly changed from the ring to a forest, making Sergei smirk at the sight of it.

"Nice illusion Cody, but it's not going to work against someone like me." replied Sergei with a smile as he was abruptly grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground. Randy started to barrage his opponent with punches, going absolutely mad as he made contact with Sergei's face. Sergei managed to roll himself over and out of Randy's grasp, but Randy grabbed Sergei by the hair and smacked his head against the ground at full force, drawing blood once again. Randy then started to stomp out Sergei's midsection, but before his foot can make contact with his ribs, Sergei summoned up another physical shield to protect himself, making Randy's face turn to that of shock.

"I told you I was able to create these shields already. Why are you so surprised Orton?" asked Sergei as he raised his hand, making the shield rise up as well, knocking Randy right off his feet. Sergei quickly got up before Randy could and instantly hit a punch across Randy's face, sending him into a mossy barricade, thus destroying the illusion.

"Time to end this." muttered Sergei with a sickening smile as he slowly walked over to Randy, who was getting up to his feet while wiping the blood from his nose. But Sergei completely forgot about Kaitlyn for the moment, giving her the advantage of surprise. She shot a bolt of lightning right at Sergei's back, making the vampire cry out in pain as he felt the electricity as it scorched his back.

"Did you seriously forget about me?" asked Kaitlyn as she fired another lightning attack, hitting Sergei right in the leg.

"Like I could ever forget about the Hybrid Diva," replied Sergei sarcastically as he tried to get up on his feet. "You are the very first lightning elemental I've ever met."

"Well, we're going to make sure that I'm the last." replied Kaitlyn as she fired another bolt of electricity at the vampire, but he raised his shield up just in time to deflect the attack. Kaitlyn quickly dodged as the attack was reflected back to her, jumping behind the barricade before it hit her. Sergei heard footsteps and looked over at the ramp to see Ted, Cody, Kelly Kelly and Amanda carrying a still limp CM Punk going to the backstage area. Sergei tried to run after them, but started to stagger after his electrocuted leg gave out. He got back up on his feet and slowly started to make his way to the ramp after the four, but was stopped when he was grabbed by Randy, who threw him right into the ring. The Viper quickly jumped into the ring himself, purposefully landing on Sergei's bad leg, snapping it instantly with all his strength.

"AARGH!" yelled Sergei as he started to crawl for the ropes, but Randy pulled him back and stomped on Sergei's good leg, breaking it as well. The vampire let out another guttural yell on impact.

"What's wrong Sergei? Can't take the pain?" asked Randy in his most sinister voice as he stomped on Sergei's left arm, breaking it too. Sergei never answered, leading Randy to stomp on his other arm in annoyance. He walked over to Sergei's head, placing his foot right at Sergei's neck. "One more stomp should do."

"Do you really think you have me beat Orton?" asked Sergei as Randy put on the pressure on his neck.

"Considering the fact that I just stomped your limbs into pieces and I'm about to now crush your neck under my shoe, then yeah, I got you beat." answered Randy in his coldest voice. He lifted his foot up and brought it down, ready to land the fatal blow, but his foot was halted in midair.

"What the . . .?" Randy asked in utter shock, all malice gone from his face. Sergei chuckled and turned to the ramp. Randy followed his gaze and his widened instantly as he caught sight of a man. A man who had blond hair, pale blue eyes, and a cocky smile.

"Sergei?" Randy whispered in absolute astonishment and disbelief. He quickly turned to his adversary in the ring to see that it was no longer Sergei who was under his shoe. It was Derek.

"Derek?" asked Randy as he watched as the shield began to grow.

"Remember that night we first met and I told you that I only had the ability to copy the abilities and powers of others and not their physical traits? Well . . . I lied."

And with that, the shield went upward, knocking Randy off balance. Sergei managed to grab Randy before he can hit the mat and instead slammed him into the barricade, crushing the padding underneath the Viper and cracking his spine on impact. Randy held his tongue, absolutely refusing to let the Romanian hear him scream in pain.

"I was hoping to hear you scream, but with you, I shouldn't have put my hopes up." said Sergei in a cold tone as he knelt down beside Randy's head. All Randy could do was stare straight up. His body was completely immobilized.

"Look at you. Look how far you have fallen. The WWE's Apex Predator. The Viper, one of the greatest in ring performers this company has ever seen! But every great performer has an even greater flaw, and yours is simple. You're too gullible. Too easy to fool. You're a vampire who can't seem to tell truth from lie. I would say this is your fatal mistake, but I want to make sure you live to see your future, your mateless future." continued Sergei as he turned to the ramp. Randy followed Sergei's gaze with his eyes and they voiced his shock and horror for him as he witnessed a group of Sergei's lackeys, all dressed in black, walk down the ramp. All of them carried a wrestler in their arms, but Randy's eyes were glued to the lead lackey. The redheaded vampire was carrying an unconscious Amanda in his arms. While the others stopped at the base of the ramp, the redhead walked over to the two men, making Sergei smile at the sight of his prize coming to him.

"We found them in the parking lot trying to escape. The mermaid and this psychic proved to be quite troublesome." said the redhead in a thick accent as he held out Amanda in his arms for Sergei to take.

"I guessed that. Women could be quite troublesome at times, don't you agree Randy?" asked Sergei as he held Amanda in his arms with his cocky smile in place. Randy was seeing red, but couldn't move to do anything.

"You can put the others down. Now that I have what I want, I'll be lenient and not take any lives today. Grab Derek and move out to the cars." commanded Sergei as he gestured to Derek, who was still lying flat on his back in the ring.

"Yes sir" replied the redhead as he walked over to the ring along with two other henchmen.

"Get a good look now Randal, because this will be the last time you will ever see your precious mate again." said Sergei as he began to back away from the crippled Viper.

"GET BACK HERE! LET HER GO!" Randy managed to yell at the top of his lungs as he looked at the Romanian's back.

"I see . . . It hurts you to see me with your mate in my arms. It hurts to see that you have failed. Don't worry Randy. I can fix that." replied Sergei with a sickening smile as he turned around. He then delivered one swift kick to Randy's head, rendering him unconscious. With a chuckle, Sergei walked up the ramp followed by his lackeys, his prize in his hands, his foes vanquished.

For now.

**Please review!**


	27. Rescue Mission

Chapter 27: Rescue Mission

_Amanda's POV_

"Wake up my dear . . . sweet Anaconda. Wake up."

I reluctantly open my eyes, instantly looking up to see the detailed ceiling with the grand chandelier in its middle. Feeling around with my hand, I soon realize that I'm lying on top of a bed, soft to the touch; the bed sheets dark purple in color. I sit up to look around, but I'm instantly met with Sergei's smirking face, Randy nowhere to be seen.

"You . . ." I say in horror as Sergei's smile gets bigger.

"It's me alright my dear. Don't even try to use your powers against me. It won't be able to penetrate my shields." says the vile vampire as he gets up from his chair and walks around the bed, keeping his eye on me the entire time.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around to see that the bedroom has no windows. It has a dresser, a vanity, a bathroom, closet, but no stinking windows.

"Your hometown of St Louis; that is all I will say for now," replies Sergei as he walks over to the door. "Don't worry my dear. All will be revealed in time. Just be patient."

"Where's Randy?" I ask as my eyes turn red. I get up from the bed and walk over to Sergei, but I'm instantly stopped by one of Sergei's force fields.

"He won't be bothering us anymore. Get comfortable. You are going to be here for a while." he tells me in a cold voice. I let out a sharp gasp as I see it. He opens up his mind to me for the first time and I see the memory, loud and clear. I see him slamming Randy back first right onto the barricade. I hear the sound of bone cracking as his back arches into an awkward angle, not even normal for a vampire, the pain and anguish on his face as he watches Sergei hold me in his arms. And finally, the sound of boot hitting bone as Sergei kicks him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

"Like I said: you're going to be here for a while." says Sergei as he walks out the door, closing it with a sharp thud. I just look at the door in disbelief before falling to my knees. Pounding the ground with my fists, I let my tears fall, something I haven't let happen in ages.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"It's all my fault."

"No it's not dude. You shouldn't blame yourself." Adam tells me as he pats me on the back.

"I let him get away with Amanda. He played me like a violin. I was fooled." I tell him, my voice barely a whisper.

"He played all of us laddie. You shouldn't blame just yourself." says Sheamus as he continues to pace around the room.

I just shake my head in utter disgust as I look around the room. We were all sitting around craft services waiting for the girls to come back from the locker room. After Sergei and his lackeys left and everyone came to, Monica retreated to the backstage area, the sadness evident in her eyes as she left the ring.

"What could be taking the girls so long?" mutters Cody as he taps away at the table.

"Don't get all impatient Cody. Monica just lost her sister to a crazy psychotic vampire just a few hours ago. You saw how she looked before she left the ring. She just needs time." explains John as he adjusts his cap.

"Well, I'm going to see if she's alright! I hate waiting anyway." calls Wade as he walks out the ring.

"WADE!"

"Shut it John!" I yell as I look at the Cenation leader. He turns to me in utter shock, but I continue before he can speak. "I have a feeling Wade will be the only one to comfort Monica at this moment in time."

* * *

_Monica's POV_

"C'mon Monica, let us in!"

"Leave me alone Alicia!" I yell as I wipe the tears from my eyes. After finding out my twin was actually kidnapped by Sergei, I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone. I'm glad that everyone was alright after the fight with Sergei and Derek. Even though Randy's spine was cracked and Kofi's rib was broken in the altercation, they managed to heal from their wounds fast, especially Randy. Sheamus suffered a concussion as well, but Kelly Kelly was healing that wound as I ran back here to the locker area.

"C'mon Monica, just speak with us. Come out of there please! We just want to make sure you're okay!" calls Layla as she knocks on the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell as I look at the door, hoping they would understand. I hear their footsteps retreat from the door and walk down the hallway after a while, making me let out a sigh of relief as they go. I'm just not in the mood to speak with anyone right now, but apparently not everyone seems to want to let me be as I hear a pair of footsteps come up to the door, sounding heavier than the others.

"Like I told you already: LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I get up from my seat. I walk over to the door, ready to confront whoever was behind it if they hadn't already ran down the hall. Unlocking the door, I look on absolutely dumbfounded as I'm not confronted by one of the girls. I'm confronted by Wade.

"Wade?" I ask in disbelief as I see the worried expression on his face.

"May I come in?" he asks me in his British accent, one that shoots shivers down my spine.

"I would tell you no, but knowing you, you're not one to be rebuffed." I say as I move out the way, allowing him to enter.

"You got that right." he tells me with a small smirk as he walks in. Turning to me, he asks his next question. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I tell him as I close the door and walk over to the couch. "It's hard to really think that Amanda's gone and that Sergei won."

"Now look here missy," calls Wade as he suddenly sits next to me. "Sergei hasn't won yet! We can still get your sister back! All we need to do is find them and find them fast!"

"But where are we going to look? Sergei's smart enough to not travel back to Romania because that will be the first location that we'll guess he'll take Amanda. He's the regent of the Bucharest coven. He has resources that can take him and Amanda around the world. It will be just one giant cat and mouse chase." I tell him as I put my head in my hands.

"That may be true, but if we have to go through a big old cat and mouse chase then so be it. You shouldn't give up so easily Monica. Your sister, Randy, everyone back in craft services wouldn't want you to give up." says Wade as I feel his hand on my shoulder.

"And what about you Wade?" I ask as I speak into my hands.

"I don't want to see you give up. That's so not like you. One of the many things that I love about you is that you don't give up on things, whether they're in the ring or outside of it." he tells me, but one word makes my ears perk up.

"Did you just say 'love'?" I ask as I look him in the eye.

"What? . . . No! What the hell you talking about?" he asks me as he crosses his arms, but I definitely see the guilty look in his eyes as he looks away.

"No, I definitely heard you Stuart Bennett," I say as I place my hands on my hips, using his real name to get his attention. "You just said that one of the things you love about me is that I don't give up!"

"Okay so I said it, but it was just a slip of the tongue." he tells me for an excuse.

"Really?" I ask, not even buying what he's selling.

"Maybe . . .' he admits as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Just admit it! You like me!" I say as I get up from my seat and turn around to face him.

"WHAT!?" he asks me in shock as he jumps out of his seat.

"Admit it Wade! You like me! Don't even try to lie! I've read your mind already. You have feelings for me."

Wade doesn't answer me, but instead stomps toward the door, taking me by surprise.

"Wade!" I call after him as I run up to him, stopping him from opening the door. "Look, I'm sorry if I looked through your mind without your permission, but I just got too curious for my own good since I noticed how weirdly you acted around me when we were alone together. I'm sorry for invading your privacy."

Wade doesn't even answer back, his grip still around the doorknob.

"Wade?" I ask in worry as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Wade?"

All of a sudden, Wade suddenly whips around and grabs me, wrapping his arms around my waist staring into my eyes intently.

"Wade?" I ask again utterly confused as I look up at his face, instantly becoming mesmerized by his eyes.

"Monica." he answers me as he tilts my chin up toward his face, a smirk on his lips. His head leans down towards mine, making contact with my lips. Letting my instincts take over, my arms wrap around Wade's neck as Wade deepens the kiss, pushing us away from the door and pinning me to a nearby wall. His tongue somehow gains entry into my mouth and we clash, our tongues fighting each other for dominance as Wade's hands roam up and down my curves. I don't know how much time passed since we first started our kiss, but it's long enough for us to break apart for air.

"Why didn't you admit your feelings for me before?" I ask as I lean against the wall, letting Wade wrap an arm around my waist once again.

"I was just too shy I guess. You've been with the WWE a whole longer than I have and I just felt a bit too shy around you to admit my true feelings for you. I've always admired you from afar. You're beautiful, smart, accomplished. You always wanted to stand out and what did you get? Six championship reigns that's what." he tells me as he leans his forehead against mine. "Look Monica, I hate to see you give up on things. That's so unlike you. You need to stay strong for your sister, everyone, and me."

I look down at the ground before looking back up, letting out a deep sigh as I look into his deep green eyes.

"Thank you . . . and you're right. I shouldn't be giving up. And besides, if my sister saw how I just acted, she would not hesitate to AKO me across the face." I say with a sigh, making Wade chuckle.

"Now that's the Siren I remember. Are you ready to go back out there?" he asks me as he unwraps his arms around my waist.

"Yeah . . . I am." I say as I walk to the door, Wade following right after me.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"I hope she's alright." mumbled Alicia as she paced back and forth around the room.

"Knowing Wade, I wouldn't be surprised if Monica slapped him across the face." replied John as he stretched out his arms.

"Actually, my last sentence was in regards to Amanda." said Alicia with a sharp look, shutting John up at the sight of it. Randy's saddened expression became even sadder just at the mention of Amanda's name.

"C'mon dude. If she was here, Amanda would not want you sulking around like this with this defeated attitude of yours. If you didn't listen to her, she would most likely AKO you in the head." said Lita as she walked over to the Viper.

"Way to be comforting Amy." called Monica as she and Wade walked into the room.

"I'm just being serious." replied Lita as she looked at the two.

"Don't get mad Monica. Amy's right on both accounts. I shouldn't be sulking around like a big baby. I should be more focused on finding Amanda and kicking Sergei ass once and for all." said Randy as he crossed his arms.

"Now that's the Apex Predator we know and respect!" called John as he got up from his chair.

"But where are we going to start? They could be anywhere in the States! Maybe even the whole world!" cried Layla as she flailed her arms.

"They took a private flight to St. Louis."

The group all turned around to see Triple H and Stephanie McMahon standing in the doorway, both with serious expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure?" asked Randy as he looked at the two, a slight hint of hope in his eyes.

"Positive." answered Stephanie as she walked over to a table.

"How do you know this?" asked Edge as he walked over to the table.

"Connections duh," answered Paul as he walked over to his wife. "Sergei and his lackeys took Amanda to St. Louis, flying out of a small airport just west of Austin. They would have been on their way to Bucharest by now, but apparently Sergei's father wants him to attend an event at the Gateway City tomorrow night."

"What event?" asked Kelly as she the group converged around the table.

"Sergei's father is the Romanian ambassador to the U.S. Instead of using the office at the Romanian embassy in NYC, his dad decided to use the office at the Romanian embassy in St. Louis for his whole career. Tomorrow, the embassy is having a retirement party for him. His father Vladimir, wants him to attend, you know, for support. And we definitely know for a fact that Sergei is going to take Amanda with him as his date." explained Paul as he crossed his arms.

"How do you know that?" asked Kofi as he raised an eyebrow. Randy just stayed silent as he listened to the conversation.

"The main requirement for the party is for all the guests to have a date. Sergei isn't going to let a chance to show off his new prize go to waste." replied Triple H as he stared straight at Randy, making Randy scowl at him in return.

"Don't start this Hunter." said Stephanie as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry hon, I couldn't help myself." replied Paul as he tried to hide his smirk from Randy, succeeding in his attempt.

"Well at least we know where they are." mumbled Alicia as she wove her fingers together.

"We want to keep this as quiet as possible, so only some of you are allowed to go back to St. Louis to rescue Amanda." replied Stephanie as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Only some of us?" asked Kaitlyn. "But we all want to go. Amanda's our friend!"

"I know that Kaitlyn, but business has to keep moving. Raw is going to continue tonight as scheduled. The others are on their way right now as we speak, the ring is getting fixed up by the staff, and Dad is not going to let all of you go out on this rescue mission. There's nothing I can do to change his mind." replied Stephanie in defeat as she looked over the paper in her hand.

"Well that's bloody good news," exclaimed Wade as he looked at the ceiling.

"My Dad is definitely going to allow Randy and Monica to go to St. Louis, but he's only allowing the wrestlers that don't have to go out tonight for their respective storylines to go on the mission." replies Stephanie as she took a seat.

"Well that leaves me out." says John as he crosses his arms in defeat.

"Us too," said Edge as he gestured to Lita and himself. "It's very hard to be the GM sometimes."

'Technically, you need to stay Adam. I'm just your assistant. I don't need to appear all the time. Just you." countered Lita with a smirk.

"She makes a good point Adam." said Hunter in agreement.

"DAMMIT!" replied Adam with a snap of his fingers.

"Curtis has his rivalry with Mike for the Intercontinental Championship, so I'm good." replied Wade with a shrug.

"We lost our championships to Team Hell No, so were game with going to St. Louis." replied Ted as he gestured to himself and Cody.

"I have my match with Ambrose tonight so I can't go." mumbled Kofi in defeat.

"Same here, but I face Sandow." added Sheamus as he looked around the group.

"I'm out. I have my match with AJ." replied Kaitlyn as she cracked her knuckles.

"The rest of us girls aren't busy with anything tonight. We are so going." replied Alicia as she spoke for herself, Kelly Kelly, and Layla.

"I'll speak with my father again. Maybe he'll let the rest of you go after Raw finishes airing." said Stephanie as she looked at the group.

"Good enough for us." replied John with a small smirk.

"Orton, can I speak with you for a second?" asked Hunter as he began to walk out the room.

"What are you planning?" asked a suspicious Stephanie as she watched as her husband walked out the door, Randy a few feet behind him.

"We're just going to have a little man to man chat." replied Hunter with a small smirk displayed on his face. The two walked out the room and all the way to the parking lot entrance, where Hunter quickly pinned Randy to the wall, much to the surprise of the security guard.

"Look here Orton, I'm going to make what I say real quick. Get Amanda back and if you fail, I will whack you in your skull with my sledgehammer with no hesitation." said Hunter as he stared into Randy's eyes while speaking with malice in his voice.

"C'mon Hunter, you're a vampire now. You can do much better than that!" Randy spat out as he looked at the Cerebral Assassin.

"That's true, but I wanted to make your death a bit nostalgic." replied Triple H as he let Randy go.

"Don't worry, if I fail. You will be the person I'll go to if I want to end my life." replied Randy as his stare went to the ground.

"Look man; I've helped both you and Amanda grow up in this company, even though we don't see eye to eye most of the time. You two are the annoying brother and sister duo I've never had. When I found out that you two finally became mates, I was downright happy for you two, took you long enough though. Knowing that Sergei has Amanda must be eating you up inside. It must be making you absolutely livid with rage, but you need to channel that anger in order to get back what's yours." advised Hunter as he started to pace around Randy.

"Thanks for the advice Hunter. I'll keep that in mind." replied Randy in a solemn voice as he looked at his old mentor.

"Good, now get out there and rescue your girl or else you'll be having a date with Sledgita." called Hunter as he began to walk toward where the offices were.

"Please tell me you did not give your sledgehammer a name?" called Randy as he raised an eyebrow.

"I did, and it has your number if you don't come back with Amanda. Remember that!" called Hunter over his shoulder as he turned a corner. Randy chuckled and turned around to see his friends walk over to him, all with curious looks on their faces.

"What did Hunter want?" asked Edge as the group walked over to Randy.

"He just wanted to give me some advice that's all. You guys ready to go?" asked Randy as his face went all serious. Everyone shook their heads yes.

"Good, because we leave tonight and I've got a plan."

**Please review!**


	28. What a Rescue Mission!

Chapter 28: What a Rescue Mission!

_Amanda's POV_

"You, my dear, look absolutely ravishing tonight. I always thought blue was your best color, but you make scarlet look just as good."

I roll my eyes at Sergei's attempt to compliment me as we're driven through downtown St. Louis. Earlier in the day, Sergei explained to me that I was going to be his date for some big event planned for his Dad tonight at the Romanian embassy. After he left the room, two female vampires came in to help me get ready, help being the operative word. One vampire held me down while the other did most of the prep work. By the time they were done, I was dressed in this sleeveless, scarlet colored evening gown that had a sweetheart neckline that helped to enhance my boobs and also flared out at the end, black heels, my hair coming down my back in waves, and my lips painted a matching scarlet red.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Sergei, especially with me." I tell him in my coldest voice as I look out the window, seeing the skyscrapers pass us by.

"Such resistance; one of your many favorable qualities Amanda. But it's no use to fight back. You will never see your precious Viper ever again. Just give in to me and I can make your life worthwhile." says Sergei as he leans into my ear.

I turn to him, my red eyes fully ablaze, to address him. "Not interested."

"Your eyes even match with the dress. What luck!" cries Sergei in satisfaction as he goes back to his original seat, acting like he never heard what I just said. I turn away to face the window, now noticing that we were driving through an underground parking lot.

"Aren't we going to the embassy?" I ask slightly confused as the driver stops in front of the elevators.

"We are right under the embassy my dear. I figured you didn't want to deal with the paparazzi waiting at the entrance." And with that he was out the car and at my passenger door, opening it like a gentleman. He offers his hand for me to take, but I decline it, getting out by myself and walking without him to the waiting elevator.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask impatiently as I step into the elevator cart, now seeing that he was still standing at the open car door, staring at it intently.

"Yes I am," he tells me with a smirk, which annoys me to the core. "Derek, wait for us in the car."

"Yes sir." says the vampire as Sergei closes the door and runs into the cart before it was able to close.

"You are going to love your new home. I guarantee it." says Sergei as he presses a button for the building's second floor.

"New home?" I ask as we are lifted upward.

"That's right; I've arraigned for a private jet to take us to Bucharest tonight after the party is over. We will be traveling with my father, the now retired Romanian ambassador to the U.S. You are going to love him." he tells me with a cocky smile as we stop on the second floor.

"You can't get away with this." I say in utter shock as the elevator doors open into an empty hallway.

"Sorry my dear," he whispers to me as he quickly takes my hand in his own. "I've already have."

He tugs me out the elevator cart and leads me down the winding hallways till we reach a large room filled with dignitaries, businessman, and a few celebrities, mingling amongst each other as the waiters serve them champagne.

"SON!" yells a loud, gruff voice.

"FATHER!" yells Sergei in return as a man about Wade's height walks over to us. The man still has a full head of his blonde hair, but it looks almost white in the light. He's clean shaven as he wears a black tuxedo with tails, similar to the one Sergei is wearing himself. His blue eyes instantly look at me once he's finished greeting his son.

"So you must be the famous Anaconda. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Vladimir Antonchev. I would introduce you to my wife, but she had to leave early to catch a flight."

"Amanda Evans, nice to meet you." I say automatically as Vladimir takes my hand in his and kisses it.

"Such a pleasant young lady; she will make a good wife for you son." says Vladimir as he sends a knowing look to his son. "I'm so proud of you."

"Did you just say wife?" I ask in blunt disbelief as I stare at the older Romanian.

"My dear, didn't Sergei tell you? This was the whole reason my son came to the United States in the first place. He came to look for a wife, and you're the one." he tells me with a big old smile. "It's kind of a thing we do back in the Romanian Coven. It's customary for the men in the Coven to go out in the world to look for their mate. Some find their mates closer to home more than others."

"But I belong to another." I say in deadpan fashion as I look at the man, noticing the shock that appears in his eyes after I've spoken.

"WHAT?" asks Vladimir in utmost disbelief, staring at his son in surprise.

"I see your son never told you. I'm not going to be his wife. I can't be his wife. I belong to someone else." I tell him as I clasp my hands together, hoping that he would understand the situation.

"Who do you belong to child?" he asks me curiously as he continues to stare at his son, who's wearing a worried expression right across his face, the first time I've ever seen Sergei so worried.

"My mate is Randal Keith Orton. We work together as wrestlers in the WWE. I can't leave my home sir. My life is here, in the U.S.A." I tell him as I cross my arms, looking around to see that we've attracted a few stares from some of the other guests.

"I see. Well, my dear, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding on my son's part. Sergei, can I have a word with you, in private." Vladimir looks at his son with a deadly glare, his fangs threatening to show as he gestures toward the hallway.

"Yes father." says Sergei as he shoots a somewhat murderous look my way, careful to hide it from his father. He lets my hand go and follows his father out the room. I watch the two as they walk down the hallway and turn the corner, disappearing from view. I turn around to see at least half the room's eyes on me, making me feel completely awkward as I walk toward the nearby windows.

"Amanda?"

I turn around to see Jacques, the Head Elder of the St. Louis Coven walk toward me with a surprised, but now relieved look on his face.

"Jack! It's so good to see a familiar face!" I say as I walk up to him, but as I reach him, he grabs me and starts to direct me to a second hallway that's across the one Sergei and Vladimir walked through, gaining more stairs from the attendees.

"Where are you taking me Jacques?" I ask as we turn the corner.

"To a separate room; I need you to meet someone." he tells me as he guides me down a flight of stairs.

"Who?" I ask as we reach the first floor.

"All will be revealed in a matter of moments," he tells me as he guides me over to a door near the staircase. He opens it and pushes me into the room, closing the door behind me with a sharp click. I look around the empty room to see that it's a guest bedroom, one that usually held dignitaries when they came to visit on official business. I walked over to a small couch in the center of the room, calming my thoughts, thinking of a way to get out of this mess fate just had to put me in.

"What am I going to do?" I mumble to myself as I put my elbows to my knees. "How am I going to get out of all this crap?"

Silence follows my question as nothing makes a sound in the still room.

"Oh, I so wish Randy was here." I mumble to myself as I put my head in my hands, about ready to cry again for the second time in less than twenty four hours.

"_Your wish is my command."_

I instantly sit up ram rod straight as soon as I hear the familiar telepathic voice. Getting up from my seat, I look around to see that no one was in the room with me. At seeing this, I just fall back in my chair in defeat and dejection.

"It's just my mind playing tricks on me." I mumble as I let a tear fall down my cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. More tears and silent sobs start to follow as I put my face in my hands. No one was going to see it, so what is the point of wiping my tears away.

I don't know how long I stayed like this, but it was long enough to have someone up behind and place their hands on my shoulders. I don't really care at the moment.

"Leave me alone." I mumble in defeat as I continue to cry out my eyes.

"No" says the masculine voice. I still didn't bother to look up, even though the voice sounded familiar.

"Leave me be . . . please." I plead with the mystery man as I wipe away the tears from my tear stained cheeks.

"Amanda, look at me."

The mere mention and familiarity of my name peaks my curiosity. I slowly lift my head up and turn around, utter shock replacing the sadness on my face as I look into the familiar eyes of the WWE's Apex Predator.

"Randy?" I whisper in shock as he lets me get up from my seat so that I could face him better.

"Hey . . ." he whispers back to me, a slight tear threatening to fall out of his left eye as he takes a step forward. I don't even let him take another step as I run into his awaiting arms, crashing into his chest as his tattooed arms instantly wrap around my waist, my arms already wrapped around his neck.

"But how?" I ask in between sobs as I cry into his shoulder.

"I have my connections." I can just hear the smirk in his voice, making me let out a small chuckle in response. "Amanda, look at me."

This time, I do what I am told and look up to stare right into his blue eyes, the tear already falling down his cheek.

"I never knew vipers could cry. To be honest, it's not a very good look for you." I say with a small smirk as I wipe the tear away with my thumb.

"I never knew anacondas could cry either, but I guess we learn something new every day right?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Right" I answer in return as Randy's head leans into mine. His lips make contact with mine, first gingerly before becoming more urgent and insistent. His hold around my waist becomes tighter as our tongues clash, passionately showing how much we missed each other, even though it's been a short while since we last seen each other. I feel his hand weave itself into my hair as he soon moves his lips to my jawline and then to my neck, kissing every spot he could find.

"Randy, did you come here alone?" I suddenly blurt out, now remembering the others.

"No," he says to me slightly out of breath as he moves his lips from my collar bone. "I came with backup."

"Who?" I ask as he leads me over to the door.

"Your sister and some of our friends; Vince didn't let us all leave all at once because of Raw yesterday, so some of our friends are going to be a little late to the party." he tells me as he takes a quick look into the hallway.

"You just got to love Vince." I say sarcastically as I shake my head. "Always putting the needs of WWE Universe first."

"You got that right," he tells me with a smirk as he guides me back to the couch. "I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm going to say next."

"Okay, I'm all ears." I tell him as he sits me down, taking the seat next to me.

"Good, I got a plan in the works as we speak. Everyone is carrying out their parts of the plan and I need you to carry out yours."

"What is it?" I ask as he takes my hand in his own.

"I need you to go back up to that party and act like nothing is going on behind the scenes. Sergei needs to keep on thinking that he's already won."

"Um . . . okay, but Sergei's not going to be happy with me once I go back up there." I tell him as I look away from him for a second.

"What did you do?" he asks me as a smirk threatens to appear across his lips.

"I told his father that I was your mate and not Sergei's. Turns out Sergei kidnapped me because he wants to make me his wife." I say as I place my hands on my hips.

"That is just one more reason to why I should kill him." comments Randy as his brows furrow and his scowl becomes deeper.

"Not if his dad beats you to it." I mutter as I cross my arms.

"What do you mean?"

"His father looked absolutely furious when I told him the truth. Last time I saw them, they were walking out of the room to talk in private." I say as we hear a few taps from the door.

"Someone's in trouble with Daddy. Come in!" exclaims Randy as he stares at the door. The door opens to reveal Jacques with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I know it's been a while since you two saw each other, but you are going to have to cut the intimate moment short. Sergei's up in the ballroom looking for Amanda and he doesn't look too happy." he tells us as he points to the hall.

"Thanks Jack. I owe you one." says Randy as we walk toward the door.

"No problem. You two are family and family helps family. Now hurry up. I have a friend keeping Sergei distracted for the moment, but I don't know how long he can keep it up." says Jacques as he walks down the hall.

"Looks like I better go and face the epitome of evil now." I mutter sarcastically as I walk into the hallway.

"Don't worry. Just stick with the plan and everything will be alright. Do you trust me?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow as he leans forward against the door.

"Yes I do." I tell him in my most serious tone of voice.

"God." he tells me equally serious as we lock eyes. He grabs my wrist and yanks me toward him, connecting our lips again for a kiss, one filled with passion and longing, breaking after a few short seconds pass. "Now go." he tells me as we disconnect.

I nod my head and walk away just as I hear the door close behind me. I stop by a mirror above a counter on the side of the hallway to make sure I looked just as I did before I left the ballroom. Besides my slightly messed up hair thanks to Randy, I looked fine. After smoothing out my hair, I look at the counter to see that it was lined with a few perfumes. (How convenient.) I pick one up and use it on myself, hiding Randy's smell as best I can. I walk up the stairs and make my way back to the party, coming face to face with Sergei as soon as I enter the room.

"Where have you been?" he asks me with venom in his voice as he stares me right in the eye.

"I had to use the bathroom. You know, freshen up a bit?" I say, trying to sound as normal as I can.

"I see. I can definitely smell the evidence. Nice choice. Vanilla is a good fit for you," he tells me as he grabs me by the arm. "Let's go."

"But we just got here! Aren't we here to support your father?" I ask as he guides us over to the other hallway.

"Not anymore. He's going to have to catch another flight." he whispers to me as we walk into the waiting elevator.

"What did you do?" I ask as he presses the button for the doors to close.

"Let's just say I helped him start a REALLY early retirement." he tells me coldly as we are transported downward. The door opens up, revealing the limo waiting for us at the curb. Sergei practically drags me over to the idle car and pushes me into the seat, but before he can get in himself, Randy appears out of nowhere and pushes him into a nearby stone pillar.

"RANDY!" I yell out in surprise as I scramble out the limo.

'STAY BACK AMANDA!" he yells to me in return as he keeps an eye on Sergei as the Romanian stumbles back to his feet.

"YOU!" he yells in disgust as he locks eye with Randy, loosening his tie as he did so. "DEREK, GET OUT HERE!"

The vampire follows his command as I see him appear behind me dressed in his chauffer uniform, a slightly frantic expression on his face.

"Sir, the others are currently fighting with the other wrestlers. They won't get here for a long while." says Derek as he takes off his hat.

"Well, that's annoying," says Sergei as he throws his tie away to some other location. "Just grab the girl and head back to base! I'll handle the pitiful Viper."

"Don't forget us!"

Suddenly, Wade appeared out of nowhere in full werewolf transformation and grabbed Derek by his collar, chokeslamming him to the limo's hood. Lita appeared from behind a nearby car and jumped on to the limo. She grabbed Derek's wrist as Wade held him down and bit it, making Derek yell out in absolute pain.

"That was for the head but you jackass!" she spat in his face as his skin began to blacken around the wound. It spread up his arm and into his chest, abdomen, and his legs before reaching to his face. He took his last breath, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Sorry about your right hand man." said Wade sarcastically as he and Lita turned to Sergei, who was absolutely livid.

"Good thing I have Plan B." says Sergei as he snapped his fingers. The lights went dark and all I could hear next was the sounds of vampire hissing and werewolves growling as a brawl ensued all around me. Locking in on the minds of everyone, I use my powers to see where everyone was. Lita and Wade were fighting two vampires each a few feet away from me while Randy was fighting with Sergei and a redheaded vampire.

"HEY!" I yell as I'm grabbed from behind by another vampire.

"You're coming with me." says the female vampire as she whispers into my ear.

"Like that's going to happen!" I say as my eyes go read, using my powers to my advantage, I push the vampire away, smirking as her body hits the steel of a nearby car. Using my powers again, I turn the lights back on with my mind, instantly seeing that Wade and Lita were becoming overwhelmed by their adversaries.

"AAAAAAAH!"

I turn at the sound of Randy's voice, looking to see Randy holding his shoulder as his left arm hangs limply at his side as he's surrounded by the redhead and Sergei.

_No one messes with my man and gets away with it!_

I raise my arm out lift the female vampire with my mind, sending her flying into the redhead, both of them crashing into the wall. Sergei turns to me and sends a shield my way, knocking me right on my back.

"AMANDA!" I hear Randy yell. I hear ruff noises as I start to sit up, seeing Randy on top of Sergei, pounding his fist into Sergei's skull with his good arm. I turn to see that Wade and Lita and the other vampires have disappeared from view.

"Where'd they go?" I ask in disbelief as it looks like they completely disappeared from the scene. Turning back to Sergei and Randy, I see that Sergei has taken the upper hand and is on top of Randy, pummeling his fists into his skull.

"Get off him!" I exclaim, using my powers for a third time, sending Sergei flying into the windshield of an SUV. I run over to Randy's side as he gets to feet, keeping his eyes on Sergei the entire time.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he continues to stare at Sergei as the Romanian stares at me in shock.

"Just a dislocated shoulder. No big deal." he tells me as Sergei gets to solid ground. I take a look at his body to see him trying to push his arm back into his socket. He lets out a grunt and flexes the arm out, the dislocated shoulder no longer a problem. "Where are Lita and Wade?"

"Probably outside, they just disappeared from the parking lot without a trace." I say as I look out at the exit.

"My associates should be finishing them right now as we speak." says Sergei as he takes a step forward. "And as for you two . . ."

My head suddenly feels like its on fire as I go down on my knees at the sudden attack. The pressure is intense, like my brain has just been put through a pressure cooker. Or being pounded by a sledgehammer.

"AMANDA!" calls Randy as I feel his hands on my shoulders, but even the sound of his deep voice is painful to hear as my mind is assaulted by some mysterious force.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Amanda! Speak to me!" I exclaim as I watch her strained face contort in pain.

"The pain . . . is intense. So much pressure . . . Can't hear a thing." she tells me as she looks me in the eyes, the faded look evident within them as her breathing becomes shallow.

"This is what you get when you mess with me. You will all learn your lesson."

I look up, just as I receive a boot to the face sending me into the back of a truck. I look up to see Sergei right in front of me. I look past him once I hear Amanda's pained scream echo throughout the lot.

"AMANDA!" I yell to her just as she collapses to the ground, her eyes half open as they stare blankly at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I just used my full power, that's all." he tells me, his voice absolutely sickening as everything suddenly going dark.

**Please review!**


	29. It's Over!

**This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 29: It's Over!

_Amanda's POV_

"Where am I?" I ask myself as my eyes flutter open, looking to see the night sky high up above me. All I can hear are the crickets chirping and the occasional squirrel as I look around. All I see around me are endless miles of oak trees, the St. Louis skyline barely seen in the distance in the east.

"Amanda?" mumbles a familiar voice to my left. I turn to see Randy a few feet away, chained to a tree. I try to move, but I soon find myself in the same predicament.

"Are you alright Randy?" I ask as I try to squeeze out of my prison, to no avail.

"I'm fine. How about you? Are you alright? What happened back there in the lot?" he asks me as he tries to break out of his chains, but he can't even budge.

"I'm fine for the most part. The sudden mental attack took me by surprise. How come you can't break out of the chains? They seem relatively easy to break for someone like you." I say as I look around our surroundings once again.

"The ones that bind me are laced with vervain. It weakens the powers and strength of all vampires that come into contact with it." he tells me as he continues to struggle within them.

"So you're just as weak as a normal human being as long as you're bound to those chains." I mumble in defeat as I look at the ground.

"Basically," he says in agreement as he continues to fight. "What about you? Can you use any of your powers?"

"Let me see," After about five minutes, I manage to levitate a few rocks and summon fire to my hand with relative ease. "So far, my powers all seem to be in order."

"That's good to know. Maybe you can use the rocks to break these chains." suggests Randy as he nods his head over to them.

"Don't even try it!"

We both turn our heads to see Sergei appear from the shadows, a small smirk appearing on his lips, making Randy scowl in despondence.

"YOU BASTARD!" called Randy as his face turned into that of absolute rage.

"I may be a bastard, but I am a pretty smart bastard if I do say so myself." replies Sergei as his smirk widens as he turns to me. "Sorry about what I did to you earlier Amanda, but you were getting on my last nerve. Throwing me into a windshield wasn't the best idea."

"Your shield ability isn't your actual power isn't it? What's your real power Sergei because what I felt in the parking lot was definitely coming from you." I spit out as I stare at the Romanian with cold eyes. Sergei shoots me a me a smirk and rubs his chin before he answers me.

"You are right Amanda, the shields I use aren't my actual power; it's part of it."

"Part of it?" asks Randy as he continues to struggle in his prison.

"Indeed; to tell you the truth, my power can easily be compared to how a leech gets its food. I suck it out of them so to speak." he tells us as he sits on a nearby tree stump.

"Are you saying you can absorb the powers of others just by touching them?" I ask incredulously as I try to move my hands that are bound over my head.

"Exactly; right on the money, Amanda. Just by making contact with a person's skin, I can take a sample of their powers and use it as my own for a time." he tells us as he stretches out his fingers. "

"So all those times we faced off in the ring . . ." starts Randy.

"I was able to get a little bit of your strength with each match we fought in. I can even control a few plants thanks to the match I had with your buddy Sheamus. Plus, your psychic powers Amanda have been really helpful. That little mental attack I launched at you in the parking lot was actually something I took from you." finishes Sergei as he turns to me.

"The time you grabbed my wrist, my hair, my arm, you were taking my powers so you can use it for your schemes." I say in disbelief. "Is that it? You were going to take me to Bucharest to use me as some sort of power up?" I ask as I start to feel my eyes turn red.

"That isn't just my only reason Amanda. I believe you deserve better. I believe you deserve a better life than what you have now and I can give it to you. Having a WWE career may be fun, but I feel that the company doesn't use your talents as well as they use to. You were one of the top Divas before you were even 25, and now look at you. Sure you've had eight championship reigns in your career, but who knows how long before you get another opportunity. Today, you're just a valet to that pitiful excuse of a vampire over there. One who's had his share of problems in the past. I won't get into that, because we all know what they are." he says to me as he points to Randy with cold eyes, who returned it with a scowl of his own, his fangs already extended to their full length.

"So what? You're trying to look out for me because you say you have my interests at heart? You think you can give me a life that's better than what I already have. Yeah right! Face it Sergei, I see who you truly are. You're a rat who just wants to control others and gain more power for himself. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You just want me for my power and once you get it, you will just discard me like a piece of trash." I say in my coldest voice. "I saw how you acted when I told your father the truth. You looked like a scared little boy who was worried that his daddy would give him a time out. What's wrong Sergei? Looking for your daddy's approval? Daddy didn't love you that much growing up as a child?"

"SHUT UP!" he yells in frustration, his cold hand whipping against my right cheek.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YA BASTARD!" yells Randy as the slap to my face sends him over the edge. He wildly thrashes against the chains holding him, but he can barely move his body just the same.

"Calm down you bloody viper!" exclaims Sergei as he walks up to Randy. "There's no use breaking those chains. You said it yourself, they are laced with vervain. You are weak as a meager human."

"I don't care if I'm weak as a human or at normal strength, once I get out of these chains, I will rip your head off and burn your carcass in one big bonfire. Only the best for the Romanian regent." says Randy as he lets a smirk grace his face, only getting a punch to the face by Sergei in return.

"You may be known as the silent type in the ring, but you have one vulgar mouth once it's open. You think you're so confident don't you?" he asks as he leans into Randy's face. "I remember the look on your face back in the ring. It was that of pain, anguish, failure, defeat, the list goes on. You couldn't do a thing as you lay broken while I held your precious mate in my arms. Man, I should have put that on video!" exclaims Sergei as he slaps his hand to his forehead.

Randy's smirk instantly went to that of a scowl as a trail of blood fell down his chin, his eyes engaged in an intense stare down with Sergei's own.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, the situation in the ring isn't much different from the situation now. You're friends are nowhere in sight, you are currently immobilized, and I practically have your mate in the palm of my hands." said Sergei as his cocky smile appeared across his face. "I wonder . . ."

Next thing I know, Sergei was right next to me thanks to his vampire speed. He placed his hand gently around the base of my neck, caressing it like it was a precious jewel. He used his other hand to move away a few strands of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked coldly as his stare was glued to me and Sergei, the Romanian not even moving to answer.

"You are known for your mind games and the sinister way you act and fight in the ring, Randal. I just want to show you how sinister I can be that's all. I'll even show you some respect and take an idea from your playbook." he says to him as he traces around the outline of my face with a finger.

"An idea from my playbook?" Randy asks. I can see the thoughts racing in his head, trying to figure out which idea Sergei had in mind.

"Yes, remember that rivalry you had with Triple H where you even included the McMahons in the fray. I remember a certain episode of Raw where you had Triple H handcuffed to one of the ring posts. You had a sledgehammer in hand and was about to strike the Cerebral Assassin in the skull with it . . . until his wife Stephanie came out. She pleaded with you to let her husband go, but you did not respond to those pleas. Instead . . . you hit her with a DDT. And did you know what you did next after that DDT?" asked Sergei as he turned to Randy, cupping my face with his damn cold hands.

"You . . . wouldn't . . . dare." Randy says with such venom in his voice, it made actual vipers look like little worms.

"I would dare. If I remember correctly, you sealed that DDT with a kiss." And with that, I found myself liplocking with Sergei, his cold lips hard against mine, his hands keeping my head in place. I try to yell, but it comes out as muffled screams of anger as I try to move my head as best I can, but Sergei's hands wouldn't let me budge. I can hear Randy's profanities echo throughout the night, his mind currently ringing with every way to kill a vampire known to man and supernatural alike as he tries to fight out of his chains. The kiss is absolutely horrible as I can feel the tip of Sergei's tongue try to snake itself into my mouth, but I keep biting down on the inside of my lips, absolutely refusing to give Sergei entry. The kiss finally stops after who knows how long, to my relief. Sergei smiles at me with a satisfied smirk as my tears of anger run down my cheeks, my red eyes fully ablaze.

"Now that was better than I thought." Sergei says cockily as he looks over at Randy. Randy looked more animal than man. His fangs were bared and his eyes shone, as if the moonlight was helping to enhance the color of them.

"IF YOU DARE KISS HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL ABSOLUTELY DESTROY YOU!" This was Randy at his absolute angriest. It was the first time I had seen him like this in years.

"If me kissing your mate makes you that angry, then I can't wait to see what you are like when I turn her into a vampire like us." says Sergei as he grabs my neck, making me grimace in pain. I look to Randy to see the shock in his eyes, soon replaced with absolute fury as he continues to thrash around in his chains, already drawing blood along his wrists.

"Don't worry my dear. You will only feel a slight prick." I turn my head to Sergei, whose head already had his lips on my neck, deliberately going slow as he kisses the right side.

I've been bruised, almost became Derek's meal, had my hair roughly tugged, and karate chopped in the neck. I am definitely hell bent to not let this psycho turn me into a vampire tonight!

_It's time I showed him my true power._

"Why are you not fighting back this time Amanda? Have you finally decided to give in?" asked Sergei as I feel his lips kiss the skin covering my jugular vein.

"Not in a million yearssssss."

I let my instincts take over, the anaconda mindset already setting in as I feel the whites of my eyes turn to black as the pupils continue to blaze a scarlet red.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

She's gone.

The Amanda I know was momentarily gone as the other her takes over. The one whose eyes went from red pupils in a white background, to red pupils in a black background as her voice becomes similar to that of the actual reptile she was named for. A sadistic smile graces her lips as her eyes turn to Sergei, who hasn't even realized that Amanda's personality has just turned 180.

"What the . . ." I hear the Romanian whisper as I see his back go rigid, his arms forcefully return to his sides.

"You jusssst made the biggest mistake of your life." I hear Amanda whisper into Sergei's ear.

Just like that, Sergei is launched into the oak tree opposite Amanda's own, bone cracking on impact as he falls to the ground. I turn to see Amanda looking straight at me; her eyes are that of a stranger as her red eyes bore into mine. I was staring at the true Anaconda, one that's been in hibernation for years. One that I thought I would never see for a long time.

"Amanda?" I ask worriedly, hoping that she at least was still in control of herself.

"Try to break free from your chains now, Mr. Viperrrr." she says my name like a purr as she cocks her head to the side. Not wanting to incite her wrath in the slightest bit, I do what I am told, letting out a sigh of relief when I finally break free, the chains breaking easily like glass. I look up from stretching my arms to see Amanda waking over to me, somehow getting herself free from her chains. Her eyes rapidly blink, like she was trying to bring her eyesight into focus.

"Amanda . . . are you still in there? Are you still . . . you?" I ask as she stops walking a foot away from me. I hesitantly reach out to her, slowly taking my time as I place my hand on her cheek. "Amanda?"

"It's okay Randy. I have control. I'm still meeee." she tells me as she leans her face into my hand, her eyes returning to the familiarity I'm used to.

"Good, now we have some unfinished business to get to." I say with a sigh and a smirk as we turn to Sergei, whose stumbling to get up in his feet.

"YOU . . . YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he yells as he points to Amanda. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it." Amanda whispers coldly to the Romanian as she raises an eyebrow. Sergei instantly yells out in pain as his left shin suddenly combusts into flames.

"Amanda?" I ask with my smirk becoming bigger as I turn to the psychic.

"I have many tricks up my sleeve. Now, didn't you say you wanted to destroy Sergei?" she asks me as the whites of her eyes began to show again.

"That I did!" I say. I run and hit Sergei with right hook, sending him right through a weak oak tree, the flame on his shin disappearing completely. I run and grab him before he hits the dirt and deliver a backbreaker to his spine, only repaying him the favor for the two he's already given me. Quickly getting back to my feet, I throw Sergei into a rock not too far away from us. Sergei's eyes blaze with hate, but I notice them sneak a quick look at Amanda. I manage to grab him and put him in a chokehold before he could grab her.

"Going somewhere?" I ask as I whisper into his ear, keeping my strong hold on him as he struggles in my grip.

"I warn you. If you kill me, my associates will come after you and kill you both." Sergei spits out as he looks up at me.

"Not if I'm around."

We turn our heads to see an older man walk out from the shadows looking a bit disheveled in his tuxedo as he sends a pissed stare at Sergei.

"Vladimir." whispers Amanda as she looks at the man.

"Father!" exclaims Sergei in absolute surprise as he stares at the man.

"You tried to kill me by snapping my neck. You would need to do a lot more than that to get rid of me." says the man as he walks over to us.

"You were getting in my way." responds Sergei as he continues to struggle within my grip.

"No Sergei, you yourself was getting in your way. I'm taking back my position as Romanian Regent. I now understand that giving you the position was a grave mistake on my part. It made you power hungry and it has clouded your judgment. You are supposed to be a role model to our people, but you just turned out to be the complete opposite."

"I'm your only son! You wouldn't dare do this to me!" says Sergei as he tries to reach out to his father, but I hold him back.

"Yes I would. Starting now, you are here by exiled from the Romanian Coven. If I even see you set a foot in Romania itself, I will not hesitate to have you killed. Actually . . . I don't even care if you die right here. Goodbye Sergei!"

"Father! FATHER!" yells Sergei as his father walks away from us and disappears into the shadows, never to be seen again.

"Wow, sucks to be you." says Amanda as she walks over to us.

"Don't even dare speak, you little wench." Sergei spits out as he outstretches his hand, but after a few seconds pass, he looks at his hand in shock.

"What's wrong Sergei? Can't use your shields anymore?" asks Amanda as she outstretches her hand, a small circular physical shield appearing over it.

"What did you do?" Sergei asks her in a small voice, making me smile at the sound of it.

"You see, I have a certain ability that I possess when I totally go full Anaconda. I can take a psychic ability of my adversaries and claim it as my own." she tells him as her eyes go red once more, just for emphasis.

"That's not possible." he says horrified as he begins to thrash around in my grip once again. "This can't be!"

"But it is. You lost Sergei. It's over!"

Sergei lets out a feral scream as I snap his neck in two. His body crumbles to the dirt floor and I step back to admire my handiwork.

"What do you think?" I ask as I walk over to her, putting an arm around her waist as I reach her.

"Very nice, but its missing something." she tells me as a flame appears over her fingers. She lets the flame drop and it lands on Sergei's body, quickly setting it ablaze. "We don't want him coming back from the dead now do we?"

"Not at all." I say as I look her in the eyes. She turns to me with a smile on her face, one I haven't seen for a long while now. Instincts take over once again as we lean in for a kiss, one filled with celebration after what we've just been through.

"AMANDA! RANDY!"

"I SMELL SMOKE! THEY MUST BE OVER HERE!"

"Looks like the cavalry is coming." I say with a smirk as we break our kiss and look toward the St. Louis skyline.

"Too bad they just missed out on all the fun." she adds as she looks at me with a smirk, just as all of our friends appear from out of the bushes.

"AMANDA!" yells Monica as she runs toward her sister. I narrowly move out the way just before the younger twin grabbed the older twin in one huge bear hug. "Dammit girl I was worried sick!"

"That's nice to know, but can you please let me go. You are freaking squishing me!" she exclaims just as all the other girls join in for a group hug.

"Hey laddie! Where's the Romanian bastard!?" asks Sheamus as he looks around the area, the others following suit.

"Right there." I tell them nonchalantly as I point to the burning body in the dirt.

"WHAT! I was hoping to give him another Brogue Kick before he died." whines Sheamus in defeat as Layla walked over to comfort him.

"Well too late for you. You guys okay?" I ask as I look around the group.

"Yeah; just a few cuts and bruises, but we're all good. Sergei's lackeys were definitely well trained to say the least." said Lita as she walked over to Adam.

"How come I smell someone else's scent around here?" asked Kofi as he sniffed the air.

"You're probably smelling Vladimir. He's Sergei's father." says Amanda as I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"His dad was here too?" asks John as he adjusted the cap on his head.

"Yep, but all he did was tell Sergei that he was banished from the Romanian Coven, he was no longer regent, and that he didn't care if he died or not." says Amanda with a shrug as she looked at the burning carcass.

"That, along with the fact that he's now dead and that his plans failed, just sums up the fact that this has been the worst day of his life." replies Cody as he stretched out his arms.

"You got that right, but I was lucky enough to get something out of this whole ordeal." says Amanda as she showed the group her recently acquired shield ability.

"Sis, where'd you get that?" asked Monica as she pointed to the shield hovering above her hand.

"I took it from Sergei when I went full Anaconda." she says with a smirk as I kiss her forehead.

"You mean with the black sclera instead of the white ones?" asks John as he pointed to her.

"The one and only." replies Amanda as we started to walk away from the burning body.

"I bet Sergei was really taken by surprise when he saw that side of you come out to play." says Wade as we walk along a dirt trail away from the battleground.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over. Now we can all get back to our lives before that fucking Romanian got her." says Kelly in relief as she wrapped an arm around Ted's own.

"BARBIE! I didn't know you cursed!" calls Layla in surprise as she looked over at the mermaid.

"I was just voicing what everyone else was probably thinking. Is that a crime?" she asks us incredulously as she looks around the group. Amanda and I turn to each other with smiles on our faces before we turn to Barbie.

"No Barbie. You got it right." I say with a smirk as Amanda leans her head on my shoulder.

Sergei was officially gone and everything can go back to normal, well normal for us supernaturals.

* * *

**This is officially the end of the story, but don't worry. A sequel is coming soon. The sequel is going to be less serious and more humorous as the group go to Jamaica for a mandated two week break. What will happen when you have 14 personalities in one house on a beautiful island? You'll just have to read the sequel to find out. Thanks for reading and writing reviews!**

**Sequel may come out by next weekend, so look out for that!**


End file.
